Star Lady
by Apollo888
Summary: In the distant future, Lady Mary Crawley commands a spaceship tasked with protecting human colonies across the galaxy. In addition to her duty to her people and position is her vow to the man she loves, a man she refuses to live without. A Mary and Matthew future AU saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Lady**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Grantham Academy, Yorkshire, England, September 2118**

"Class, class, let's come to attention please," the teacher called, waving his arms above his head. The buzz of conversation quieted and numerous sets of eyes turned in his direction, some more attentive than others.

"Well, then," he muttered. "I believe that we are starting today's history lesson with…Miss Mason, good of you to join us."

The holographic image of Gwen Mason blushed in embarrassment and averted her eyes briefly. "Sorry, Mr Molesley. I had chores this morning and lost track of time."

"That's quite all right," Molesley nodded patiently. "I'm glad that you're here. Will you be able to join us in person tomorrow?"

"Yes," Gwen smiled in relief and glanced around at her friends giving her teasing looks.

"Good. All right, class, I'm glad that all of you are here as today's history lesson will begin with a presentation by Mr Bates. Mr Bates, are you ready?" Molesley asked.

"Yes, Mr Molesley, I am," a stocky boy replied, stepping out from behind his workstation and nodding to the teacher.

"Very good. The floor is yours, sir," Molesley smiled in encouragement, sweeping his arm at his student in invitation and stepping down from the raised stage.

John Bates took a deep breath and strode forward, ignoring the smirks of his mates at the back of the classroom. When he walked up on to the platform, the floor below him lit up, changing from red to blue.

 _'Connected, Mr Bates,'_ the electronic voice chirped pleasantly.

Bates smiled nervously and touched his watch to load his presentation into the system. Immediately a loud orchestral symphony boomed through the speakers.

The class burst into surprised shouts and good-natured laughter.

"Sorry," Bates mumbled, tapping his watch to lower the volume.

"Steady, Mr Bates. Steady," Molesley called from just off to the side of the stage.

Bates nodded to the teacher and turned to face the class once again. The wall behind him morphed into a serene landscape of a vast green field stretching to rolling hills on the horizon beneath a clear blue sky. The background music floated in the air and the boy cleared his throat before beginning.

" _The last 100 Years_ , by John Bates," he announced as the text of his speech scrolled across part of the screen.

"Woohoo! Go on, Johnny! Get in there!" his friends cheered and applauded from the back of the classroom.

"Quiet, quiet!" Molesley ordered, though he smiled all the same. "Go on, Mr Bates."

Bates smiled and looked at his notes on the small screen next to him before continuing. While he spoke, the words continued to crawl up one side of the wall behind him and across the screens of all the students. The landscape changed as he went, from an English countryside to the bright lights of London, from the waters of the Atlantic to the stars of outer space. His voice boomed as he gained confidence, the smiles of his classmates spurring him on.

"In 2018, the world was at what was believed to be a technological pinnacle. Even though people were still heavily dependent on the Earth's natural resources, particularly oil, water and clean air, great advancements were made in other areas, particularly the development of computers and artificial intelligence and the use of such in all parts of life. People were living longer, working more efficiently and productively, and making greater progress than at any other time in history."

Molesley made notes on his tablet as the presentation continued.

"There were major problems, however," Bates continued, the scenes behind him changing to a raging hurricane, a protest march and missiles firing into the grey sky. "Global terrorism, natural disasters and civil unrest occurred across the planet. The ability of technology to connect people as never before also enabled the spread of information instantaneously. Different interest groups were able to have a voice in politics; rebels and insurgents could organize and carry out coordinated attacks; and more than ever the people were aware of the divisions between them – wealth, status, gender and race. Earthquakes, tsunamis and hurricanes wiped out entire communities. Climate change was considered a pressing threat as the world tried to cope with the way that humans were devouring the planet."

The music suddenly changed and instead of Bates' presentation playing behind him, the highlights of the weekend football match between Manchester United and Chelsea filled the wall.

"What the?" Bates exclaimed in horror.

"Mr Grey!" Molesley snapped. The teacher swiped his finger across his tablet and the scene returned to Bates' presentation. "That will be ten points from your House for hacking, sir."

Larry Grey snickered for a moment before blinking at Bates' furious stare. "Sorry, John," he stammered.

Bates frowned and fiddled with his watch, changing the scene behind him to a large metal and glass telescope floating in space.

"It was at this time that scientists were able to see stars in far-off galaxies through space telescopes and detect radio waves and other signals from further away than ever. We know now what those signals were, but back then they confused everyone."

The class smiled and laughed at the folly of their ancestors.

The scene shifted to a sleek spacecraft filling the sky above the Pyramids in what was then known as Egypt.

"In July of 2018, the Tenshi arrived on Earth. They had been observing the progress of humankind for thousands of years and deemed that we had finally achieved sufficient development to be worthy of contact when we were able to detect their beacon signals and light from their star systems. Their spacecraft were massive, larger than even the biggest tanker ships built by humans at the time. There was great resistance to these aliens in the beginning, but when it became obvious that their technology was vastly superior and they were not hostile, the nations of the world entered into talks with them, and that changed the course of the world forever."

Molesley smiled as images of hospitals, bionic implants, spacecraft, crops and gleaming towers played all around the classroom.

"The Tenshi taught humankind technology that was rudimentary to their race, but which was beyond our wildest imaginations back then. Everything that we believed about medicine, the environment, virtual reality, space travel and even time itself changed. Diseases that were considered incurable were solved. Climate change stopped being detrimental and became controllable. The need to rely on the Earth's natural resources settled down. In return, the Tenshi harvested greenhouse gases from the Earth's atmosphere, which they used to sustain life on their own planet. The specific molecular composition of methane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide here was most compatible with the Tenshi biology and made Earth one of their many colony worlds. Their presence here was limited once interstellar communication was established and we continue to enjoy an alliance with them today."

The class stared indifferently at the images of the Tenshi. Some of the students shook their heads in disbelief that the aliens were ever considered scary or strange.

"Tenshi technology allowed humans to travel beyond our own solar system for the first time in 2035. Spaceships capable of ultra-lightspeed travel enabled us to send thousands of people at a time across the Milky Way," Bates noted. "Over the next 70 years, we discovered other worlds with other races. Some became friendly to us due to our association with the Tenshi. Others refused to treat with us, or even acknowledge us as we were considered inferior. We are very young compared to other races in the universe and many see us as being insignificant and primitive, like bugs who have no real intelligence."

The students scoffed and huffed at that.

"Uh, right, so…" Bates mumbled, losing his place in the presentation. "Yeah, umm, so today we have a place in the universe developed over the past 100 years. There are bases orbiting all the planets in the solar system and colonies on other hospitable worlds in other systems. There have been many failures, too. Thousands died during the early years when we sent pioneers to distant systems. We now have the Royal Star Navy protecting British interests in space working together with the United Nations. While Earth remains home and the base of humankind, we now count over 10 million people living beyond our planet."

"10 million, Mr Bates?" Molesley questioned. "Are you quite certain?"

Bates flushed at the question and checked his notes. "Sorry, sir. 10 million over the past year, bringing the total to over 100 million."

"That sounds better, yes," Molesley replied.

Bates finished off his presentation and went back to his workstation to polite applause from his classmates. Molesley took the stage again and the lights of the classroom came back on.

"Well done, Mr Bates," the teacher nodded. "It's important to remember our history, everyone. Even though we're talking about a time 100 years in the past, I can assure you that when the Tenshi first arrived, there was great wonder and awe, as well as fear. There was a time when sending a satellite into orbit was considered a tremendous achievement, and we had but one space station around the Earth which could house six people."

The class laughed incredulously.

Molesley waved for silence. "Yes, yes, it makes very little sense to you now, but that only shows just how far we have all come in the past century. Now, on to maths."

A collective groan rang out across the class as the students swiped their fingers across the monitors on their workstations and the wall behind Molesley displayed last night's homework.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, December 2118**

William Mason swallowed nervously, watching the lights of the lift blink as he neared the command bridge. His pulse was racing, his palms sweaty. Normally he could send messages to the bridge without leaving his post, but this one was deemed classified and required personal delivery. He didn't mind that so much. Stretching his legs a bit was a welcome respite. The only problem was that he preferred a jaunt around his own deck or even a run at the gym over having to speak to the Captain.

He prayed she was in a good mood.

The lift doors chimed announcing his arrival and the frenetic din of the bridge greeted his ears when they opened. Uniformed officers were manning their posts, speaking to their staff and examining displays and devices. The viewscreen took up the entire far wall, now filled with a menacing looking spaceship. His breath caught, even though he knew the enemy was still quite far away.

"William, over here, please," a voice rang out. He turned and nodded to a petite woman with blonde hair tied back in a bun behind her head. Making his way over to her, he bowed and handed her the tablet he carried all the way here.

"Long distance scan readings, Anna," he announced.

Anna took one look at the display before nodding and turning away from him. She took the short steps up to the command centre and inserted the tablet into the computer console. The readings and data lit up the display on the table of the command centre. A tall woman with dark brown hair braided down her back and sharp piercing eyes stared at the information for several seconds. When she was finished, she turned her head and looked down at William, arching her eyebrow at him in question. He thought he might be vaporized on the spot by those eyes.

"Mr Mason, you seem to be missing the weapon scan," the Captain noted.

"Yes, ma'am," William answered shakily. "The energy levels are different from anything we've seen before. They don't match any configuration in the database, Captain."

Lady Mary Crawley, acting Captain of the ship, frowned at his answer. She leaned forward on and rested her hands on the table and nodded towards the spaceship on the viewscreen.

"Mr Mason, we are going to be facing whatever that ship is approximately fifteen minutes, which gives you five minutes to find out what weapon systems we are going to be up against. Do you understand?" Mary demanded.

William blinked. "Yes, ma'am."

"I want your best answer in four and a half minutes, Mr Mason," Mary ordered. "And remain here on the bridge in case I don't like what you have to say."

"Yes, ma'am," William replied, scrambling for his seat at the scanning station. He hated working on the bridge, truth be told, but if he only had four minutes to get the Captain her answer, he didn't want to waste precious seconds going back down to his department.

"Captain," Anna said softly, coming over to Mary's side as they both retook their seats.

"Yes?" Mary asked impatiently, looking over at her second-in-command.

Anna gave her a pointed look and leaned her head towards William's retreating form.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Mr Mason," she called.

William spun around and stared at her with wide eyes. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Good work," Mary nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am," William swallowed before heading for his chair.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Anna teased, smirking over at the Captain.

"No, it wasn't," Mary admitted. "Have Alex and his squadron at the ready."

"Yes, ma'am," Anna nodded and reached for the tablet on the side of her chair.

* * *

"Next shot wins, yeah?" Tom stated, tossing the basketball to his opponent.

"Why would I agree to that? You're down four," Alex smirked, palming the ball and holding it above his head.

"Let's just wrap it up. We're supposed to be on alert status. Next shot wins," Tom repeated.

"All right, what are we playing for?" Alex asked, dribbling the ball slowly.

"Lunch," Tom replied.

Alex frowned. "You already owe me three lunches."

"I owe you two lunches," Tom corrected him. "You're forgetting about the sushi two days ago."

Alex frowned again. "Didn't Sybil pay for that?"

"Yeah, so what?" Tom shrugged. "It counts."

"How does lunch paid for by your wife count as you giving me one of the lunches that you owe me?" Alex questioned.

"How does it not?" Tom whinged. "You ate, didn't you?"

"Not nearly as much as I would have if I had known it was counting towards your total," Alex retorted.

"Too late. You should have asked for a clarification at the time," Tom smirked.

Alex grunted and took a jab step towards the basket before backing up. "All right, you fucking cheater. You owe me two lunches, yeah?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded, lunging forward and swiping at the ball in Alex's hands.

Alex turned away and kept the ball out of Tom's reach. He dribbled once, twice, then lifted off the floor and floated for a moment before shooting the ball over Tom's outstretched hand.

"That's three lunches," Alex remarked as the ball dropped through the next twenty feet away and Tom's shoulders slumped. "And you're paying for all of them whether Sybil is there or not."

Tom sighed and shook his head before turning and slapping hands with Alex. "Nice shot."

"Thanks," Alex smiled. "You are getting better at this, really."

"Us Irish don't play basketball, you know," Tom grumbled as they walked over to the bench and grabbed their water bottles and towels.

"Canadians are supposed to be good at hockey and Chinese at maths. Basketball isn't in my genes, either," Alex replied easily. "Any more excuses?"

Tom laughed and took a swig of water. "I'm just glad you're on my team for the tournament next week. I'm expecting you to win MVP, you know. If I have to listen to those fuckers in Security brag about last year one more time, I'm going to lose it."

"They had an unfair advantage," Alex noted. "Matthew wasn't playing."

Tom nodded. "Well, he won't be around to help us this year, either."

"Mr Lewis, report please," Anna called, her face appearing on the display on the wall.

"Commander Smith," Alex replied, wiping his face with the towel.

"I need you and Mr Branson suited up with the rest of your squadron in two minutes, Lieutenant Commander," Anna instructed. "We're about to drop out of ultra-lightspeed and there's a potentially hostile ship encroaching on UN space."

"Yes, Commander," Alex nodded. Anna's image disappeared.

"Commander Smith is looking hot these days," Tom noted. "I wish Sybil would tie her hair back like that more often."

"I'll tell Sybil that you said that right when I tell her that you're passing off the lunch she paid for as going towards our bets," Alex joked, heading for the locker room.

"You wouldn't! Come on, Alex, don't be a fucking ass," Tom whinged, following after him.

* * *

"This is Her Majesty's Ship Andromeda of the Royal Star Navy," Mary said crisply, standing before the command centre and staring at the viewscreen. "You are in United Nations space and your Identity Transponder is not being detected. State your name and your business."

Mary's call was met by silence.

"Anything, William?" Anna asked, frowning at the screen.

"They have some sort of stealth cover on that ship," William replied, frowning at his display. "The energy levels and heat signatures are reading as if it's a cargo freighter, but it's way too big to be that, plus I can see what look like canon banks on the outer hull."

"Smugglers?" Anna suggested, looking at Mary.

"Why would they be in our space? This isn't a route to anywhere noteworthy," Mary questioned. "Have we sent the usual warnings?"

"All warnings sent in all known languages and frequencies, ma'am," the communications officer confirmed.

"If they aren't responding and it doesn't appear as if their ship is disabled, our orders are to escort them to unclaimed space," Anna advised.

Mary frowned. "I don't like this, not to mention it's going to put us off schedule for arrival at Jocasta."

"They aren't moving, thought their engines are on, Captain, as far as we can tell," William reported.

"Send out Alex's squadron," Mary ordered. "Tell them to be careful."

"Yes, Captain," Anna confirmed, keying in the order on her tablet.

* * *

Alex strapped in, the pilot seat immediately reclining and tilting so that he was comfortably on his back. The display screens moved into place all around him and he slipped his gloved hands into the control sleeves. The facemask of his helmet slid down and clicked shut, cool air filling his senses.

 _'Hangar door is open.'_

"Launch fighters," Alex commanded.

The attack craft powered up their engines and lifted off the metal floor of the hangar bay. They leapt forward and flew out into the darkness of space in pairs, quickly accelerating to cruising velocity and coming around towards the foreign vessel.

"Falcon-1 is outbound. All fighters report in," Alex ordered.

"Falcon-2 is outbound."

"Falcon-3 is outbound."

"Falcon-4 is outbound."

All twenty fighters reported in and came into a wide formation of four lines of five. Alex narrowed his eyes and focused on the spaceship looming before them. He couldn't make out any windows or ports, though there were plenty of seams that could be hangar doors or shields for weapons.

"I'm not reading anything, but that's a resistor canon on the top left there," Tom noted. "See it?"

"I've got it. There's another bank on the bottom near the wing," Alex replied. "Let's take a closer look."

He commanded ten of his squadron to take up flanking positions around the ship and sent another six to the rear. Taking Tom and two other wingers, he moved his fighter around the outside and circled the ship.

"Command, this is Falcon-1. Are you seeing these images?" Alex asked.

"Acknowledged, Falcon-1," Anna answered from the bridge. "Still no reply on comms. Proceed with caution."

"Yes, ma'am," Alex nodded. "We'll get full diagnostics and get them moving out of here shortly."

Alex led Tom and the two other fighters over the top of the ship and around past the large engines on the back. The cameras and scanners onboard the fighters analyzed the craft, recording dimensions, energy readings and a view of the inside. The ship was occupied and there appeared to be cargo onboard, but as to what planet or race the ship was from, no one could tell.

"We'll drop underneath for our last pass and come out in front to see if we can't encourage the thing to move," Alex stated. "Falcon-10 through Falcon-15, prepare to engage once we're clear."

Alex brought his fighter beneath the ship. Peering up at the sleek underbelly, he noted several sinister looking gun pods pointed outwards.

"This doesn't look like a cargo freighter to me," Tom said warily.

As they came around to the front of the ship, a crack of light appeared as a large hangar door slid open.

"Command, we have contact," Alex advised.

"Acknowledged, Falcon-1. Are they friendly?" Anna asked.

A wave of ships dropped out of the hangar and Alex's displays lit up red as a volley of missiles flew out towards them.

"Negative, Command!" Alex snapped before punching his engines to full throttle and taking evasive manoeuvres.

The canons on the outside of the ship came to life and aimed at the British fighters on its flanks. Taken by surprise, three of the squadron were downed before they had a chance to react.

* * *

"Jesus," Mary muttered, her teeth clenching at the scene before her. "Take out those canons!"

"Missiles locked and ready, Captain!" Weapons Control announced.

Mary almost punched the display in front of her in her haste to fire. She watched holding her breath as the rockets flew through space towards their target. Just before they hit, a bank of guns on the enemy ship opened fire and took out them out in a hail of lasers.

"Partial hit on one, the rest didn't get through, Captain," Weapons Control reported.

"Contact Base and tell them we're engaged with an unknown hostile in this sector," Mary ordered. "Send the telemetry information on those weapons to our fighters and ready another squadron for launch."

The bridge crew confirmed her orders and went about their assignments. Mary stared at the enemy craft on her screen. It wasn't quite as big as her own ship, but she hadn't seen this type of vessel before. Whenever she encountered a new craft she was apprehensive. Earth technology was inferior to several other races in the galaxy and though she trusted in the skill of her pilots and her ship was the most advanced in the fleet, she never knew if an alien weapon was capable of cleaving them in two with a single shot or not.

"Base is sending reinforcements," Anna relayed. "Arrival in twenty minutes."

"Tell Alex we're sending more fighters and tell him to stay alive for another twenty minutes," Mary barked. "And keep at those canons! Surely, they can't intercept every missile we've got!"

* * *

Alex grunted and focused on the enemy fighter on his display. Its speed was a touch faster than what he could manage and it was ridiculously agile. He hadn't detected any shields on the other ones he's destroyed so far, but the waves seemed to keep coming from the ship, outnumbering his squadron nearly three-to-one, even with the additional reinforcements sent out by Mary.

"Come on, you little bitch, come on," he muttered, weaving his way through the skirmish all around him to stay on his target. He had to be mindful of his other displays to see if any enemy fighters were creeping up on him. At this speed, he had but seconds to react to any new threat and he had to trust that if it was hard enough for him to tail his quarry, it would be just as difficult for anyone else to zero in on him.

The targeting tracker zipped around the screen, unable to lock on fully. He followed the enemy ship diligently, trying to figure out the pilot's tendencies and hints, anything he could use to corner him. Battling in space was always a fierce challenge. Seldom did he encounter another fighter who had similar technology to his own. Sometimes if he was lucky, he was matched up with a less advanced craft. Most of the time it was like his current predicament, pushed to the edge just to keep up.

Everyone had habits, though, regardless of race. Alien and human pilots alike relied on information, be it stimuli from the environment or data gathered on an opponent. When put in a given situation, everyone reacted differently, but usually in a predictable way. It was only a matter of taking enough time to learn an opponent and figuring out what he would do. In battle, that meant seconds to process everything and come up with a strategy, knowing full well that any mistake might lead to being destroyed.

"Bring it right, bring it right, that's it," Alex spat, readying his missiles. "Got you."

He pulled the trigger and blasted a rocket to a point ahead in his enemy's trajectory. Before the other ship pitched back to evade, Alex activated his guns and brought his targeting tracker back left.

A fiery bolt of lasers erupted from his canons and the enemy fighter had no time to avoid it. The wing shredded in the blast and the craft spun downwards out of control. Alex peeled off. It didn't matter if the enemy was dead or just disabled. He had more hunting to do.

"Tom, where are you?" Alex asked, scanning his displays to pick up his friend's fighter.

"Engaged in region six!" Tom shouted over the communication network.

"On my way," Alex replied, turning his fighter around and zipping off.

He found Tom in a compromising position with an enemy fighter chasing behind him. Taking a different route, he got ahead of the pair and spun back, meeting Tom head-on.

"Bring him to me," Alex ordered.

"He's all yours," Tom confirmed.

Tom dove sharply just as Alex accelerated. The enemy craft tried to follow Tom downwards and was unable to avoid the flurry of Alex's guns that rained blew it apart.

"Thanks," Tom called.

Before Alex could answer, another fighter came across Tom's flank and opened fire. Alex turned his fighter around but it was too late. Tom's craft exploded.

"Tom!" Alex shouted, watching the remains of the fighter drift off into space.

He scowled and made quick work of the enemy fighter before heading towards the back of the ship.

"All remaining fighters, this is Falcon-1," he said tightly. "Whoever isn't engaged form up on me and cover. We're going to take out those engines and disable this thing."

The other pilots answered in unison and he led six fighters along the top of the ship to the thrusters at the back. Some of them broke formation to distract chasing enemies and Alex took evasive manoeuvres when the ship's canons trained on him to stop him from reaching his target. He lost two of his escort and nearly spun out of control, but he managed to dive down beneath the flurry and take out a canon along the way. Diving as close to the turbines as he dared, he launched his full missile payload before banking right and sailing away, his wings singed by the return fire.

* * *

"Their propulsion systems are down and whatever stealth cover they had is failing," William said quickly. "We've got their transponder!"

Mary stared at the screen as _'Leviathan 17'_ appeared, along with the registration information for the enemy ship.

"It's a Hoarding Ship," Anna stated, the fear evident in her voice. "That's why they couldn't flee. They couldn't risk their cargo at ultra-lightspeed."

"Captain! Reinforcements are here! It's the _Intrepid_ and the _Iron Duke_."

Mary watched as two _Destoyer_ class spaceships appeared and came forward to surround the enemy ship.

"Lady Mary," a familiar voice called. "Draw your fighters back. We'll take it from here. Boarding parties are ready."

Mary shared an exasperated glance with Anna before replying.

"Acknowledged, Captain Foyle," Mary said tightly. "Good to see you."

"And you, Mary," came the friendly reply.

"Falcon and Hawk squadrons disengage and return to ship," Anna ordered.

"Acknowledged, Command," Alex answered.

Anna took a deep breath and stared at the viewscreen as the remaining fighters left the enemy ship and the two Destroyers closed in. The firepower of both craft included guns that could target the individual enemy ships and accordingly it was soon enough that the ship was left defenceless and open for boarding.

* * *

Alex blinked several times as the chair returned to an upright position and the displays lifted up and away from him. He unbuckled the restraints and removed the gloves and sensor harness before standing up. Raising his foot behind him, he stretched his quads and hamstrings briefly, getting his blood circulating again.

"Nice job. You ranked first in kills again."

He turned around and frowned wryly as Tom came up to him and slapped hands in congratulations.

"Thanks. Maybe you would have been up there if you hadn't been stupid enough to get your ship shot down," Alex retorted.

"I know, I know," Tom admitted, throwing up his hands in surrender. "My interface was wonky."

"Right," Alex said sarcastically. "Blame it on the virtual reality simulator. Real big of you."

"Hey, it's a fact that there's a delay in reaction time since we're plugged in here and the drones are out there," Tom shrugged, waving towards the virtual reality seats behind them.

"Would you rather have been out there in the drones?" Alex questioned. "Just because your wife is the Chief Medical Officer doesn't mean that she wants to have to patch you up for real, you know."

"Can you make me look good?" Tom asked. "Just tell her that I was taking on five of them at a time and I almost got them all, something like that."

"She'll see right through that, you know she will," Alex replied, exiting the hangar and walking down the hall.

They wore bodysuits when they were in the simulators, almost every pore covered with sensors so they could control the drone fighters remotely. When they got out of their harnesses, they couldn't wait to get their suits off. Tom had already changed back into his uniform. Alex preferred to undo the top and leave it hanging around his waist with a light tank top covering his chest. It wasn't a proper uniform, but then as Lieutenant Commander, there were few onboard that outranked him, or would care about his attire after a mission.

"Yeah, you're right. She's smart, that one," Tom smiled.

"Not in everything, I'd say," Alex joked.

"Fuck off, yeah?" Tom snarled, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "She married better than her sisters did, that's for sure."

"That's a bit unfair, don't you think?" Alex frowned.

"I'm just saying," Tom nodded.

They reached Alex's quarters and they slapped hands again.

"Thanks for before, mate, honestly," Tom nodded.

"Anytime," Alex replied sincerely before heading into his suite.

He groaned as he peeled his suit off and headed into the bathroom. The hot shower was soothing for his tired muscles. Even though he wasn't technically in the fighter during battles, sitting in the simulator was draining nonetheless. He went over everything in his mind as the water cascaded down upon him, from the moment that the fighter left the hangar to the time they returned. He didn't like that they had lost so many drones this time, even if they were heavily outnumbered.

Exiting the shower, he didn't bother with the dryer jets and just wrapped a towel around his waist. While he didn't have anything against technology, he preferred to air dry if he had enough time. Going over to the bar in the living room, he poured himself a glass of wine and went over to stare at the window, or the viewscreens that acted as the windows for his suite. The guns of the _Iron Duke_ filled the picture, the Destroyer appearing intimidating and dangerous, even at rest. There would be teams scouring the enemy ship at this very moment, trying to find out what it was doing here. Alex knew that Hoarding Ships generally traded in stolen organs from numerous species, traveling through the sectors at below ultra-lightspeed to avoid detection and ensure that their precious cargo was not affected by the jumps. He was mildly interested but not overly so. He was a fighter more than an officer.

He didn't move or turn his head when he heard the front door open and light steps approach behind him.

"I see that you led in kills again," Anna noted, rubbing her hands together nervously as she looked at his bare back. "And you're not dressed appropriately."

"Uniform regulations are not enforced in one's private quarters, Commander Smith," he replied, sipping his wine before turning around to face her.

"Unless you are in the presence of a superior ranking officer, which you are, Lieutenant Commander Lewis," she retorted, crossing her arms over her front.

"Apologies, Commander," he nodded before reaching down and undoing the towel. It fell to the floor easily, leaving him stark naked. "Better?"

She pursed her lips and glared at him. Her eyes wandered down his body to find him stiff and aroused and she finally allowed a smile to fill her face when she looked back up at his bright eyes.

"You cocky fucker," she smirked, stepping towards him.

He smiled and hugged her. "I'm sorry if you were worried, my love."

"I wasn't worried," she lied. "Maybe a little after Tom's fighter was shot down."

"Yeah, he fucked up," he sighed. "They were fast, though. Never seen that type of craft before."

"The first findings from the boarding parties are that the ship is full of animal organs, but there's no record of where they're going and the crew are all robots with just basic command structures. That's why they didn't answer our communications and attacked you. They weren't programmed to talk their way through a situation. The _Intrepid_ will escort it to an impound facility," she told him.

"Please tell me that we're not having a dinner with the crew from the _Iron Duke_ ," he pleaded.

"Tomorrow night," she nodded.

"Fuck," he growled.

"If you're so annoyed by it, imagine how Mary must feel," she replied.

He sighed. "Yeah, that's true. Tony will be all over her, I'm sure."

"She can handle him, but that doesn't mean she wants to," she agreed. "Anyway, that's tomorrow."

"Are you off-shift finally?" he asked.

"Mary gave me a break. The reports from the boarding parties won't be in for about six hours or so," she answered.

He eased back slightly and grinned at her. "Well, that means I get to eat with my beautiful wife for once."

She laughed. "You'll have to put some clothes on if we're going out."

She squealed in surprise as he picked her off the floor. Her hand stroked his face as he pressed a warm kiss to her lips.

"We're not going out," he said intently, carrying her to the bedroom. "And you need to take some clothes off for the type of meal I have in mind, Commander Smith."

"I'm Commander Smith out there," she drawled, licking his lips and sliding her tongue against his. "I'm Mrs Lewis when my husband fucks me in our home."

"Well, then, Mrs Lewis," he replied, laying her down on the bed and tearing her top off to expose her lace-covered breasts. "Your husband is hungry."

 **Downton Abbey, Yorkshire, England, May 1925**

Mary sipped her wine and glanced around the opulent dining room, the guests all chattering away with their companions while the servants in their tuxedos and tails floated about with seamless precision. She loved everything about this dinner, from the fine china and polished silverware to the slinky dress she was wearing and the matching headband in her hair. So much had changed since the War years ago that it seemed it was a different era, a bolder and more carefree time.

Her sister, Edith, was laughing and chatting with Bertie Pelham, Marquess of Hexham. They made a rather boring-looking couple but Edith seemed quite happy. Their parents, Robert and Cora, Earl and Countess of Grantham, presided over it all, keeping the conversation moving and the servants in line. Some neighbours made up the numbers, as well as another particular couple.

She was here alone, herself. Her husband was in London doing something or other that she didn't truly care about. Coming to her family home alone was preferable to spending any time with him anyway. The couple seated across from her were almost as boring as Edith and Bertie. He was a lawyer and a distant cousin of hers, though she couldn't be bothered to remember exactly how they were related. He did well enough for himself, as his perfectly combed blond hair and expensive suit indicated. His wife was a cute thing with ginger hair and a wide-eyed innocence that could be grating at times. They didn't seem particularly well-matched. He was too smart for her and she was too nice for him.

"Lavinia," Mama smiled, turning to the innocent ginger who was too nice for her husband. "Isobel tells me that you're going to be helping out at the hospital?"

"Yes," Lavinia nodded. "I have so much free time while Matthew is at work that it seems only right that I try and fill it somehow. Mother was kind enough to suggest I do some work, contribute."

Mary barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. The thought of this one changing bedpans was one thing, but to actually think she could make a difference working at the Village Hospital was laughable.

"What about you, Mary?" Matthew asked, looking across the table intently at her. "How do you fill your days while your husband is away?"

She kept her face placid and neutral as she considered his question. "Oh, there's plenty, Cousin Matthew. Women like me have more than enough to occupy us during the day. I choose clothes, pay calls, work for charity and do the Season, in addition to running my husband's household. I'm quite busy."

Edith smirked at her sister's answer.

"That does sound like quite a lot," Matthew agreed. "However, I would think a woman of your intelligence and resources would want to do even more, to make a difference in the world."

Mary arched her eyebrow, keeping her stare locked on his blue eyes. "My husband runs the largest newspapers in the country. I think I'm making quite a difference, actually."

"Those are your husband's papers, however, not yours," he stated.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "As his wife, it's my role to ensure that everything at home is running smoothly to allow him to devote himself to his businesses. I think that I play quite an important role, or do you believe that women who stay home and support their husbands are not actually making any difference in the world, Cousin Matthew?"

"No, that's not what I meant to imply," he struggled, his face flushing at her rebuke.

"It seems to me that you think I can fit some higher purpose into my already busy schedule," she pressed. "Or, you're suggesting that what I do now isn't as worthy of praise as volunteering at the hospital, for example. Tell me, if I was with child, would that give me a sufficient purpose in your view? Is that how you judge a woman's worth, Cousin? Either we are to work at a job which meets your criteria or we're to have babies. Is that it?"

He coughed and shook his head. "No, I don't believe that's true."

"I'm glad to hear it," she smirked. "Otherwise I would fear for dear Lavinia having to endure such a ridiculous attitude from her husband."

"Dessert, my Lady," the butler announced.

"Yes, bring it out straight away," Mama ordered, trying desperately to break the tension and spare Matthew further embarrassment.

* * *

Mary looked at the bookshelf with a bored expression. She had escaped to the library after the ladies had gone through, not wanting to endure a scolding from Mama or any teasing from Edith. The sparring with Matthew during dinner had excited her at first, but when she saw his petulant frown after being beaten so thoroughly, as well as the displeased looks from her parents, she became annoyed. The fact was that Matthew was Papa's heir and would one day inherit everything that her family had to offer. Even more, Lavinia would be Countess of Grantham, taking Mama's position, a place that Mary had always coveted for herself.

Lavinia was harmless and a sweet girl in truth, but Mary still despised her. She hated how ordinary she was, how simple and utterly lacking in ambition. She was being given all that Mary had strived for simply because she was Matthew's wife. It would have assuaged her ire a small bit if Lavinia was at least capable and competent of filling the role, but she was neither. She gave off the impression that she wanted nothing to do with it, even, which Mary found utterly reprehensible.

Her emotions boiled when she thought of Matthew. How dare he suggest that she wasn't doing anything of importance, that she ought to devote her intelligence to something else? The position she found herself in now was entirely his doing. He was the one who married Lavinia and allowed her to usurp Mary, to take away all that she wanted. If Mary wished to sit around eating bon-bons for the rest of her life, he had no right to object or comment. The colossal nerve and arrogance of that man drove her to madness.

"Why are you hiding in here?"

She turned and scowled as Matthew came into the library and closed the door behind him.

"I'm not hiding. Isn't it obvious? I'm here looking for something to read," she snapped, not trying at all to be polite.

"That is what libraries are used for, but why now so late in the evening? I would have thought you would be out there entertaining the neighbours," he commented, coming over to her side.

She refused to give up ground nor turn to face him, forcing him to speak to her profile instead. "There are plenty of others to do that. Your wife has it well in hand, I expect. She can dazzle them with more tales of all the lives she's going to save as a volunteer at the hospital."

"That's not fair and you know it isn't," he chided her, tilting his head to draw her attention.

"I don't care," she snarled, her eyes fiery as she sneered at him. "I stopped caring about what was fair ages ago."

"So you spit venom arbitrarily, even against those who have never wronged you for no other reason than your ambivalence towards life, is that it?" he growled. "That seems rather ugly of you, doesn't it, Mary?"

"Life is ugly," she declared coldly. "I know that better than most."

His eyes flashed and he paused before answering, his lips pursed in a thin line. "Life is only ugly if you allow the ugliness to rule you; if you refuse to see the good that's out there."

She laughed mirthlessly. "That sounds like such sentimental nonsense. Tell me, then, Cousin. What is so good about life? What is this beauty out there that you speak of?"

He stepped closer to her and her eyes widened in surprise. "There's plenty of beauty that I see, both out there and in here."

She swallowed as he moved in so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he questioned, raising his fingers to her chin and angling her face towards him.

"You know what," she hissed. "Honeyed words won't work on me. Not anymore. Not after what you did."

"What about what we did last week?" he growled, kissing her cheek lightly. "What about what we did the week before that? I seem to recall that my words were quite effective on both occasions."

She shivered at the memories. "That was a mistake. Both times."

He chuckled darkly, turning her to face him. Her body seemed to move against her wishes, or perhaps it was taking the lead and giving into the inevitable because her mind was too jumbled to act.

"And the time before that?" he rasped, kissing her shoulder, then her jaw, moving over to the other side of her face and down to her neck. "And the time before that? Were they all mistakes as well?"

"Yes," she moaned, her eyelids fluttering closed and her head falling back as he closed his large hands around her arms and kept her in place. "Those times, too."

"Say it, Mary," he ordered. "Say it was a mistake when you let me fuck you."

A jolt of arousal shook her core. "It was a mistake…"

"When I fucked you?" he repeated.

"Yes. It…it was a mistake…all those times…I should never have…I never…" she muttered.

"You should never have let me fuck you," he said again, kissing her lips and moving to her neck before she could respond. "You should never have let me make you scream for me."

"Yes. I should never have allowed any of it," she gasped.

"Because now that you have, you can't stop," he said thickly. "You can't resist me. You won't resist me."

"Matthew!" she groaned, feeling his hand slip between them and move down her stomach to press against her centre through her thin dress.

"Tell me, Mary," he commanded. "Tell me what I want to hear."

"You're married," she pleaded. "So am I. This is wrong."

"I am, and you are, and it is. So very, very wrong," he smiled against her skin, his free hand moving down to grasp her bottom. "Say it."

"Oh God, Matthew," she moaned, pressing herself against his hand.

"Say it," he snarled.

"Fuck me," she begged. "Fuck me, please!"

"Why?" he asked lightly, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Please don't, don't make me say it, just do what you want," she sobbed, her entire body seeming to shake desperately in his hold.

He turned her to face the bookshelf and took her small gloved hands in his. He placed each of them on the shelf in front of her and she stared straight ahead, her breathing fast and ragged.

"Say it, Mary," he demanded, his chest warm against her back. His hands slid down her sides and bunched her dress in his fingers, drawing it up her legs.

She arched her back and pushed back against him wantonly. "Please, Matthew."

The sound of him undoing his belt and unzipping his trousers flared her arousal further still.

"Say it," he snapped, his voice tight and heated. "Say it if you want me, if you want this."

She moaned as he pulled her knickers aside and rubbed himself against her bare skin.

"Matthew!" she called, her head falling back on to his shoulder. "Please!"

He held himself still, his length hot and heavy between her thighs, his breath warm on her cheek, his fingers holding her hips tight, stopping her from pushing back and getting the relief she needed.

"Damn you! Damn you!" she broke. "Fuck me! Fuck me! I want it! I want you! You fuck me so good! You fuck me so much better than my husband!"

He chuckled and kissed the nape of her neck, his deep voice almost making her release. "That's a good girl."

She clutched the bookshelf and cried out as he buried himself inside of her from behind. Several quick stabs and he was pushed to the hilt. He remained there, pulling her back to him, letting her feel the stretching, the moulding, the completeness of it. When she exhaled in pleasure he began to thrust, building his pace firmly and relentlessly until she was clenching her teeth to stop herself from screaming. A part of her wanted to let loose, to shout so that everyone would come running at the sound, so that her parents, Edith, and even Lavinia, especially Lavinia, would see her being taken like a whore by a man who wasn't her husband.

The dark thought brought her release on with stunning speed and she shut her eyes and moaned as she flew over the edge. He stuck his fingers in her open mouth and she closed her lips around them, tasting him with her tongue and letting him use her mouth with the same rhythm that he was ravishing her.

"You siren," he rasped as he kept at her through the aftershocks. "Tempting me with this dress, challenging me at dinner, driving me mad."

She laughed at his choked voice but it came out frazzled and panting.

"On your knees," he ordered, making her eyes open wide. "On your knees and finish me off."

He pulled out of her roughly and spun her around. Their eyes met and she saw the lust, the craving, the desperate need in him. As wrong as this was, she knew he never looked at his wife like that, just as she knew no other man saw the same look from her that she was giving him now.

"Yes, Matthew," she whispered before falling to her knees and taking him in her mouth.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, December 2118**

They all disappeared. The library. The English country home. The early 20th century evening. Matthew. They all vanished.

Mary sat up and took off the virtual reality headband. Her pulse was racing and her breathing quick. A delicious heat was spreading from her centre and she stood up on shaking legs to make her way to the bathroom.

Splashing water on her face, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, a smile coming to her at the memory of the program she had just run, one of her absolute favourites. Wiping her mouth, she checked to make sure her hair and makeup were presentable before leaving. She had stopped blushing over such activities long ago.

Wandering down the hallway to the lift, she passed several crew members and nodded and smiled to them as she went. She had a reputation for being cold and careful and she liked it that way. There needed to be a distance between her and the crew. They had to respect her to carry out her orders and fear her so they wouldn't question them. Since her father was an Admiral back home and her crew included both of her sisters as officers, there would always be the suspicion of nepotism. It had followed her throughout her career. She didn't care about the gossip or the snide remarks behind her back. Being in command meant having full authority over this ship and everyone in it. She could do as she pleased and did not need to explain herself or apologize to anyone. Putting Edith, Sybil and Anna on the ship only made sense. She needed people she could trust and rely upon, and who better than family and her best friend? Tom had followed Sybil, of course, but was decent pilot. Alex was even better than that, one of the best in the galaxy in her opinion, and he made Anna happy, and a happy second-in-command was good for her and the crew.

"Infirmary," she stated plainly once she was in the lift. The computer voice confirmed her order and she reached the appropriate floor seconds later. Her hands started shaking the closer she got. They always did that.

"Sybil," Mary called when she entered the spacious medical facility of the ship. It was late and the area was mostly deserted. There were a few inflammations and pulled muscles amongst the pilots after today's battle, but nothing serious or requiring overnight observation.

"Hi," Sybil answered, looking up from her workstation as her sister came through. She traded cheek kisses with her and took in her tired eyes. "You look knackered."

"I'm a bit tired, but I'm all right," Mary nodded. "I'm heading to bed soon. The reports from the boarding teams are a few hours away and we've got a dinner with Tony and his crew tomorrow."

"I saw that," Sybil acknowledged. "Tom will be right bothered by that."

"You'll be there, though, won't you? The both of you?" Mary questioned.

"Of course," Sybil smiled. "I won't leave you alone with that man."

Mary smirked and touched her sister's arm. "How is he?"

Sybil sighed. "Still the same."

"Brain activity?" Mary asked quietly.

"Some," Sybil confirmed. "No more than we've already seen, but no less, either. Vitals are steady and stasis is still intact and strong."

Mary nodded. "Thank you, darling. Good night."

"Good night," Sybil replied, watching her sister trudge off.

Mary placed her hand on a security pad on the far wall and looked straight ahead for the retinal scan. The door slid open once her identity was confirmed and closed as soon as she was inside.

The chamber was a touch colder than usual and she rubbed her arms as she walked over to the capsule. Taking her usual seat, she smiled and placed her hand on the cold glass, looking down at his serene face.

"Hello, darling," she whispered. "I'm sorry that I'm late but we had a bit of an encounter today. It wasn't anything particularly difficult but we had to send two squadrons out. Alex led the count again and Tom lost another drone. He's not going to hear the end of that for at least a week, I expect."

She laughed quietly at her own joke, her hand still on the glass.

"Tony is here. I know you'll be angry about that but I must host him, I'm afraid. I think it'll just be a dinner and he'll be on his way. Don't worry. I haven't accepted his proposal, and if he offers again, I'll reject him again. You can count on me," she nodded.

Her stomach suddenly clenched and her throat became dry, tears gathering behind her eyes.

"I ran that virtual reality program again tonight, you know the one set at Downton," she grinned. "I know you hate it because you're entirely out-of-character in it, but I can't help myself, it seems. You know how much I love it when you're wild and primal with me."

She sniffled, unable to stop a gasp from leaving her lips.

"We'll be on our way as soon as Tony leaves, my darling. I have a lead on a source on Jocasta that may have some of the ingredients we need for your antidote. It's all rumours, but it's easily investigated. After that, I've lined up a visit to New Byzantium to see their holistic methods. There are no reported cases of their treatments being applied to someone with your…condition…but it could be something," she struggled.

She shut her eyes to stop her tears. When she calmed herself and opened them again she took in his blond hair, his handsome face and his bare chest that was still firm and toned.

"I love you, Matthew," she said with conviction. "I won't rest until I bring you back. We're going to be together, darling, just like we always talked about. You have my word."

She got up and checked over the instruments, making sure that all of the readings were within acceptable ranges. Satisfied, she pressed a kiss to the glass above his face and drew away, taking one last look at him before she left and headed back to her quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, December 2118**

She shut her eyes to stop her tears. When she calmed herself and opened them again she took in his blond hair, his handsome face and his bare chest that was still firm and toned.

"I love you Matthew," she said with conviction. "I won't rest until I bring you back. We're going to be together, darling, just like we always talked about. You have my word."

She got up and checked over the instruments, making sure that all of the readings were within acceptable ranges. Satisfied, she pressed a kiss to the glass above his face and drew away, taking one last look at him before she left and headed back to her quarters.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, December 2118**

"Tom, where are my sapphire earrings?" Sybil grumbled, hunting uselessly through her jewellery box. "Fuck, we're going to be late."

"If only there was a way to organize all of your clothes and jewellery so they could be easily retrieved on command," Tom mused before turning to the console on the wall of his closet. "My officer's pin and cufflinks, please."

The requested items soon appeared on the tray below and he slipped them on easily, smirking over at his wife all the while.

"Ask the computer if you're getting any sex tonight," she retorted.

His face fell.

She set her jewellery box aside and got up to go to her own closet, a frown on her face. Tonight's dinner with the crew from the _Iron Duke_ was one of those official ceremonial events that she normally detested, since it took her away from the Infirmary. Even when she had a rare evening to herself, she preferred to spend it with family and friends rather than officer duties. Still, having been in space for over two months now since their last leave, any distraction was welcome. Her efforts to convince Mary to allow the crew time off when they reached Jocasta were taking hold, or so she thought, but the planet was still another week away. A chance to mingle and let loose a little bit was most welcome.

"Argh, the hell!" she snapped, glancing around her closet for the sixth time and not seeing her earrings anywhere. She wasn't normally fussed about her appearance but her navy dress – the first dress she bought in ages – looked amazing with her sapphire necklace and earrings and she didn't want to go through the exercise of finding a new set of jewellery to wear, particularly since the necklace in question was already adorned about her neck and looked spectacular.

"Here they are, love," he called softly, standing in the doorway, the earrings resting in his open palm.

She blinked and stared at him before snatching them from his grasp. "Where did you find them?"

"I was hanging on to them," he admitted, smiling sheepishly. "I was hoping to put them on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Tom, honestly."

A small smile graced her lips as she handed them back to her husband and turned away. She swept her long brown hair aside and laughed a bit at the sound of his audible groan at the sight of her bare skin.

He reached up and placed each earring in her delicate lobes, kissing her shoulders lightly after completing his task. His hands swept across her waist and he held her close against him.

"Come on, we can't be late," she smiled, turning her head and kissing him. "Don't you want to show off your wife to the visiting crew, Mr Branson?"

"I quite like having her all to myself, actually," he replied.

She laughed, squeezing his hands. "All right, maybe I will consider reviewing that whole 'no-sex' thing when we come back."

His face lit up and he stepped away, offering her his arm.

She rolled her eyes and placed her gloved hand in the crook of his elbow, the two of them leaving their chambers and heading off for the reception hall.

"You're really geared up for this, aren't you?" he noted, smiling at her as they went.

"Of course, I am. Aren't you?" she asked. "It should be fun."

He shrugged. "There's some good lads over there, but nobody I'm very close to. I don't know, just still doesn't really seem right to be going to something like this without Matthew. He was the one who always got me through them."

She sighed. "A lot of things don't feel right without Matthew."

He looked at her cautiously. "Love, you're doing all you can."

She nodded. "I know. It's not enough, though, is it? I met with Mary this morning to tell her about what I'll need when we get to Jocasta and she was just gutted. I don't think she realized how difficult it will be until I set it all out for her."

"She knew the odds were long from the beginning, we all did," he stated. "If it was easy we would have brought him back by now."

"That doesn't give her much comfort, I imagine. It doesn't give me any," she grumbled.

"You miss him," he nodded. "So do I."

She sighed and remained quiet.

"When he wakes up, he's going to take the mick out of you for spending so much time and energy on him, you know that?" he smiled, trying to lighten her mood. "Give you a right scolding, he will."

"I've got plenty to say to him when he wakes up, too, so he can bring it on," she promised.

The couple stepped into the lift for the short trip to the rear of the ship.

* * *

"I tell you, I still watch the video sometimes because I can't figure it out for the life of me. I banked at the right moment and came around at the apex. There's no way he should have had the speed to pass me on the outside. Even the telemetry said so. Our velocities were identical."

Alex sipped his drink and nodded. He had heard this same complaint so many times that he could recite it from memory. The race itself was years old now, but everyone still talked about it fondly, which was what bothered Charles the most. Charles hated losing at anything, and losing to Matthew made it even worse, even if it was just a supposedly friendly race among cadets.

"He was just lucky, Charles. That's all," Alex remarked, not wanting to even have this discussion, though it didn't surprise him that they were.

The man sighed and shook his head before sipping his drink. "Well, you have to be good to be lucky, right? I miss him, Alex. He was always so annoyingly smug, but I could count on him for anything, even when we were posted to different ships. He redid our squadron formations at least a dozen times in the last few years just because I asked him to take a look. Didn't give me any stick about it. Not once."

Alex just nodded.

"To Matthew," Charles said quietly, raising his glass.

"To Matthew," Alex echoed, raising his own glass and finishing his drink.

"Well, how are you doing?" Charles asked, noticeably more cheerful. "Life must be good. Your wife is absolutely stunning. I don't meant to speak out of turn, my friend, but she is even more beautiful today than she was on your wedding day."

"Thank you," Alex smiled. "Don't mention it again."

Charles laughed. "You've been outbound for a while now, though. When's the last time you had leave?"

"A few months, yes," Alex agreed. "We're on a Mothership. It isn't as if we're lacking for anything."

"She's a jewel," Charles nodded. "I'm looking forward to dinner. Captain keeps us on a strict diet on the _Iron Duke_."

Alex chuckled. "Tony hasn't changed at all, then?"

Charles shrugged. "Still a bit of a stickler for the rules, at least in some things. He hasn't shut up about Lady Mary since we were called to the sector. Any chance she'll take pity on him so the rest of us can have a bit of peace?"

Alex glanced across the room to where Mary was standing with Anna and some other crew. A tall, thin man with a rakish nose, close-set dark eyes and a strangely organized mess of curly brown hair stood next to her, his hands clasped behind his back. "None, I'd say. Doesn't he know she isn't interested?"

Charles shook his head and waved a waiter over to refresh their drinks. "They've known each other since they were kids. I'm afraid he doesn't look at her in terms of whether she's interested or not. To him, it's only a matter of time."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll be glad to see you off and on your way, then, so that my Captain can have some peace."

Charles smiled and nodded. "Alex, we all can't have what you have. Out here, it's not like being back home. There's your crew, people on your base, people you see at different outposts, but there's never enough time to develop anything meaningful before we're back out on patrol, back off to another encounter, back off to work. Tony's awkward, but I give him credit for knowing himself. He'd rather chase after what he knows than some dream on a faraway planet. It's not the craziest idea, really."

Alex frowned. "Maybe not, when you put it that way, but he'll get nowhere with Mary."

"He likes the chase," Charles laughed. "Makes him feel alive. Can't say I blame him for that. Anyway, it's a party tonight. One never knows what happens after a few drinks."

* * *

Dinner was soon served and the two crews sat down to enjoy the meal together. Though it was a formal gathering with everyone dressed in their finery, the reception hall filled with banter and laughter shortly after the guests were all seated. Despite the ability to send messages across the stars and receive news from Earth at the speed of thought, life on a spacecraft was often isolated and solitary in the void of the galaxy. Meeting up with fellow humans was sometimes a rare pleasure and enjoying a good meal – a tradition that went back millennia – filled them all with good spirits.

"I was noting to Lady Edith that the new engine specifications have increased our top-end speed," Tony Foyle, Captain of the _Iron Duke_ , remarked, looking over at Mary while nodding across the table towards her sister. "It only works for short bursts, of course, but sometimes that can make all the difference when in pursuit."

"We can sustain the advantage for longer, although it would only do us good on longer jumps," Edith replied, setting her wine glass down. "I was going to suggest it for the middle part of our trip to Jocasta."

Mary nodded, considering her advice. She appreciated Edith taking on Tony for a while to give her a break from him, but this information about increasing the efficiency of the engines interested her greatly. Being able to travel faster meant she would be at Jocasta sooner and closer to the ridiculously complicated antidote for Matthew. Her conversation with Sybil earlier had darkened her mood, but the light banter, liberal serving of drinks, and now this news brightened her considerably.

"I look forward to trying it," Mary said carefully, smiling at Edith. "So long as it doesn't cause any problems."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Tony smiled. "If you run adrift, call and we'll be there to come to your aid."

"One would think that you're tracking our movements to hear such talk, Captain," Mary smirked, the buzz of the food and drink loosening her tongue. "Must we be in peril to merit a visit?"

Tony smiled and shook his head. "Not at all, Mary. However, I learned long ago not to push my presence upon you, lest it earn me a taste of your infamous temper."

She blinked in surprise at his answer. "I hardly think I was ever so terrible."

"You were never so terrible to others, no, but then others were smart enough to know when not to mess with you, weren't they?" Tony remarked easily. "Here we are decades later and foolish Tony Foyle is still wandering the galaxy hoping for but a kind word from you."

She blushed at his self-deprecation. This wasn't like him at all. She reached for more wine to give herself time before replying. Those seated around them surreptitiously returned to their own conversations, either out of pity for Tony's begging, or out of respect for Mary having to endure him. "Careful, Captain. Your crew will not let you forget that you once called yourself a fool."

"Ah, but they have long reconciled that they are led by a fool," Tony shrugged. "Look around you. They are all enjoying your wonderful hospitality, but they are eager to return to my ship and be on our way. The further we are from you, the more normal I become, or so they hope."

She laughed and sipped her wine. "It must have been some time since last we visited, Tony, for this is indeed a new side of you. I can't say it will earn you anything more than a kind word from me, but I am enjoying it immensely."

He nodded and sipped his own drink, taking her jibe in stride.

* * *

"Your wife would like a dance, Lieutenant Commander," Anna smiled, winking at her husband.

"It would be my honour, Commander Smith," Alex nodded before rising from his chair and extending his hand to her. "If only to protect you from all these leering ruffians around us."

She laughed and followed him out to the dance floor, settling in his hold and turning about slowly. "No one's leering at me. Don't be stupid. Some of the waitresses around here are prettier than I am."

"Not from what I can see, and really, love, you aren't exactly able to tell what goes through the mind of a man," he replied, smiling down at her. Even with her high-heeled boots, the difference in height between them was close to six inches.

She looked at him curiously. "You don't think I can tell when a man is leering at me, do you? I've been putting up with your inappropriate stares for over three years now."

"Exactly. It's easy enough when you already know how obsessed I am with you. These other guys are different but make no mistake, they are all checking you out," he replied easily.

"Stop it," she scolded him, a warmth spreading through her stomach as they danced. "Mary and her sisters are the glamorous ones. I'm just me."

He grinned, shaking his head at how a woman wearing her blonde hair gathered across one shoulder, diamonds on her ears, neck and wrists, and a black strapless dress with a rather daring leg slit could consider herself _not_ glamourous.

"Fine," he relented. "You don't bother thinking about all the men looking at you and just focus on me. I prefer it that way."

She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Mary's going to give the crew shore leave when we reach Jocasta," she informed him. "She thinks everyone could use it."

"She's right," he nodded. "I'm glad she listened to you and Sybil."

"It's not entirely without motive," she whispered. "We have a mission and the more crew are seen leaving, the easier it will be."

"A mission?" he questioned. "Am I going to even want to know what is involved?"

"That's classified until we reach the planet, Lieutenant Commander," she teased. "However, what I can tell you is that it does involve me wearing a bathing suit."

His eyebrows immediately rose. "Sounds like my kind of mission."

She grinned as they kept dancing.

"How is Mary? She's gamely tolerating Tony, I see," he continued.

"She's having a good time," she answered. "You know Mary. She always makes the most of any situation. For tonight, she doesn't have to be on the bridge, doesn't have to deal with anything except good food, good wine, and hopefully, good conversation. Tony may be a lot of things, but he's good for a decent chat, at least."

"I see," he nodded.

She laughed. "Hon, sometimes a girl just wants to unwind. A few drinks, some dancing, even a bit of flirting. It's all harmless. Tony and his crew are all leaving after this anyway. She was never going to just be formal and reserved for the entire night."

"And what about you?" he challenged. "Are you looking for a bit of harmless fun tonight?"

"I'm looking for a lot more than a bit," she shot back.

* * *

"I have to go back to my ship, I'm afraid," Tony sighed, glancing at his watch. "There are instructions that the staff require before the next shift changes."

"You can't delegate that to Charles or anyone else? Surely a Captain needn't do everything?" Mary smiled, sipping another glass of wine.

He smiled. "I'm afraid not. It's been a lovely evening, Mary. I'll quit while I'm ahead."

"Nonsense," she scoffed. "You can use the secure channel in my quarters to give your orders. There's no need to shuttle back just for that."

"Ah, that would work," he nodded. "I'll just go and find Edith and she can accompany us."

"Why? She and Bertie never get a proper evening out since they work in different departments. Let her have this time to herself. Are you afraid to be alone with me, Tony?" she smirked.

He swallowed. "No, not at all. I just assumed you would want a chaperone."

She laughed and took his arm. "Come. I know I have nothing to fear from you."

He led her out of the reception hall. Sybil and Edith both glanced over curiously as they passed but Mary reassured them with a simple nod of her head. They were out the door and headed for the lift soon afterwards.

The Captain's quarters were near the front of the ship, in a forward deck so that it was easily accessible to the command bridge. Mary and Tony spent the short trek there filling each other in on their families back home. The Foyles and Crawleys went back generations, all the way to the eighteenth century. Growing up, she and Tony were both well-drilled in their family history since it ran so much in step with the fortunes of their country, particularly in the last millennium. They were both born in England and had done their schooling there, but left Earth shortly afterwards, and had spent nearly half their lives onboard spacecraft. Their existence bore little resemblance to the staid way of life of their aristocratic ancestors, but as Mary always liked to say, they still shared the same blood all these centuries later. She took pride in coming from the House of Grantham, even if such a title was more a token now than anything else.

"Here we are," Mary declared, leading him into her suite of rooms. "You can use that terminal there. Secure channel for Captain Foyle to the _Iron Duke_ , full encryption."

The computer confirmed her command and she went over to the bar to pour them drinks while he spoke to his staff. Fixing a gin and tonic for herself and a whiskey and water for him. She smiled watching the liquid swirl in the glasses. It had been a surprisingly long time since she was able to just enjoy an evening like this one. Most formal gatherings between officers were tired and ceremonial. This was far more fun than she originally predicted and she was glad for it. Smiling over at Tony, she brought their drinks to the sofa and sat down to wait for him.

He seemed particularly serious, one hand on his chin while the other moved in the air as he gave his orders. She admired him for a moment. He had always been handsome, that was never in question. While he was a bit too persistent in his attentions, she considered him harmless ultimately. Certainly, she had put up with worse men vying for her attention in the past.

"Thank you, Mary," he smiled once he was finished. He joined her on the sofa and took the offered drink. Clinking glasses with her, he watched her closely while he took his first sip.

"Ah, I should show you this," she laughed, reaching for her tablet. She brought up a video and played it for him.

"Yorkshire," he smiled, looking at the images of an English countryside. "When was this? 21st century?"

"Early 20th," she nodded. "I've been researching it a bit, just having a peek at what life was like so long ago. It was quite incredible what they considered luxury back then, I must say."

He nodded. "Yes, your family would have been quite prestigious at that time."

"As was yours," she added.

"Mine was never nearly as esteemed as yours, though," he laughed, handing the tablet back to her. He coughed suddenly when her hand brushed against his.

"What's wrong, Tony?" she arched her eyebrow. "Nervous about being alone with a woman in her quarters?"

"You always make me nervous, Mary," he admitted. "Especially when you seem so uncharacteristically agreeable towards me."

"I'm entertaining an old friend," she noted. "I am pleased to see you, Tony. I'm always pleased to see you."

He grinned. "But not pleased enough to see me more often."

She glanced down at her glass. "No, I'm afraid not, at least not in the way you would like. Sometimes, I wish that I was, as difficult as I'm sure it is for you to believe that. Sometimes, I wish that I did not resist your advances so strongly."

He blinked in shock. "Mary."

She turned and looked at him, sighing when she saw the hope in his eyes.

"Why do you resist me?" he asked quietly. "I know you must have had other men ask you in the past. The fact that you remain unattached has always given me hope, I admit. I know that you love command, you love your ship and your life here, but it's a lonely life, Mary. Surely, you must see that?"

She tried to dissuade him with a glare but it wasn't nearly as pointed as she intended. "It's the life I've chosen, Tony. People…many people…depend upon me. I can't turn my back on them and leave."

"You aren't forever bound to this, Mary," he shook his head. "There was a Captain here before you and there will be another after you. Life goes on."

She cringed. "And what about you? Could you leave the _Iron Duke_ so easily?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Say the word and I'll request a transfer. I'll join your crew gladly."

She smiled wryly and shook her head. "You know that's not what I meant."

"And you know it is what I meant," he replied. His hands reached out and took hold of hers. She swallowed and stared at the gesture, not pulling away.

"You aren't ready for such drastic change in your life, I understand that," he said softly. "We could be so very happy if you'd let us. I know it. I've known it for years."

"I hoped in all that time you would have found someone else," she said.

"You didn't," he stated. "I would have heard if you had."

She looked away from him. Flexing her fingers, she still didn't take back her hands.

"You know that I'm in love with you, Mary," he pressed. "I know the mere fact won't persuade you. Take as much time as you like, I can wait. So long as you're mine in the end."

"I can't promise you that," she shook her head.

"What do you need from me?" he asked, bringing her hand to his lips. "If not my devotion, what else? You're lonely here. Your sisters. Your Commander. They all have husbands. They all have someone to turn to, someone to keep them warm. I know how it feels to have no one. I know how it feels when you just want to forget for a little while."

Her breath caught. "Tonight has been lovely, but I can't pretend that real life doesn't follow me wherever I go."

"Tonight isn't over yet," he remarked. "Just sit back and let someone else take care of you for a change. No one has to know, Mary. No one would believe it anyway."

He leaned towards her and her eyes widened as her pulse jumped.

"Tony, stop," she hissed, yanking her hands back.

He grunted and stood up quickly, taking a few steps away from her.

She rose to follow him. "It's not that you've done anything wrong. It's just that…"

"It's just that you don't want me," he smiled sadly. "I know."

Her chest tightened. "Let's head back, shall we?"

He pursed his lips and gestured towards the door. "Of course."

She watched his shoulders slump as he headed out ahead of her.

They were silent all the way back to the reception hall and though he remained at her side for the rest of the party, their conversation was decidedly more impersonal. She soon lost herself in conversation with her sisters and other officers from Tony's crew. The sense of disappointment that hit her earlier in her quarters did not return until the evening was over and Tony gave her a brief goodbye before taking a shuttle with his crew back to his ship.

 **Jocasta, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

When the first human spacecraft ventured beyond the Solar System, progress was slow and measured. The masses were not quite ready to trust in ultra-lightspeed space travel or settling distant planets. The early bases and colonies, even those on Jupiter and circulating nearby moons were mainly military or science outposts.

It wasn't until private corporations began seeing space travel as a profit generating machine that true progress was made. It was no longer a novelty to go out into space. The galaxy became a vast expanse of opportunity, and the colonies a chance to begin life anew. The early settlers received vast subsidies to pick up and leave Earth and put down roots on some far-off world. Companies battled to be the official sponsors and providers to these small communities in the stars, and gradually, human life expanded. There were very few inhabitable worlds at first, the colonies were largely collections of domed habitats transported and built around whatever spacecraft brought them there. As planets that could sustain human life were discovered, more and more people left Earth, and the colonies became less and less military or science-focused, and became fully-functioning cities.

Jocasta began as a playground for the wealthy. Its tropical climate and expansive seas made it an ideal vacation destination, even if it was quite far from Earth. Located at a central nexus point for many of the trade routes used by Earth spacecraft, it was now a popular destination for tourists and soldiers alike, even attracting aliens capable of surviving in its warm temperatures.

When the _HMS Andromeda_ docked at the main port, there were steady lines to disembark. Most of the crew would spend their leave on the beaches and in the resorts, gambling at the casinos and swimming in the crystal blue water. Mary watched from the viewscreens in the Infirmary, a smile on her lips. She had spent a few wild shore leaves on Jocasta over the years, but this trip was strictly business.

She turned away from the images of her crew departing the ship and looked back at the scan on another screen.

"There's no need for you to be here, you know," Sybil called, coming out of her office. "Anna and Alex won't be back for hours yet."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, darling?" Mary joked, smiling at her youngest sister.

"No, I love how often you come visiting, but I don't want you to drive yourself mad for waiting, either," Sybil replied, coming to her side.

Mary simply nodded and looked back at the scan. "It hasn't gotten any worse, has it? I thought it was just above his knees."

Sybil shook her head and looked at the scan. A dark red covered Matthew's legs, showing how far the venom had progressed while he lay in stasis. "It was always around mid-thigh. It hasn't moved any higher, though, which is a good thing. He would be risking paralysis otherwise."

Mary frowned before turning away from the scan. "Are we ready with everything else?"

"Everything else is in plentiful supply," Sybil nodded, watching her sister carefully. "The active ingredient – supposedly – can only be harvested here, and only underwater. So long as they get it here shortly after retrieval, we'll have our antidote today."

Mary took a deep breath. This was the day. She scarcely could believe it.

"Darling, you do understand this is all entirely theoretical, don't you?" Sybil said slowly. "We've identified different components that we think will accelerate his cell regeneration and supress the poison to innocuous levels, but we can't know for certain."

"I know that, Sybil," Mary retorted. "We have to try. That's all there is to it."

"And we will," Sybil assured her, touching her arm. "Just be realistic, please. I love him, too. I miss him, too. I want to see him wake up today but there's no guarantee that will happen."

"If he doesn't wake up, we'll move on to New Byzantium and we'll research the next lead, and the next lead after that," Mary declared. "There's no use dwelling on probabilities. We'll keep trying until we get it done. That's it."

Sybil nodded. "Of course, we will. Now, go and try to relax, please? That's an order from the Chief Medical Officer. Run one of your programs, just don't use one that I'm in. That's too creepy."

Mary rolled her eyes and smiled. "Let me know the moment Anna is back."

"She'll tell you before she tells me," Sybil shrugged. "Go on."

Mary squeezed her sister's hand in thanks and left the Infirmary.

* * *

Anna smiled and leaned back in her chair, her dark sunglasses covering her eyes. Her hair was loose for once, splayed down past her pale shoulders. She wondered how much colour she might pick up during their short stay on this sun drenched world. Her English skin didn't tan very well in general, but she liked a bit of tinge every so often. Alex's skin was always darker than hers, and even though she didn't particularly mind the contrast, she thought she resembled a bit of a ghost sometimes next to him.

"Two hands on the wheel, hon," she noted pointedly as his hand crept along her thigh.

"I've got it all under control, love," he answered, his fingers massaging her skin and drawing nearer to her bikini bottoms.

"I'll bet," she smirked. "Focus, please."

"You know, I could just put it on autopilot and that would free up both of my hands for other pursuits," he teased, quirking his eyebrows at her knowingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Just once I'd like to see you actually drive something yourself without assistance."

He glared at her. "You did not just say that!"

She grinned and laughed as he flicked the autopilot on, unbuckled his restraints and pounced on her.

"So typical. Can't do anything with your own two hands! Aah! Alex!" she yelped, laughing as he tickled her. They ended up curled together in her chair, lying back as he trapped her in his old and his fingers flew beneath her bathing suit.

"Behave! Alex!" she commanded, laughing all the while.

"You wear _this_ to a mission and you expect me to behave myself?" he sputtered, kissing her neck.

"You're supposed to be above distractions, Lieutenant Commander," she giggled, succeeding in pining him to the chair and straddling his lap. "Now behave."

He frowned petulantly and looked up at her. "Fine."

"Good," she smirked before leaning down and kissing him. "How's this? The sooner we get these plants for Sybil, the sooner we'll officially be on leave?"

"I like the way you think," he smiled against her lips, bucking his hips up against hers.

She hummed pleasantly and swiped her tongue across his mouth before she got up and took his seat in the pilot's chair.

"We're almost at the site," she declared. "Let's get suited up."

He watched as she got up and headed to the back of the boat. To anyone looking in, they were just a couple out for an underwater swim. While there was nothing particularly illegal or wrong about harvesting plants from the sea, the fewer people asking questions about what they were doing and why, the better.

When the boat came to a halt, he joined his wife in the back. They quickly donned wetsuits and goggles before heading out on to the deck. Confirming there were no other craft or swimmers in the immediate area, they slipped into the warm water and got their bearings.

"Testing on frequency seven," he called, snapping his headset into place.

"Frequency seven, confirmed," she replied. "Let's go."

They were beneath the water in an instant, their ventilators firmly secured across their mouths. Alex swam along the stern side and retrieved the two containers and brought one over to Anna. Together they dove towards the target site, the sun above providing plenty of light.

Unlike on Earth, the waters of Jocasta remained warm to a considerable depth. There were predators and large underwater beasts who inhabited the seas, but they tended to ignore humans unless they engaged them first. Sport fishing was tolerated, though no one dared to venture too far out to take on any of the more monstrous species. Here in the secluded inlet that Sybil had identified, there was nothing more than schools of fish swimming past as they dove deeper.

The plants they were looking for grew in bunches, and thankfully were not found only on the sea floor. They soon reached beds of vegetation on rocky outcroppings and plateaus and went about the task of plucking the specific blooms that Sybil was looking for. The seeds were quite delicate, and they sometimes disintegrated in their hands. After a half hour, they filled one container. An hour later, they had the second full.

"Let's hope this works," Alex muttered, motioning for them to surface.

Anna nodded and followed him up. There were colourful fish swirling around them, and the sunlight revealed a vast underwater playground to discover. Now wasn't the time for sightseeing, however. They had precious cargo to deliver.

* * *

Mary watched the video transmission while Anna and Alex collected the plants. She was already waiting in the Infirmary when the blooms were delivered, and she stood off to the side as Sybil processed them and went about the task of extracting the seeds, grinding them down into a paste and adding that last component to the solution she had made earlier. The ship was virtually empty, the crew dismissed long ago, anyone left onboard remaining in their quarters. There would be no interruptions. All that was left now was to finish the concoction and administer it.

The alien venom that had almost killed Matthew had no known antidote. Even worse, it behaved differently depending on the physiology of its victim. As it had no effect on the Tenshi and several other advanced races, they had never bothered to commit any resources to studying it or coming up with a cure. A poison that was fatal to humans and few others across the galaxy was never going to be anyone else's concern.

Her mind drifted as she waited for Sybil. Matthew was always so meticulous and careful, especially whenever they left the ship. She had replayed the scene so many times, recreating it from dozens of angles. There were so many variables – the wind speed, the temperature, the density of the air. Any change in over a dozen factors and the dart would have fallen harmlessly before reaching him, or flown on a different course entirely. The satisfaction of seeing the terrorist shot was short-lived. The damage was already done.

"Mary, we're ready," Sybil called.

Mary shook her head, her vision coming back into focus as she looked at her sister. Nodding, she went over to the panel and scanned her hand and eyes. The doors opened and they passed into Matthew's chamber once again.

"He'll remain in stasis when we administer the antidote, but we'll be able to tell if it takes or not through monitoring his cell counts and observing the interactions at the injection site," Sybil explained. "Once the antidote is introduced into his system, the response should be quick."

Mary stood a distance away, not wanting to get too close. Sybil placed the cartridges into the machine and programmed the robots. During simulations the antidote had been aggressive and quite successful, but that was in a controlled environment using data to predict the outcome. This was far more real.

Her eyes travelled up to the large display above Matthew's pod. Even at a cellular level, the venom seemed evil and dangerous, a mass of pulsing malevolence filling any space it could.

"Ready over here," Sybil called.

Mary said a silent prayer. "Do it."

The familiar whirring of the robotic arms reached her ears as she watched the needles insert into Matthew's calves and the antidote injected into his body. On the screen, the area was flooded with new cells that quickly attached themselves to the venom and attempted to smother it.

She knew it wouldn't work almost immediately.

The antidote was aggressive and correctly identified the poison in his system. However, it did nothing more than cover up the dark cells, and only temporarily. As time passed, the dark cells strengthened in colour and shape, until they returned to their previous form, the antidote washed away.

"It's not strong enough," Sybil muttered, examining the readings on her tablet. "There's an initial positive reaction, but it isn't sustained."

She glanced up and looked behind her.

Mary was already gone.

 **Royal Star Navy Shipyards, Govan, Glasgow, Scotland, May 2110**

Matthew stood anxiously in the assembly area, his eyes trained on the grey behemoth beyond the windows, tethered by what seemed to be ridiculously flimsy wires and bridges. He tried to calm himself by reciting statistics and specifications on the spacecraft from memory, but that only served to make him more nervous, imagining all of that power at his command.

He allowed a small smile to cross his lips. Command. His command. A brand new, freshly commissioned spaceship, and it was all his.

"Good morning, Commander."

He blinked and turned in the direction of the familiar voice. His eyes widened as he looked at a lean woman nearly as tall as he was, wearing a similar uniform. Her hair was tied in its usual braid, which ran across one shoulder and swept past her chest. Her dark eyes were playful and bright, and his pulse jumped at the sight of her usual smirk gracing her full lips.

"Mary!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Mary smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I haven't come to undo your good work of the other night. I meant what I said. I'm very happy for you, Matthew."

He smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. I'm still shocked to see you. You must have been up before the first cadets."

She laughed. "They were rather surprised to see me. I think they thought they were in for a scolding seeing an officer pass by them during their calisthenics."

"And you enjoyed putting them off balance a little bit, I'm sure," he chuckled.

She shrugged. "I can't let them get too comfortable, now. We can't all be jetting off to the stars like you."

He shook his head. "You'll be shipping off soon enough. Sybil told me that you've been offered the _Phaedra_ when it returns in a few months."

She nodded. "I'm considering it. Escorting a science vessel isn't exactly what I want, but it might lead to better things."

He smiled in understanding. "Mary, I see nothing but better things in store for you."

She smiled and looked down for a moment. "I wanted to give you this."

She reached into her purse and retrieved a stuffed toy dog and handed it to him. He looked at it in surprise, turning it over in his gloved hands.

"It's my lucky charm," she explained. "I've had it always. Papa gave each of us one. It's quite vintage, actually. Made by hand, if you can believe it. So, you must promise to bring it back without a scratch."

He nodded and looked at her closely. "Won't you need it?"

"Not as much as you," she shook her head. "Escorting a science vessel is nothing compared to patrolling disputed space. So look after it, please."

He slipped the dog into his coat pocket. "I'll try and not blow up the ship, if that's what you're afraid of. You know how these missions go. We beat our chests and make bold statements, but no one pays too much attention to human ships. We're just out there for show," he assured her.

"We're fighting a war, Matthew," she reminded him. "Regardless of what our role is, you're viewed as the enemy up there. Remember that and just come back safe and sound."

He nodded. "Let me know when your position is made official. Maybe we can meet up at some point."

She smiled at that, despite alarms ringing in her head warning her not to encourage him too much. "I'd like that."

"As would I," he nodded.

The bells chimed above them and the other officers and crew gathered in the area began collecting their things and saying their final goodbyes to friends and loved ones.

"Well, you had best get going," she struggled. "Where's Lavinia?"

He coughed, covering his mouth for a moment. "Oh, I told her to stay home. She's not really a morning person and she finds all of this a bit boring anyway."

She nodded slowly before reaching out and brushing her hand across the stars on his shoulder. "Well, goodbye then, Matthew. Such good luck."

He reached up and covered her hand with his.

She swallowed and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Don't I get a kiss farewell, Mary?" he asked softly.

Her breath caught. "Maybe just a small one."

He smiled and leaned towards her.

She lifted her head and parted her lips, ignoring the screams in her mind.

His mouth captured hers and pressed against her, their lips coming together easily. She breathed in and his scent seemed to crawl beneath her skin, if it wasn't there already. She felt his tongue slowly trace her lower lip and she opened her mouth, licking him teasingly before drawing back.

"Goodbye, Mary," he whispered.

She blinked. "Goodbye, Matthew."

He squeezed her hand one last time and turned away, adjusting his officer's hat before heading down the moving sidewalk towards the bridge to this ship.

She slowly made her way over to the window, her eyes never leaving his form as he grew smaller and smaller the closer he got to the spacecraft. When he reached the portal on the other side, she thought he turned around to look back at her for a moment just before he disappeared.

She remained standing there until the spaceship eased away from the dock and floated up to the sky. Not until it left the atmosphere did she finally turn away and head back to her quarters.

 **Jocasta, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

"Mary? Mary?"

Mary blinked several times and sat up, the Royal Star Navy Shipyards fading away and her quarters appearing all around her. She took a deep breath and removed the virtual reality headset, putting it down on the side table. Taking a moment to steady herself, she rose and went to the door. Edith was standing in the hall when they parted.

"Edith," Mary said in confusion. "What are you doing here? You and Bertie are supposed to be on leave for another two days."

"Sybil told me what happened," Edith explained, coming into her sister's quarters.

Mary sighed and followed her through to the living room. "She shouldn't have mentioned anything."

"She didn't want to. I badgered her until she confessed," Edith informed her.

"You are rather good at that," Mary remarked, going over to the bar and fetching two juices for them. She handed the glass to her sister and went to sit down on the sofa.

"How are you?" Edith asked, coming over and sitting next to her.

Mary shook her head. "It was always a long shot, just a theory, really. Still, in the moment before we administered the antidote, I couldn't help but hope."

Edith nodded.

"This is all his fault, you know?" Mary said bitterly. "He didn't keep a proper lookout, wasn't paying attention to the people around him and didn't bring enough crew to secure the area sufficiently."

"He trusted in the local authorities, which is what we're trained to do," Edith replied.

"Well that was stupid, wasn't it?" Mary scoffed.

"Many things could have gone differently, yes," Edith allowed. "There's no use dwelling on any of that, though."

Mary sighed tiredly and sipped her juice.

"Papa wants to speak to us," Edith mentioned carefully.

Mary frowned. "What? How did you find that out?"

"He contacted me looking for you," Edith replied.

Mary glanced at the virtual reality headset. "I wasn't to be disturbed. What does he want? We're on leave."

"He said it was important," Edith noted, watching as Mary went over to her control panel on her desk.

"Everything to him is important, unless it doesn't involve him, of course," Mary complained. She entered in a code and turned to look at the screen on the opposite wall of the room.

 _'Please continue to hold for Admiral Robert Crawley,'_ the computer voice chirped.

Mary rolled her eyes and looked over at Edith knowingly.

"Ah, Mary! Edith! Hello, girls!" Robert Crawley exclaimed, smiling benevolently when his image appeared on the screen. He was seated at his desk, as usual, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Hello, Papa," Mary nodded.

"Hello, Papa," Edith echoed.

"What is this about?" Mary asked.

"Can't a father reach out and see how his girls are doing?" he asked innocently.

"Papa," Mary rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well I was reviewing Edith's report on the new engine upgrades. Most impressive," he nodded, picking up his tablet.

Edith smiled.

"Yes, we're all very proud," Mary shook her head. "Was that all?"

"I want you to present your findings at a symposium on Beta 15 next week," Robert declared. "There's some buzz building over these upgrades and the more engineers we can have onside, the easier it will be to push through the retrofit plan that I've proposed to Parliament."

"We're due in New Byzantium next week for a survey and review of their immigration issues," Mary replied. "Edith can send the data over for someone else to present."

"Mary, it's better if she is there in person," Robert shook his head. "We need you and your senior staff to make an appearance so we're seen to be friendly and engaged. Sending the data implies that we don't really care."

"We don't." Mary retorted. Glancing over at Edith's wistful expression, she shook her head and continued. "We care, but not that much, not enough to change our plans."

"A survey and review are hardly pressing matters," Robert frowned. "The New Byzantium government will likely appreciate having extra time to prepare for you. I'll have my office reschedule you for next month and you can go to Beta 15."

"Papa, no," Mary stated firmly. "This visit to New Byzantium has been organized for weeks in advance."

"It will still be there next month, Mary," Robert nodded. "Edith, send me your presentation notes beforehand."

"Yes, Papa," Edith mumbled.

The screen went blank before Mary could say anything further.

"Unbelievable, and yet entirely not so," Mary muttered, shaking her head and seething at the screen.

"You could have told him the real reason why you're so eager to get to New Byzantium," Edith suggested.

"Are you completely insane?" Mary huffed. "Papa would be livid if he found out, which is why you won't say a word."

"Of course, I won't mention anything," Edith answered. "But Mary, Papa considered Matthew family, too. He would be supportive."

"Until he thought about the optics involved and how it might be viewed by people in Parliament and anyone else he wants to impress," Mary disagreed. "I can't risk it, Edith. Until we bring him back, no one is to know beyond our circle."

Edith nodded.

"Get out of here. Go on," Mary urged her. "We'll be shipping out for Beta 15 before you know it. Enjoy the rest of your leave while you still can."

"Will you be all right?" Edith asked, rising to her feet.

"I'm fine," Mary nodded.

She gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek before Edith left her quarters. Gritting her teeth, she carried her empty glass back over to the bar, resisting the urge to launch it at the wall.

* * *

"Beta 15, hey?" Tom noted, lying down on the lounge chair and sipping his drink. "That sounds boring enough."

"Don't worry. I doubt that they'll want you to speak at the symposium," Alex replied, smiling as he watched Anna and Sybil playing volleyball against two other crew members on the beach. Despite being scantily clad and soaking up the sun, the two women were fiercely competitive and they celebrated when Sybil cranked a shot down to the sand. Before the next serve, the whispered strategy to each other, taking what should have been a casual game quite seriously.

"So your mission was a success, I heard," Tom noted.

Alex frowned. "We found what we were looking for, but it didn't make any difference."

Tom nodded. "What do you think you would do if something happened to Anna? Would you go to all of this same effort?"

Alex took a deep breath, watching his wife dig a ball up just before it hit the sand and recover in time to jump up and spike the ball into the open court off a set from Sybil. "It's different, isn't it? Mary's the Captain. She has more resources available to her than I would. I know what I would want to do, but we all accept the risks when we sign up, don't we?"

Tom agreed. "Still, though. You're married. Mary and Matthew never were."

"I don't think she's trying any less because of that," Alex replied.

"No, of course, she isn't. I'm just saying that it's dangerous what she's doing, what we're all doing," Tom noted. "I miss him, too, but all of this, it's like playing God, you know?"

Alex weighed his words. "We do what we can. That's it. She feels she needs to do this. I can understand why."

"But you can also see why she maybe shouldn't, don't you?" Tom probed.

"I can see that, yes," Alex nodded. "Still, she's not endangering the crew or ignoring our missions. For now, we're all moving in the same direction, and if we can help bring him back, I'm all for it."

"And what happens if what she wants and what's best for the crew come into conflict?" Tom asked, gazing out to the sea.

Alex watched Anna and Sybil finish off the match. "I hope that moment never comes, but if it does, I don't think it will fall to you or me to act."

* * *

"We'll just be a few days at Beta 15. It's in the opposite direction from where we want to go, but I don't see it putting us off by more than a week at most," Mary nodded, keeping her voice low as she ran her hand over the cool glass of Matthew's pod. "Who knows? With all those engineers gathered for the symposium, maybe we'll stumble upon a new lead or two."

She glanced over at the monitors and saw once again that all of his vitals were in acceptable ranges.

"I know you hate it when I get into it with Papa, but he's just being ridiculous. Sending the flagship of the fleet to a glorified science conference? Please," she complained. "If I didn't already know that it would get me so reprimanded, I would just put Edith on a shuttle and send her to the symposium and be done with it."

She snorted, imagining Matthew's response to that.

"Yes, I do mean it," she snarled. "I have more important things to worry about than presenting engine efficiency improvements and Papa's plea to Parliament for funds to retrofit the fleet."

She stared at his peaceful-looking face. One of the things she hated most about this was how his eyes were closed ever since they put him in stasis. Not being able to see his eyes was crushing.

"Are you angry with me for flirting with Tony? I imagine that you are," she mumbled. "I don't have any excuse or explanation. I just got a bit carried away, is all."

She cringed as she trailed her fingers down towards his hand.

"It was cruel of me, I know, and selfish," she nodded. "It was nice to be adored for a little while, to have someone's attention and not be…not be burdened."

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth for a moment, a tremor shaking her.

"You can be angry with me when you wake up," she declared, looking at him and finding her voice. "Any punishment you want, you can have it, all right? Just…just keep fighting, darling, please. I'll find a way. I will."

She rose on shaking legs and turned for the door, the air around her suddenly becoming heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

 **Jocasta, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

"Are you angry with me for flirting with Tony? I imagine that you are," she mumbled. "I don't have any excuse or explanation. I just got a bit carried away, is all."

She cringed as she trailed her fingers down towards his hand.

"It was cruel of me, I know, and selfish," she nodded. "It was nice to be adored for a little while, to have someone's attention and not be…not be burdened."

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth for a moment, a tremor shaking her.

"You can be angry with me when you wake up," she declared, looking at him and finding her voice. "Any punishment you want, you can have it, all right? Just…just keep fighting, darling, please. I'll find a way. I will."

She rose on shaking legs and turned for the door, the air around her suddenly becoming heavy.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Beta 15 Moon Base, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

"The performance truly peaks when in the upper range of output. We see less degradation to the thrust capacity and a consistent top end speed, sustained over a constant period of several hours. The applicability to smaller engines is limited, in my view, but for the larger configuration that we run onboard the _HMS Andromeda_ , the upgrades proved quite a marked improvement. It demands the commitment of pushing the performance into the upper range and keeping it there to sustain maximum thrust. The impact on cruising speed is minimal, however, having the data that we now have, it gives us confidence to push the engines to their limit knowing they will be able to hold up."

The audience nodded along to Edith's presentation, murmuring amongst themselves and pointing to the schematics and three-dimensional video that played behind her. Edith allowed a slight smile across her lips, pleased to have everyone's attention for once. Though the room was full of engineers, hardly a crowd that Mary or Sybil would find impressive, these were people that Edith had studied with, learned from and read about, and to have all of them hanging on her every word was thrilling.

"She's loving this," Mary smirked, leaning over and whispering to Sybil as they watched Edith wrap up her presentation.

"Of course, she is, and well-deserved I say," Sybil replied. "Allow her this little victory, darling. She doesn't get as many opportunities to shine as you do."

"She doesn't get any opportunities at all because she's an engineer," Mary laughed quietly. "I'm pleased for her, honestly. Impressing the technician set, good for her."

Sybil rolled her eyes and applauded heartily as Edith took her bows.

"Finally. Right, that's done," Mary sighed, rising to her feet.

"We still have the reception, remember," Sybil warned as they turned for the aisle.

"How could I forget? I'm looking forward to it immensely. The conversation will be absolutely captivating with this lot, I'm sure," Mary deadpanned, giving her sister a knowing smile.

They made their way down to the stage and stood by while Edith held a lively conversation with a group of engineers. Eventually, the admirers dispersed and Edith hugged her sisters.

"Well done, darling," Sybil nodded. "I didn't understand half of it, but it sounded quite impressive."

"Quite impressive," Mary agreed.

"Thank you," Edith nodded. "I know this was a bit of a show for Papa, but I quite enjoyed it."

"At least one of us did," Mary shrugged.

The three sisters made their way out of the auditorium and took a stroll through the campus. The reception was beginning shortly and this was a rare occasion where there was no need to change or freshen up beforehand. Even Edith wasn't particularly concerned with whether they impressed anyone at the reception or not. Her speech was good enough and there was more than enough interest for Papa to work his connections back home and play the politician. The sooner they finished with their duties representing the Royal Star Navy, the sooner they could leave for New Byzantium. Each of them had different reasons for wanting to resume their flight and lingering on Beta 15 held no real appeal for any of them. It was an assignment that none of them chose, and after so many years in space, they had long ago lost interest in doing anything they didn't fully believe in, particularly where Papa was concerned.

"Did you see anyone you recognized in the crowd, Edith?" Mary asked as they made their way towards the reception.

"I did, actually," Edith nodded. "Evelyn is here."

Mary blinked in surprise. "He is?"

"Who's Evelyn?" Sybil asked, frowning at the name. "I don't recall an Evelyn."

"The Honourable Evelyn Napier," Edith explained. "He's a diplomat, more or less, but his family goes back as far as ours."

"He's very well connected, more than Papa even," Mary added. "His office helped me set up the visit to New Byzantium. What's he doing here?"

"What does he ever do? Representing the Navy, of course. I'm surprised that he came all this way to participate, but maybe he got word that you would be here," Edith joked.

"What?" Sybil looked at both her sisters curiously.

"Shut up, Edith," Mary shook her head. "Evelyn is a friend, that's it."

"He's a friend because you've decided that's all he'll be," Edith smiled before nodding to Sybil conspiratorially. "Evelyn has been pining for Mary for years, since their Academy days, I would say."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"I'm stunned that I've never heard of this Mr Napier," Sybil laughed. "I thought that Tony was the only one who pined for you."

"No one is pining for me," Mary protested. "It's the 22nd century. There is no such thing as 'pining' anymore."

"She's right," Edith shrugged. "Tony probably has a VR program of her to keep him warm at night."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, he probably does!" Sybil exclaimed. "That's horrible! Aren't you angry about it?"

"I can't stop someone from creating a program that has me in it. No one can," Mary shrugged. "There are laws against it, but no one is going to police all the VR programs that exist in the galaxy. If that's what he does, then so be it. As long as I know nothing about it, I couldn't care less. He'll never have the real thing."

"I suppose," Sybil allowed.

"I bet his programs are rather imaginative," Edith continued. "Evelyn's are likely just re-creations of past events. He's a bit more boring that way."

"Evelyn is a darling," Mary said lightly. "It will be good to see him, but we're friends. That's all. What he chooses to do in private is none of my concern."

"Just as what you choose to do in private is no one else's concern," Edith teased. "But then, I suppose you don't include Tony or Evelyn in any of your programs."

Mary blushed.

Edith and Sybil smiled knowingly as they entered the reception hall.

* * *

"How soon can we leave and go back to the ship?" Alex whispered.

Anna kept her polite smile on her face but gave him a warning glare. "Behave. We're at an official function."

"This is an engineering symposium," he complained, undeterred. "We've put in more than enough facetime already. So, when can we leave and go back to the ship?"

"What makes you think that even if we do go back to the ship that you'll get what you want when we get there?" she asked lightly, nodding to another engineer as she began to walk.

He frowned, keeping up with her. "You can't possibly be enjoying yourself right now. You're as bored as I am."

"Even if I was, that doesn't mean I'd be interested in any of what you're suggesting," she countered.

"What else would you want to do?" he demanded. "We're both going to be busy with preparations on our way to New Byzantium. The hours we have to ourselves before we leave orbit will be the most free time we get for the next week or two."

She smiled at his desperation. "I've been studying the different factions involved in the immigration dispute on New Byzantium. One can never be over-prepared, you know."

"You can study another time," he growled.

She turned to face him and slowly sipped her drink, her eyes playful as she looked up at him. "That almost sounded like an order."

"Take it however you like," he replied. "I want to leave this stupid symposium and take my wife back to the ship."

She grinned at his perturbed expression. He was always so calm and collected in battle, her husband. He had the fastest reaction times and processed information quicker than anyone else in the fleet, approaching artificial intelligence levels somehow. Yet when it came to her, he came undone so very easily, and she couldn't help but love him when he acted like this. The whinging and petulance weren't always welcome, of course, but the way he cast aside formality so quickly delighted her. They had their own language, their own way of communicating, a side of themselves that they only reserved for each other. She imagined that most couples were the same and she didn't pretend that they were special in that, but having gone most of her life believing she would never have such a bond with a man, she never failed to revel in it now that she had it.

"All right," she said, looking at him mischievously. "What do you have to offer me that is more appealing than studying?"

He blinked. "Are you being serious right now?"

She smirked. "I find studying to be quite stimulating. I couldn't just give that up without receiving a markedly better offer."

"I think I should hold more appeal than a pile of immigration reports," he grumbled.

She smiled teasingly. "I take nothing for granted, including you. That's why I need to be convinced."

He regarded her warily. She was supposed to be the more prim and proper of the two of them, but he knew better than most that her staid ways were merely for show, to keep the respect of the crew and temper Mary's impetuousness. In private, Anna could be just as bold and brazen as anyone, and she was apparently in a mood today.

"I'm waiting," she reminded him.

"I'm sure that you can imagine how time spent with me in our bedroom would be more enjoyable than studying," he said, leaning in and keeping his voice low. "All the wicked ideas that come to your mind are nothing compared to what I have in store for you, love."

She grinned and lifted her head, speaking softly in his ear while maintaining the appearance that they were just carrying on a normal conversation.

"That's terribly vague, isn't it?" she challenged. "I'm afraid I'll need more specifics."

"Specifics?" he choked out, glancing around to ensure they weren't being observed or overheard.

"Yes, specifics. Details," she explained, her voice sounding bored and indifferent. "I can hardly be expected to change my plans based on a general promise."

He fumed, glaring at her and looking around once more. He was hardly against flirting with his wife, but being surrounded by strangers at an engineering symposium wasn't the time or place.

"If you were to tell me that you were going to tear my clothes off the moment we reached our quarters, that is something specific," she continued, drawing his attention.

"Anna," he growled, his body tensing as she idly ran her hand across his chest, a seemingly innocent gesture that was anything but.

"If you told me that you're going to lift me up and pin me against the wall while you take me hard and fast, that would be the level of detail that I could use to consider my options," she noted, her calm demeanour masking the scandalous words spoken for his ears only.

Not for the first time did he curse the poorly designed dress uniform trousers he was forced to wear.

"Let's pretend that I've told you all of that and more," he struggled, his fingers shaking with the urge to just usher her out the door right the instant and back to their shuttle. He wasn't even certain he could wait until they returned to the ship at this point.

"That's hardly very original if you just adopt my suggestions," she frowned. "You're supposed to be convincing me."

"God, Anna," he struggled, his blood racing through his veins.

"I'm going to go and talk to Edith and Bertie," she advised. "When I return, I hope you've developed a compelling argument, otherwise it seems I'll be studying by myself when we get back to the ship."

He huffed in frustration as she shot him one last teasing glance and sauntered away to go and congratulate Edith on her presentation.

* * *

"Edith was quite well-spoken," Evelyn noted, nodding to Mary and sipping his drink. "She had the entire audience hanging on her every word."

"She's the one for you if you want to hear about power displacement and effective ranges," Mary nodded, smiling to herself. "I'm not nearly as well versed in engineering. I just order the jump to ultra-lightspeed."

"You have other skills that hold men enthralled," he noted, smiling at her smugly. "A speech from you would have the hall filled beyond capacity surely."

She looked at him curiously. Evelyn was hardly smooth with his words when it came to women. A career politician, he often spoke to her as if he had practised his lines well in advance. Even his slight frame and smoothly combed brown hair, his polite smile and placid brown eyes revealed a man who thought deliberately and carefully on everything he did. He was handsome in a normal and bland sort of way. She liked him well enough, he had always been kind and friendly to her, and unerringly courteous. Hearing him flirt now, with a surprising modicum of skill, amused her greatly.

"And yet there doesn't seem to be anyone else here overly interested in my company," she replied, smiling at him mischievously. "How do you explain that if I'm supposedly so enthralling?"

"They're all engineers," he answered. "They're either ignorant as to who you are, or they're too intimidated to approach you. Either way, I'm glad."

"You're glad?" she questioned, arching her eyebrow.

He smiled. "I am. I don't like having to share you."

She smiled and sipped her wine. He was really quite adorable in his effort, she thought. In a room full of engineers, he shone by comparison.

"You're on to New Byzantium shortly, aren't you?" he continued.

She nodded. "As soon as possible. We've been delayed by this stopover. I'm eager to reach the colony."

He looked at her seriously. "It will be a challenging review, Mary. There is unrest among the immigrants and word is that living conditions in the outlying districts are difficult. Our past attempts at understanding the situation have all been deterred. If you are able to gain access to the information we want, your findings may not be as favourable as the government there would like."

"I'm not going there to endorse anyone," she stated. "I want to delve into what's going on there, and see for myself how things are being run. If the immigrants have legitimate complaints, I want to know about them. With all due respect to whoever has been sent before, sending the largest ship in the fleet has a decidedly different impact. They'll know we're serious about the situation there and that we won't tolerate political games."

He nodded. "Well, I'll warn you now that the Immigration Minister who will be hosting you is a bit of a charmer. He's risen up through the ranks through trading in favours and forming alliances. He's quite adept at glossing over the hard questions and using his appeal to win people over."

She smiled. "You sound as if you don't care for him."

"On the contrary, I like him very much," he nodded. "The problem is that so does everyone else. He has a way of ingratiating himself to others, even those he's only just met. A brief time with him and suddenly you feel as if you share a long-lasting connection. It makes asking the hard questions rather difficult when he's so adept at deflecting them."

She laughed. "I'll be on my guard with the Minister."

"Kemal," he said. "Kemal Pamuk. He prefers to be addressed without his formal title. I believe he thinks it makes him more endearing, humanizes him a bit so that people aren't as suspicious. He'll see your visit as a meeting of dear friends rather than a review of government policies and practices."

"Ah," she acknowledged. "Well, so long as he doesn't get in my way, I'm sure that Mr Pamuk and I will get along just fine."

* * *

"Dr Crawley."

Sybil turned at the sound of her name. Her eyes widened and she quickly swallowed her wine. "Mr Swire! Hello! What are you doing here?"

Reggie Swire smiled and nodded. The older man gave her a benevolent look and cast his arm towards the engineers mingling all around them. "I'm doing some consulting for one of the companies here. I saw that your sister was speaking at the symposium so I thought I would come and see. How are you?"

"Well, thank you," she managed. "We're only here briefly. Now that Edith has given her presentation, we'll be heading out soon."

"I see," he replied. "Well, please give my regards to your sisters. Edith did very well, I thought. I saw Mary earlier but she was rather occupied so I didn't want to intrude."

"I will. Please give our best to your family as well," she answered.

"Certainly. I am so very grateful for all that your family has done. The scholarship in Lavinia's name was such a lovely gesture. I still tear up a bit thinking about it now," he chuckled, wiping his eyes. "She would have been appreciated it just as much as I do."

She smiled politely. "Yes, well it was the least we could do. She was dear to Matthew and so she was dear to us."

He squeezed her hand fondly and wandered off to speak to some of his associates. She watched him for a few moments before shaking her head and turning away. Walking briskly through the reception, she found her husband by the buffet table and quickly gave him instructions.

"I'm going to get Mary. We need to leave," she told Tom quickly. "Go around and spread the word that everyone should make their way back to the ship."

"Will do. You all right?" Tom asked, looking at his wife in concern.

"Fine. I think we just need to get going, is all," she muttered, touching his arm and heading off to find her sister.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

"All right, let's come to order please," Mary called, sitting down at the head of the long table. "I promise to be brief. I just want to go over our mission objectives for when we reach New Byzantium."

Anna, Sybil and Edith all watched on as Mary swiped her fingers across her tablet and images of the colony came up on the large screen on the wall. It was a large city really, housing millions on an otherwise harsh but resource-rich planet.

"New Byzantium is technically our colony since its founders came from Earth. Over the years, it's changed from a basic trade outpost to a significant commercial centre in the sector. It continues to be mainly a human colony, while the government has remained mostly autonomous for some time now. Our government leaves them alone, and theirs continues to send resources back to Earth," Mary explained.

"The immigration problem they're having is with human settlers or refugees?" Edith asked.

"A bit of everything, unfortunately," Mary sighed. "New Byzantium requires a rather costly investment from anyone who wishes to live in the more coveted neighbourhoods in the central part of the city. Most who come to the colony don't have such funds, which usually leaves them relegated to the outskirts where conditions are not as favourable and development not as advanced."

"They have to live in ghettos," Sybil noted gravely.

"They do," Mary nodded. "Since it's a question of economic resources dictated by the free market, there isn't anything particularly illegal about the immigration policy. They aren't discriminating based on race or species, and they aren't doing anything that isn't already done on other worlds, including Earth."

"The immigrants haven't taken too kindly to the situation, though," Anna commented.

"Exactly. There are rumours of an organized insurgency massing outside the city walls where most of the immigrant population lives," Mary advised, switching to images of the poor areas outside the city. "It isn't our concern specifically, since New Byzantium is entitled to police its own colony. However, the appeals for Earth governments to intervene are growing stronger, which is why we're going to survey the situation."

"Is there a legitimate complaint amongst the lower classes or are they just frustrated with their lot?" Edith asked.

"Likely a combination of both," Mary answered. "Those in power seldom enjoy sharing it. Immigrants are mainly forced into the cheap labour occupations and that keeps them from earning enough to rise above their station. It's a perpetual cycle. The difference now is that there are enough people who are no longer willing to abide by the way things are and they're not being far more vocal."

"If you're going to tour the less developed areas, you'll need a security detail," Sybil noted.

Mary nodded. "I expect that the government will try and dissuade us, but we can at least go and see the living conditions for ourselves and report back."

The screen flickered and a handsome man with curly light brown hair and piercing dark eyes filled the screen.

"Who is that?" Edith exclaimed.

"Kemal Pamuk, Immigration Minister for New Byzantium," Mary answered, glancing at the screen. "He'll be our main contact once we arrive. Evelyn set up the visit for me."

"He seems a bit young to be a Minister," Anna remarked.

"And far too good-looking," Sybil added.

Mary rolled her eyes. "He's a bit of a superstar there, apparently. His last few visits back to Earth have received glowing reviews. He wasn't responsible for establishing the policies that are causing his government problems, but he's been enforcing them."

"So while you're busy with the handsome Mr Pamuk, what do you want the rest of us to do?" Edith asked.

Mary frowned at her sister. "Anna, Alex and I will form our delegation, together with security and a group of surveyor drones. We want to make this seem as routine as possible. There's a far more important mission that I need you and Sybil to deal with."

The screen switched from Kemal Pamuk to a large metal structure with a circular dome and towering pillars.

"There's been word of certain holistic medical practices emerging on New Byzantium," Mary explained. "The methods aren't officially sanctioned and thus far there've only been sporadic reports on results in animals and plant life, however, there seems to be a developing field in cell regeneration and toxin isolation in particular."

Sybil exchanged a concerned look with Edith. "It's a lot of rumours."

"Exactly, which is why I need you to see if there's any truth to any of it," Mary nodded. "This is the Temple of Divinity. It's here where people have been volunteering for treatments, though there's no known cases of healing in humans beyond anecdotal evidence. See what you can find."

Sybil nodded slowly. "I can do scans from the ship and go and tour the facility, but we're rummaging around in the dark at best. There's no telling if anything they do will be compatible with Matthew, or if it will even affect his infection levels."

"I know that, Sybil," Mary snapped. "Just investigate and see if anything they're doing could be of any use to us."

"I wouldn't be comfortable applying anything we do find there without intense experimentation first. Since we can't tell them why we are interested in their methods, they might be reluctant to let us in," Sybil guessed.

"Do what you must," Mary said firmly. "I don't want to mention anything to Mr Pamuk and give him leverage against us. Officially, we're there to observe and nothing more. Use the time we have to delve deeper into whatever they may have developed there."

"I just want to make sure you're being realistic, is all," Sybil warned.

"Sybil, whatever cure we ultimately find will be the first of its kind. No human has ever recovered from Matthew's condition. Accordingly, we may as well try anything and everything we can get our hands on. It's not as if we can do anything to make things worse for him!" Mary scolded her. "Don't give me excuses. Just do your job and find something."

Sybil looked away and nodded slowly. "Yes, Captain."

Mary sighed. "Anna, I'll let you know when we have an itinerary from Minister Pamuk. Edith, keep the engines hot. I want to get to New Byzantium earlier than scheduled so we have time to do preliminary scans before we need to meet with the government. I'll also need you to reconfigure the probe array so that we can pinpoint whatever Sybil might need. Sybil, figure out a way into the Temple, and remember that your part of the mission is strictly confidential."

The women around the table nodded.

"Thank you, all. Dismissed," Mary ordered.

They all rose from their chairs and left the meeting room. Mary returned to her Captain's chair on the bridge while Sybil and Edith returned to their respective departments.

"We're ready for the jump to ultra-lightspeed, Captain," the pilot confirmed. "Course for New Byzantium plotted and the route is clear."

"All ahead full," Mary declared.

The engines glowed brighter just before the large spacecraft launched forward and disappeared from its orbit around Beta 15.

* * *

Anna approached her quarters filled with trepidation. The mission briefing had done very little to ease her nerves about what they might find on New Byzantium. The plight of the immigrants was serious but they had encountered far worse in their travels. She wasn't concerned about the safety of Mary and her sisters on the planet. For whatever political struggles were occurring there, New Byzantium still remained a human city and even the most reckless of insurgents would be insane to attack the crew of the leading ship in the fleet.

No, she felt anxious because she saw something in that meeting, something that was becoming more and more common and making her more and more concerned.

Her Captain was faltering.

She knew better than most not to question Mary on anything involving Matthew. When he was first put in stasis, the implication was clear. Mary would go to the end of the galaxy to try and save him, and as acting Captain, her command was absolute.

That was months ago and while Anna had no idea if a cure could even be found for Matthew's condition, she trusted that Mary would balance her personal mission with the overall duty to her crew. So far, she had done nothing to put anyone in danger or compromise any of their actual objectives. Anna still believed that Mary would never willfully do anything so reckless, but the cold and careful veneer that she wore was beginning to show cracks.

Anna could tell that the continued failures were now weighing on Mary more than ever. Mary snapped at Edith all the time, but she very rarely raised her voice with her youngest sister. Sybil's comments had been reasonable, yet Mary cast them aside with fury. There was a hint of desperation now, a heightened urgency to make any progress. Matthew could remain in stasis indefinitely, but Mary didn't seem to be comfortable with that, as though she had some personal timetable in her head and every passing day was a small defeat for her.

Sighing to herself, she glanced quickly at the retina scanner and the doors opened to her quarters. There was very little she could do at the moment. They were going to New Byzantium and they had their orders. She would just have to watch Mary closely and ensure that her frustration didn't spill over into her work. As her second-in-command, Anna was the one to keep the Captain calm and level-headed, even in the most trying of times. There wasn't anything she could say to deter Mary from continuing with her quest to help Matthew, but she could try and ensure that her personal vendetta stayed in step with the greater duties they all owed to the ship and its crew.

"Alex?" she called, frowning when she found their living room empty.

"Hey," he replied, coming into the room with a tablet in his hand. "How was the briefing?"

"It went as expected, for the most part," she replied, watching him carefully. He was still wearing his uniform and had a rather serious expression on his face. "What are you up to?"

"Just doing some studying," he replied, sitting down on the sofa. "I think I've mapped out a route that allows Mary to see a decent amount of the outlying neighbourhoods and also gives us clear sightlines to anyone who might be watching us from above."

"Studying?" she questioned, coming over and sitting down next to him. "That's rather diligent of you."

"I want to be productive with my time," he mumbled, his eyes remaining on his tablet as he reviewed the known military forces on New Byzantium. "If it's just us that are going into the city, I want to be prepared."

She smiled and reached for her own tablet. Turning slightly, she leaned back against him and began reviewing the mission briefing that she already had memorized.

"Who's that?" he asked, frowning when he glanced over at her screen.

"Kemal Pamuk, Minister of Immigration for New Byzantium. He'll be our contact when we arrive," she explained.

"He seems young to be a Minister," he noted drily.

She smirked. "That's true. Worse still, he's absolutely beautiful."

He coughed. "Do you think so?"

"I think most women would think so," she replied easily. "He's clearly ambitious, quite fit and must be a skilled speaker. That's an alluring combination."

"Politicians are all liars," he huffed. "If you want a man who you can never trust, have your fill."

She laughed and shook her head. "I doubt that Mr Pamuk is a man one looks to for a long-lasting relationship built on trust."

"What good is he then?" he asked.

She sat up and turned towards him, a playful look in her eyes. "I'm sure that he's a wonderful distraction."

He glared at her. "Is that what you think?"

"I didn't consider it until now," she replied, sitting up on her knees and moving closer to him. "Maybe he likes seducing delegates who come to visit his city?"

"If that's true, then Mary will need to be on her guard," he replied.

She shook her head, a teasing smile baring her teeth. Casting the tablet aside, she rested her hands on his shoulder and leaned towards him. "He wouldn't dare try anything with her. She's the Captain of a Mothership."

"You think that her title will deter him?" he questioned.

"It's more likely he will be put off by the amount of effort that would be required," she answered. "He would probably rather set his sights on someone who can be more easily turned."

He grunted as she pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you, hon?" she whispered. "You know what it's like to want to seduce a naïve demure woman and make her yours?"

"Anna," he sneered, his arm reaching around her and drawing her closer.

"The Minister is quite gorgeous, but he's not you," she drawled, turning his head towards her and kissing him softly. "He's not my powerful, wonderful, sexy husband. Not even close."

"So you don't want him?" he mumbled, kissing her back, his other hand reaching over and fondling her arse.

"He'll be nice to look at, but no, I don't want him," she promised, slipping her tongue past his lips. "I want you. Only you."

"For a woman who claims to want me, you've been making me work for your attention as of late," he complained, his hands tugging at her uniform top and slipping underneath to caress her bare skin.

"I can't allow you your prize so easily," she giggled, humming when his fingers found her breast. "Don't you pilots love a challenge?"

"I love you," he retorted. "I don't care for foolish games. Making me beg is cruel, don't you think?"

"I only do that because I know that it infuriates you. I find it quite hot when you're all riled up for me, actually," she grinned. She reached around and undid the zipper of her top and discarded it. Her bra followed quickly as his fingers undid the clasp easily and tossed it aside.

"Consider me riled up, then," he growled, kissing a trail from her mouth down to her breasts. "You know I want you all the time, love."

"Mmm," she smiled, closing her eyes and cradling his head as his lips and tongue flared her arousal. "Well, you can have me, then."

"No more studying?" he questioned, teasing her sensitive flesh.

"None at all," she shook her head, groaning as he pulled her on to his lap, his mouth still ravishing her chest. "No more work, no more duties, just you fucking me senseless for the next several hours."

"That's not very ladylike language, Commander Smith," he drawled before closing his lips around her breast again.

"I've never claimed to be a lady," she sighed, swallowing as he kept building her up.

He grunted and picked her up easily. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs locked across his waist. He brought them down the hall and into their bedroom, kissing her heatedly before he set her down. She eased herself on to the bed and leaned back, a dark look in her eyes. He kneeled before her and tore at the rest of her clothes, hastily throwing her boots, stockings, skirt and panties aside in his haste.

"Alex!" she moaned, falling back to the bed and turning her head into the duvet as he spread her legs and plunged his tongue into her centre. She was already worked up from his earlier attentions and when he added two fingers she reached down and wound her hands through his black hair. Her body arched towards him, her hips grinding against his wicked mouth. He swept his tongue over her spot once, twice, three times, and his fingers rubbing up against her pushed her over the edge. She cried out in pleasure, panting as he drew out her release with his tongue and fingers. She fell back, her arms dropping to her sides, her pulse racing at the sight of him rising up and crawling over her.

"Much better than studying," he chuckled, kissing his way up her body and capturing her lips.

She purred into his mouth, tasting herself and feeling the warm weight of him on top of her. After several moments, she pushed him on to his back and rose up to loom over him.

"Let me show you how well I've learned my lessons," she smiled sultrily, undoing his shirt and kissing his bare chest.

He watched her with a stupid smile on his face while she pulled his trousers off and stripped him naked. Taking hold of his length, she grinned up at him knowingly before taking him in her mouth.

"Anna," he groaned, his hand clutching her blonde hair, pulling her tresses free from the tight bun she usually wore on duty.

"Do you remember when you taught me how to do this?" she asked lightly, licking him all over. "Do you remember when I told you I'd never done this before?"

He grunted in response.

"You like getting it from a superior officer, don't you, Lieutenant Commander? You like how you're the only man I've ever done this for?" she taunted him, taking him in again and stroking him with her hand.

"Yes," he growled through gritted teeth.

She brought him to the precipice before easing him back and starting over again. His legs were tight and tense, his hands balled into fists at his sides, hanging on to prolong the sensations she was giving him. She wiggled her naked bottom back and forth, knowing the sight of it drove him crazy. Eventually, she released him and kissed his thigh. Moving up his body, she rubbed her breasts against him, grinning as he cringed and clung to control.

"How do you want to fuck your wife, Alex?" she asked, licking his ear suggestively. "Do you want me on top, or on my hands and knees so you can pull my hair?"

"Anna, fuck," he sneered, staring up at her captivated.

"I've been so bad making you wait," she whispered. "Fuck me from behind and spank me, hon. Make me scream for you."

She kissed his cheek and turned around, crawling up to the headboard and raising her hips wickedly. He rose to his knees and came over to her, fondling her ass and wrapping an arm around her front.

"Yes!" she cried as he thrust forward, quickly burying himself all the way. "Fuck me!"

He reached up and closed his hand over hers, clutching on to the headboard as his hips gained speed. She turned her head and kissed him sloppily, arching her back and taking him deeper. He raised up and took hold of her hair, tugging on it while he increased his pace. He felt her clutching at him, squeezing him, the heat between them ever rising.

"Give it to me, Alex! Give it to me!" she wailed, her loud cries enflaming his blood. He could never truly get used to how filthy she became during lovemaking, so different from the way she was in every other aspect of her life. He smacked her ass hard, doing it again when she moaned from the contact. She soon tumbled over a second time. The sight of her writhing before him making him snarl and grab hold of her hips. He pushed in as far as he could over and over, the sound of their bodies coming together spurring him on. With a final gasp, he pulled her back against him and filled her until he was entirely drained.

They collapsed to the bed still joined, their heartbeats pounding against each other. Eventually, he withdrew and turned on to his back, gulping in air while keeping hold of her.

"Mmm, much better than studying, indeed," she laughed, cuddling up to him, their bodies warm and slick from their exertions.

"You are incredible," he chuckled, kissing her forehead and hugging her close.

"You're fairly adequate, yourself," she smiled against his chest before laughing as he tickled her sides. "Stop it!"

"Care to revise that last statement?" he asked.

"Mmm, I don't think that's wise," she said sleepily. "If I tell you that you're so good that you make me want to be a dirty whore for you all the time, you'll never give me any respite."

"That's true," he agreed. "I would be shocked to hear you say that, though."

She laughed and kissed his warm skin. "Do you honestly need me to say it? You know what you do to me, surely?"

"It's just nice to hear how much you desire me every once in a while, that's all," he replied. "It's usually me saying how much I want you."

"Well, allow me to regain my strength and I promise you'll be hearing plenty from me, hon," she said playfully, stretching her leg across his thighs.

"Do you want to shower?" he asked.

"Not yet. We're going to be building up another sweat soon enough," she answered.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back, his body already responding to the prospect of another round with his wife.

"What about you?" she asked softly. "New Byzantium is well-known for its escorts and entertainers. Will you be partaking in the local delights along with your division?"

He huffed and took hold of her hand. Drawing it down his body, he placed her fingers around him and growled thickly when she stroked him.

"You know that you're all I want or need," he assured her. "There are plenty of male escorts and dancers around as well. You and Mary planning a girls' night out?"

"No," she shook her head, running her fingers up and down his hard flesh. "I've got more than enough right here at home. I don't need to go out and pay for it."

He smiled and kissed her.

"Is this all because of me?" she asked mischievously, grinning as he swelled in her hand.

"It's what you do to me," he replied. "Years of marriage doesn't affect how I much I want you, love. If anything, I want you even more now than I did before."

She turned her head and kissed him tenderly. "That's a very bold statement, husband. Show me."

He smiled and pulled her on top of him.

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

Sybil walked out of her office and over to the hidden door at the end of the hallway. Placing her hand on the access pad and looking into the retina scanner, she waited for the seamless portal to give way before slipping inside the dark chamber within.

"Darling, we're coming out of ultra-lightspeed," she called, coming up to Mary. "You need to get to the command bridge."

Mary nodded silently, her hands braced on the glass dome covering Matthew. She made no effort to leave.

"Mary, get going," Sybil urged. "The sooner we get down there, the sooner we can try to help him."

Mary nodded, her eyes remaining on Matthew's resting face.

"You love him," Mary said finally.

Sybil blinked. "Of course, I love him. He's practically family."

Mary shook her head. "You love him more than that."

Sybil sighed and gazed down at Matthew. "He saved my life. I can never forget that."

Mary took a deep breath. "The two of you have always been close. You're the little sister he never had. Do you remember when he punched that friend of yours for trying to steal a kiss at your birthday party?"

Sybil nodded, looking down at Matthew and smiling sadly. "He's always been my hero. Tom knows I'd leave him in a heartbeat if Matthew ever asked me to, not that he ever would, obviously."

Mary laughed knowingly. "I think Tom might love him even more than we do."

Sybil smiled at that. " _If we're going to take on the Crawley girls, we've got to stick together._ He was the first one to reach out to him in the beginning. Never judged him. Never acted as if he was superior. Tom was enthralled with him after that."

Mary nodded. "That was so very long ago, wasn't it?"

"It was," Sybil sighed. "We thought we knew everything about exploring the galaxy but we were children, really. I thought we'd all be together forever."

"We all did," Mary whispered.

"Darling, you know that I would do anything to bring him back," Sybil pleaded. "I just don't want to see you get your hopes up when we have no idea what we're doing, really. I remember what it did to you when he left the first time. I remember how devastated you were when he came back with Lavinia. I love Matthew, but you're my sister. I can't bear to see you hurt like that again."

Mary cringed. "The pain of those times pale in comparison to how horrible it's been these past few months. I'm only half myself without him, Sybil. We have to bring him back. We just have to."

"Have you thought about what will happen if we do, though?" Sybil asked quietly. "He'll remember, Mary. He'll remember all of it."

Mary frowned. "Let's get him back. I'll worry about the rest of it afterwards."

Sybil watched her sister leave. "Yes, Captain."

* * *

The ship reached port after navigating a rather tricky descent. The planet is surrounded by numerous rings of orbiting rocks that must be traversed to get inside the atmosphere. New Byzantium was built on the coast of a great sea and as the large spacecraft came in, there were strong winds that buffeted it from all sides. After docking and disembarking, however, the uncomfortable journey in was mostly forgotten.

Mary smiled, glancing around while the sleek shuttle transported her and her party towards the parliament buildings. New Byzantium is teeming with activity. It's all bright lights and towering skyscrapers, personal vehicles flying about and spacecraft coming and going. There's a pulse to the city, a vibrancy that she can feel. It's intoxicating and alluring, such wealth and luxury, ambition and progress on full display. Even the government hall is beautiful and artistic, with soaring arches and glass everywhere, so unlike the boring structures that she's visited on other worlds. When she exits the shuttle, there's a pleasant floral hint in the air that seems to invigorate her. After feeling somewhat despondent during the trip here, her mood is much better having now reached the metropolis.

"Everything is so clean," Anna remarked, falling in step next to Mary as they strode down a long and wide corridor.

"It's quite impressive," Mary nodded, looking up to the soaring ceiling above. "You can feel a history here, a sense of culture, and yet, this is one of the more advanced cities that we've ever visited."

Alex followed behind them, his eyes taking in the area around them, calculating angles and seeking out positions that might leave them vulnerable. New Byzantium is secure and there's no reason to think there would be any opposition to their visit. Still, his instincts are on alert, the drones escorting them giving him a bit of comfort, but not enough to be completely at ease.

"Lady Mary."

A crowd of people gathered before them and the group seemed to part slightly to allow a man dressed in an impeccable suit to step forward and offer Mary his hand. Kemal Pamuk isn't tall or particularly imposing, but he does have a presence about him. His staff stand at attention and there seems to be a sense that everything waits on him, as though he's commanding the room.

"Minister," Mary nodded, placing her hand in his.

"Kemal, please," Kemal nodded. "I'm sure that Evelyn told you how much I hate being called 'Minister'. It makes me feel so old."

Mary smiled in acknowledgement. "Kemal, this is Anna, my second-in-command, and Alex, leader of our flight wings."

Kemal nodded to both of them before turning to Mary and gesturing towards a far door. He placed his hand on her back briefly to gently guide her in the proper direction and walked with her at a comfortable pace.

"I expect that you want to get straight to work," Kemal stated. "I've arranged for all of us to tour the outlying districts this afternoon. There will be a series of meetings with some of the interest groups there and you can conduct your surveys. My staff will provide the route to your people so that you can plan appropriately. I also have a package of information on who you will be meeting and the latest debates in our parliament on this issue."

"Thank you," Mary nodded. "You're quite thorough."

"You say that as if you're surprised," Kemal smirked.

"I know that it's a delicate topic, the conflict with the immigrants," Mary replied. "I expected you to warn me that going to tour the districts would be too dangerous."

"It's not entirely safe, no, but your visit would be quite useless if you didn't get to see the area for yourself. We have nothing to hide here, Lady Mary. The system isn't perfect, but immigrants have far more opportunities for advancement than they would have you believe. I think you'll see that," Kemal noted.

"Your relations with the interest groups must at least be cordial if you are venturing there personally," Mary remarked.

"We tolerate each other, though it all rests on a knife's edge. I'm hoping that your arrival will put them on their best behaviour," Kemal answered. "Besides, it would be negligent of me to send you there unescorted. I shall make it my business to keep you from harm, I promise."

"Thank you," Mary nodded.

"While we work, your crew is free to make use of my staff to make their stay here as enjoyable as possible," Kemal continued. "I've made sure there are no official receptions or needless appearances to take away from your time here."

Mary smiled in surprise. "That's considerate of you."

"I'm sure that you've attended far more than your share of receptions and ceremonies," he chuckled. "You're here to do a job, and I want to help you do that job."

"I'm pleased to hear it, although I would like to visit your city beyond my assignment," Mary replied. "The little I've seen so far is quite impressive."

"We're very proud of it," he agreed. "Once we've toured the districts, stay by me and we'll see the city together."

Mary smiled and continued on to a convoy of vehicles waiting for them.

* * *

"Anything?" Edith asked, the doors closing behind her as she came into the darkened room.

"They use quite a lot of bionics and implants," Sybil replied, looking up at the bank of screens before her. The drones accompanying Mary, Anna and Alex were sending back data from the areas they traveled. Combined with the ship's sensors, they allowed Sybil to get a detailed look inside the Temple of Divinity and any other building she wanted to examine in the surrounding area.

"See this?" Sybil pointed at one screen. "That's a video of one of their procedures. They were able to isolate a specific nerve toxin in the body and keep it from spreading, which is quite impressive. However, once they isolated it, they amputated the limb and replaced it with a bionic leg."

Edith frowned. "So their holistic cure is to cut off the infected area entirely?"

"It's not particularly holistic, though there is some logic to it," Sybil admitted. "The problem is that such a procedure would never work on Matthew. He would lose his legs at a minimum and I can't even guarantee that we would get it all."

"We're going to have to get down there for a closer look," Edith muttered. "There must be more to it than cutting people's arms and legs off."

"If we can figure out how they are able to isolate specific cells and transport them to areas of the body, that might be a start," Sybil thought aloud. "Let's get moving. Mary's tour is wrapping up."

* * *

Mary frowned in concentration, her fingers moving over the tablet as she checked over her notes. She paused and reviewed what she had written, going over her impressions from her visit to the districts. Eventually, she set the device aside, satisfied for the moment that she had gotten everything down.

"Well?" Kemal asked, smiling at her from across the table.

"The interest groups have a point," she replied, rising from her chair and going over to the window. "Healthcare, emergency response, security, even variety of groceries – they're all deficient in the districts compared to the city centre."

"They are," he agreed, standing up and going over to her side. "But they are available. There's a difference between objecting to the provision of government services and claiming that they don't exist at all."

She nodded slowly. "I did perceive a disorganization to the interest groups. They seem to be very good at complaining but not so much at offering solutions beyond the government throwing more resources their way. All the same, you have a clearly disgruntled segment of your population, Minister."

"Kemal," he smiled. "I don't believe we are on the verge of an uprising as some would claim. It would be squashed out rather quickly, for one, and no one wants the ugliness that would come with it."

"The British government would certainly look unfavourably on the use of force against a disadvantaged community," she noted.

He smirked. "Perhaps the British would like to offer some tips from its own history as to how to handle an angry mob?"

She arched her eyebrow at him. During their tour, there were mild protests, people lining the streets to shout at the government vehicles passing through. However, when they emerged for their meetings, Kemal was calm and relaxed, greeting each of the leaders of the interest groups and treating them all with courtesy. They aired numerous grievances to Mary and Kemal raised no objections, even though it was obvious that some of the complaints were clearly embellished or fabricated. For a man who supposedly relied on charm and wit to get his way, she found him diligent and focused, able to easily quote her statistics and policy arguments and also cut to the substance of each issue raised. He had the confidence of someone who had worked very hard to speak knowledgably on the matter and he wasn't merely parroting the government line, but speaking from authority and experience.

"Whatever incidents you are referring to are long in the past," she replied. "What matters now is what you intend to do in response to what you face."

"It won't be solved immediately, and we'll never satisfy everyone, but we are taking steps," he answered. "We're raising the minimum wage and reducing the tax rate on the lower classes. What the interest groups need to understand is that by putting money back in the pockets of the immigrants, the government is empowering them to take control of their own destiny. We won't be held responsible if they go and waste all their additional pay on drugs and prostitutes."

"Some might say that you're giving them the means to keep themselves ensnared in the districts for the long term," she remarked. "Without the ability to aspire to higher level jobs, you're merely making their lives a bit more comfortable, but not actually giving them the means to move on."

"We're giving them more freedom within the limits of what the law allows, the same as any citizen in the city centre," he countered. "If they're looking for a gilded path to the middle class, they won't find it here. On New Byzantium, we work to improve our lot."

"I'm not so sure that they're asking for a golden route, but rather a less painful one," she replied.

"Sometimes we must endure a little pain in order to achieve satisfaction," he said, looking at her intently. "The middle class suffers to try and join the upper class. There's always another level to aspire to, Lady Mary."

She nodded. "Well, I've done all that I can for today. I want to investigate some of their claims further to see whether or not there are specific policies that are discriminatory towards them."

"Of course," he agreed. "You may resume your review tomorrow. A shuttle is ready to take you back to your ship. I was hoping that I might interest you in a tour of the city, however."

"Well, if you're going to take me to visit the most popular tourist attractions, I'm not interested, I must say," she smiled.

He chuckled. "No, I can promise you that I'll take you places that most visitors have never seen. I'll show you the true New Byzantium."

"Very well," she nodded. "Let's meet in an hour?"

He took her hand and kissed it, flashing her a set of perfect white teeth. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

"The question is what do we do once we isolate the venom?" Sybil explained, all eyes in the room watching the simulation projected on the table in front of them. "The healers here usually amputate, cut out the affected area altogether. It's not as simple as excising a tumour, for example, but it's similar. The problem we have is we can't surgically remove the venom. We can't just reach in and pull it out or even laser it away. We now have a method to make sure it doesn't spread to the rest of his body, but we still don't know how to remove it entirely."

Mary frowned, watching the simulation carefully. "You can't draw it out through his organs?"

Sybil shook her head. "That's been the problem from the beginning. If we try and move it through his bloodstream, or even through his liver and intestines, it would likely kill him. We wouldn't be able to contain it before it spread out of control."

"And there's too much of it to isolate it in a small area?" Edith asked.

"We can't just send it all down to his toe and cut it off, no," Sybil answered.

Mary sighed and rose from her chair. "Well, we at least know how to stop the spread and separate it from his other cells. That's significant. Well done, Sybil."

Sybil nodded. "There's some more digging I can do, but as far as the methods I observed, this is the only part that's worth anything to us."

"I expect our review will be done tomorrow, so you've got another 24 hours, maybe 36 at most," Mary advised. "Get some rest tonight and you can resume tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, watching as Mary headed for the door.

"I'm taking a tour of the city with Kemal," Mary replied.

"You're going unaccompanied?" Anna questioned.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. His security detail will be watching over us, I expect."

"We'll monitor you from here just the same," Anna advised. "We're already tracking the crew members who have disembarked to see the city tonight, so we'll add you to the list. I'll have Alex and Tom on alert, just to be safe."

"Fine," Mary nodded. "Enjoy your evening, all of you."

Edith and Sybil glanced at each other as Mary left the room.

* * *

Kemal Pamuk was true to his word. Rather than take Mary to see a view of the city from an observation tower, or line up at one of the immense monuments that drew large crowds, he brought her to a small restaurant tucked away in a side street of the entertainment district. They ate delicious local food, the mood loud and cheerful as other patrons laughed and chatted away at the surrounding tables. No one bothered them and the guards who accompanied Kemal kept their distance. For several hours, she basked in the anonymity of just being another person out on the town enjoying the evening.

After dinner, they strolled through the area. He showed her small shops that sold tapestries still woven by hand in a style that went back millennia. It seemed he always knew where there was another hidden treasure – an art gallery featuring paintings that moved and shimmered, non-descript coffee counters that served strong, thick, invigorating drinks, even pastry shops with sweet delicacies that reminded her of home.

"What do you think of my city now?" he asked, smiling at her as they walked.

"It's even more impressive than I imagined," she replied. "I feel like one of the locals, rather than a visitor from a distant planet."

He laughed. "Well, you can't be considered truly one of us until you've tried our most sacred tradition."

She arched her eyebrow in question. "And what would that be?"

"A proper visit to one of the baths," he answered, showing her his teeth again. "Some say the waters are healing and have spiritual qualities. Most people here don't know the history or origins. They just like having a bit of a sweat and a massage at the end of a long day."

"And what about you?" she asked. "Do you enjoy the baths?"

He nodded, his eyes locked on hers. "I had planned to enjoy one tonight regardless of whether you decided to come along or not."

She regarded him for a moment before raising her chin in challenge. "Take me there."

He bowed his head and gestured for them to keep walking.

* * *

"William, are you still reading the Captain's location?" Anna asked, looking at her display screens.

"She's still at the same restaurant, Commander," William replied.

Anna frowned. "For almost three hours?"

"All her vital signs are normal. The Minister is there and his security remain nearby," William answered.

"Must be quite a meal they're having," Anna muttered, looking away from her screens and picking up a tablet with possible route calculations for their next stop.

* * *

Mary sighed as soft hands massaged her back. She could feel all the pent-up tension and stress of her daily routine melting away, leaving her delightfully relaxed and boneless. When she first arrived at the elegantly decorated building housing the private bath, she didn't know quite what to expect. She and Kemal were soon separated and she was escorted by a female attendant to change into a soft robe. The first room she was brought into was quite warm, the air fragrant and heated. After a few minutes, she was perspiring and feeling quite at ease. The attendant returned to bring her to a cold pool to wash and the contrast in temperature was refreshing, albeit a bit of a shock at first. Just when she was getting used to the frigid water, she was brought to another room and her female attendant was now working all the knots out of her muscles.

It felt glorious.

Throughout her visit, she hadn't seen anyone else, not even Kemal. Being alone allowed her the luxury of gazing at the ornate tiles on the floor and walls, basking in the hot air of the first chamber and unwinding in the chill of the pool. Onboard the _Andromeda_ , she rarely got the chance to take a proper swim. Showers were for getting clean and little else, and she never had time for a soak or just to lie back in her bath and take a moment for herself.

She was soon wrapped in a fine robe and had her hair covered with a soft towel. The female attendant escorted her through to a gorgeous room with a high ceiling and large screens on the walls with images of flowers and waterfalls. Invited to recline on a chaise, she smiled and lied back, her skin feeling clean and warm.

"Lady Mary."

She smiled as Kemal came into the chamber, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"How did you enjoy your bath?" he asked.

"It was great fun," she answered, smiling as he came to sit down in the chaise next to hers. "What is the purpose of this room?"

He glanced around, a smile on his face. "It's a cooling room, designed for bathers to meditate and rest following the bath and massage. People spend the most time in here. They find it the most pleasing part of the visit."

"Mmm, I can understand why," she agreed. "Thank you for bringing me here. I've had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad," he nodded. "Let me show you one last thing."

He pointed towards a screen on the far wall and she gazed at it, her head resting on the pillow beneath her. She blinked as the waterfall seemed to pour out of the display and flow towards her.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Keep watching," he said soothingly.

The room seemed to fade around her, leaving only the waterfall and Kemal. Flashes of colour whirled around her, drawing her attention as she looked left and right. Her mind told her to sit up but she didn't move, her breathing growing heavier as she tried to follow the lights dancing around her.

"This room allows us to delve into the mind, Lady Mary," he stated, his voice firm in her ears. "Here we can see what you keep inside so as to better understand you, to know who you truly are. I believe I have a good idea from one look at you, but it helps to be sure. The hot air room, the cold bath, even the massage and the air you breathe in here, they all helped prepare you for this, made you more easily pliable."

She continued to stare at the shifting lights. All around her, the screens lit up with different images. There she was with Sybil and Edith as children, playing beneath the large tree in front of her family home at Downton Abbey. On another screen she was graduating from the Academy, smiling brilliantly as she posed with her group of friends.

"A high achiever who always craved more," he noted. "That was already quite obvious. Now, what about him?"

An image of Matthew appeared before them. He was dressed in his crisp Navy uniform. He turned and smiled as Mary came to his side. Taking her in his arms, he laughed before kissing her softly.

"Interesting," Kemal nodded. "Your husband?"

"Matthew, my darling," she whispered, her eyes unfocused. "He left me."

"How sad," Kemal shook his head. "And yet how convenient that you are currently unattached."

His eyes raked over her body, the robe doing little to hide her svelte form or her curves. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

"We have all night together, Lady Mary," he nodded. "Your crew believes we're still back at the restaurant. Scanners are so easily manipulated when you know how."

He rose from his chair and came to her side, sitting down on the edge of her chaise and staring at her prone body.

"What will you report back to your government about our immigration issue?" he asked.

"I need more information before determining that," she replied.

He frowned at her answer. "And what are your impressions of the New Byzantium government?"

"Undecided at the moment," she said dazedly.

"Strange," he muttered. "You're not supposed to be able to give vague responses."

As he pondered her answers, his gaze strayed to her body once more, her bare legs stretched out over the chaise, the hint of her chest that he saw through the folds of her robe. He smiled and leaned closer to her.

"I don't know when we will ever meet again after tomorrow, sweet Mary," he grinned devilishly. "So let us have tonight."

"No, I belong to Matthew," she gasped, her eyes still staring vacantly at the lights bouncing off the ceiling.

"But he left you," Kemal noted.

"He'll come back for me. I know he will," she whispered. "We belong together. We always have."

"You can still be faithful to him," Kemal advised. "He never has to know that anything happened between us."

"I can't," she shook her head slowly. "I won't."

Kemal sat up, a perplexed look on his face. He reached out and waved his hand over Mary's eyes. She blinked but didn't move, still staring up at the ceiling.

"First stage trance and full interactive responses, but not susceptible to suggestion," he frowned. "How is that possible?"

After watching her for several more moments, he rose from the chaise and shook his head. "Good night, Lady Mary. I will see you again in the morning."

She kept looking up at the lights as he left the room.

* * *

Kemal sighed as he walked down the hallway and approached the female attendant who had been assigned to Mary.

"Let Lady Mary rest for a while longer before you return the room to its normal state," he instructed. "I'm going to change and meet her back in the lobby."

"Yes, Minister," the attendant bowed. "That seemed to be a brief visit."

"It was," he admitted tightly. "Lady Mary's mind is far more difficult to penetrate than I expected, and I won't risk playing with a Captain who is not entirely controllable. One wrong turn and the spell would be broken and we would be found out. I'll just have to hope we make a favourable impression upon her so that she won't condemn us in her report. Carry on. Oh, and have my usual suite prepared in an hour. Bring a friend if you like."

"Yes, Minister," the attendant bowed.

He stomped off down the hallway towards the change room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

Kemal sighed as he walked down the hallway and approached the female attendant who had been assigned to Mary.

"Let Lady Mary rest for a while longer before you return the room to its normal state," he instructed. "I'm going to change and meet her back in the lobby."

"Yes, Minister," the attendant bowed. "That seemed to be a brief visit."

"It was," he admitted tightly. "Lady Mary's mind is far more difficult to penetrate than I expected, and I won't risk playing with a Captain who is not entirely controllable. I'll just have to hope we make a favourable impression upon her so that she won't condemn us in her report. Carry on. Oh, and have my usual suite prepared in an hour. Bring a friend if you like."

"Yes, Minister," the attendant bowed.

He stomped off down the hallway towards the change room.

 **Chapter 4:**

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

"I had William run full diagnostics on the sensor array last night and into this morning," Anna advised, following Mary into the shuttle and taking her usual seat in the first row next to the Captain. "Nothing seems amiss."

"I'm sure it was just a glitch," Mary shrugged.

"A glitch?" Anna repeated in disbelief. "We had you pinpointed at the restaurant all evening when you were at a completely different location. That's not a glitch."

"Perhaps there was interference from all the broadcasts and signals in the entertainment district. I don't know," Mary waved her hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter. I had a lovely time in the baths and returned to the ship safe and sound. It isn't normal procedure for us to track the entire crew whenever they disembark, so losing my signal was hardly cause for concern. Everyone has their assigned duties, including you, and monitoring me is not anyone's responsibility."

"Even still, there's a difference between not knowing where you are and having the scanners detect you in another location," Anna pointed out. "I'm having William take the entire array offline and go over it piece-by-piece before we leave tomorrow."

"I don't envy him," Mary shook her head. "But if you feel it would help, so be it."

"I do," Anna nodded. "As for last night, Mr Pamuk seems to have been good company."

Mary smiled. "He was very good company, yes, for a politician. I believe he genuinely thinks he is balancing the interests of the general citizens and the immigrants. I can't find fault with his approach, truly. The government could certainly be doing more for the immigrants, but it isn't as if they're neglecting them either. Anyway, let's get through the day and be gone. I want to send my report to Papa and head for Praxis. Did you manage to plot a route?"

"It will take us a week to get there with the new engine settings," Anna answered. "I also might have found a location for the supposed 'healing water' that is rumoured to be there."

"Good," Mary stated. "One last visit to the districts and I should have enough data to complete my findings."

"And will you be meeting with the Minister once again?" Anna asked.

Mary gave her a knowing frown. "He's not coming along with us this morning. We'll see him before we return to the ship. It's not as if he's entitled to see my report before it's submitted so we'll say a polite goodbye and be gone."

"I'm sure that he'll be disappointed that you're leaving so soon," Anna replied. "He seemed quite taken with you yesterday."

"He has a vested interest in impressing me and making a good impression, that's all," Mary countered. "Besides, I'm spoken for."

"Not publically, you're not," Anna remarked.

"It's enough that I know where my heart lies," Mary scoffed. "Mr Lewis, are we ready?"

Alex looked up from his tablet and nodded. "Drones are loaded and online, Captain. We can leave on your order."

"Go on, then," Mary nodded.

Alex activated the automated pilot. The shuttle doors closed and the engines came to life. The small craft flew out of the hangar and left the _Andromeda_ , rising quickly to cruising height. Leaving the docks, the shuttle followed the pre-set route, bound across the bustling city for the immigrant districts.

* * *

"Work with me here, darling," Sybil mumbled, her fingers flying over the computer. "Help me figure out how to help you."

Several scans of Matthew were displayed on her screen, allowing her to see what was going on in his body – his organs, the cells circulating through his veins, his bones, even his brain activity while in stasis. Since applying the methods she learned from her reconnaissance of New Byzantium, she managed to isolate the venom inside of him and contain it to several large pockets of malignant cells gathered in his legs. So far, she was able to keep the poison away from his major organs, but she was no closer to figuring out how to remove it from his system entirely.

"All right, come on, think," she chastised herself. "Dead cells are normally processed through the liver and leave the body over time. If I allow the infected cells to enter his bloodstream, it will overwhelm the ability of his body to dispose of them. I can't remove the cells through surgery or radiation because the masses are too interconnected with actual good cell matter that his body needs. How do I disconnect the masses first, then remove them?"

She flicked her fingers across the screen and zoomed in on one particular mass. The poisoned cells were dark and menacing, pulsing with what could only be described as an evil energy, even though her medical training told her such a characterization was overly dramatic. Cells simply reacted to the environment around them and behaved as they were programmed to do.

Each affected cell contained poison. If the cell membrane broke, the poison could be released into Matthew's blood. From there it could travel to his heart and through the rest of his body, wrecking untold damage that would eventually kill him. The venom was like a time bomb, designed to fill its host with cells that would attach themselves throughout the body and eventually explode. When he was first infected, Mary placed him in stasis to stop the poisoned cells from reaching their intended targets, and Sybil monitored him constantly to make sure his condition did not deteriorate. Now she had a way to manipulate the poisoned cells directly and steer them where she wanted, but she didn't know what to do with them once she had them corralled.

"If I could separate the poisoned cells from the matter around it, I could then attack the venom without affecting the rest of his body," she theorized. "If any venom was released, I would have to be quick enough to get that, too. So, how do I make sure I get all of it?"

Frowning at the display, she took a deep breath. Her eyes wandered to Matthew's face, resting in stasis, not even breathing perceptibly.

"All right, darling. You always did tell me to be brave and go after what I want," she shook her head.

Rising from her chair, she pressed a button on her screen and made her way out of her office.

"Prepare the surgical suite for Captain Crawley," she commanded. The computer chirped in confirmation.

* * *

Mary looked out the window of the government vehicle as it wound its way through the immigrant district. From a distance, nothing would seem markedly different about this area compared to the gleaming towers of the city centre. It wasn't as modern or opulent, but it still appeared to be a livable space. The apartment buildings soared into the sky and there were fields where children played, strip malls of shops and restaurants, and community amenities throughout.

From her closer vantage point here on the streets, however, she easily saw the flaws in the shiny façade. The balconies of the apartments were full of junk. The fields were overgrown with weeds and grass that wasn't properly maintained. The strip malls were half empty, the stores mainly pawn shops, cheap consigned clothing boutiques and fast food counters. She had toured some of the buildings and found the hallways dingy and musty, the apartments crammed with far too many people and the facilities in need of repair.

It was hardly a place where young ones could thrive and hard-working providers could prosper.

"It isn't squalor, but it isn't clean either," Mary shook her head.

"It's a housing project, Captain," Alex remarked. "I grew up in a neighbourhood similar to this one."

Mary blinked in surprise and looked over at the Lieutenant Commander. "You did?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "When my parents moved to the city, they didn't have much money and we ended up in a place similar to this one. They worked four jobs between the two of them and saved every dollar to get us out of there. There were police officers who were assigned to my school and walked the hallways every day. I wasn't allowed outside after sunset."

"I didn't know that," Mary frowned.

"It wasn't entirely rundown or unsafe," he continued. "It just wasn't as nice as the richer neighbourhoods. I went to the Academy to get away from there and my parents were able to move to a better area eventually. People find a way to rise up. The difference is that in a place like this, not as many people make it out. Most are just trying to survive."

Mary looked back out the window. Growing up at Downton Abbey, she and her sisters had enjoyed a privileged upbringing. She lacked for nothing and moreover had the best of everything. She went to the most prestigious schools, dined at the finest restaurants and was invited to the most exclusive parties in London. Every season, she wore the latest fashions and even worked for charity in her spare time since she didn't need to earn a living. She went to the Academy to continue a family tradition, not because it was her only hope of improving her lot in life.

"Do you think that the government should do more to help the immigrants?" Mary asked quietly.

"Mum went to soup kitchens every month to feed us because we couldn't make the money last to the final week," Anna said plainly. "It was just something we did. She didn't have a lot of education and so she worked for low pay and when Dad left, she just tried to hold it together as best she could. I wouldn't say that the government had anything to do with what happened to us, and we were in the lowest tax bracket already. If it's true that most people come here with not enough money to afford a comfortable living, then this is what happens. It's a starting point on their way to something better. Everyone needs to begin somewhere. It's not the government's job to put them in the richest neighbourhood just because it's a nice thing to do."

"But if not very many ever achieve something better, what does that say about the system here?" Mary asked.

"That it's not for everyone," Anna shrugged.

"As harsh as it may sound, I think that what government should do is have programs to help people get on their feet in the beginning and try not to get in their way with oppressive taxes and what not. What one chooses to do after that is more up to them," Alex added.

Mary nodded and kept looking out the window. Alex and Anna were driven people who didn't let their circumstances during their youth stop them from reaching their goals. During the meetings with the interest groups yesterday, neither one of them seemed particularly fazed by the complaints they heard nor the conditions that they encountered on their tour. They didn't think that living in the districts was a condemnation, but rather just another challenge to be overcome.

Alex looked over at his wife and shared a smile. They both came from working-class backgrounds and that connection was part of why they hit it off from the beginning. When he met her at the Academy he was, of course, attracted to her beauty, but it was her work ethic, constantly coming across her in the library and in the training simulator that impressed him most.

"You don't find this area too rough?" Anna asked him.

He shook his head and glanced out his window. "Some of the apartments that we saw yesterday were twice the size of the one I grew up in."

"And you had to walk for miles uphill in both directions through the snow to get to school each day, didn't you?" Anna smirked.

"It was good exercise," he nodded.

"No wonder you're so shit with women," Anna teased. "I imagine bringing a girl back to your flat was never an option."

"On the contrary," he smiled knowingly. "In my experience women like a man who's a bit rough around the edges. It makes them think they're behaving badly by being with someone who isn't rich and cultured."

Anna glared at him, though a smile curled her lips.

"If the two of you wanted to use the private area in the back, just be quick about it," Mary interjected. "And for God's sake, try and be a bit quieter than you usually are."

Anna blushed fiercely and looked down at her lap. "Apologies, Captain."

"It's entirely my fault," Alex spoke up.

"I imagine most things are, Lieutenant Commander," Mary smirked. "You've thoroughly corrupted my second-in-command and best friend, just as I predicted at your wedding."

The three of them laughed. Alex threw his hands up in defeat.

"I can't say anything to that," he chuckled. "You've always been spot on when it comes to…"

He couldn't get another word out as an explosion shook the vehicle.

"Down!" Alex shouted, grabbing Anna and covering her with his body.

The vehicle jostled under another tremor, and another after that, until all they heard or felt was the boom of rolling thunder. Mary flattened herself against the floor, the buzzing of the security drones coming to life outside giving her small comfort. She heard the whirr of engines outside, yelling and curses, the whinge of artillery fire coming in, and then nothing as the ringing in her ears grew too loud to hear anything.

Alex had pulled his gun from the armoury locker in the front and was fumbling with the display on the wall before them. He attempted to switch to manual control so he could drive the vehicle himself but the engines were offline. He brought up the camera shots from all around them. There was smoke and fire everywhere. The escort vehicle at the front of their convoy had been blown to smithereens. They could see fallen drones scattered across the street and craters in the pavement from the weapons fired against them.

"Down! Down!" Alex waved his hand desperately and even though Mary could barely hear him, she understood.

Alex pointed to the rear of the vehicle and Anna nodded to him before she crawled along the aisle, her gun poised in one hand. When she reached the back, she glanced about and waved for them to follow.

Alex urged Mary to move and she pulled herself along on her elbows and forearms, keeping as low as possible and hidden from view. When she reached Anna, she peered past her to the emergency hatch. All she saw was cracked pavement beneath the vehicle, but they would be shielded at least. She didn't know how many people in the rest of the convoy where still alive, or how many of their vehicles were still functioning, but remaining here was not an option.

She reached for the control panel to open the hatch but never got there.

Anna tumbled away from her and Mary looked up in confusion before she was thrown herself, falling forwards and hitting the rear wall. She cringed and groaned, rubbing the back of her head before looking up to get her bearings. Anna was scrambling to a crouch and grabbing for her.

"Are you all right?"

Mary could read her lips and she nodded dazedly, her ears still ringing and her head now throbbing.

Alex was moving towards them when they were all yanked once again, as though invisible marionette strings were pitching them to and fro. Mary and Anna went flying towards the front of the vehicle. Alex caught Anna in his arms and tried to dive to the floor, except they ended up on the ceiling before rolling to the window.

Mary grabbed hold of a chair and pulled herself across it just as the vehicle lurched downwards. She turned her head and the scenery outside was spinning. The street and the sky seemed to have switched places, then doubled back again. She closed her eyes and cursed as it became too much, a pounding behind her temples blocking out everything else. She felt a strong grip on her arm and she opened her eyes halfway to see Alex steadying her and helping her into the seat. She gulped in air, trying to calm herself enough to think coherently. Anna and Alex scrambled into the chairs across the aisle from her with great difficulty. The cabin seemed to be shaking and Mary curled up, holding her head in a futile effort to stop the pain behind her eyes. Anna reached out to squeeze her hand. The ringing abated a tiny bit and Mary focused on Anna's touch, the warmth of her skin giving her an anchor in the blazing storm that was assaulting the rest of her senses.

"We're being abducted," Anna said slowly and Mary's eyes widened in comprehension.

* * *

Sybil frowned in concentration, breathing slowly through her nose. She could hear Mama's voice in her mind, admonishing her for not practising her needlepoint enough as a child.

 _'Sybil! Keep your hoop taut! You're going to ruin it! Steady your hand. Smooth motions. Quit shaking.'_

She grunted as she reached forward with her hand and pulled at a dark string from the quivering mass before her. Keeping a firm grip on it, she steadily drew it back until it broke free. Setting it on the pile next to her, she brought the antibiotic gun up and carefully blasted into the open area, the numbers scrolling to her right indicating that Matthew's vitals remained steady and there did not appear to be any release of toxins in the area she was working on.

The virtual reality surgical suite allowed for any number of positions to allow the doctor to be as comfortable as possible. Sybil hated sitting as she did that far too much during the day. Still, standing wasn't much better as a long procedure would lead to fatigue. So, she preferred being raised above the floor in the harness, taking the weight and strain off her legs. It almost felt like floating, and also allowed her to move around and examine what she was working on from different angles.

The dark mass before her was a projection of the poisoned cells in Matthew's body. Her arms were linked to the tiny robots injected into his leg. It was as if she herself was inside of him, facing down the venom that infected his body and removing it with her own hands. Centuries ago, surgeons would use blades to cut open their patients and forceps to remove whatever lay beneath the skin. Such methods weren't precise enough to work at the level she needed now. She shook her head in wonder at how arcane such practices were. It was like trying to plant flowers with a bulldozer.

Classical music played softly in the background. She normally listened to something livelier when she was operating, but this particular procedure called for calm and focus. She expected that he wouldn't appreciate her bobbing her head and dancing to the rhythm.

The robotic arms around her reached down and wiped her brow and offered her a sip of water from the tube near her mouth. She glanced at the display again. In the past hour, she had separated almost a third of the poisoned cells from the surrounding healthy tissue. She had to cut into some of his muscles and shave off traces of his ligaments and tendons, but so far, so good.

"This will make a great story when we're done, won't it, darling?" she muttered tightly, focusing on finding the next loose thread. "I should engrave my name in here before I finish up. You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

She took another deep breath before reaching for her target.

* * *

They were being carried.

The vehicle was suspended above the ground, probably tethered to some ship. Not high enough to be easily found by scanners but not low enough for them to escape even if they could. Sensors, engines, communications – they were all disabled. The explosions they heard, in the beginning, could have taken out all of their computers and electronics, or the attackers might have used a pulse weapon to fry everything. None of them recognized their surroundings. They were outside of the districts now, and the terrain was rocky and harsh. They were trapped like goods in a storage container being transported to some unknown destination.

At some point, they landed, but only long enough to be placed on a train or truck of some sort. When they got going again, they soon descended underground, surrounded by nothing but darkness in a tunnel of some kind.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked, examining Mary's head.

"Better," Mary mumbled. "I've still got a headache but I can at least hear reasonably well now. How are we for weapons?"

"Not great," Alex replied. "The vehicle isn't equipped with anything. There is a gun and three clips for each of us from the locker. Whoever is out there won't take us without a fight, but judging by how they took down the convoy, we'll be outmatched."

"Let's be careful. We have to assume that whoever our abductors are will have strength in numbers. No need to engage in a shootout we can't win," Mary muttered.

"Assuming they were targeting us specifically, they'll likely want to keep us as hostages, either to bargain with the government or as a show of superiority," Anna pondered. "Let's try and get them talking and see what they're about."

Alex nodded slowly. "That's all based on the hope that they want us alive."

"If they wanted a show of force, they could have destroyed the convoy, including us," Mary replied. "To go to the trouble of abducting us suggests some other purpose. What weapons can we hide if they take our guns?"

Alex frowned. "Blades, basically. The ones in the locker are still fully charged."

Mary nodded. "Right, then. Let's get suited up as best we can. This could be a long journey."

* * *

"Come on, you fucking piece of shit," Sybil grunted, tugging on the cell and delicately removing it from a strand of tissue. Now that she had cleared most of the masses, she found the remaining poison to be more intricately attached to Matthew's cells and far more difficult to remove. It was as though she was peeling one of Tom's horrid football posters off of the wall of their study. Pull too strongly and the paint underneath would tear and break, leaving an ugly hole behind.

While she worked, the computer was running simulations as to what to do with the detached infected cells. The venom wasn't responding to radiation, intense heat and different chemical treatments. If she couldn't find a way to get the poison out of Matthew's body, she would be right back where she started, with all these infected cells floating through his system.

Though all of her concentration was on the task at hand, she still blinked and turned her head when she heard the doors open to the Infirmary. An observation window separated the surgical suite from the rest of the clinic. She had sealed the doors so she wouldn't be interrupted and Matthew's capsule was still in his hidden chamber.

"Hey," Tom called, looking down on her from outside the suite.

"Tom, I'm really busy right now," she began.

"We've gone to alert level four," he interrupted her.

She turned and looked up at him in shock. "What? Why?"

His face was a mask of worry. "Mary's missing."

* * *

British Royal Navy officers. We have your vehicle surrounded. Exit the vehicle unarmed. Now."

"I didn't know anyone said 'come out with your hands up' anymore," Alex muttered, looking out the window at the soldiers gathered around with their rifles pointed at them.

"Why do you suppose they're asking us to come out rather than coming in to get us?" Anna asked.

"They have the numbers. Why risk going into an environment they don't know when they can compel us to go out there?" Mary reasoned.

"Why would we go out there? Who's to say they won't kill us the moment we open the door?" Alex asked.

"The vehicle is hardly well-armoured. They could easily blow us up in here without another word," Anna replied.

"Let's go. Stay alert. We need to try and figure out where we are and how to get our location back to the _Andromeda_ ," Mary ordered.

Alex nodded and stepped towards the door on the side of the vehicle. He turned to Anna before he opened it.

"Kiss for luck," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes but kissed him anyway. "If we survive this, when we get back to the ship, you're getting a lot more than a kiss."

He grinned, though his smile didn't reach his eyes, which remained serious. "I'm counting on it."

He opened the door and they stepped out, hands raised, guns visible in their holsters.

The soldiers pointed their rifles at them while two more stepped forward to take their guns and pat them down. They were all dressed in military clothing but with no visible markings. Once the trio's weapons were taken away, the soldiers ushered them down a long hallway, no one saying a word. They didn't tie their hands together or make them walk in line. Surrounded on all sides, Alex, Anna and Mary followed along.

Eventually, they reached a large hangar that stretched out in all directions. Sleek vehicles were parked all around, including some rather menacing looking fighter craft. The soldiers thinned out. There were snipers patrolling long catwalks above them and wide open spaces everywhere. Trying to run was clearly not an option.

"Captain, Commander, Lieutenant Commander," a voice called.

A tall woman with dark skin and short black hair approached them flanked by four soldiers. She was dressed similarly to everyone else, and yet she seemed to hold some authority as their escort backed away once she arrived, giving her space to face Mary and her crew.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of abducting us?" Mary demanded.

"I am Commander Jeda. I apologize for the rough ride, but we needed to bring you here to show you what is really going on with the immigrants," Jeda replied.

Mary frowned. "You could have requested a meeting for that. We've already met with several interest groups."

Jeda laughed drily. "The interest groups are ultimately all in bed with the government. They put on a show for you, that's all. We couldn't meet with you there."

"You can understand that I won't be overly receptive to your message given how you chose to bring us here," Mary stated.

"I don't care. We didn't bring you here to convince you of anything. We brought you here to give you information. Once you have it, if you choose to ignore it you're just as guilty as the government," Jeda answered.

"Guilty of what?" Anna asked.

Jeda glanced at her before looking back at Mary. "Slavery."

* * *

"Release the squadrons to the location of the attack and send them out in search parties," Edith ordered. "What's going on with the video footage?"

"We see a craft of some kind lifting the vehicle off the ground. The feed cuts out shortly after that. We think whatever they used to disable the convoy also knocked out surveillance in the area."

"Have the government send us whatever satellite imagery they have. Are our scanners back online yet?" Edith demanded.

"Yes, Lady Edith."

"Start from the attack site and fan out. They've got a huge lead on us so we have to expand our search range quite far. Find that vehicle," Edith ordered.

The crew turned to their tasks and Edith rose from Mary's seat and headed into the private room that her sister used for an office.

"Sybil," Edith called, bringing her sister up on the display.

"What happened?" Sybil asked gravely.

"Mary's convoy was attacked. The government thinks it's a militant group, but can't be sure yet. The vehicles were all disabled, the security drones destroyed and Mary, Anna and Alex were taken prisoner. We know that a ship of some kind lifted the vehicle they were in off the ground and flew them away, but that's all we know," Edith explained.

"Fuck," Sybil mumbled, covering her eyes.

"I'm having Tom strap in with Falcon squadron as part of the search effort. How are you doing down there?" Edith enquired.

"I'm about half-done," Sybil answered. "I can't close him up now."

"No, you shouldn't. Get on with it. I'll keep you updated the moment we learn anything," Edith stated.

Sybil nodded and ended the call.

Edith sighed and looked around the office before going back out to the command bridge.

"Lady Edith, we may have recovered footage from the security drones," William informed her when she emerged. "All we have is the Captain's vehicle being carried off, but we can extrapolate a trajectory from the flight path of the ship."

"Send the information to the search parties and see if we can get satellite images from the government along that path," Edith responded.

"Yes, Lady Edith," William nodded before returning to his station.

Edith went over to Mary's chair and sat down wearily.

"Hang on, Mary. We're coming," she muttered.

* * *

"The districts are a distraction, a false front," Jeda explained as she walked with Mary towards a makeshift meeting table. "The immigrants who live there are real, and their plight is real, but they are but a small percentage of the people who come to New Byzantium every year looking for a better life."

"Where is everyone else, then?" Mary asked.

Jeda sat down at the head of the table and motioned for Mary, Alex and Anna to sit down as well.

"No one is allowed to come to New Byzantium without applying for status first – be it as a visitor or an immigrant," Jeda explained. "What the government does is they investigate all applicants in advance and divide them based on economic status, whether they have any relatives already living here, whether they have a job already lined up, that sort of thing."

"Not uncommon," Alex commented.

Jeda looked at him coldly. "No, not at all. It's what they do with that information that is interesting."

She pressed a pad on the table and the table lit up with images.

"Anyone who arrives alone with no attachments, no job and no money is funnelled to the government's Executive Order 13769 program. They're not placed in the districts or in the city. They're sent to camps," Jeda informed them.

They watched the video of scores of people being transported to underground bunkers and given bland uniforms to wear before being placed in small cells.

"This looks like a prison," Alex said.

"Not exactly. Prisoners get three meals a day," Jeda replied.

Mary frowned as she watched the immigrants being ferried to what looked like mines and quarries, all under the supervision of government soldiers.

"New Byzantium is a huge city. Huge cities need power and resources to sustain themselves. On this planet, that means coal and other minerals from below ground. The immigrants that don't qualify for the districts are sent there," Jeda said.

"Why use immigrant labour? Robots can do that far more efficiently," Anna noted.

"Robots cost money – purchasing, programming, maintenance, upgrades – it gets expensive, particularly in a harsh environment like here where they don't last as long. Immigrants are cheap and entirely replaceable. Thousands of them arrive each month," Jeda answered.

"So what is it you and your…group…do? I doubt you need all these weapons and ships to hold meetings," Mary asked.

Jeda nodded. "We're looking to overthrow the government. The immigration problem is just one of our issues with them. We're outgunned and they make sure that we have no voice. The media calls us radicals espousing conspiracy theories. All of our efforts to draw attention to the problems here are seen as whinging and complaining. We can't change anything because the system is designed to stifle us. They don't even let us vote because we all have criminal records for protesting in the past."

"I don't know if abducting us will help your image," Mary frowned.

"We're long past the point of diplomacy or politeness," Jeda responded. "We could all be dead within weeks. The government goes to great lengths to keep any visiting dignitaries protected so we can't get to them. You're the first in years to actually visit the districts. That's why they arranged all those meetings for you, to make it seem as if you were seeing all sides."

"But they didn't invite you to the table," Mary said.

Jeda shook her head. "No. That's why we brought you to ours."

"What do you want from us now?" Alex asked. "We can bring whatever information you have back to our government, but New Byzantium is an autonomous colony. The British have no ruling authority over them."

Jeda nodded. "Maybe not. But I'm willing to bet that everyone will listen to what we have to say if three high-ranking British officers are at risk."

Anna frowned.

"So we're hostages, is what you're saying," Mary accused.

"I can't allow you to leave without getting real concessions from the government that are backed and supported by the British," Jeda advised. "As I said, we could all be dead within weeks. The government has devoted entire legions of the Army to finding us. We have to try everything we can while we can. Sending you back for the assurance of negotiations in the future gets us nothing. We need real change now."

"Allow me to contact my ship and I promise you that we'll transmit your evidence to Earth immediately," Mary stated. "I can't speak for the New Byzantium government, but certainly our officials will put pressure on them once they hear what you have to say."

"We'll do better than that. We're going to broadcast to Earth using the government network. We'll show our evidence then, together with the three of you. I expect progress to be quite rapid," Jeda declared.

The soldiers standing nearby stepped forward.

"Go and rest," Jeda told them. "The show will begin in several hours once we complete our hack of the government satellites."

* * *

Sybil stepped out of the harness and groaned as she rubbed her aching neck. She wandered over to the console and called the command bridge.

"Anything?" she asked when Edith's face appeared.

"We've searched for miles and still nothing. The government believes that the militants operate out of a network of underground bunkers. Our scanners can't penetrate that far down and there's no sign of the vehicle. I still have the squadrons out for now. There's bound to be communication at some point," Edith said.

Sybil nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"How did it go?" Edith asked.

"I've separated out all of it," Sybil answered. "I just don't know how to get it out of him now without killing him. I'm exhausted. I can't even see straight."

"Get some rest. Tom's shift will be over soon," Edith advised.

"No, I can't stop. I have to figure this out," Sybil mumbled.

"Sybil, go to bed or I'll have you confined to quarters," Edith commanded.

Sybil smiled sadly. "Yes, my Lady."

She switched off the display and turned back to the scans of Matthew. The black clouds of infected cells lingered, taunting her.

"I'll be right back, darling. We're going to beat this, I promise," she whispered before turning around and dragging herself away.

* * *

"Edith would have deployed the squadrons by now," Alex said. "If we're deep underground, we may be out of scanning range, but there has to be something detectable in the immediate area – heat signatures, energy readings, even traces of the hangar doors for when they come and go. It's just a matter of time before we're found."

"Commander Jeda seems reasonable. She's using us to get attention, but she appears to understand the predicament she's in. If anything happens to us, the fleet will respond," Anna added.

"That's the problem," Mary sighed. "She wants the fleet to come. The more eyes on New Byzantium, the better, as far as she is concerned. You heard her. She's committed to dying for what she believes in."

"So you think she'll kill us?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Mary shook her head. "She appears quite calm now, but that's because we're on her ground and under her direction. Once this broadcast takes place, whatever the response is from the government is beyond her control. We'll see who she really is then."

"Do you believe her?" Anna questioned. "About the slave camps?"

Mary frowned. "I'm not surprised that the government is trying to hide any ugliness from us. Having a secret policy of slave labour is something else altogether. She mentioned that they want to overthrow the government. That's a rather lofty goal that goes far beyond immigration reform. It makes me wonder if she's not using that as a touchstone issue to garner support, when her true motivation may be far more sinister."

"Like a coup," Alex suggested.

"She said that they're outgunned, so perhaps swaying people to their side is part of their strategy. I just get the sense that even if the government agreed to her demands, she has something else up her sleeve," Mary shook her head. "It seems strange that no one's ever heard of these camps."

"What do we do?" Anna questioned.

"For now, nothing. Hope that Edith and the others find us," Mary replied. "Jeda needs us for the broadcast, but I don't know what she intends for us once we go live. We'll need to be vigilant."

* * *

Tom shuffled into the bedroom and sat down, or more accurately collapsed. Even though he wasn't physically flying his fighter, search missions were always mentally draining. The sensors were finely tuned, but he trusted his eyes above all, and keeping them peeled to look for something amiss amongst the vast rocky terrain outside New Byzantium was a tall ask.

"Mmm, I missed you," he mumbled, sliding into bed and curling behind Sybil. His hand moved over her stomach.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Not yet," he mumbled. "The terrain is nothing but rocks and plains. There are no tracks, no debris from the vehicle, no nothing."

"They just disappeared?" she whispered worriedly.

"Alex will get a signal to us somehow," he assured her. "He's the most determined man I know, besides Matthew."

Sybil took a deep breath and brought Tom's hand to her lips to kiss his fingers.

"Edith said the militants use underground bunkers," she recalled.

"Yeah. Makes it difficult to detect them. Unless you happen to be right on top of them, everything seems like just another pile of rocks out there, no different from the next," he grunted.

"There's no way to draw them out?" she asked.

"Doubt it," he replied. "If Alex could blow something up down there, the explosion may register on scanners and lead us right to him. If they're in the clutches of militants, though, that would be suicide."

She sighed and shook her head, snuggling back against her husband. "We have to find them."

"We will," he told her determinedly, kissing the top of her head. "How did it all go with Matthew?"

"As well as can be expected. I just don't know how to get the poison out of his body," she muttered.

"You can't just suck it out?" he asked.

She frowned and looked back at him. "What?"

"It's a poison right? Can't you just suck it out with a tube or something?" he repeated.

"That's an ancient myth," she rolled her eyes. "Sucking poison from a wound was never an effective treatment. Ideally, we would have an antivenom that would neutralize the infected cells and allow his body to dispose of them normally. But we have no idea how the poison was created or where it came from, so making an antivenom is near on impossible."

"I thought you said that you isolated the poison, though," he frowned, his eyes closed as he held her tight.

"I did. I spent all day today removing it from his tissue and setting it aside," she replied.

"Yeah, so isn't the reason that sucking the venom out doesn't work that it usually spreads too fast and would be impossible to catch it all?" he questioned.

She frowned and looked at his placid face. "Yes, that's right."

"But you've isolated the cells already, so you don't need to worry about that. You know where the poison is. You just need to suck it out now," he noted.

"Don't say that," she grumbled, elbowing him lightly. "We don't suck anything out in medicine."

"Okay, okay, I just thought you'd have some fancy device that could pull the venom out of him now. What do you usually use to draw cells out from the body?" he muttered, his voice sounding thick and tired.

"You can use any number of methods. Any kind of reciprocating pump would work," she answered.

"Okay, so use one of those," he stated.

She huffed and settled against him. "It's not that easy."

"Mmm, okay," he said, drifting off to sleep.

She closed her eyes but her brow was still furrowed, their conversation echoing in her head.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Jeda asked, frowning at Mary.

"I want to see the camps," Mary nodded. "I want to see where the immigrants are being taken and put to work."

"These are secret installations that are heavily guarded and invisible from both scanners and air patrols. You can't just go and see them," Jeda snapped. "It was hard enough getting the surveillance footage we already have."

"It's far more effective for your cause if you have us corroborating what you say, rather than just showing us as hostages," Mary explained. "Video can be manipulated. Photographs can be altered. If the three of us confirm that these camps exist with our own eyes, our government will heed what we say far more than anything you provide."

Jeda considered her statement for a moment and watched her closely. Finally, she shook her head.

"It's a clever idea, Lady Mary, but I can't take that risk. If I bring you to a camp and we're detected, or worse yet, you alert the guards to your presence, it would jeopardize our entire operation," Jeda sneered. "The moment we begin broadcasting, the government and your ship will be trying to find us. Even if I gave you the coordinates to the camps, I can't allow you to transmit them before we send out our message."

"Without our cooperation, you come across as nothing but a band of terrorists spewing propaganda," Alex commented. "If we tell our government that you refused to take us to these camps that you say exist, they'll be skeptical of everything you say and show them."

"But at least our broadcast will go out, instead of it being stopped before it even begins," Jeda retorted. "We expect to have control of the satellites in six hours. Make sure you're presentable."

She stalked out of their room, the guards outside checking on them before closing the doors behind her.

"It's almost as if she doesn't even care if we believe her or not," Anna noted.

"She raised a valid concern," Alex said. "There's no way I wouldn't try to get a signal to the _Andromeda_ if we got out of here."

"Anna's right. It's sounding more and more like she doesn't actually care about the plight of these immigrant workers. She's after the shock value of using us as hostages, hoping that the message will bring the fleet here and put pressure on the government," Mary shook her head.

Alex ran his hand through his hair. "This would be about the thousandth time I wished Matthew was around. He would know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Mary frowned.

"I can't explain it but he just has a knack for situations like this – high-pressure, high-leverage scenarios. If he was in the search party, he would have found us by now. I don't know how and can't even tell you what he would do, but I've seen it too many times already. He just has an instinct for it," Alex shrugged.

"Well, he isn't here," Mary declared. "Let's try and focus on a way to save ourselves."

* * *

Sybil stared at the projection of poisoned cells towering over her. There was a loose organization to it. When she was previously in the surgical suite, she tried to stack the cells on top of each other in a pile as she removed them. It was easier to keep them intact that way and hopefully, prevent the venom inside from being released. Now, as she looked through the eyes of the robots inside Matthew's body, she wondered again what she was going to do with it all.

"Suck it out of him," she muttered, frowning and shaking her head as she recalled Tom's ignorant words. "For fuck's sake."

She reached out her hand and the robotic arm linked to her through the surgical suite moved inside Matthew's leg. Gently pulling at the first cell she could see, she carried it away from the pile and held it carefully suspended.

"Inject reciprocal pump," she called.

The computer beeped and a long tube pierced Matthew's skin. In her virtual reality world, she saw it as a drill almost, slowly approaching her position. Moving her hand, she fed the cell into the tube slowly, careful not to break it.

"Retract cell matter," she ordered.

The pump silently engaged and the cell travelled along the tube, moving slowly towards the inner wall of Matthew's leg. She held her breath, even though she was in another room altogether. When the black cell disappeared, she exhaled.

"Pause interface," she said, and the virtual reality headband lifted from her eyes.

She glanced over to one of the side displays. There, magnified a thousand times, was a quivering black cell resting in the container of the reciprocal pump.

"Membrane integrity?" she asked.

"Intact and holding," the computer replied.

She blinked. It was one cell out of millions, but it was outside of Matthew's body.

"Prepare to inject additional surgical robots and bring reciprocal pumps to poisoned cell locations," she said, her excitement making her voice shake. "Resume interface."

The virtual reality environment fell back over her eyes and she was once again looking inside Matthew's leg.

"Here we go," she whispered.

* * *

"Tom, we're getting ready for the next wave. Are you up for it?" Edith asked.

"Yeah, for sure," Tom nodded at her image on the display. "What's going on?"

"The militants have warned that a live broadcast will be made in three hours," she advised. "They say that Mary, Anna and Alex are all alive and well and that they want their message to go to Earth."

"Were you able to trace the source?" Tom asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Edith shook her head. "It was delivered anonymously from within the city itself."

"What does the New Byzantium government say about that?" he asked.

"They want to shut them down, obviously. I don't really care what they have to say. I just want proof that our people are still alive. We'll beam the signal back to Earth for them if we have to. The longer we can keep them talking, the better," she stated. "We're getting down to it now, Tom. We have to find them before that broadcast goes offline."

"On my way to Fighter Control," he nodded.

* * *

Sybil swallowed, her hands fidgeting in front of her as she looked down at Matthew's closed eyes. Her entire body ached from being in surgery for the better part of the last 24 hours. She had checked and re-checked his vitals and had him scanned dozens of times to be sure. The same results came back – the venom had been removed to the point that only minute traces were left in his system.

Even if he was free of the poison, she couldn't be sure what condition he was in now. Stasis was relatively reliable, but keeping a person frozen for so many months was bound to have side effects, and every individual was different.

"Bring him out of stasis," she said, her voice catching as the computer complied with her order.

The chemicals used to freeze his body were vented out of the capsule. Intravenous fluids were injected into his body to rehydrate him and electric currents were fired into his muscles that had lain dormant for months.

She watched anxiously as his pulse sped up from the slow crawl she had been used to for so long. His breathing rose, the levels and readouts on the display all remaining within acceptable ranges.

It was merely seconds but it felt like so much longer before the capsule retracted down to Matthew's waist. Stepping forward, she felt tears gather in her eyes as she looked at him face-to-face without any barriers between them for the first time in forever.

"Matthew," she called, her voice hoarse. "Matthew, darling, wake up. Wake up, please."

She didn't know if she imagined him turning his head slightly towards her at the sound of her plea or not. When she saw his blue eyes appear from beneath his lids, though, she didn't care if she was delirious.

"Sybil," Matthew murmured, smiling weakly. "Hi."

"Matthew!" she sobbed, tears pouring forward as she took his face in her hands and kissed him. "You're alive! God, you're alive!"

He chuckled, which quickly turned into a cough. "I may not be for much longer if Tom catches us kissing."

"Oh, shut your face," she sniffled, shaking as she kissed him again. "How do you feel?"

"Groggy," he replied, blinking several times to focus his vision on her smiling face. "There. That's better."

She nodded. "You should feel more normal soon enough. Your vitals are all strong."

"Thank you, Dr Crawley," he smiled. "I hope I wasn't too difficult a patient."

"No, not at all, Captain," she laughed. "You've only kept me awake at night for the past eight months or so."

His eyes widened. "Eight months? Is that how long it's been?"

She nodded solemnly and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Mary had you put in stasis when the venom hit. Do you remember?"

He nodded. "I remember being rushed in here and both of you telling me a million things at once. My legs were burning as if I was being eaten alive and after that everything just stopped. What happened?"

"You were infected. We haven't been able to figure out the composition of the venom or where it comes from," she told him. "We had no antidote, no idea how to treat you. Finally, we learned of a method to isolate the carrier cells and from there I managed to get them out of your system."

"And it only took you eight months. Not bad," he smirked.

"Not a moment too soon," she shook her head and kissed him again.

"If this is a VR simulation, don't tell me. I don't want to come out of it just yet," Edith called, coming into the room and grinning at Matthew.

"Hello, Edith," he smiled. "You're looking well."

"You look fantastic," Edith laughed, leaning down and kissing him. "How are your extremities?"

"Everything seems to be working," he noted, raising his hands up and wiggling his toes. "So, what's happened in eight months? Are you still the Chief Engineer or have you been promoted since then?"

Edith looked at Sybil in concern.

"What is it?" he frowned, looking from Edith to Sybil and back again.

"I'm acting Captain at the moment, Matthew," Edith advised. "I was the senior officer onboard, until you just woke up."

"Where are Mary and Anna?" he asked slowly.

Edith frowned.

"They've been abducted by militants, Matthew, along with Alex," Sybil answered.

* * *

"All right, let's head over to quadrant five," Tom said. "Extend scanning range and we'll lower altitude another 1,000 feet and see if that gets us anything. Mind those hills."

"Acknowledged, Falcon-2."

"Acknowledged, Falcon-2."

"Acknowledged, Falcon-2."

The fighters banked left and swept down over the terrain. Despite the lower altitude, Tom still couldn't see anything under the hard ground.

"Come on, Alex, where are you?" Tom muttered.

"Falcon Squadron, this is Dragon-1. Reform on me."

Tom blinked. "Dragon-1? Matthew?"

"All right, there, Tom?" Matthew asked, his smile evident in his voice.

"What the hell?" Tom blurted out. "Wh…where are you?"

"Still in the Infirmary, using a modified interface. It's not as precise as the one I'm used to, but it will do," Matthew replied.

"I can't wait to hear this story, mate," Tom laughed. "Reforming on you, Captain."

The other pilots acknowledged Matthew's command and turned back to meet up with his fighter.

"Scanners can't get through this rock?" Matthew checked.

"No, we're blind," Tom confirmed. "I even extended the range and we're not getting any depth."

"Maybe that's because someone doesn't want you to see anything," Matthew noted. "We should be able to get readings of some kind. The fact that we're not suggests a masking agent, rather than just stubborn geology."

"You think the militants are running interference on our scanners?" Tom questioned.

"It's what I would do if I wanted to hide an underground base from prying eyes," Matthew answered. "Mr Mason, scan from the attack site along the trajectory that the convoy vehicle was being carried and look for broadcast emissions, rather than trying to penetrate the rock. If there's a stealth device of some kind, tracing the signal should lead us right to them."

"Scanning, Captain," William replied. "We're detecting some faint signal waves but can't confirm if it's a stealth device. Sending you the origin coordinates now."

"That seems too weak to be a stealth device," Tom noted.

"Unless the stealth device is being masked by another stealth device," Matthew retorted.

"Crikey," Tom muttered.

"Let's go," Matthew ordered. "We haven't much time."

* * *

The soldiers showed Mary, Anna and Alex basic courtesy when they collected them, not bothering to point their rifles at them before escorting them out of the room and down the hallway. The broadcast was going to be filmed from a part of the hangar, apparently, as they were brought to an area with camera drones, spotlights, and a nondescript background.

Their questions as to Jeda and the militants' intentions were partially answered when their hands were cuffed behind their backs and they were forced to their knees.

"You don't speak unless you're spoken to, got it?" Jeda snapped. "We're working with a delay, so you try and send a message to your ship and we'll just pause the broadcast long enough to shut you up."

In a way, it was a relief for Mary that she at least knew where she stood with this woman now. During their confinement, she, Anna and Alex had hashed out numerous strategies, knowing they would not be allowed to speak amongst themselves once they were brought out here. They still didn't have an escape plan, but all that mattered now was trying to stay alive.

The minutes leading up to the broadcast seemed to crawl by. Soldiers and staff scurried about as Jeda barked orders and technicians manned the equipment. This didn't seem to be a well-drilled and organized lot. The air was singed with tension as if even they didn't know how this would play out.

"This is Commander Jeda of the True Ottoman Empire," Jeda spoke clearly when the broadcast began. "We are here to bring light to the atrocities being committed on New Byzantium and to demand that the governments of Earth move immediately to disband the current Parliament. If our terms are not met, we will begin slaughtering those unworthy to be part of the next regime, including politicians, officials, law enforcement who have allowed filthy infidels to rule over our chosen land."

A camera drone stared unblinkingly at Mary, Anna and Alex.

"These British officers have not done enough to rid New Byzantium of a corrupt and heathen ruling class," Jeda continued. "The British government will confirm within 30 minutes that they will agree to our demands and assist us in our efforts, or Lieutenant Commander Lewis will be executed."

A soldier came up behind Alex and pointed his rifle at his skull.

Despite her training to ensure that they showed no reaction in crisis situations, Anna still couldn't stop herself from gasping audibly.

"You have 29 minutes," Jeda declared and the broadcast was over.

"What are you doing?" Mary demanded, glaring at the woman looming before them. "You said that this was about slavery and exploited immigrant labour!"

Jeda nodded. "Once we take power, we will correct the immigration problem. The evidence you saw earlier was part of the broadcast, just as our list of demands was displayed."

"There are no camps, are there?" Alex challenged her.

Jeda smiled. "As far as your government knows, there are. Pulling on heartstrings only gets us so far. It kept you docile enough to not give us any trouble while we worked on getting the broadcast up. But when dealing with governments, sympathy leads to promises of negotiations and small concessions to try and appease the unruly. To usher in our new era, we need more decisive action."

"Our government doesn't negotiate with terrorists," Mary growled.

"That would be a pity for the Lieutenant Commander, then," Jeda replied, nodding towards Alex. "The news of our rise is spreading across the galaxy as we speak. If the British or any other Earth government do not give us what we want, there will be plenty of others who will once they see what we are capable of."

"It was all a ruse," Mary shook her head. "You need us to further your agenda. Helping others was never your motivation."

"The people are better off with us in power. We are the only ones truly worthy to rule – our blood makes it so, the blood of our ancestors who once dominated both Europe and Asia on Earth," Jeda answered. "If your government sees that, so much the better. If they don't, we will still benefit in the end.

Anna glanced at the clock on the display before them. 21 minutes.

"You do realize that the Ottoman Empire was defeated and dissolved in the end," Mary stated.

Jeda smiled wickedly. "I'm perfectly willing to accept being in power for only six centuries."

Her sneer was the last thing that Mary saw of her.

At the sound of explosions, Mary, Anna and Alex all pitched forward to the floor and rolled towards the wall, their bound hands making movement cumbersome. Once they reached shelter, they looked out and saw the far end of the hangar engulfed in flames.

* * *

"Falcon-2, Falcon-3, with me. The rest of you disable those fighters and neutralize the snipers. We'll get our people out," Matthew ordered. He frowned and grunted, his fingers shaking a bit as he piloted his drone towards the hostages. The hangar had sufficient clearance for the drones to fit, thankfully, and with the element of surprise, it was easy enough to pick off the militants as they went.

The catwalks that lined the ceiling creaked and fell as the rest of Falcon Squadron took them down with precise hits. In close quarters, missiles were too dangerous, but the guns onboard each fighter drone were sufficient to send the soldiers below diving for cover.

Lying on his back in the Infirmary, Matthew's pulse was beating wildly, the months in stasis taking finite layers off his usual edge when he was in combat. Even though he was Captain of the _Andromeda_ , he kept up his VR training and flight skills, both because he loved to fly and because he couldn't let Alex supplant him too easily.

His breath caught as he reached the back of the hangar. Soldiers were firing uselessly up at his fighter drone, but his eyes were on the three figures curled against the wall, using a cabinet as cover.

"This is Captain Matthew Crawley of Her Majesty's Ship _Andromeda_ ," his voice boomed from the loudspeakers on the drone. "You are all charged with terrorism, abduction of a British officer, making threats and assault. Put down your weapons, lie down and place your hands on your heads. This is your only warning before we use necessary force."

The one who called herself Commander Jeda waved her fist up at his drone.

"You will not stop the rise of the True Ottoman Empire! Your ship is full of unworthy infidels and mixed-breed animals who are not fit to be in the presence of…"

The electric pulse hit her square in her chest, freezing her face mid-sentence before she toppled to the ground. The soldiers behind her were dealt with similarly until all resistance was quashed.

* * *

Mary's heartbeat seemed to have stopped. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think and couldn't move. Her mind was reeling, the only coherent thought the memory of that voice – _his_ voice – echoing through the hangar.

 _'This is Captain Matthew Crawley'_

The New Byzantium soldiers swarmed their position under the watchful eye of the fighter drones. She was helped to her feet and her bonds were easily cut open. Her immediate concern was for Anna and Alex, and she smiled in relief when she saw they were on their feet and all right. The three of them were ushered towards a waiting vehicle and driven quickly from the hangar. She knew from her study of policies and procedures in these situations that they would be taken back to the city first. Hopefully, Edith would arrange for their debriefing and medical examinations to take place on the ship. If not, Mary would insist upon it, but that seemed a ways away. She looked up and noticed that the fighter drones were escorting the vehicle from above. A careful smile crossed her lips. She had no idea how it was possible, but he was up there, alive. He had come for her.

"Are you all right?" Anna asked, looking over at her anxiously.

Mary turned her head and nodded towards her best friend. "I will be. You?"

"A few scrapes, nothing significant," Anna answered. "I heard correctly, right? That was Matthew who found us?"

Mary took a deep breath, her smile widening a little. "It seems that it was."


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

Mary's heartbeat seemed to have stopped. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think and couldn't move. Her mind was reeling, the only coherent thought the memory of that voice – _his_ voice – echoing through the hangar.

 _'This is Captain Matthew Crawley'_

The New Byzantium soldiers swarmed their position under the watchful eye of the fighter drones. She was helped to her feet and her bonds were easily cut open. Her immediate concern was for Anna and Alex, and she smiled in relief when she saw they were on their feet and all right. The three of them were ushered towards a waiting vehicle and driven quickly from the hangar. She knew from her study of policies and procedures in these situations that they would be taken back to the city first. Hopefully, Edith would arrange for their debriefing and medical examinations to take place on the ship. If not, Mary would insist upon it, but that seemed a ways away. She looked up and noticed that the fighter drones were escorting the vehicle from above. A careful smile crossed her lips. She had no idea how it was possible, but he was up there, alive. He had come for her.

"Are you all right?" Anna asked, looking over at her anxiously.

Mary turned her head and nodded towards her best friend. "I will be. You?"

"A few scrapes, nothing significant," Anna answered. "I heard correctly, right? That was Matthew who found us?"

Mary took a deep breath, her smile widening a little. "It seems that it was."

 **Chapter 5:**

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

"And look up. And blink. To your left. Blink. Look down. Blink. Good."

Matthew huffed in exasperation as Sybil leaned closer to him, shining the bright light into his eye and glancing over at the display next to them.

"Are we almost done?" he grumbled, keeping his gaze locked in the direction she indicated.

"I'm sorry, Captain. You've only been frozen for eight months. I'm afraid that it takes a few minutes to ensure everything is working properly," she retorted.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "I just would like to go back to my quarters."

"I suppose you should," she agreed, turning the light off and standing back up. "You'll need to get used to your new surroundings."

He frowned. "What new surroundings?"

"Well, since you were in stasis, we felt it would be more efficient to move your things to a smaller room and reassign your quarters to someone who was actually carrying out actual work duties," she explained.

He stared at her dumbfounded. "Mary took my suite?"

"Oh no, she didn't even think of doing such a thing," she shook her head.

"Oh," he muttered.

"I took it," she stated lightly.

He blinked. "You?"

"Yes," she nodded, going over to the table and pretending to fiddle with her instruments. "Tom and I felt we could use the extra space. Was there always a problem with the water flow in the shower? It always seems a bit weak for some reason."

He stared at her incredulously before the slight curl of her lips betrayed her.

"You conniving, scheming, little…" he growled, rising from his chair.

"Now, now, Matthew," she grinned, backing away from him. "I've ordered that you remain at rest during your recovery."

He caught her easily and tickled her sides. She laughed hysterically, shrieking as he picked her up off the floor.

"Put me down!" she cackled. "I can have you confined to bedrest, you know!"

He released her and gave her a playful shove. "All right, Dr Crawley, may I be permitted to leave and go back to the Captain's quarters?"

She kept laughing, going over to the console on the wall. "Your vitals are all normal. You'll need to exercise to get your flexibility and some muscle tone back. You shouldn't have gone out with Falcon Squadron. You've got inflammation in your joints and a light strain along your back."

He sighed and shook his head. "What was I supposed to do? My crew were in danger, Sybil."

"Well, you can accept your crew's gratitude shortly. They're coming here first before they go to debriefing," she informed him.

He scratched the back of his head. "That's fine. They've been through a lot. I'll just see them all later."

She looked over at him in confusion. Rolling her eyes, she came over and gave him a pointed stare.

"Darling, I know that you've just come back to us and that you need time to come to terms with all of it, but you're going to have to see Mary at some point. You have a great deal to talk about," she noted.

He scoffed. "Of course, I'm going to see her. I'm eager to see everyone."

She arched her eyebrow at him suspiciously. "All right. Well, you can go back to yours, but I don't want you to overexert yourself. Just ease back into everything, and I would much prefer if you left the command of the ship to Mary, rather, at least for these first few days."

He cringed. "I'll consider it. Thanks, Sybil, honestly."

"You're welcome," she smiled, trading cheek kisses with him. "I suppose this makes us even."

"Hardly," he laughed. "Are you forgetting the riot you incited during the by-election on Kintar 3?"

"That doesn't count! I was just there to observe!" she protested. Watching him go, she took a deep breath before turning back to her computer.

* * *

"Alex," Anna moaned, rocking back and forth atop him. "I love you. I love you so much."

His hands slid down her back and cupped her arse, steadying her as she worked her hips, taking him all the way with every thrust. She reached up and undid the ties binding her hair, her blonde tresses falling down over her shoulders. Her hands framed his face and she kissed him, whimpering into his mouth.

"I'm here, love," he whispered, searing her neck with a sweep of his tongue. "I'm right here."

She arched her back and allowed him the full length of her throat. Her fingers wound through his hair, cradling him as he kissed his way down to her bare breasts. Her eyes clamped shut the moment his lips closed around her sensitive flesh, her voice keening in pleasure.

"Alex," she sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks as he thrust up into her, almost lifting them off the bed. Her legs wound across his back, keeping herself splayed and open to him, taking all of him with every desperate lunge.

With a growl he raised up and leaned forward, putting her on her back and following on top of her. With the added leverage, he took her hard, nipping at her neck while his hips rocked relentlessly. Her release came quickly and she shouted, her voice echoing through their quarters. He kissed her face over and over, keeping up his pace, the sounds of their coupling filling the bedroom.

"I'm yours, all yours," she gasped into his ear, clinging to his shoulders and holding him tight to her. His chest pressed deliciously to her breasts, prolonging her bliss with delightful shocks as they moved in rhythm. "Anything you want. I'll do it. I'll do it for you. God, fuck me, Alex!"

He snarled as her voice made him delirious. He put all of his strength into the last frantic thrusts, pounding into her far more forcefully than he intended. She moaned through it all, taking all he gave and begging for more. Her lips and tongue marked his face, her sultry words finally setting him off.

"Fill me. Put your baby in me," she purred.

"Anna!" he groaned, pressing down upon her and pouring out all that he had.

* * *

"I know you can go again," Anna teased, licking his fingers and sliding herself against his body. Her breasts felt soft and warm against his chest, her leg rubbing against him suggestively. The heat from her centre was obvious against his thigh and he turned his head to kiss her, her tongue swiping against his playfully.

"You are merciless, love," he chuckled, drawing his fingers out of her mouth and stroking her smiling face. "I'm going to need at least a few minutes here."

"I can make the wait much more fun for both of us," she promised, kissing his chest.

He sighed happily and reached up to play with her hair. "I should have guns pointed at me more often if this is what it does to you."

She turned and gave him a furious glare. "Alex Lewis, don't you even joke about it!"

He smiled at her and nodded in understanding. Taking her hand in his, he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them one after another. "Nothing was going to happen, Anna. It was all just for show. They would have been insane to execute a British officer."

She huffed and ran her hand over his chest. "They seemed insane enough to me. You remember what Mary said. They wanted the fleet to come here. They were ready to die for their ridiculous beliefs and take you with them!"

He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. "You weren't actually scared, were you?"

"I was terrified," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I didn't even think about how I might have been next in line. All I saw was that gun to your head and all I thought about were all the things I wouldn't be able to have in my life without you with me."

"Anna," he said warmly, kissing her again. "You won't be rid of me that easily."

"I better not. I have plans for you," she declared, settling down against him. She stretched her arm and leg across his body protectively, as if he might slip away if she didn't.

They both remained silent for a good while, lost in their thoughts. Training taught them to put all the events of the abduction out of their minds, to not dwell on anything, lest it consume them. When they finished their debriefing, they couldn't get back to their quarters fast enough, desperate to be together, to touch and taste skin-to-skin, to remind each other that they had come through the ordeal.

Since Mary took over as acting Captain of the _Andromeda_ , Anna had increased responsibilities as her second-in-command. She threw herself into the task, wanting to both support her best friend and ease the crew's worries following the loss of Captain Crawley. She knew she was lucky to be able to have her husband onboard the same ship and live a relatively normal married life outside of their duties, but planning for the future had been put on hold for the better part of the past year. Alex had to adjust to taking full command of the ship's fleet and there was no time to speak about or even think about taking vacations, visiting friends and family, or having children.

When she was forced to sit and watch a soldier point a rifle at Alex's head, all of her dedication to her job vanished. She knew she was a good wife to him, he told her that often enough, but the threat of losing him filled her with intense remorse for all the things they'd put off, all the times she had told him that aspects of their life together had to wait until the 'time was right'. Following their rescue, on the shuttle ride back, she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest, not caring at all that they weren't alone. All that mattered was feeling his heart beating strong and true, breathing in his scent, hanging on to him and never letting go.

"Love," he called, massaging her back.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, still lost in the daze of her thoughts. She imagined them lying in the grass beneath a warm sun, watching as two blonde-haired children with Alex's eyes played in the swimming pool in the back of their home.

"So about you promising to do anything I wanted," he recalled, massaging her back.

She laughed and looked up at him, filing away the happy vision for the time being. "Mmm hmm? Have some ideas, do you?"

He grinned. "Maybe one or two."

She smiled wryly and nodded. "Well, a promise is a promise, I suppose."

His whole face lit up and she laughed at how eager he was.

"What you said before," he mentioned earnestly. "Did you mean it?"

Her breath caught seeing the hope in his eyes.

"About you putting your baby in me?" she drawled, reaching up and kissing him. "Maybe it's time that we started trying for real."

He grinned and kissed her soundly.

"How's your recovery going?" she joked, sliding her hand down his body.

"Getting better all the time," he groaned.

She took hold of him and stroked him slowly, staring into his eyes intently and showing him all that was in store for him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The corridor seemed impossibly long, even though the Captain's quarters were the only rooms on this floor of the ship. It had been months since Mary had ventured here, the pain too overwhelming when she thought of coming to an empty suite. In the beginning, she did visit once, just to make sure there was nothing here that she might need in her role as acting Captain. She left having stolen three of his shirts, a pair of his shorts and a pillowcase, his scent still lingering on the fabric. They were a small comfort to her as the nights went by and she began to wonder if they would ever find a cure for him.

As the doors to his rooms drew ever closer, she swallowed and took a deep breath. Arousal and anxiety mingled within her, her mind felt unhinged somehow, as though she wasn't quite sure what she was doing.

Sybil explained to her all that happened. The isolating of the poisoned cells in Matthew's body and how she was able to remove them with a bit of inspiration from something Tom, of all people, told her. Edith confirmed it all later during their debriefing. When they told Matthew that Mary, Anna and Alex had been abducted, he tried to rise and head for Fighter Control. His unused muscles protested and when it seemed that he might stubbornly crawl all the way there, Sybil arranged for a control rig to be brought to him. He struggled to put his VR suit on and apparently turned the air blue when the interface didn't come online right away. Once he was linked to his familiar fighter drone, however, it was like he had never left.

She paused, his door looming before her. She didn't bother asking her sisters if Matthew had mentioned her at all. The fact that he wasn't waiting for her when she came back to the ship gave her all the answers she needed as to his state of mind and where she stood with him. She blocked all of that out and stepped forward so that the scanners would detect her presence. Seeing him alive would be enough for now.

The doors slid open silently and she entered the familiar foyer, proceeding through to the living room.

"Matthew?" she called.

"In here," he answered.

She blinked, the sound of his voice sending a shiver up her spine. As she crossed towards the bedroom, she waited for the scene to disappear and fade away, just another VR program to keep her warm on another lonely night without him.

When she finally found him, she knew it was all real.

He was lying in bed, the duvet folded across his waist. His bare chest and arms drew her eyes right away, but it was his tired face that made her pulse jump.

"Hello, Mary," he said softly.

How she stopped herself from running to his side, she didn't know, but she walked over to him calmly and slowly. There was a hint of him in the air, a scent that no VR program could ever replicate. It was true. Matthew was alive.

She looked at the bed, seeing more than enough room for her beside him. A part of her, the part that had shared this very bed with him on so many occasions, yearned to take her rightful place there. Yet, looking into his cautious blue eyes and having heard no invitation, she chose to take a seat on the bedside chair instead. Matthew was alive. For now, that was enough.

"Well, once a hero, always a hero," she smiled politely, avoiding his eyes. "Out of stasis for mere minutes and you come charging to our rescue."

He smiled plainly. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Your timing was impeccable. Have you spoken to Alex?"

"No," he answered. "There will be plenty of time for that. I barely made it to bed when I got here. My legs feel like jelly."

"I won't tell Sybil. No names, no pack-drill," she teased, daring to look at his eyes.

"I appreciate that," he nodded and for just a brief a moment she thought she saw his warm smile, the one he reserved only for her.

But he turned away and spoke to the ceiling instead.

"She would have me lying in that infernal capsule still if she could, running God knows how many tests," he grumbled.

"And you would be complaining about every single one of them," she laughed knowingly.

He sighed resignedly and glanced over at her. "I haven't had a chance to review anything. Will we be leaving soon?"

She frowned slightly but composed herself and nodded. "There will be some briefings with the New Byzantium government over what happened, but I expect they will be quick about it. I can handle all of that from here. There's no need for us to go back to Parliament, so we can be off later today, I should think."

"And where are we headed next?" he asked.

"There's an evacuation on Praxis that we were going to go oversee," she informed him. "A settler colony is too close to a growing wildfire and it seems that they can't contain it. They're hoping for better weather this week, but if they don't get it, we need to be there to assist. They've probably got about ten days until they'll be forced to leave if things don't improve."

"I should be back on my feet in plenty of time before we arrive," he mused.

"You should be, yes," she agreed, looking down at her hands.

"Mary, I," he began, drawing her attention. "I don't intend to resume full active duty until I am feeling up to it. I would appreciate it if you continued as acting Captain until such time as I may be able to return. I'm going to try to use this coming week to get back in shape and catch up on what's happened these past eight months. I think some time on my own will do me good."

She nodded slowly. "As you wish."

"Thank you for all that you did," he continued. "It's a long time, eight months. I'm sure you must have felt frustrated on more than one occasion."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Once or twice, yes."

"I'm glad that you persevered," he stated.

She looked at him intently. "As am I."

They stared at each other for a long moment, seemingly waiting for the other to say something more meaningful than the token conversation they were having so far.

"Well, you should get some rest," she declared finally, rising from her chair. "Most of the crew have heard about your return, but it won't be a problem keeping people out of your way during your convalescence. We can hold off on advising Navy Command for a little while as well."

He watched her turn and head for the door.

"Mary," he called.

She stopped, her back to him.

He grunted as he raised himself up to a sitting position.

She looked back at him over her shoulder. It was a battle within herself to remain still and not go to help him.

"I am grateful for what you did," he began softly. "You must know that it changes nothing, though, for us. We know where we stand."

She slowly turned around, her face taking on a cold mask. "Of course. I was merely doing my duty, the same as I would for any other member of this crew. I'm glad that it all came good."

"You did more than just your duty, Mary," he shook his head.

"Well, it's all worth it now that you're back," she nodded. "As for the other thing, well I suppose seeing you come through it all alive will be my consolation prize."

He looked at her forlornly. "I'm sorry. I wish I could think of something to say that would help."

Her eyes narrowed. "There most certainly is something. You know what it is, but you've decided not to say it."

He frowned. "Mary, we agreed that…"

"I don't recall any agreement," she snapped, refusing to play along any further. "I remember you telling me that you wanted nothing to do with me. Such a statement doesn't exactly invite one to agree or disagree, wouldn't you say?"

"I didn't say that I wanted nothing to do with you," he objected.

She stepped towards him, her eyes fierce. "You told me that we were cursed. You told me that it was the end of us, that we should be strong and accept it. What part of that implied that we would have any future together, exactly?"

He cringed at her harsh tone. "You know quite well why I did what I did."

"Do I?" she laughed ruefully. "I know that you told me that you loved me and proceeded to leave me all those years ago, and I know that you used me for your pleasure while your fiancée was back on Earth. As to why you did these things, well, I can only imagine."

"Do not mention her," he warned, his eyes hard upon her. "And do not pretend that what we shared was small. It was far more than just me taking you to my bed."

"How else am I to think of it, given all that's happened?" she demanded, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "I told you exactly where I stood, Matthew. I told you that I never stopped loving you despite everything, that I would wait for you while you sorted it all out and you decided that your promise to Lavinia's spirit was more important. Rather convenient that you came to this revelation after having me so many times, wasn't it?"

"She didn't deserve to have her memory disrespected like that if we were to carry on!" he shot back. "She was someone who never caused a moment's sorrow in her whole life."

"Yes, she was sweet and kind and nice," she nodded. "And you didn't love her, not the way you love me, but you still decided that your guilt over her death meant more than our future together! Well, you've gotten what you wanted now. A clean bill of health and no attachments. Goodness, women everywhere won't be able to resist you."

He grit his teeth, his breath coming out as a snarl. "It's over, Mary. When we get back to Earth, I'm going to submit my transfer to another ship. Our time here was something out of a dream, and I told you before that we had to go back to real life, and that still holds."

She shook her head at him in rage. "I've been living real life for eight months now, Matthew. I'm quite used to not having you around. Submit your transfer, then. At least this way, there will be more room in the Infirmary for us to make use of."

She stormed out of the bedroom and walked briskly back out to the hallway and the waiting lift. During the time she spent watching helplessly and praying while Matthew was in stasis, she cried so much that she wondered if she would run out of tears.

Once she got into the elevator to return to her quarters, she found out to her dismay that they weren't quite spent yet.

* * *

"The leading edge of the blaze is moving faster than the emergency responders can contain it," Edith muttered, shaking her head as she looked at the map on the screen. "If they don't get some rain or some favourable wind, the colony will be swallowed up."

"We can configure the fighter drones for support functions and use this lake here as a water source," Alex noted, pointing to a blue shape on the map. "If this gets more out of hand this week, we won't be able to put it out entirely, but we can delay it long enough for the evacuation."

"I'll push the engines to try and get us there a day early, but that's about the most we can do," she said.

"I'll see what we can do with the fighters. Who else is meeting us there? Do you know?" he asked, turning to Anna.

"We're the closest ship," Anna replied grimly. "I'll inform Mary and we should be breaking orbit within the hour."

Alex and Anna left for the lift while Edith turned to her engineering staff and began giving out assignments on the engine changes.

* * *

"I really don't know what to say," Kemal smiled. "I will forever regret what you had to endure here. I hope it does not ruin your impression of our city, but I expect that it will."

Mary nodded at the minister's image on the screen. "I wouldn't say it's been ruined. There were parts of my visit that remain positive memories."

"I'm relieved," he nodded. "You must let me know when you are back this way, and I shall let you know when I next go back to Earth. In the meanwhile, I'd like to keep in touch, Mary. I know you're busy but if you should ever want to talk or perhaps even meet over VR, I could show you places that you didn't get a chance to experience this time around."

She smirked. "Is that an offer through official channels, Kemal?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. It's entirely personal. I am quite impressed by you. I know you lead a very busy life, but I should like to know you better, if you're up for it."

"Oh, I've never been one to close off an option entirely," she smiled. "One never knows where life could lead. I'll be in touch, Kemal."

"Safe travels, Mary," he smiled before signing off.

She sat back in her chair and thought of their fun night at the baths. It was the first time she had gotten a chance to truly relax and unwind. Kemal was right. Maintaining any kind of relationship – even it was just the odd chat here and there – was near impossible for her. Still, the idea of sharing a VR program with him and seeing if they had any real chemistry was enticing, particularly given that she had put off any kind of social life for over a year now.

She frowned and turned away, looking back at her computer and trying to lose herself in work. If she allowed her mind to wander to why she had isolated herself for the past eight months, she would drown in bitterness, just as she had last night upon leaving Matthew's quarters.

"We're ready to leave for Praxis, Captain," Anna advised, coming into Mary's office. "Edith thinks we can reach there in six days, rather than seven. You can come out when you're ready."

Mary nodded but made no move to rise from her chair.

Anna looked at her curiously. "You all right?"

Mary glanced at her briefly before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "No, no I am not all right, not in the slightest."

Anna frowned and took a seat on the other side of Mary's desk. "I take it the reunion did not go as well as you hoped."

"He spent more time talking about the status of the ship and how soon we would be on to Praxis as opposed to talking about us, so yes, it was quite disappointing," Mary scoffed, occupying herself with reviewing evacuation plans, though she was hardly focused on what she was looking at.

"Not entirely unexpected," Anna remarked quietly.

Mary sighed. "No, I suppose not. Bringing a man back from the dead would usually enough to impress someone, one would think, but then he always did have rather high standards."

Anna smiled sympathetically.

Mary shut her eyes for a moment. "He's just so bloody righteous. I can't fight a ghost, Anna. I tried that before and it clearly hasn't worked. He puts himself and his misplaced sense of honour before us and whatever it is we could have."

"He has to be true to himself, though," Anna replied cautiously. "That's the man that you love, after all. Would you want him if he could so easily put Lavinia's memory aside, or worse, if he didn't face his demons and allowed them to fester?"

Mary huffed. "All those months I told myself that I just wanted him to come back. I didn't expect him to fall into my arms in gratitude, but I hoped he would see the lengths I was willing to go for us to be together and that it would mean something to him."

"It does mean something to him," Anna nodded. "He's a good man. You know that he is. He just needs some time to sort everything out."

"I'm running out of time," Mary sniffed. "He wants to transfer to another ship once we get back to Earth."

Anna blinked in surprise.

"He said it's over, Anna," Mary shook her head. "And since he said it, how could it not be?"

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

"What we want to do here is cut the angle to the target. A sweeping turn exposes you to potential counter fire and flanking manoeuvres. If we hit the apex here instead, we can keep the throttle open and you're into firing position much faster," Matthew explained, allowing the video to run and show the difference between the ideal flight path and what Tom had done.

"He loves using my videos for the examples," Tom complained, leaning towards Alex.

"Your videos give us the most learning opportunities," Alex shot back with a smile.

The other pilots paid closer attention while Matthew continued with the lesson. Since leaving New Byzantium days ago, the Captain was becoming more and more mobile, no longer needing to rest as often and able to stay on his feet for longer periods. He resumed his training sessions in the gym and classroom work with the pilots that he always did before. His presence was a morale boost to the crew. Having Mary, Anna and Alex abducted had sent a wave of trepidation across the ship, reinforcing the risks they all faced with every new mission. While Mary remained acting Captain, seeing Matthew alive again was a comfort.

Seeing the two captains together was a rare unicorn, however, rare as in it never happened.

Once the class was over, Tom and Alex rose from their seats and met Matthew as he was coming up the aisle.

"How much did you two listen to?" he asked. "Dare I hope for half?"

"A quarter for me, maybe an eighth for Tom? He fell asleep," Alex shrugged.

"I didn't fall asleep!" Tom scoffed. "I didn't need to pay much attention. They were videos of my flights. I was there."

"Next class, I'll let you take the lead, then. You can explain to everyone what you were thinking," Matthew joked, sharing a knowing glance with Alex.

"That sounds like fun, yeah," Tom scoffed. "Have the entire squadron criticizing my flying."

"It wouldn't be the entire squadron," Alex shook his head. "The class is only an hour long. We wouldn't have enough time for everyone to get a turn."

Matthew and Alex laughed while Tom continued to pout. They made their way over to the Pilot's Mess Hall. With the rest of the squadron returning to other duties, the pristine eating area was mostly empty. Taking their customary corner table, they ordered drinks and snacks. The food was brought out by a robot and Tom began tearing into his bowl of dumplings with gusto.

Matthew gave him a wry smile and sipped his sparkling water.

"Class makes me hungry," Tom fired back before returning to his meal.

"You do know that you have to speak to Mary, don't you?" Alex stated, making Matthew instantly frown. "As in, normal and regular communication? You're both captains. You can't avoid each other forever."

"We don't avoid each other," Matthew grunted. "We talk all the time."

"Direct messaging isn't talking," Tom chimed in, not even looking up from his dumplings.

Matthew glared at him and reached for a carrot spear.

"She's still in love with you," Alex continued. "Anyone can see that."

"I don't think so," Matthew shook his head. "How could she be? Our last actual conversation didn't end very well, to say the least."

"It's Mary. One fight isn't going to change anything, especially when it comes to you," Tom replied. "Crawley girls are made of stronger stuff than that and you know it."

Matthew sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring down at his plate. "It has to be like this. I don't mean to hurt her but what we did was wrong and to pick up again now would be disgraceful. We would be flaunting our…my…betrayal. I won't do that."

"Did it ever occur to you that Lavinia wouldn't have wanted this?" Alex asked quietly. "She was sweet and kind. She loved you. She wouldn't have wanted you to be unhappy."

"I deserve to be unhappy!" Matthew snapped. "You think that she would be pleased for me to be with Mary, to be with the woman that I cheated on her with? That's ridiculous."

"She knew you loved Mary," Tom stated. "She told you that you belonged together because you do. We all know it. We've all seen it. Nobody deserves to be unhappy. Right now, you and Mary are both suffering. You can do something about it and if you don't, you're either fucking weak or too blind to see what's right in front of you."

Matthew cringed at Tom's words but said nothing.

"We know that you think you're doing the right thing, whether it's because you think you deserve to be punished or because you're afraid of what a future with Mary might mean," Alex said. "But just think it through. Leaving and taking over another ship isn't going to change anything. You could be at opposite ends of the galaxy and you'll still think about Mary and you both will still have a hold on each other. You think that you're being honourable, but all you're doing is throwing away something precious out of guilt."

Matthew groaned. "You both act as if my life with Mary was some utopian vision. It wasn't. You both know that. We fought all the time. We disagreed on a lot. We're very different people from entirely different backgrounds."

"You're both toffs to me," Tom shrugged.

Matthew elbowed him in the side. "If I go back to Mary, the spectre of Lavinia will loom over us forever. You can't build a meaningful relationship like that. She needs to move on and start fresh and so do I. That part of our lives that we shared together is over now. The sooner that she accepts that, the better off she'll be."

"Are you sure that you've accepted it?" Alex questioned.

Matthew blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I think that you're deliberately pushing her away so that it makes it easier on you," Alex explained. "You have so much history, even before Lavinia. That's why you had an affair, isn't it? It's not as if some pretty young thing seduced you. You and Mary couldn't stay away from each other. You tried to end it before and you got poisoned and she stood by your side for eight months and fought with everything she had to bring you back. That scares the hell out of you."

"Are you saying I'd rather I died?" Matthew exclaimed incredulously.

"No, obviously, but seeing Mary's level of devotion is terrifying you," Alex pressed. "She's supposed to be selfish and spoiled. You probably expected her to take up with someone else over the past eight months. She didn't. She loves you more than anything else in the universe and that scares you."

"Why would I be scared of someone loving me?" Matthew demanded.

"Because you don't think you deserve it," Tom mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Matthew scoffed.

"You need to figure all of this out instead of just avoiding it," Alex advised. "The first time that you broke up with Mary was painful, I get that. That was a long time ago. You might not think you can trust her now. You might not believe that you can last. If you're looking for something safe, that's not Mary. You knew that when you were engaged to Lavinia and you still couldn't stop yourself."

Matthew exhaled harshly.

"You love her, that's all there is to it," Alex declared. "You won't be happy with anyone else while both of you still draw breath."

"So what do you want me to do? Apologize and ask her to take me back?" Matthew asked doubtfully. "It's Mary. She won't be so easily convinced, nor will she forgive me for all that I've put her through, and really, she shouldn't."

Alex glanced over at Tom. Tom swallowed the food in his mouth before turning to Matthew and looking at him intently.

"How about you convince yourself first? Make peace with whatever doubts you have. She won't believe you if it sounds half-hearted and she'll know the difference," Tom assured him.

Matthew sighed and took a sip of his drink.

* * *

Sybil glanced up from her computer when she felt eyes upon her. When she saw who was standing in her doorway, she rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

"Yes, Captain?" she scoffed.

Matthew rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "How long are you going to hate me, Sybil, honestly?"

"I haven't put a time limit on it," she replied, still not looking at him. "You broke my sister's heart. I should think I get a few days of despising you at least."

He sighed and came into her office, taking a seat on the chair opposite her desk.

"I didn't want to hurt her, darling, you know that," he tried.

"And yet you did so very effectively," she shot back, glaring at him for a moment before looking back at her screen. "And don't call me 'darling', at least not while I still hate you."

He shook his head.

"What do you want, Matthew?" she asked. "I have a lot of work to do, and that's for real, not just an excuse for trying to get rid of you because I don't need an excuse for that."

He nodded. "I'm trying to piece together what happened over those eight months that I was in stasis. I've gone over the mission logs and Mary's reports, but there's precious little about what was going on in here, what was going on in _there_."

"We kept it secret. We had to," she answered. "Mary was afraid that if Papa or anyone at Command found out we were searching for a cure for you, they would accuse us of compromising our missions and would have you sent back to Earth or another facility. We didn't keep public records, didn't mention you at all so that no one would bother us."

He frowned slightly. Though the circumstances of his treatment and return were still overwhelming to him, the process itself did make sense. With no family left on Earth and no one to wonder what had become of him following the poisoning, keeping him onboard the ship was a better option.

"You do realize what she did for you, don't you?" she remarked, looking at him coldly. "She kept you alive through sheer force of will sometimes. We don't leave people in active stasis for eight months. It's not the done thing. She didn't want to freeze you entirely because she wanted your organs to continue to function. We scoured the galaxy, Matthew. We went to worlds we had never been before just on nothing more than a rumour that there might be something there that would help you. Do you know how many times we failed? Do you know how often we came away empty-handed and felt absolutely gutted that we were no closer to a cure? These eight months have been a nightmare, Matthew, a complete and utter nightmare. Yet, here you are. Do you understand what that all means?"

He swallowed, staring at her in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her computer. "Send observation videos from private account to Captain Crawley, approval, _Crawley, Sybil Cora,_ authorization code, _'Tom is an idiot but I love him anyway'_."

The computer beeped in confirmation.

He glanced at his watch and saw the files transferred to him. "What's this?"

"You want to know what happened? There you are," she said, not looking at him. "Now if that's all, please leave."

He opened his mouth to say something but seeing her rigid posture, he elected to get up and go, nodding to her before leaving the Infirmary.

* * *

Mary took deep breaths, steadying herself and trying to calm her pulse. Her arms were tensed, holding the sword above her head in a high guard. Her eyes flicked back and forth, glancing about carefully and cautiously. Her ears were finely tuned, ignoring the whirr of the fans and the thump of the music filling the room.

A brief chime cued her to bend her knees and crouch just before five soldiers appeared all around her. She spun and swung the sword, slicing through two of the illusions before elegantly rising up and thrusting with both hands through the chest of another. Reaching behind her, she parried an attack from a fourth before kicking at the fifth. Jumping off the ground to avoid an attempt at a trip, she pirouetted and decapitated the fourth soldier. The fifth soldier was upon her in an instant and she had to sway back and forth, using her sword to defend the blows raining down on her. Ducking her head, she lowered her sword for a moment before flicking it back up and cleaving through the fifth soldier from his hip to his shoulder.

She was panting for breath when she finished, frowning over at the display screen that showed her time and statistics.

"Too slow," she muttered, shaking her head on her way to the side table for a drink of water.

Her blood raced as she gulped down her drink. Exercise always seemed to get her riled up, which was unfortunate since she already had plenty of aggression that she wanted to work out and was trying to calm herself. Some people ran or swam, lifted weights or even went to the shooting range. She preferred the combat simulator. Even though she was merely fighting holograms, there was something intensely satisfying when they disintegrated after she ran them through.

A wicked smile crossed her lips as she debated changing the program so all of her opponents had Matthew's face. That would spice things up a little.

"Are you done?"

She frowned and looked back over her shoulder as the man in question walked in. He was wearing compression pants that hugged his legs and hips and a sleeveless top that showed off his bare arms. Her eyes took him in for longer than she wanted to before she pulled herself away.

"I'm just getting started actually," she replied with disinterest.

"Well, can I work in with you, then?" Matthew asked, his eyes devouring her shorts and sports bra that left her back and arms bare but for a thin strip of fabric. "Or are we not friends enough for that?"

She looked back at him and arched her eyebrow. "Why not? It may help that we're not friends, actually. No need to hold back."

He rolled his eyes as she picked up her sword from the table.

Going over to the weapons rack, he studied the available options before choosing a long chain with a handle on one end and a weight on the other. Swinging it back and forth, he stepped up onto the simulator floor and waited for her to join him.

"Two-person co-operative?" he suggested when she came over to face him.

"I prefer Versus," she replied. "It's a better workout."

He grit his teeth. "Fine. Versus."

The computer chirped when Mary entered the parameters. Five soldiers appeared around each of them, waiting for the competition to begin.

The clock floating above them counted down from ten. Mary and Matthew stared at each other, neither revealing anything in their neutral expressions.

She chastised herself for ogling his body when she ought to have been readying herself for combat. He wasn't as fit as before, having been less than a week out of stasis, but he had some colour to his skin again and his form was far better than when he was lying in that capsule. She glanced at his large hands, his fingers poised ready to strike. Her mind conjured the incredible things he did to her with those hands, holding her hips while she rode him, teasing her breasts, pinning her arms down, smacking her bottom. She had to purse her lips to shake the images away.

He frowned as arousal coursed through him at the sight of her. Eight months had passed since the last time he had made love to her and his body was feeling the absence now. Her breasts were raised and framed delectably by the sports bra, the curve of her hips reminding him of where he loved to place his hands while he ravished her. Even now he could feel the tension between them, the electric pulse that drew him to her effortlessly. A part of him was still that young boy who whinged to his mother about having to visit Downton, only to be stunned when he met her for the first time, her beauty surpassed only by her stinging tongue telling him to 'quit moaning like a bawling infant.'

The buzz of the horn shook each of them out of their reverie and all thoughts were forgotten as they charged forward.

The soldiers around them were ostensibly their teammates, but the simulation was designed to test how they reacted in a crowded fight. This wouldn't be some fake battle where enemies approached them one-at-a-time. Mary leapt to her right and cut through a soldier upon landing, using the sideline of the floor space to guard her back as she turned to face the remaining four assailants. They came at her in a wave, swinging all at once. She had to parry and duck, crouch and hop, constantly move to avoid being hit.

Matthew's arm ached, the strain of being back in close combat setting his muscles afire. He launched his chain at one soldier and yanked him across to collide with another. Though the enemies did not have any actual substance to them and the weapons that Mary and Matthew were using were merely plastic replicas, the sensors in the simulator were able to calculate the physics of what was happening and react accordingly. When a hit came through, they felt a small shock, and similarly, the force of their own attacks were calculated to determine if it was enough to kill an opponent, or merely stagger him.

Mary grunted as a parried blow glanced off her shoulder. She quickly rolled to one side and as she came up slashed through the legs of the two remaining opponents. As they crumpled to the floor, she stabbed each of them clean through for good measure before rising up and seeing Matthew still engaged with two remaining foes.

She licked her lips involuntarily, watching him move with deadly grace. It was rare that they were ever forced to fight during a mission, their roles as captains keeping them on the command bridge and out of the fray. Still, to see him moving now filled her with mixed emotions – relief that he was alive and had come back, hunger for his touch and the feel of his body against hers, and excitement at the prospect of knocking him on his arse.

Excitement won out.

Not bothering to wait for him to finish with his two opponents, she charged forward, her sword raised and ready to deliver a powerful slash. He whipped the chain behind his head and spun on his knees, the ends of the weapon flying out in a cutting arc and slicing through the two soldiers. Grabbing both ends of the chain in one hand, he easily pounded both soldiers with hammer blows until they disappeared. Without pause, he raised the chain above his head with both hands and held it taut just in time to catch Mary's strike that was aimed for his head.

Torquing his arms, he wrapped the chain around her sword and pulled her down, sending her tumbling. She pulled her weapon free when he came around to finish her and she rolled out of the way as the chain came thumping down on to the floor. Swinging her legs around, she spun and got back to her feet before he could attack again.

They stalked each other, circling around and appraising the other's stance. Now that it was just the two of them, the winner was whoever could land five clean hits first or force the other to surrender. Though Matthew had the advantage in range with his longer chain, Mary could deliver faster attacks with her sword. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to lunge forward.

"Tired?" she taunted him with a raised eyebrow. "It's been a while since you've worked up a sweat, hasn't it?"

"I'm feeling fine," he replied, swinging the chain back and forth menacingly. "Simulations are adequate for exercise, but it's hardly a true workout."

"That's true. There are other pursuits that are a more proper test of one's stamina," she drawled. "I suppose we'll have to settle for this. Try and stay alive long enough to actually get some benefit out of it. If you get taken down early, it would be a waste of time."

His eyes narrowed at her inference. "You're rather confident."

"You will recall that I have quite a lot of experience leaving you a quivering mess," she smirked.

"That's not how I remember the majority of our encounters," he retorted. "You seldom were able to outlast me, were you?"

"Or perhaps that was what I led you to believe," she replied. "It could have all been an act, you know. Just me being generous with your ego."

He frowned.

She stepped forward and thrust, forcing him to turn to the side. He dodged her following slash but was unable to stop the third cut, which though it glanced off his back, still registered as a hit.

He scrambled away from her and swung his chain back. She arched backwards to avoid the attack, which left her vulnerable to the other end of the chain which came across and snaked around her leg. With a strong pull, he sent her down to the floor.

She jumped back up as he pulled his chain back, the glowing scoreboard above them showing they were tied at one hit each.

Back and forth they went. She scored another point from a clever feint and jab, and yet another from jumping over his swing and hitting him in the shoulder. Her blood was singing in her veins and her head was light and buzzing with thoughts of victory. She parried two more of his swings and when he turned to come back around she crouched low and spun, slapping him on the ass with the flat part of her sword before standing back up with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"It seems I need only one more point and I win," she crowed, though her pulse was racing and her legs were burning from exertion. "Would you like to give up now and spare yourself the embarrassment of such a lopsided defeat?"

He frowned up at the scoreboard showing him down 1-4. "No, I'll take my chances, thanks. Perhaps I'll get lucky."

She arched her eyebrow. "Matthew, I'm afraid that as a result of your recent decisions, you won't be getting lucky for a very long time, indeed."

He grunted and swung the chain around and around at his side. "Let's see."

She raised her sword to high guard once again and watched him closely. All she needed was one more hit. She could wait for him to come to her.

He spun the chain faster and faster, moving it across his body from left to right. He took a step forward, the spinning chain flashing in front of him, effectively forcing her to retreat. He did it again and again, and she recoiled, her mind working to figure out how to stop his advance. She circled to her left to avoid being wedged against the back wall, her eyes watching him closely. He adjusted and kept coming, leaving her no recourse but to keep space between them.

When he finally fired the chain towards her, she barely had time to gauge the trajectory before she jumped over top of it. She didn't realize that he wasn't still holding on to it until a fraction of a second too late.

He charged forward, taking advantage of her distraction as the chain went flying across the room and landed harmlessly on the other side. He caught her before she could land and drove her into the floor, her sword flying from her hand on impact. The air seemed to fly from her lungs as he landed on top of her and before she could recover, he slipped his leg over her waist and mounted her torso, trapping her between his knees.

She brought her elbows up and blocked his initial flurry of open-handed strikes. Though he had her pinned, connecting with a clean hit would be difficult for him. Unfortunately, it was near impossible for her to do anything to him in return given his dominant position.

"Well, seems I'm getting lucky after all," he grunted.

The computer beeped as he slipped his hand past her guard and connected with her shoulder.

4-2.

"Would you like to give up now and spare yourself the embarrassment of choking away such a big lead?" he growled, avoiding her attempt to slap him.

He faked an elbow to her chest and when she moved to cover, his other hand shot out and landed flush against her collarbone.

4-3.

"Submit, Mary," he commanded, his voice deep and strained. "It's over."

She glared up at him and continued to struggle. Bringing her knees up, she raised her hips and swung her legs to the side. His eyes went wide as he pitched forward just enough to lose some momentum. She grabbed hold of his arm and wrenched it as she threw all of her strength into lifting off the floor and rolling him over.

He grunted as she put him on his back and scrambled over top of him. Keeping hold of his arm against her chest, she yelled out and punched him clean in the face.

His head snapped back for a moment before he stared up at her in shock.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

His arm slipped away from her as she released him, dropping her hold as if she'd been scalded. A flush of red bloomed where her fist had connected with his cheek and her stomach churned at the sight.

The computer announced that she had won in a pleasant voice.

"Matthew," she whispered.

He cleared his throat. "Well done, Mary. That was an impressive move."

She got to her feet, still staring down at him as though she was unsure what had just happened. Before she could think about reaching out to help him up he was already off the floor.

"Are you…was that…are you all right?" she stammered.

He glanced over at her indifferently. "I've been through worse."

Her anger boiled over at his tone. It was as though he didn't even care what had just happened, as if anything that happened between them from now could be easily shrugged off.

"Fine," she hissed. "Thank you for the workout."

She went over to the table and snatched her towel and water bottle. Her entire body seemed to be coiled tight as she headed for the door.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" he called, making her stop and turn around. "I've never seen you counter against full mount before."

She swallowed, her fury simmering. In the moment before answering him, she could think of nothing except this was how their lives would be from now on – fighting, resenting each other, throwing snide barbs or veiled remarks back and forth and finally walking away with nothing left to say. She had plenty of people in her life that she was indifferent to. He wasn't supposed to be one of them. This wasn't the way they were with each other. This wasn't the way the days after his waking up from almost dying was supposed to go.

But this was her reality now all because of his choice to leave her.

"It's been eight months, Matthew," she replied icily. "Surely you didn't expect me to be the same person I was before?"

She turned and left before he could think of anything to say in return.

* * *

 _'Sybil tells me that you may need some extended recovery time when you wake up. We can't be sure what side effects there may be from the venom, or whatever cure we end up finding.'_

Matthew stared intently at the display, the image of Mary sitting next to his capsule in the Infirmary captivating him. The files that Sybil gave him included treatment plans, experimental trials, clinical notes and reports from the past eight months. It was a mountain of information on all that Mary and her close circle had tried to revive him following the attack. Reviewing it all was tedious and even sickening at times, but he pushed on. He wanted to understand what everyone was going through over that time, how they had dealt with the uncertainty and doubt that must surely have crept in as the weeks went by and he didn't show any signs of recovering.

 _'We should go somewhere for you to convalesce,'_ Mary told him onscreen. _'I expect you won't want to go back to Downton and have everyone nursing you. Why don't we rent a cottage in the country somewhere? Maybe on the French Riviera or even in the Lake District in Italy? Just the two of us. I'll take care of you. I am capable of it, you know. Sybil's not the only healer in the family.'_

He swallowed tightly. Sybil had kept several cameras trained on him at all times and the raw footage of every one of those days was part of his file. The vast majority of the video were shots of him lying in the capsule with no one else around. Every evening, however, around the same time, after everyone would have had their dinner and the night shift would have taken over for the day crew, Mary appeared.

He could hear her voice catch as though she was in the living room now with him.

 _'It'll be fun, darling. We can shut off our communicators and not answer any messages. It'll be as though we're just locals, though I must say that my French is far better than my Italian.'_

He frowned and shook his head. Every night she showed up. Every single night for eight months.

 _'Just be strong, Matthew. I'm trying to carry on for the both of us, but I need you. I need you to respond to one of these treatments. Even if it's just a small change, that's enough to keep us going and look for more. None of us are going to give up, but I have to be able to show them that what we're doing is right, that all of this effort we're going to will come good.'_

He ran his hand over his face, stroking his chin as he watched her wipe tears from her face.

 _'I love you, darling. I'm not giving up. I won't give up. You're going to get better and you're going to wake up and I'll be right here waiting for you when you do. Then we're going to lock ourselves in your quarters and you're going to fuck me senseless. Any position you want, you can have me. Your wish is my command. Just, please get better. Please.'_

He grunted harshly as he felt a tear fall down his cheek. On the video, Mary wiped her eyes and pressed a kiss to the glass of the capsule before standing back up and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, January 2119**

He swallowed tightly. Sybil had kept several cameras trained on him at all times and the raw footage of every one of those days was part of his file. The vast majority of the video were shots of him lying in the capsule with no one else around. Every evening, however, around the same time, after everyone would have had their dinner and the night shift would have taken over for the day crew, Mary appeared.

He could hear her voice catch as though she was in the living room now with him.

 _'It'll be fun, darling. We can shut off our communicators and not answer any messages. It'll be as though we're just locals, though I must say that my French is far better than my Italian.'_

He frowned and shook his head. Every night she showed up. Every single night for eight months.

 _'Just be strong, Matthew. I'm trying to carry on for the both of us, but I need you. I need you to respond to one of these treatments. Even if it's just a small change, that's enough to keep us going and look for more. None of us are going to give up, but I have to be able to show them that what we're doing is right, that all of this effort we're going to will come good.'_

He ran his hand over his face, stroking his chin as he watched her wipe tears from her face.

 _'I love you, darling. I'm not giving up. I won't give up. You're going to get better and you're going to wake up and I'll be right here waiting for you when you do. Then we're going to lock ourselves in your quarters and you're going to fuck me senseless. Any position you want, you can have me. Your wish is my command. Just, please get better. Please.'_

He grunted harshly as he felt a tear fall down his cheek. On the video, Mary wiped her eyes and pressed a kiss to the glass of the capsule before standing back up and walking away.

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Alpha Colony, Praxis, Milky Way Galaxy, February 2119**

"Crikey, look at all that bloody hell down there," Tom muttered, shaking his head as the fighters made another pass.

"Watch it, Falcon-2," Alex admonished him. "The wind is picking up. We need to get out ahead of it or this load is going to be wasted."

He led the way across the blaze, the rest of his squadron following in a tight formation. The wildfire below them roared, consuming hundreds of acres of land in a pulsing morass of red, orange, purple and blue. The flames would spew and spiral into the air as though the land was made molten, a savage beast devouring all in its path. Even protected safely away on the _Andromeda_ while their fighter drones did the work, the pilots all recoiled as if they might be burnt should they come too close.

"Command, this is Falcon-1. We are in position for our bombing run. Please confirm all emergency responders have vacated the target zone," Alex called over his communicator.

"Falcon-1, the area is yours," Anna replied, watching the view on the display screen intently from her usual position on the command bridge.

"Acknowledged. On our way," he answered. "Ready missiles and coolant. I have the point."

The squadron peeled off and dove down towards the raging inferno. Alex picked out a spot in his target crosshairs just ahead of the blaze and fired a salvo of missiles before pulling up to a safe altitude. One after the other, Tom and the rest of the squadron came in behind, half of them firing missiles into the ground behind Alex while the remaining craft doused the area with a chemical fire retardant.

The leading edge of the fire consumed all vegetation in its path, quickly approaching the new trench that the fighters had created. All of the brush and trees fell like kindling, the land giving way as the fierce winds drove the monster on.

"It's slowing down," Tom muttered as the squadron turned back. "Sort of."

Alex watched the blaze stifled for a moment, temporarily denied the fuel it needed by the freshly cratered ground. He frowned and checked his scanners.

"Command, we've got a problem," he reported. "The embers are on the wind. The fire break is working to a point but this thing will jump that gap soon enough."

"I see it, Lieutenant Commander," Anna said grimly. "Fall back to your secondary position and continue with the trenches. If we can't stop it entirely, let's divert it as much as we can."

"Yes, ma'am," Alex confirmed before relaying their orders.

Anna tapped the console in front of her and brought up a video link to Mary.

"The fire isn't going to be stopped by the trenches. There are hotspots that are exploding into the air carrying over to untouched ground," Anna advised. "At the speed it's going, it will reach the colony in three hours. Heat shielding should hold for another ten at most, so you've got the rest of the day and night to complete the evacuation."

Mary nodded. "That should be enough time, but it will be close. We're down to colony staff, emergency responders, soldiers and their families. Have all of our shuttles on standby and tell Sybil to get the Infirmary ready just in case. We shouldn't need to bring anyone onboard, but let's be prepared regardless."

"Yes, Captain," Anna nodded.

* * *

Mary frowned and turned away from the horizon. The fire was still almost 50 kilometres away but already the sky above the domes of the colony was blackened and filthy. For the past week tens of thousands were evacuated from the area, cramming whatever they could into their vehicles and departing for another site on the other side of the distant mountains. Anyone who didn't have a craft were piled into transports, allowed one bag per person. There was a small hope that once the _Andromeda_ arrived, the fire might be controlled and homes saved. Mary was never overly optimistic. The colony's emergency responders had been fighting the fire for months and were always retreating. Short of blasting the affected area to dust, this fire would rage until it starved. The _Andromeda_ had enough weaponry for the job but she never considered annihilation to be an option. The fire itself was a reminder that the colonists were guests on this planet and she dared not rile their host further.

"Matthew," she called, ducking into the command tent.

He looked up from the bank of monitors, his face a stern mix of focus and concern.

"The fire break isn't going to hold it. Anna estimates that we have 12 hours, maybe 13," she informed him.

He nodded and turned his attention to the young technician manning the station in front of him.

"Get an updated list on the remaining evacuees, please, beginning with whoever requires transport and is furthest away from the city centre," he ordered. "Advise the councillors that the remaining transports can leave once they're full and keep a few in reserve so we have additional space. Thanks."

"Yes, Captain," the technician acknowledged.

Matthew turned back to Mary and nodded for them to head outside. She understood immediately and led the way.

"You seem to be settling back into command rather comfortably," she noted, smirking as they went a safe distance away from the tent. They preferred to be alone when speaking openly. Even though everyone knew that the mission was more about managing a crisis than stopping the fire, it was better for morale and productivity if the staff could focus on their individual assignments without hearing their superiors talk about the horrible scenarios that were coming true.

"I'm just a manager, really," he shrugged. "You're the one in charge, Captain."

She laughed at that and it was only partly sarcastic. When they arrived on Praxis, she commanded him to join the team that would be stationed on the ground. For one, she didn't want him cooped up in his quarters any longer. Ever since their battle in the combat simulator he had kept to himself, barely even seeing Tom or Alex. Her ire towards him had not abated by much, but she still was concerned for his welfare, and he needed to be kept busy. Besides that, he was still the Captain of the ship, even if he had not returned to active duty just yet. The crew respected him, were glad to see him back after such a long absence and she felt it was important for them to see him. Having him around gave everyone extra confidence and motivation. He had a way of inspiring that in people that she hadn't quite yet developed herself.

"I hope you remember that," she stated, glancing at him pointedly. "I expect you're scheming to take back power soon enough."

He smiled and shook his head. "No, there's no need for that. We'll be back on Earth soon enough and we can make things official. She'll be all yours once I'm gone."

She frowned for a moment, the reminder that he was soon transferring and leaving a shock to her. While their interactions recently had been entirely professional, spending time with him was as easy and comfortable as always. They were able to speak and trade ideas freely with their conversations limited to work. She knew it was partly an illusion. They were avoiding any further talk about their relationship, but if he wasn't going to raise it, she most certainly wouldn't, not after all she had done for him – for _them_ – these past eight months already.

"I can't wait," she managed. "Your closets are bigger than mine and I'm looking forward to putting the extra space to use."

He pursed his lips and nodded, glancing away for a moment.

"This place is really quite beautiful," he noted. "It'll be a shame for it to go up in smoke."

"It's inevitable now, I'm afraid," she sighed. "The fire might not take everything. It's not as if the materials here are overly flammable, but the surrounding area will be devastated so coming back here really won't be an option."

"I suppose we should be glad that they had the foresight to start pulling out when they did," he mumbled. "Hanging on to the bitter end would only make our job all the more difficult."

She looked at him closely for a moment. "Yes, there's something to be said for knowing when to get out and save your own skin."

He looked over at her and considered her words. "That's true, but I'm sure that no one takes satisfaction in it. To walk away is to abandon so much that one holds dear."

Her gaze did not waver. "Whether the decision is a hard one or not, once it's made, one must live with the consequences."

"Fair enough," he replied. "That doesn't mean that choices come without regrets."

She nodded. "Even still, aren't we all bound by the choices we make?

He swallowed, his eyes dropping to her mouth before they were both distracted by their watches beeping.

"It's the updated evacuees list," he said, glancing at the display. "It's not too bad. We should be able to manage this, but we have to move quickly."

"Take a detachment and go collect the ones in Linwood Park. That's the furthest housing development from here," she ordered. "I'll check in at the station to make sure all the transports are ready and head to Kingsfield after that."

"All right. Be safe," he said, holding her gaze for a long moment before he headed off to gather his men.

"You, too," she replied, watching him go.

* * *

"Mr Barrow? Mr Barrow?" Matthew called, opening the door to the house and stepping inside. "Mr Barrow?"

"Oh, hi!" a thin man with short brown hair and beady eyes called, coming out into the foyer. "You must be from the Navy, yes?"

"Captain Matthew Crawley," Matthew nodded, shaking the man's hand. "Are you all set? We have you down for a household of three, correct?"

"That's right, yes," Barrow confirmed. He turned and shouted down the hall. "Jimmy! This is it! We're going!"

Matthew watched as a blond-haired man with a playful smile on his face emerged from the back of the house. A shy girl was holding on to him with one hand and carrying a toy bear in the other.

"My husband, Jimmy, and our daughter, Gloria," Barrow introduced them. "All right, one last goodbye to the house, everyone."

Matthew looked away, feeling as if he was intruding on the family's privacy as they waved farewell to their home. When they turned back, Gloria was crying softly in Jimmy arms, her little head buried in his shoulder.

"She's just a bit overwhelmed, that's all," Barrows sighed, rubbing her back. "She's upset that she has to leave Miss O'Brien behind."

Matthew frowned. "I'm sorry, who's Miss O'Brien?"

"She's our cat," Jimmy explained, sniffling as he spoke. "She belonged to this ornery old hag named O'Brien who lived next door. When the woman died, the cat came over to our house and just never left."

Matthew smiled in understanding. "Why aren't you bringing her with you?"

Barrow frowned. "Well, we just assumed that pets weren't allowed on the transports, what with allergies and lack of space and all of that."

Matthew tried to contain his laughter. "Miss O'Brien is more than welcome. She'll need to travel in a carrier and might be put in the cargo hold, but pets are certainly allowed. We had to wrestle a Forian Terrier on to a transport this morning. One of my men almost got licked to death."

Gloria turned her head to look at Matthew, her tear-stained face looking adorable. "Miss O'Brien can come with us?"

Matthew grinned and nodded. "Can you go and get her for me? We'll need her carrier, too. Quick as you can, please."

Gloria's face lit up and she looked at Jimmy in wonder. He laughed along with her and set her down to go and corral the family cat.

"Thank you, Matthew. Thank you so much," Barrow said softly. "All of us were hurting over what was going to happen to her."

"I completely understand," Matthew replied. "My mother had cats back at our home in Manchester. She called one of them her first child because she got her before I was born."

Barrow laughed knowingly.

Gloria and Jimmy came out moments later with a rather large grey tabby cat sitting inside her pet carrier. After accepting their thanks again, Matthew ushered them outside and had one of his crew load their luggage into the waiting vehicle.

"Miss O'Brien is coming with us, Daddy!" Gloria squealed, tugging on Barrow's hand.

"Yes, she is, my dearest," Barrow smiled down at her. "Do you think you can keep her company during the transport ride? She might get scared."

"I won't let her get scared," Gloria shook her head vigorously. "She can sit with me and I'll read to her and we can take a nap together just like we do at home."

Jimmy and Barrow shared a knowing laugh and boarded the vehicle.

Matthew watched them from afar, noticing small things like how Barrow and Jimmy held hands as they helped Gloria into the vehicle, how the girl seemed so comfortable with her two fathers and was bravely looking forward to this adventure they were going on. Before he got back into the vehicle, he saw them get seated. Barrow rested his head on Jimmy's shoulder, while Gloria sat next to them with Miss O'Brien sitting in her carrier at her feet. Matthew's chest tightened at the sight. A happy couple. A happy family. One blond, one brunette, and their beautiful child.

"That's the last of them, Captain," the driver informed him.

"Let's head back," Matthew nodded. "We don't have much time left."

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Praxis, Milky Way Galaxy, February 2119**

Mary adjusted the sleeves of her red dress, smoothing them out and flicking a few specks off the fine cloth. She turned her head, looking in the mirror to see how her hair fell past the four stripes and golden ring emblazoned on her shoulders and on down her back.

It was a relief to be able to get out of her uniform. The scratchy fabric and heavy boots were functional for being on the colony, but she had to take a soak upon her return to the ship. The colonists were evacuated with a few hours to spare and as a token of appreciation, the remaining councillors and emergency responders insisted that they celebrate a smoothly executed operation. Not wanting to sit around a makeshift camp sharing food rations and weak beer, she invited them all here to have a proper reception.

Any excuse for a party.

She couldn't blame them. While the _Andromeda_ had been here for a matter of days, the colonists had been fighting the fire for months. Every foot of ground they conceded was another foot closer to the ruin of their homes and the exile of their families. To have survived now with everyone evacuated was a victory. Homes could be rebuilt. Lives were far more precious. After living in fear for so long being on the front lines of the battle, now was the time for them to finally relax and let loose.

She could use some of that.

She adjusted the high collar before smoothing her hands over her flat stomach, a smirk coming to her lips as she admired how the form-fitting dress raised her breasts and hugged her hips before flaring out to the skirt that went just past her knees. Matching stockings framed her long legs and made sure she wasn't showing off any skin. The way she normally wore this garment wasn't entirely appropriate for the occasion.

Normally, she wore sheer stockings or kept her legs bare. When Matthew saw her wear it for the first time over a year ago, he almost drooled with hunger. As soon as they were alone, he showed her how the skirt provided easy access for his questing hands and firm body. This dress drove him mad. How many times had he pushed her against the nearest wall or bent her over the nearest table to get at her when she wore this dress? Countless times. Countless, passionate, ravenous, delicious times. It was a wonder the dress was still in one piece.

It was entirely petty of her to put on one of Matthew's favourite dresses and spend so much time getting her hair and makeup the way she wanted. In other circumstances, her sisters and Anna would have chastised her for such behaviour. She couldn't bring herself to care, however. On another day she would be the mature and reasonable one. On another day she would forget about his rejection and her pain and treat this as just another event. Earlier today, however, he reminded her that he was leaving, that he was turning his back on her, throwing away what they had for no good reason at all.

Tonight, she was going to show him precisely what he would soon be missing.

* * *

"Not too bad for a day's work, Commander Smith," Alex smiled, raising his beer bottle to his wife.

She laughed and clinked her champagne flute to it. "Not bad at all, Mr Lewis."

"How was your stint in the big chair?" he joked, sipping his drink. "You were bossing people around and acting all regal, weren't you?"

She slapped his arm lightly. "I did not! I was just coordinating everything, that's all. I've had the bridge plenty of times."

"I don't know. You sounded far more gruff and authoritative on comms today," he persisted. "And we both are well aware of how much you enjoy giving orders."

"Only because you hardly ever listen the first time around," she retorted.

"Or maybe you like the sound of your own voice a bit more than you let on," he smirked.

"Mmm hmm, keep it up and let's see where this gets you," she warned.

The party was already in full swing around them. Mary had made sure there were no speeches or anything to detract from the playful mood. There was dancing, good food and drink, and most of all, relief; joyful relief. The first responders were not the most sophisticated of guests to have graced the _Andromeda_. They were men and women who left Earth to find adventure and new lives among the stars. Colony life was hard and grueling, but carried the reward of building something of one's own from the ground up. Faced with the threat of losing all they created, they battled an impossible enemy and survived, all of their loved ones safely on their way to begin anew in a hopefully safer locale. There was no talk of the fire here, no mention of their worries and fears, no sombre recollections. This was a party and there was room only for eating, drinking, and pure unadulterated amusement.

"Could you ever live on a colony, do you think?" Anna asked suddenly, turning her gaze from the revellers and back to her husband.

"Frontier life? Depends on where, I guess. An empty, far-off place like this, I don't know. Earth is practically a month away even at ultra-lightspeed. Being part of the first human settlers on a developed world a bit closer to home? That might be more to my taste," he answered.

"You are a city person, through and through," she laughed.

"And you're not?" he joked.

"Mum always expected me to be a stay-at-home wife," she shrugged. "Running a household was what I was raised to do, not running a ship."

"And yet my study is an absolute mess," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm your wife, not your maid."

He smiled and nodded. "What are you saying? You think that we should resign our commissions and find a plot of land somewhere do you?"

"No, no," she shook her head. "I just don't think that life on a spaceship is a viable option for the long-term. I love it here but you can still be a pilot on Earth or on a colony. I could be part of a council or take command of a base. We don't need to travel the stars forever."

He nodded. "I kind of like the idea of having a proper house to come home to, with you and the kids waiting for me."

She frowned. "I like the idea of you and the kids waiting for me, with dinner already prepared, the place spotless and a glass of wine and foot massage at the ready."

He smiled. "I suppose as long as it's our home, I don't care who gets there first."

"Very good answer," she grinned, leaning over and kissing him quickly.

Tom and Sybil soon joined them and a fresh round of drinks were served.

"We should really go and mingle, yeah?" Tom suggested after a while. "We can't be the snobby officers holed up in a corner too good to socialize with the colonists."

"He's right," Sybil nodded.

"Everyone heard that, hey?" Tom exclaimed, pointing excitedly at Alex.

"Even a broken clock is right twice a day, darling," Sybil smiled, patting his arm.

"I don't know where you got that from, but all right," Tom shrugged. "Being right twice a day is more than you usually give me credit for."

"Get this one," Sybil shook her head before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Go on, then," Alex chuckled and nodded to Tom. "I hereby appoint you the social coordinator for our group, at least for this evening."

He frowned and grumbled as they all stood up and went out to mingle.

The free flowing drinks and catchy music made socializing far easier. Tom had a way of just diving right in and introducing everyone and soon they had their own circle gathered around. They traded stories and bantered, some of the emergency responders smiling wistfully when they found out that the _Andromeda_ was now bound for Earth.

"Excuse me," a voice called.

Sybil turned and nodded to a rather burly man who was a full head taller than her. "Hi. Yes?"

"My name is Jamal, and my mates over there have put me up to asking you to dance," he muttered, smiling sheepishly. "I don't mean to be a bother but I lost a bet and so I had to come over to you, see."

"A bet?" she repeated. "So you're only asking me to dance because you have to?"

He blinked. "Uh, no! I would ask completely on my own! It's just that I didn't think you would…"

"I would love a dance," she smiled. "Next time, though, try and not rely on your mates. It's not something a girl wants to hear."

He shook his head. "No, of course! Erm…"

"Sybil," she nodded. "And this is my husband, Tom."

Tom glanced over at the mention of his name and cast a confused look at the equally confused looking large man standing next to his wife. All the same, he extended his hand. "Hi."

"This is Jamal. We're going to have a dance," Sybil declared, passing Tom her drink.

"All right," Tom nodded, still confused as to what was going on.

"Come, Jamal," she called, heading for the dance floor.

The big man gave Tom an apologetic shrug before he turned and followed, a look of wonder on his face.

"That's nice of her," Alex noted, watching as Sybil seemed to be leading the big man through a rather intricate fast-paced dance, his hands respectfully on her waist.

"She loves to show off," Tom shrugged. "I'm going to hear about how tall that guy is for the rest of the night."

"Don't worry about it," Alex smiled. "We're here to have a good time and this is the closest some of these guys are ever going to come to being on a Mothership. They're partying, they start talking shit with each other, one of them probably put him up to it. It's harmless, really. Sybil's just being a good sport about it and she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I'm not bothered," Tom shook his head. "She's been really stressed out lately so this is good for her."

"That's big of you," Alex smiled. "We shouldn't be so possessive of our wives anyway. It's such an archaic attitude."

"Alex," Anna said, coming over with a thin man wearing glasses. "This is Minh. We're going to dance. Hold my drink, will you, hon? Thanks."

Alex took her drink and stared in confusion as Anna brought Minh over to the dance floor and joined Sybil and Jamal.

"Anna's so generous, you know?" Tom joked.

Alex gave him a wry look. "Well, it's not like we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into when we married them. Come on."

Tom frowned. "Come on, where?"

Alex gave him a knowing smile. "There are female emergency responders here, too, you know."

Tom blinked. "We're going to get in so much trouble for this."

"We're just having a bit of fun. Do you want to enjoy yourself, or just stand there and hold your wife's drink while she dances with someone else?" Alex shrugged.

"I didn't say that. I just said we're going to get in trouble," Tom retorted, shaking his head as he set the drinks down on a side table and joined Alex.

"Don't worry. It's all good," Alex assured him.

They soon found two policewomen who looked like they could easily drink the two of them under the table. They were only too happy to dance with the friendly pilots and so, with a knowing smile, Alex led them over to where Sybil and Anna were dancing and they all hit it off brilliantly.

* * *

"We had a plan. It was a simple one, but we did have one. It took all of ten seconds for Lady Mary to scrap the entire thing and begin giving orders! The fire in that one!"

Matthew only smiled and nodded, his lips tied to his drink to stifle any reply. The councillor was obviously impressed by Mary during the evacuation, and why wouldn't he be? She greeted everyone with a smile of concern and a touch of reassurance before she made firm commands and assigned tasks with her usual blunt efficiency. It was a trick taught to them years ago by her Granny – when in a desperate situation, keep people busy so that they won't have time to question what's going on.

Mary always was a diligent student.

"It's a wonder that she's not attached, married or at least involved with someone," the councillor mused. "Beauty, intelligence, ambition – quite the package."

"The Captain is happy, I'm sure," Matthew offered. The councillor's opinion was rather offensive but ultimately didn't matter at all to Mary. Still, he felt the need to speak up for her. The question of whether he was trying to justify her relationship status to the councillor, or to himself, didn't enter his mind.

"She seems quite happy now, yes," the councillor chuckled before sipping his drink.

Matthew didn't want to look but his eyes wandered anyway, just as they did hours ago when she arrived at the party. Now, as then, her red dress – _that_ red dress – was easily discernible in the crowd. She sat at the bar, perched on a stool and holding court as though she were a queen surrounded by courtiers. It wasn't an entirely inaccurate analogy, for a bevy of young, fit, beaming emergency responders were laughing and smiling at her every word, their eyes devouring her all the while.

A pang tightened his chest at the sight. Mary could handle herself and really, these men – boys, mostly – posed no threat. The _Andromeda_ will drop them off at the new site past the mountains after the party is over and leave them to begin rebuilding their lives. A night of good food, good music and good company was well deserved for those who felt the heat of the wildfire on their faces and refused to turn away. As acting Captain, Mary was the hostess for this party and she was playing her role.

For just a brief second, she turned her head and their eyes met. Her smile told him that she knew he was watching, that she wanted him to watch. The pang in his chest was replaced by a fury in his stomach and he finally looked away, finishing his drink becoming far more important.

"Looking forward to returning to Earth, Matthew?" the councillor asked idly.

"I can't wait," Matthew nodded, downing the rest of his drink.

* * *

The giddiness that overtook her from the moment she entered the room was juvenile and quite vapid, she knew. She felt eyes upon her and a thrill coursed through her veins. Ever since her debut in London Society at fifteen, she loved attention. Truthfully, she craved it even as a young child, particularly when she had to share her parents' affection with Edith, then Sybil. From her teenage years onward though, it was a different kind of regard that she garnered, and one that she delighted in. As a child, she was fawned over and adored. As a woman, she was desired and lusted for, and she revelled in it.

She always told herself that it wasn't just her beauty that made her stand out. There were millions of beautiful women across the galaxy, dozens on her onboard right now, even. She was a female Captain of the flagship of the British fleet. Her commendations were plentiful, her name well-known. She was far more than a pretty face, and even strangers could see that, feel the presence that she had worked so hard to build up over the years, the aura of a beautiful, intelligent, confident and ambitious woman that one did not mess with.

A simple nod to the gathered councillors and they were all smiling back at her. A perfectly-timed laugh to the emergency responders and they were getting her drinks and jockeying for position around her. A dazzling smile and they were falling all over themselves to try and keep up with her in conversation.

After what she had endured the past eight months, it felt wonderful to be flattered and spoiled a bit, to sit at the bar and talk, tease, laugh and smile.

She caught Matthew staring every so often and warm arousal stirred within her. Let him eat his heart out and cry himself to sleep over the sight of her laughing and enjoying herself with other people, including more than a few fit lads who weren't him. She knew she was being cruel but she pushed that stray thought to the back of her mind. He was the one willing to throw away what they had. This was the cost of such a rash decision. Surely he knew she wouldn't just let him off easy?

Her drink did very little to cool the heady rush she felt. Nodding her head as she followed along to a story that one of the paramedics was telling her, she waited for just the right moment to laugh and reach out to touch his arm, running her fingers lightly over his biceps. The man – Brian, she thought his name was – grinned at the contact. She kept smiling, silently praying that Matthew had witnessed the entire exchange.

"Can I refresh your drink, Mary?" Brian asked.

"Please," she smiled, taking the opportunity to casually scan the room for a dour blond wallowing in a corner.

Her eyebrow arched the longer it took her to find him.

The arch became a furrow and the furrow became a frown. Where was he?

"Hey!"

Mary grunted in surprise as Sybil kissed her cheek and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, yourself," Mary smiled. "Enjoying the party, darling?"

"Mmm, these lads are so much fun!" Sybil chirped, resting her chin on her sister's shoulder and leaning into her. "Tom is going to be livid when we get home! I can't wait!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "You do realize that your husband worships you, don't you? You shouldn't need to get him all riled up as a form of foreplay."

Sybil giggled. "I know, but God, he's so scrumptious when he's angry with me."

Mary frowned. "Right, keep that to yourself."

Sybil laughed again, keeping her arms circled around Mary's waist.

"Have you seen Matthew?" Mary asked lightly.

Sybil snorted. "I'm not speaking to him, remember?"

"I didn't ask you if you spoke to him, I just asked you if you saw him. He was here earlier," Mary explained.

"Well, he's gone now. He came over to say goodnight to Tom and Alex a few minutes ago. He said bye to me, too, but I just gave him the death stare," Sybil noted haughtily.

Mary sighed. As much as she appreciated her sister's loyalty, Matthew and Sybil had been like brother and sister going back to when Sybil was a child and would follow him around whenever he visited Downton. They were housemates when Sybil was in medical school and she swore she never would have graduated if not for him keeping her sane and supporting her through countless stressful nights. He personally fought for her to be Chief Medical Officer on the _Andromeda_ , even when the committee felt she was too young and didn't want the flagship full of Crawleys. To see a rift now between them was disheartening.

"So, he just left?" Mary asked.

"Apparently," Sybil shrugged. "Must not have been enjoying himself."

Mary looked over to the doorway for a moment before her attention was diverted when Brian returned with her drink.

* * *

 _'The Legios class starfighter has two configurations. The basic fighter is a remote-controlled drone run by an enhanced virtual reality pilot interface with full-body feedback and sensory link. The modified Beta configuration adds an additional canon cluster on either side of the rear fins and increased missile payload below the wings. While quickness and maneuverability is compromised, the additional ordinance increases the attack strength of the fighter to nearly triple the basic configuration.'_

"Video off," Matthew groaned, settling back against the pillows and staring up at the bedroom ceiling. He tried everything to get to sleep but rest still eluded him hours after he left the party. Even watching technical documentaries wasn't doing the trick and those usually had him knocked out by the five-minute mark.

He rose from his bed and headed out into the living room, his restless mind refusing to let him sit or lie still. Fetching a glass of water, he drank it quickly, his vision still filled with a seductive red dress, his ears ringing with the siren song of Mary's playful laughter.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, refilling the glass and carrying it through to his study. Mary's games were annoying, but not unexpected. It was part of the reason why he was attracted to her – that she could be reckless and fiery when roused. The true Mary – the Mary he knew – wasn't nearly as spiteful and manipulative as tonight's antics suggested, but she had a dark streak and he actually liked that about her. They were rather combustible together that way – her penchant for setting her own rules drawing out some of the darkness within him as well. If he was the recipient of her playful attentions tonight, he would have no issue with her behaviour. As it was, he was the intended target of one of her schemes, and he couldn't be angry about that under the circumstances.

How could he begrudge her anything, even acting out? She was no longer his.

He sighed again, the cool water doing little to soothe him. The missing eight months that he was in stasis had caught up to him tonight. He smiled and made nice with the councillors and laughed and socialized with the emergency responders, but it all felt so rote and token. Sybil still wasn't talking to him. Edith was, but only with polite and curt phrases. He didn't want to put Alex and Tom in an awkward position with their wives by hanging out with them so he kept his distance. It was as though he was a mere member of the audience watching other people live their lives without him.

It was a glimpse of the future. A future where he would be on a different ship, with different friends, and little to no contact with Mary and her sisters.

He frowned and set the glass down on his desk. Every day since his recovery seemed to be a struggle, no matter what he did. Even when he spent his time exercising and keeping to himself, he would recall Mary's harsh words, how stilted and unnatural their exchanges were, how unlike _them_ they were behaving around each other. Down on the colony, they were in sync, working together to save the evacuees. They could still be a good team when they were pushing in the same direction. But when they returned to the ship and the party started, they were at odds again. Beyond his annoyance with her, he felt adrift, as though there was something off about him, a sensation gnawing at him that all was not right.

He took a deep breath and wandered over to the console on the wall. All wasn't right with him and he needed to do something about it, take steps to feel like himself again. His fingers hesitated above the screen, the bright menu buttons awaiting his command. His chest felt tight and his pulse jumped, the energy seemed to drain from his legs. Swallowing and taking a harsh breath, he quickly swiped the sequence of commands before he lost his nerve.

"Play," he called softly.

Projectors in the walls and ceiling lit up. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, finally opening them but still not ready to turn around. _'Ready'_ flashed on the screen to indicate the program was loaded. Pursing his lips, he pivoted slowly until he was facing the room. It was no longer his study, but the parlour of his home in London. The furnishings were sparse since he was rarely there, the walls painted a bland eggshell white with a few paintings hung here and there. If Mother was still alive, he expected she would have done something about it, made it at least appear warmer than it did. Lavinia said she would change the place after they were married, claiming that to do so earlier would be bad luck.

"Hello, Matthew."

He smiled at her, taking her in. He hadn't looked upon his late fiancée in the year since her funeral. The sight of her now brought back the familiar sense of contentment and calm he always felt in her presence. One of the things he loved most about Lavinia was her hair. He had to admit he had a thing for gingers and redheads, and she wore it long, even though it took her forever to straighten it each day. For such a petite and unassuming woman, her freckles and ginger hair made her shine in his eyes.

"Hello, Lavinia," he replied, stepping towards her image. "Hello, my dear."

"I know that it would be far more convenient to call you, but I wanted to record this instead," she smiled. "You're so busy and I never know when you have time on your own. This way, you can watch when it's convenient for you."

He nodded, swallowing tightly.

She looked down for a moment. "I am so very proud of you. Captain of the largest ship in the fleet. It's always been a dream of yours. I still remember those photos of you that your mother showed me – the ones of you visiting the Academy as a young boy with your parents. Your eyes were so bright. She said you couldn't even decide what you wanted to see first, you were so excited."

He smiled wanly, recalling how his father carried him around on his shoulders for a time before he pleaded to be let down so he could run around and see the spacecraft models up close.

Her eyes came back up and she blinked, struggling to find the words. Smiling politely, she finally continued.

His heart clenched.

"Matthew, I've had lots of time to think about things – about us. I know I kept saying that you being away so much wasn't a bother, and truly it wasn't, except for the missing you, of course. I love you very, very much, and I've wanted to marry you from the first moment I saw you; all that is true," she stated firmly.

He bit his lower lip, the tears gathering in his eyes already.

"I must admit now, as ashamed as I am to say it, that I didn't really know what I was taking on. You swept me off my feet, really. My dashing Captain. All the girls wanted you that night at the fundraiser when we met, and yet you spent time with me. You told me that you liked how I didn't swoon over you, but I did. I just didn't know how to show it," she laughed.

He laughed along with her, sniffling as a tear fell down his cheek.

"You always say what a nice person I am, how generous and kind you think me to be, and I love hearing you say those things. But I am selfish, Matthew, or at least I can be. I'm selfish enough to know what I want from my life, and that includes what kind of husband I want to share it with," she said, her voice growing quiet.

He wiped his eyes but willed himself to keep watching. It had been over a year since he received this, and the subsequent events changed his life.

"I don't want to take you away from the Navy, or from your ship, your crew, your family," she smiled. "I'm afraid that I can't share you, though. I've tried. I really have. The fact is, though, that I'm a little person, an ordinary person. The way you, Mary, Sybil and the others talk about going into space, well, it just terrifies me. I don't see the excitement and wonder that you do in the stars. I just see the empty house that you've left me behind in."

He cringed to hear Mary's name from Lavinia's lips. When she recorded this message, he and Mary had already been sleeping together for nearly a year. Their affair had begun shortly after the _Andromeda_ left Earth.

"It isn't that you're away. I can deal with that. It's that I never know where you are and what you're up to," she explained. "If you had a job that involved long hours and stretches away from home, that would be one thing. I'd be able to reach you and I could go and meet you where you worked, we could deal with it as a couple. But I can't follow you where you're going, as much as I wish I could," she shook her head.

He pursed his lips and struggled to hold her gaze.

I'm so very sorry, Matthew. I never wanted to hurt you. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. Please remember that. That's all I want," she pleaded. She began to cry and it made his own tears fall ever faster.

"I'm going to go stay with my father for a while," she declared, dabbing at her eyes. "I know you'll be furious when you get this, that you'll call and want to fight about it. You're such an honourable man. But I'm afraid it's over, my dearest. Even if you were to come back, even if you were to take a position on Earth, I would hate myself for having come between you and your dreams. I'd spend every day wondering if you resent me for making you choose, and a marriage can't survive like that. So, I'm being brave and making the hard decision for both of us now before we do something that we'll both end up regretting."

He shook his head, gasping as he struggled to breathe.

She smiled sadly, bringing her clasped hands up to her mouth as if in prayer. When she lowered them to speak again, her voice was strong and sure.

"I will always cherish the time we had together, Matthew. It was so wonderful being yours for a while, to see the care that you give to others focused on me. I think I always thought you were well above me, but you made me believe we could be, and I will always love you for that. I'm going to find someone to spend my life with, to live the life that I want with, and I so want you to do the same. I want you to…"

She stopped and covered her mouth, her eyes shutting as she sobbed. Though she turned away, the cameras still caught her as she struggled to compose herself.

"Lavinia," he whispered through his tears, reaching a shaking hand out towards her.

She took a deep breath and turned back to face him. "I want you to be happy. Goodbye, Matthew."

"Pause playback!" he choked out. Lavinia froze in place, her warm eyes and timid smile staring at a point somewhere beyond his shoulder.

He swallowed and took a moment to compose himself. Stepping forward, he came closer to her, the tears falling once more.

"I'm so sorry, Lavinia," he shook his head. "I would have called you. I would have tried to convince you to stay, you're right."

He shut his eyes tight. He played her video message the day after he received it. Before he was able to call her, he received a call of his own from Reggie Swire, a chilling, terrifying call.

"Reggie said that you were killed on impact," he whispered, opening his eyes and looking at her again. "He said you wouldn't have felt any pain and I'm grateful for that…"

He sobbed and had to close his eyes again for a moment. "I wish I would have gotten the chance to just tell you how brave you were, my dear. I know you would have made someone so very happy. I hope that you were happy with me, that I made you feel special, even for a little while, because you were so very special. You were more than I deserved."

He had to wipe his eyes and nose with the back of his hand as his legs threatened to crumble beneath him.

"Goodbye, my dear," he said softly. "Thank you for being in my life. You came along at a time when I needed someone to help me feel like myself again, and you did that and so much more. I will never forget you and you will live in my memory for always."

He took a moment to look at her again before he turned and touched the console.

A chime announced that the video was finished. When he turned back around, he was back in his study, still crying, still feeling so very empty inside.

* * *

"I'm not giving up. I don't care what I have to do or how long it takes. I'm not just going to accept that you hate me," Matthew declared, fixing his unrelenting gaze upon her.

Sybil glared at him but eventually frowned and looked away. "Don't look at me like that! You know I hate it when you look at me like that."

"Sybil, please," he sighed, softening his gaze and leaning towards her. "I can't bear you hating me forever."

"Bloody hell, I was never going to hate you _forever_ ," she muttered, rolling her eyes at him. "I was going to hold out until you left and after you called me four or five times, I would have given in."

He smiled cautiously and reached out to take her hand.

"Don't give me that smug smile of yours," she snapped, though she didn't pull her hand away. "You don't get off the hook that easily."

"I know, I know," he nodded. "Tell me what I have to do. Anything, Sybil, really."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing as she considered his words.

He kept her stare, worried as to what she might come up with but determined all the same.

"I want you to watch the Jane Austen marathon with me next week," she declared finally.

His eyes went wide. "What?"

"You heard me," she nodded. "Twelve hours straight."

He groaned. "Sybil, come on…really?"

She took her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Apparently 'anything' doesn't have the same definition anymore."

"All right, all right!" he put his hands up. "You and me, Jane Austen marathon, you've got it. Can I at least have breaks, though?"

"Two breaks, in between films only, no more than ten minutes each, and you can't leave the room except to use the loo," she declared. "And unless we're under attack, you can't take calls from the bridge or anyone else."

"Three breaks, fifteen minutes each, and I have to at least be able to message Tom and Alex, if only to keep myself sane," he countered.

She frowned incredulously. "Are you trying to negotiate this?"

He covered his eyes with his hand. "Isn't this something Tom's obligated to do with you? Can't we do something else?"

"He'd just fall asleep," she replied. "Besides, I don't hate him, at least I don't hate him yet today. You, on the other hand, I loathe and want to see suffer to get back into my good graces."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "All right. Fine. I love you and I need you in my life, and if suffering through twelve hours of contrived, overdone, embellished and ridiculously unrealistic portrayals of English country life from centuries ago is what I have to do to get you back, I'll do it."

She granted him a half-smile. "And no commentary allowed."

"Oh, come on!" he begged. "You're going to comment during the movies! Why can't I?"

"Fine, I will allow commentary, but no huffing, grunting, whinging or teasing will be permitted," she replied.

"I have to at least be able to make fun of the costumes and hairstyles. We always do that," he complained.

She rolled her eyes. "All right, but no mimicking and no stupid voices."

"Deal, deal," he accepted, grinning happily. He rose from his chair and went around her desk to hug her.

"God, if I knew you were going to be this desperate, I would have asked for more," she joked, hugging him back. "Mmm, I missed you, darling."

"It sure didn't seem like it. I thought you were going to throw a drink in my face last week at the party on Praxis," he grumbled.

She laughed and stepped away from him. "I was thinking about it, but we had guests."

He smiled and nodded. "So, you missed me?"

"Yes," she muttered. "It was worse than when you were in stasis. At least then I got to see you each day."

He chuckled. "Tom told me that he's never had so many lunches with you in one week."

She smiled. "He can be fun to be around when he tries."

He laughed.

"What will you do?" she asked him seriously. "You know that you can't leave things with her the way they are."

He frowned. "She seems to be getting on well enough."

"She's putting on act and you know it," she stated. "If you intended to just leave without a word when we get back to Earth, I'll be very disappointed in you. You're not a coward, so don't act like one."

He shook his head and looked away, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I just don't know, Sybil," he said quietly. "I feel as if I'm no good to anyone. When I woke up, everything felt different. This ship, the people, they all look the same and sound the same but they don't feel the same. It's like I'm in a place that I don't recognize, even though I know every inch of this ship."

She looked at him sympathetically before taking his hand and drawing his attention.

"We've all been made different by what happened to you," she nodded. "How could we not be? We had to watch you lying in that capsule day-after-day and not know whether we would ever be able to bring you back. Mary, she had to put walls up so that she could continue on, so that she could remain focused on the task because if she lowered her guard, she would collapse. When you woke up, I felt like a part of me that had been wound so tightly for so long was finally able to relax. For her, well, it must have been like being made new again."

"Until I crushed her, you mean," he replied.

"Yes," she nodded. "Until then. You know that Mary is strong, though. She's never down for long."

"Exactly. She's a storm braver if ever I saw one," he smiled. "She'll get over this. She already is. I thought that we were better off apart some time ago and maybe that still holds."

"Don't you think she's been tested enough?" she asked.

"More than she deserved," he admitted.

"So, you're still intending to transfer to another ship?" she questioned.

He nodded. "That's the plan."

"Plans can change," she noted.

"I don't think it's only my decision anymore, Sybil," he shook his head.

"Well, you've got a little over three weeks to make up your mind and convince her, if that's truly what you want," she said. "If you're going to take your chance, be sure it's right, because she won't give you another one."

"That's the one thing that I am certain of. Thanks," he nodded before leaving the Infirmary.

* * *

"Sub-lieutenant Braithwaite, this is becoming a disturbing habit," Mary declared, frowning across the table at the young woman standing rigid before them. "I seem to recall I told you that I didn't want to see you again before the disciplinary committee and that was three appearances ago."

"Yes, Captain," Edna Braithwaite muttered, swallowing tightly as she kept looking forward.

"This latest infraction is for indecency," Mary continued, rolling her eyes as she read over the information on her tablet. "Miss Braithwaite, you're not some overheated teenager. You are a young woman beginning her career on the flagship of the British fleet. As I have reminded you on numerous occasions, you are in a position of privilege that thousands – _thousands_ – of women would want. Juvenile pursuits such as these should be beneath you."

"Yes, Captain," Edna mumbled.

"What the crew chooses to do in the privacy of their quarters is their own business, within the bounds of ship policies and the law, of course," Matthew chimed in. "Public areas are exactly that, Sub-lieutenant, regardless of how dark and covered they may seem. There are cameras everywhere onboard, as you well know, and the potential for discovery is ever present should you choose to engage in…depraved…behaviour."

"Yes, Captain," Edna swallowed, a fierce blush coming to her cheeks.

Mary sighed. "What I can't understand is what you could possibly have been thinking. Your own quarters were close by. You and the Lieutenant could have easily gone back there and there would be no issue. Why you chose a storage closet, it's ridiculous."

"I understand how bad it looks, Captain, but we weren't thinking," Edna cringed.

"Clearly," Matthew nodded. "May I suggest that in future you and the Lieutenant show some discretion, as well as some restraint?"

Edna nodded. "There won't be a next time. The Lieutenant and I are no longer in a relationship."

Mary frowned. "I see. Well, with reprimands on your respective records, some time apart might be best. We all have duties here, Miss Braithwaite, and we cannot allow our hearts to rule our minds."

Matthew glanced over at her curiously.

"It's not because of this," Edna shook her head. "We had already ended it before."

Matthew turned back to the young woman in confusion. "Before this happened?"

Edna blushed anew and nodded. "We were having break-up sex, Captain."

"Break-up sex," Mary repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, Captain," Edna confirmed sheepishly. "We thought it would be a bit of a thrill to have our last time to be somewhere that we might be discovered. It added to the excitement, doing something forbidden, you see."

Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Well, you certainly accomplished that," Mary stated. "What you did was entirely forbidden. I hope the small thrill of it will comfort you during your probation. You will be fined and confined to quarters outside of your work shifts. You will be restricted from socializing with the rest of the crew for a period of six months and will have limited leave privileges over that time. I will delay the running of your probation until after we've left Earth."

"Thank you, Captain," Edna replied.

"Do you understand the charges against you, the finding of liability and the sentence given?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, Captain," Edna nodded.

"You may consult with counsel regarding your appeal rights, as well as the particulars of the sentence. Your department head will oversee your probation. Do not do something so stupid as to force us to have you supervised and escorted, Miss Braithwaite. There's no need to embarrass yourself even more," Mary declared.

"Yes, Captain," Edna croaked.

"While you're on Earth, you might want to evaluate your future, Miss Braithwaite, and whether a spot on the _Andromeda_ suits you. This is a particular way of life we've all chosen to follow. If it's not for you, you shouldn't be here," Mary added, looking down at her tablet.

Edna blinked in shock.

"You're dismissed," Matthew ordered.

Edna nodded and scampered from the room, her face scarlet.

"Unbelievable," Matthew groaned, leaning back in his chair. "I can now say I've heard it all."

"She should do herself a favour and ask for a transfer. They both should," Mary muttered, swiping her fingers over the tablet to complete the necessary documentation.

"Is there a ship in the fleet where public indecency is permitted?" Matthew asked lightly.

Mary shot him a glare. "No, but her story is out there now and always will be. The rest of the crew will look at her differently now and that will affect both her ability to do her job and her self-confidence. A new start may be in order."

"I think the crew is probably more forgiving than you think," he shrugged. "Once her probation is over, it will be nothing more than a funny story to be repeated at drunken parties. No one will think her any less competent. She's already done plenty to raise that concern before this."

"I suppose," she sighed. "Still, it requires a certain fortitude to deal with adversity and I am not entirely sure that Miss Braithwaite is so equipped."

He frowned. "Are you saying she should just run away?"

She arched her eyebrow and looked at him intently. "If it suits her. Why stay if she can't handle what comes with being here, both the good and the bad?"

His eyes narrowed as he returned her stare. After a moment, he broke away and looked down at his tablet.

"Break-up sex," he mumbled. "How preposterous."

"It is a thing," she noted easily. "Doing it in a public place was the stupid part."

"Break-up sex is a thing?" he questioned, shooting her a sideways look.

She smirked. "Yes. Have you never had it?"

He swallowed but held her stare. "We didn't have it the first time we broke up."

Her eyes widened for a brief second before she resumed her calm exterior. "You left too soon for us to have it, if I recall."

He struggled to keep himself reined in but he still flicked his eyes down to her lips for a second.

She noticed.

"What's the point, anyway?" he asked. "It seems that having sex is inconsistent with the breaking up part."

She smiled darkly. "It's the finality of it. One last romp to close things off. As Miss Braithwaite said, there's a thrill to it. When you know you'll never have it again, when you know it's the last time forever, it can be quite intense."

"Intense?" he grunted, clearing his throat.

"Or so I imagine," she nodded.

"You…you've never had it?" he enquired.

"That's none of your business, is it?" she remarked.

He blinked and looked away. "No, no it's not. Apologies."

She pursed her lips for a moment, gathering her courage, or stupidity, she wasn't sure which.

"I suppose we haven't had break-up sex yet again, now that we've broken up a second time," she noted.

His head shot up and looked at her in surprise. "The second time?"

"Yes," she nodded. "We're broken up, aren't we?"

He hesitated and she frowned, looking at him curiously.

"I said that, didn't I?" he finally commented.

"So, the opportunity is there for us to have break-up sex now, since we have just over two weeks left before we reach Earth and you leave," she explained.

"That would be the right calculation, yes," he agreed.

She arched her eyebrow. "Well, then, it's just a matter of doing it."

"When do you think that you can schedule me in?" he asked.

Her pulse jumped. "This was our last disciplinary hearing of the day. I'm not on this evening. You?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Shall we say your quarters after dinner?" she suggested.

"Why don't you come over earlier and we can eat together?" he offered.

"No," she replied immediately. "This isn't a date. It's break-up sex. Nothing more."

He frowned. "Very well. I'll see you after dinner."

She collected her tablet and rose from her chair. He stood up as well.

"Until then," she nodded. "Try not to eat too much. This will be the last time we ever fuck, so you'll need to be in form."

She turned away and headed for the door.

He ogled her ass as her hips shifted back and forth, then hated himself for doing that.

The door shut behind her once she left.

"Well, this is it," he mumbled to himself before heading back to his suite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, February 2119**

"Shall we say your quarters after dinner?" she suggested.

"Why don't you come over earlier and we can eat together?" he offered.

"No," she replied immediately. "This isn't a date. It's break-up sex. Nothing more."

He frowned. "Very well. I'll see you after dinner."

She collected her tablet and rose from her chair. He stood up as well.

"Until then," she nodded. "Try not to eat too much. This will be the last time we ever fuck, so you'll need to be in form."

She turned away and headed for the door.

He ogled her ass as her hips shifted back and forth, then hated himself for doing that.

The door shut behind her once she left.

"Well, this is it," he mumbled to himself before heading back to his suite.

 **Chapter 7:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, February 2119**

"You're certainly going to quite a lot of effort for break-up sex," Sybil noted, smiling wryly and sipping her wine. "That's the fifth outfit you've tried on already."

"And we're going to need a sixth," Mary replied drily, frowning at her reflection in the mirror before unzipping her dress. "This is far too frumpy."

"What does it matter? It'll be on Matthew's floor within minutes of your arrival," Edith laughed, shaking her head from her perch on the sofa next to Sybil.

"I want him to be ravenous from the moment I walk in that door," Mary replied, giving her sisters a knowing smirk. "Whatever I wear has to have him reduced to a puddle instantly upon sight."

"Darling, he hasn't had sex in nearly a year," Sybil noted. "You could show up wearing a Hazmat suit and he'd be up for it."

"Although getting you out of that wouldn't be nearly as fun," Anna chimed in.

The three of them laughed while Mary gave them a classic eye-roll.

"Why don't you just wear a slip?" Edith suggested, getting up and going to Mary's closet to fetch a black negligee with lace trim. "It's sexy and functional. Everything would be covered, at least mostly, anyway."

"I still need to walk down the hall to take the lift to his quarters," Mary grumbled. "I should hope that I'm not too inappropriately dressed so as to run into anyone and shock them with an eyeful."

"We could secure the area for you and block access until you're safely on the Captain's wing," Anna suggested.

"Now that would be an interesting use of authority – 'this floor is off-limits so that the acting Captain can walk half-naked to her filthy liaison with the Captain.'" Sybil joked, using the same cheerful, artificial tone that the computer used for ship announcements.

"I'm not going to do that," Mary retorted. "We're not captains or even officers tonight. We're just us."

"Are you, though?" Edith questioned. "I can't imagine the real Matthew would be comfortable with break-up sex and all that it means."

"It doesn't mean anything, that's the point. He agreed to it," Mary shrugged. "He's Matthew, but he's still a man. If this is the end of us, he wants to have something to remember. It makes sense."

"What if it's good, though?" Sybil asked.

"Trust me, darling, it's going to be much better than good," Mary smirked.

"No, I meant what if it's so good that you both re-evaluate your situation?" Sybil explained.

Mary frowned. "We didn't break up because of bad sex. I don't think we've ever had bad sex in all the years that we've been together. I'm even willing to say that our standard doesn't even begin anywhere less than 'incredible'."

"Tell us how you really feel, though," Edith deadpanned.

"Break-up sex isn't going to solve anything. That's why it's called break-up sex. You do the deed, enjoy yourselves and move on," Mary continued, giving Edith a pointed look before turning and going over two outfits that her sister had brought out from the closet. "And I am going to enjoy myself thoroughly."

"Have any of you ever had break-up sex?" Edith asked, looking over at Sybil and Anna.

"Please. I barely had any kind of sex at all before Tom," Sybil huffed. "I can firmly vouch for the benefits of make-up sex, but break-up sex? I haven't a clue. Anna?"

"Twice. Both times basically reminded me of why I was breaking up with the boy in the first place," Anna answered. "And I will add a resounding yes to the make-up sex endorsement. I may have gotten into a few arguments with Alex deliberately just for that very purpose."

"Cheers to that!" Sybil squealed, clinking her wine glass with Anna.

Edith laughed. "I've never had break-up sex. Now I'm wondering if I shouldn't dump Bertie temporarily just so we can see what all the fuss is about."

"Better to just pretend, I think," Mary advised, looking at her sister wryly. "Poor Bertie would probably faint if he thought you were being serious."

They all laughed in agreement.

"Why did you break up, again, exactly?" Sybil asked Mary.

"You know very well why. Because he won't let go of his vow to the memory of Lavinia," Mary scoffed. "He's still guilt-ridden over leaving her behind on Earth, and he still considers our affair to have been somehow responsible for her death, as if it was some kind of punishment for his adultery."

"But you don't see it that way," Anna remarked.

Mary sighed and examined a red bandage dress appraisingly. "I liked Lavinia, what little I knew of her. However, Matthew was mine first. He proposed to me before he even met her. We would have been married if not for my stupidity and his foolish pride. I wish we didn't have to carry on an affair to find our way back to each other, but when we were assigned to this ship and we spent so much time together, worked side-by-side so closely each day, I knew something would happen. I was never going to not be with him, regardless of all that was against us."

"The two of you were like teenagers in those early months," Edith laughed.

Mary blushed and shook her head. "Lavinia's death was horrible but I had nothing to do with it and neither did Matthew. She had just called off their engagement. If she didn't perish in that vehicle crash, Matthew and I wouldn't be having break-up sex tonight, I can assure you of that."

"Do you really want to go ahead with this, though?" Sybil asked. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Would I ever admit to loving a man who preferred someone else over me?" Mary fired back. "He broke up with me, remember. He did this to us. I'm choosing to move on and that's what tonight is about."

They watched as she slipped into the dress and Edith zipped it up for her. Mary smoothed it over with her hands, her silk lingerie completely undetectable. Adjusting it slightly, she looked carefully at the different views of herself from multiple angles as they were projected on to the mirror.

"I do believe we have a winner," she smiled, adjusting her bra to make sure it was hidden below the plunging neckline.

"That's our cue," Edith declared, finishing her wine and helping Anna to her feet. "Enjoy yourself, darling."

"I most certainly will," Mary nodded, smiling as Edith and Anna made their way out to the foyer of her suite.

"Go easy on him," Sybil advised. "His head is all over the place right now."

"That's no longer my responsibility," Mary answered. "Sybil, I'm glad that the two of you are friends again, really, I am. However, after tonight, Matthew and I are colleagues and nothing more. If he has issues, I hope he gets the help he needs, but that's no more my concern than it would be for any other member of this crew."

Sybil nodded slowly and made her way to the door. "That sounds all well and good, darling, but he's still Matthew and you're still you, and the two of you together have never been _just_ anything. Have fun tonight, by all means, but as for whether this is the end of the both of you or not, I'll wait and see."

"It is, believe me. Good night," Mary snapped, rolling her eyes.

Sybil smiled and left the suite.

Mary turned and looked back at her reflection once more. She ran a hand down over her bottom and up along her side, smiling at how the dress framed her body delectably. Her form was more lithe than curvy, but she thought she looked fabulous in this dress, all of her best features accented brilliantly. A warm flush filled her chest as the moment set in. Soon, she would be in Matthew's arms again. Soon, she would be able to touch him and do anything she wanted to him. Soon, her long wait would be over.

She was never one to gush or speak openly about her feelings. That was more Sybil's domain. Her parents raised her to be ladylike and elegant, and maintain a refined shell at all times. When it came to matters of the heart, and particularly the private goings on in the bedroom, well, she had received almost no guidance at all.

Until Matthew.

Looking back, she was so very lucky that he was her first real love. So many men had lusted after her. Any one of them could have seduced a naïve young woman who thought she was far more worldly than she truly was. Some of the antics that took place among the cadets at the Academy were entirely depraved. Yet, Matthew was always there, always protecting her, keeping her safe, even when they weren't dating. When they finally did get together, it was sweet and nice, but when they were alone, their bond was something else altogether,

She blushed as the memories came forth unbidden, a knowing laugh leaving her lips as she was able to revel in them without shame. They were explosive together, there was no other way to describe it. After those early tentative and cautious moments, something had been unleashed in them, something primal and daring. They had become more and more adventurous over time, trying and doing things that she could barely believe even today. After their first break-up, she dated a bit, but nothing came close to him, much to her annoyance. When they began their affair after being posted to the _Andromeda_ together, their passion reached another level entirely. Whether it was the forbidden nature of their affair or the extra pleasure they derived from being together after breaking up the first time, every moment was precious and treasured.

As if they knew what they had was so fragile and could crumble at any moment.

She swallowed and made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room, slipping her feet into a pair of red flats that she knew he loved. Taking a deep breath, she paused in the foyer to look over herself a final time.

"One last fuck," she smiled bravely at her reflection before leaving her quarters.

* * *

"Bloody hell," Matthew mumbled, glaring at his reflection as he wrestled with the arcane white bow tie. He had watched videos on how to tie the blasted thing but his every attempt had turned out crooked, too loose, too tight, or unbalanced. He sighed and began again, muttering to himself as he went through the different steps.

"Put the widest part of the trunk of the elephant halfway through the loop," he coached himself, frowning all the while.

It had already been a hassle to deal with the trousers, crisp white shirt, cuffs and vest. Each button had a bauble that needed to be attached and he had to adjust the vest using some strap on the back of it. He tried to not complain too much given that he was wearing a fashion that was over two hundred years old, but the bow tie was proving to be a step too far.

"Maybe she'll find it appealing if I just let it hang loose," he mumbled before beginning all over yet again.

For his first foray into break-up sex, he was being quite meticulous. Ignoring dinner altogether, he spent the past hours in his study making preparations. He knew Mary. She would arrive armed to the teeth. A gorgeous dress that he would want to tear off of her the moment she showed up. Scandalous underwear that barely covered her to drive him wild. A body that he had yearned for ever since he woke up from stasis and had been so long without. Finally, her best weapon – an absolutely vulgar mouth that could undo him that sultry tone he loved.

He would experience her entire arsenal tonight, he was sure. This wasn't a fun get-together so they would have a pleasant memory for the future. She wanted complete annihilation, to give him a glimpse of what pure joy looked and felt like before she left him, never to return again. He knew better than anyone that she always acted with a purpose in mind, a plan. He accepted it. It was the only way to get her to come to him. Once she was here, however, he had no intention of following her plan. He had ideas of his own.

He swallowed and pulled the loops behind the bow tie tighter to stiffen the knot. A slow smile crossed his lips at his unexpected success. The thing didn't look that bad at all, actually.

He fetched the coat from his chair and eased his arms into the sleeves. The tails ran down his legs, making him look quite ridiculous he thought, but at least he managed to get the tuxedo on finally. He was grateful yet again that he opted not to go with the top hat and cane.

Taking a deep breath, he went out into the living room and over to the console on the side table. He checked over the details once again, making sure he had covered everything. Satisfied, he went to the bar and got the champagne bottle and glasses. Setting the temperature and pressure on the bottle, he waited a moment for the drink to be made ready before pouring it into the two tall flutes.

"Let battle commence," he declared, setting the bottle down and steeling his gaze on the front door.

* * *

Mary nodded to the several crew members that she passed in the hallway. Some of them seemed to look twice in her direction, others were almost gawking, having never seen her outside of uniform. She smiled and continued on, her confidence soaring. While it was entirely superficial and meaningless, she still enjoyed a bit of a rush being appreciated for her beauty. If she was going to be thrown back into the choppy waters of being a bachelorette, at least she wouldn't be fishing with no bait.

"Captain's quarters," she announced once she entered the lift.

 _'Crawley, Mary Josephine. Access confirmed,'_ the computer announced.

A flush of arousal warmed her as the lift moved swiftly through the levels of the ship. She wasn't exaggerating when she was speaking with her sisters earlier. Sex with Matthew was always incredible and she felt a jolt of added excitement knowing this would be their last time together. Usually, she liked for him to take the lead, enjoying seeing him want her so desperately. Tonight, she contemplated asserting herself instead. Let him have to serve her this time, let him see to her pleasure before his own.

She smiled wickedly as her plans took shape in her mind.

' _Laboratory level'_ the computer chimed as the lift eased to a halt.

Mary rolled her eyes at the interruption and stepped back a bit. The doors slid open, revealing two junior officers laughing together.

"Captain," the one woman said, composing herself and nodding towards Mary.

"Captain," her companion echoed, following in and standing on the other side of the elevator, giving the first officer a playful smile.

"Petty officer. Petty officer," Mary replied politely.

"Housing quarters, level five," the first officer called.

The lift resumed its journey.

"What do you want for dinner?" the first officer asked the second. "I could make something fast. Pasta or I think we might have some chicken from last night."

The man smiled. "I already took care of dinner."

The woman looked at him curiously. "How?"

"I went back and prepared a roast during my last break. It started cooking an hour ago so it should be piping hot right about now," he revealed with a smug grin. "There's fresh bread, too."

She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "You are just full of surprises."

"I am, and you love me for it, don't you?" he teased.

"Among other things, yes," she nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it.

The elevator came to their floor and they wished Mary goodnight before heading off to their quarters still holding hands.

Mary frowned slightly as the lift continued on.

Once she reached Matthew's floor, she took a deep breath and walked the short distance to his door. Just as she was about to scan her eyes and announce her presence, her watch buzzed. She glanced down at it and took a few steps back towards the lift. Arching her eyebrow in surprise at the incoming call, she went over to the console on the wall and waved her watch in front of it.

"Mary! Hi!" a chipper young woman exclaimed when she appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Rose," Mary greeted her younger cousin. "How are you?"

"So good!" Rose laughed. "Look!"

Rose waved her hand in front of the camera and Mary blinked at the rather large diamond ring on her cousin's finger.

"I said yes!" Rose squealed. "Can you believe it? Atticus completely surprised me tonight at dinner. I had no clue at all!"

Mary smiled. "Aww, that's lovely, Rose. Congratulations."

"Thank you!" Rose nodded. "Papa and Mummy were in on it the entire time. I can't believe he managed to keep them quiet about it because they are absolutely horrible about keeping secrets. His family came in, too, and everyone was waiting for us once we got home. I left a message for your parents. I think they must have been out at an event or something. I called Sybil and Edith, too. Do you think you'll be able to come back next year for the wedding? I have no idea about what date yet, but it's likely to be in April or June. Mummy said something about 'marry in May, rue the day' or some other nonsense, but I honestly can't be bothered to care either way at this point. Whenever it happens, I know it'll be wonderful and I really hope you all can be there. It would mean so much. I think of you all like sisters, really."

Mary nodded along as her cousin continued to babble. "We'll certainly try our best to be there, Rose. You and Atticus are so good together and I know you'll be a gorgeous bride."

"Thank you, Mary! Thank you so much," Rose smiled. "Now, how are you? We haven't spoken in so long. Papa mentioned to me how you were on Praxis helping with that wildfire. That seemed quite dangerous when I saw it on the news."

"It was quite intense, yes," Mary agreed. "Everything here is fine. Life aboard the ship is far more routine than people think."

"We only hear the legends of all the good you're doing, you understand," Rose joked. "What are you up to this evening? Sybil and Edith mentioned that you were busy, but I couldn't wait to tell you my news. I was going to just leave a message if I couldn't reach you. I'm so glad that I was able to get through."

"Just spending time with a friend," Mary said drily. "I should go, actually. Congratulations again, Rose. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you!" Rose nodded. "I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to propose! I mean, Sybil's been married for how many years now and she's but a few years older than I am. I was feeling rather left out!"

Mary smiled tightly. "Well, good that he got his act together in the end."

"Very good!" Rose agreed. "All right, let's try and have a proper chat sometime soon. Goodnight, Mary!"

"Goodnight, give my best wished to Atticus and to your parents," Mary smiled and ending the call.

She paused, looking at the dark screen for a moment before she took a deep breath and turned back towards Matthew's quarters.

"One last fuck," she reminded herself, swallowing and lifting her head with determination as she walked towards his door.

* * *

"Ow! That stings!" Alex complained, looking over his shoulder and glaring at his wife.

"Relax," Anna rolled her eyes. "You need to keep still."

He huffed and lowered his head again, gritting his teeth as she rubbed the salve along his back. "You're enjoying this."

"You're the one who went and wore that experimental suit without a base layer on underneath even though I warned you that it would give you a rash, and wouldn't you know? You've got a rash," she retorted.

"I thought it was the same material as all of our other suits," he grumbled. "Why would they change it?"

"Maybe because they didn't consider that some pilots have delicate skin like yours," she smirked.

"I do not have delicate skin," he scoffed. "My suit must have had a problem. No one else had a reaction to theirs."

"Yeah, hon, because everyone else wore a base layer," she noted, smiling as she applied another dollop of salve to his back and got a grunt of protest from him in response.

"So this is 'I told you so' is it?" he complained. "I should have just dealt with this myself."

"I'd like to see you try and reach some of these places on your own," she replied, rubbing his lower back. "Why didn't you just wear a shirt?"

"I don't like wearing anything under the suit. It gets uncomfortable when you're sweating and moving around," he explained. "It can cause chafing in rather sensitive areas."

"Sure it's not because you wanted to give the engineers a show when you were finished in the simulator?" she enquired. "Half of them are young women, if I recall."

He grunted in that way he always did when he knew she was having a go at him for no good reason. She smiled and gave his bottom a light squeeze.

"The sensors are more accurate if they're tight to your skin," he continued. "Wearing any layers delays the detection and response times and that can affect performance."

"It's a matter of microseconds, if that," she huffed.

"Love, when you're in combat, even a nanosecond can make a difference," he said seriously.

"You can't react that fast. No human can," she objected.

"Funny. Your temper seems to flare even faster than that," he countered.

"Only when you're getting on my nerves, husband," she retorted. "Anyway, you better figure something out because you can't be doing this each time you have a flight," she commented, spanking him before she rose to her feet. "There. You're sorted. That should numb the itch overnight and get you back to your pristine self by tomorrow."

"How am I supposed to sleep with all this gunk on my back?" he asked, sitting up and frowning as he tried to look back over his shoulder.

"On your stomach, I guess," she shrugged, putting the salve away. "Otherwise we'll have to do this all over again in the morning."

"Well, tonight is going to be a joy," he whinged, standing up and going over to the bar for a bottle of water.

"I have the early shift tomorrow so you had better get all of your crying out of the way before we go to bed, or else you're sleeping on the couch," she declared.

He scoffed at her and took a drink.

"Since you're in such a beauty of a mood, would this be a good time to tell you we're going to visit Mum when we get back?" she giggled.

"Now would be the perfect time for that," he sighed in exasperation. "How long do we have to stay?"

"Three days," she informed him. "I've planned some mother-daughter time so that you can get a bit of a break, but we're going to have all of our meals together, I'm afraid."

"Right," he muttered. "Well, it has been a long time since we were there, and she at least lives sort of in the city now. Three days won't be so bad."

"Actually, it's five days. I just told you three to cushion the blow, as it were," she shrugged sheepishly.

He frowned and stalked towards her. "Five days?"

She laughed as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him. She placed her hands on his chest to avoid touching his back. She was almost a foot shorter than him so he quickly scooped her up and took her to the sofa, seating her in his lap and giving her a disgruntled look.

"Now, now," she chuckled as she patted his cheek. "I've spent longer than that with your parents."

"My parents love you!" he protested. "And we never have to take all of our meals with them, besides."

"Mum loves you and you know it," she said pointedly. "You're the one who always acts put out around her."

"She said she didn't want half-Asian grandchildren!" he reminded her, staring at her with wide eyes.

"She apologized for that, though," she sighed. "The woman is a bit crazy, yes, but she's still my mother and deep down she doesn't mean half the things she says."

"Five days of sleeping on the sofa bed in the basement is not my idea of a pleasant vacation, love," he groaned.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that Mum has come around on the idea of us sharing a bed," she smiled.

He blinked in surprise. "Really?"

She laughed and nodded. "I told her that it's ridiculous for us to sleep in separate rooms and I threatened to go to a hotel if she didn't see reason."

He grinned. "Wow. Well, all right, that changes things, then."

She frowned. "Alex Lewis, we are not having sex while my mother is asleep down the hall."

"But that's your childhood bedroom!" he whinged. "You've still got those frilly linens and everything! We can pretend we're back in high school and you're sneaking me into the house for a bit of fun."

"Well, if we're pretending to go back to a time when I didn't know you, then I suppose you won't be sleeping with me at all, will you?" she noted pointedly.

"We can take some liberties. We'll pretend that we did know each other and we'll also pretend you didn't have braces," he offered.

"Want to know what else we can pretend, hon?" she asked threateningly.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't be so hasty in deciding nothing will happen," he backtracked. "Sleeping together in your old room has lots of potential. You have to admit that."

"You're probably hoping I still have my cadet uniform as well," she rolled her eyes.

"Those trousers were remarkably flattering in all the right places," he grinned, fondling her bottom.

"Not a chance," she stated firmly.

"Fine," he huffed. "It's better than having to sleep apart, or worse, on the floor."

"There's my dear husband," she smiled, kissing him lightly.

"Please say we are at least taking a trip by ourselves at some point during our leave," he pleaded.

She laughed. "We are. A week on the Amalfi Coast, just the two of us."

His eyes lit up. "That sounds perfect. Do tell me more."

She smiled and kissed him softly. Grabbing her tablet from the side table, she tapped her fingers on the screen and brought up images of the trip she planned for them.

"I found us a gorgeous little house overlooking the water in Positano," she explained.

He held her close and smiled, following along as she guided him through their itinerary.

* * *

When Mary stepped over the threshold and into Matthew's suite, the first thing she noticed was the dim lighting. The normally bright foyer was muted and the living room beyond seemed cloaked in shadow. She frowned and came through. Was he not home?

"Hello, Mary," Matthew smiled and nodded, meeting her partway and handing her a champagne flute. "Here you are."

She smiled and accepted the drink. "You were waiting for me."

"With great anticipation," he nodded, raising his glass to her. "To tonight."

"To tonight," she echoed, lifting her glass towards him before taking a sip. The champagne was bubbly and light, with a sweet taste that tickled her throat. "Mmm, that's quite good. This tastes remarkably like Barons de Rothschild."

"2102, one of the finest vintages," he confirmed. "I've been saving it since we boarded."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "All this time?"

"Waiting for a special occasion," he smiled and took another sip.

She watched him carefully, savouring another taste of champagne. This was a clever ploy on his part – go all out to impress her right from the off, while also plying her with alcohol early in the evening. She could feel the charge in the air. Despite how many times they had made love, this was new territory for them and he was making the first move to try and set the pace. Deciding to play along for now, she took the time to appraise him while she enjoyed her champagne. His finely tailored suit fit his frame impressively. He was almost back in shape, almost back to normal. She blinked as her gaze sharpened more closely on the white bow tie and the black tails of his coat.

"What is that you're wearing?" she asked, laughing with interest.

He smiled and held his arms out, posing for her amusement. "It's a vintage tuxedo. I had it made on Rian 2, using some old photos. Do you like it?"

"It's certainly different," she managed. "But it does make you look rather dashing. Were you saving this for a special occasion as well?"

"I was," he nodded. "It's part of the theme."

"A theme? Tonight has a theme?" she questioned, smirking as she stepped towards him.

"I thought it appropriate," he replied. "You do enjoy a bit of a roleplay, don't you?"

"Sometimes, yes," she acknowledged, a warmth spreading from her chest as she recalled the many VR sessions she did to keep herself sane while he was in stasis. "And who, or what are you supposed to be?"

"Just myself," he answered. "It wouldn't do to pretend to be someone else. That's not what tonight is about."

She nodded, contemplating his answer and his attire. "And me? Am I appropriately dressed in keeping with your theme for this evening?"

He gladly took her bait and slowly cast his eyes down her body. She blushed under the heat of his stare but remained calm, watching him defiantly as his gaze took in the thin straps that tied around her neck, her bare shoulders and arms, the vee neck that dropped down to her cleavage and how the dress descended in horizontal lines that wrapped over her waist, flared out across her hips and stopped just past mid-thigh.

"Well?" she asked when his eyes finally returned up to meet hers. Her breath caught when she saw the obvious hunger in his gaze, as if he was contemplating the many ways he was going to devour his prey tonight. "Will I do?"

He smiled. "I'll need to see the back to be sure."

She arched her eyebrow and held his playful look for a moment before slowly turning around, one hand on her hip. Casting a brief glance over her shoulder, she shivered when she saw him so blatantly checking out her ass.

"The verdict?" she prompted him, turning back around.

"You look beautiful," he declared, his blue eyes never straying from her face as he said the words.

Her arousal flared as his eyes gave weight to such a simple compliment. Eventually, they both retreated to their drinks, finishing the champagne, which did nothing to calm their nerves or heartbeats.

"Well, this would be the time that you take me to bed," she smirked, seizing back the initiative. There was something too intense in that last look he gave her, something dangerous that had no business being a part of break-up sex. She needed to get this back on even footing, to a safe place where she could focus on the moment. This was just one last romp between them, nothing more.

He smiled and nodded. "Actually, I thought we might use the study, first."

"The study?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow and slowly following him towards the other end of his quarters away from the bedroom.

"You remember it, don't you?" he challenged. "I seem to recall you enjoyed it immensely."

She swallowed. They had christened his study quite thoroughly after they began their affair. There was something hedonistic almost about him sitting in his chair like a king, feasting upon her as she lay naked on her back across his desk, or bending her over and taking her hard and fast from behind. Their last time there was in the weeks before the break-up, weeks before the mission that almost stole him away from her. He was especially ravenous that time, she recalled, and she had responded in kind. She remembered her breath fogging up the window, books falling from the shelves, framed diplomas and photos crashing to the floor as he pounded her against the wall.

"Why not?" she smiled, trying to keep her voice and stride even and measured. "It's as good a starting location as any."

"After you," he nodded, gesturing for her to go in ahead of him.

She stepped forward and a smile crossed her lips as she took in the familiar room, everything so neatly organized and clean. It was spacious, more a small library than a study. Besides the desk there was no real furniture. Matthew liked to pace when he was contemplating something complicated, so he had the sofa and chairs removed, giving him the room to wear out the plush rugs that lined the floor.

It wasn't merely a place where they had sex, however. Her eyes wandered to the bookshelves and recalled how he would sometimes read to her while she stared out the window and enjoyed a glass of wine. One wall was filled by a display screen. They spent countless nights debating and arguing over strategy while they mapped out missions on that wall. This room hosted so many of their conference calls with Papa and other officials across the galaxy. They hosted private anniversary parties for Anna and Alex and Sybil and Tom here. She was comfortable here, calm and relaxed.

"What shall we start with?" she asked, giving him a sultry smile and stepping to him. Her hands slipped beneath his tuxedo jacket to feel the warmth of his chest.

The audible catch of his breath was like triumphant horns blaring in her ears.

 _'Poor Matthew. You don't stand a chance.'_

"Shall I get down on my knees and let you use my mouth?" she drawled, kissing his neck and pressing herself against him. "Or shall we get straight to it and you can fuck me on your desk?"

She could feel his rampaging pulse beneath her lips. A grin filled her face as she swiveled her hips slowly and pressed against his hard arousal.

 _'He may not last five minutes at this rate'_ she thought wickedly.

"Mary," he swallowed tightly, his hand coming up to grasp her hips.

"Mmm, Matthew," she moaned just the way he liked.

"How about a dance first?" he managed, grunting to get the words out.

She frowned and leaned back slightly to look up at him. "A dance?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I didn't get to dance with you at the reception on Praxis. Would you dance with me now?"

She laughed incredulously. "I think you're going to get far more than just a dance with me tonight."

He smiled weakly. "Yes, but I just want to hold you, just to start off with."

She nodded slowly. "Very well."

Her hands move up and over his shoulders, linking loosely behind his neck. He pulled her closer, his fingers slipping around her waist to rest just above her bottom.

"Play," he called out.

The song began with just a piano, airy and light, the notes seeming to float all around them as he turned her, his eyes remaining on hers. Violins joined in, as if the strings were seated somewhere to her right. Before the first lyric was sung she smiled and gave him a mocking smile.

"Of course it would be this song," she remarked.

"The first song we ever danced to," he replied.

"I believe the first song that we ever danced to was actually _Ring Around the Rosie_ , wasn't it?" she noted.

"Perhaps, although I only got to hold your left hand. My left was occupied by Bobby Charlton. He had a rather firm grip for a four-year-old."

She laughed and relaxed into his hold.

"Do you remember how I used to chase you around in the gymnasium?" he asked.

She nodded. "I told Mama that her friend's son was bothering me at school."

"Father told me to leave you alone," he recounted. "Mother didn't say anything, but strangely, she began packing two lemon tarts with my lunch from then on."

She shook her head and smiled. "And we were inseparable after that. I loved those tarts."

"You know, when I was going over Mother's things, I found the recipe," he confided in her, his eyes looking down at their feet for the first time as he continued to lead her through the dance.

She blinked. "You did?"

He nodded, slowly raising his eyes back up to hers. "She promised to share it with me years ago, but never got around to it. She used shortbread for the shells. That was her secret."

"Why did you not tell me before?" she asked. "I would have loved to know how to make them. Every attempt I tried was never nearly as good."

He smiled. "Saving it for a special occasion. I wanted it to be a surprise."

She smiled and nodded, continuing with their dance. Taking a deep breath, she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing him in. Nostalgia was dangerous. She knew it was. They had so much history together that reminiscing on it would only make this all the more difficult. Their memories became more gilded with time and of course, he only wants to mention the sweet ones. They weren't all sweet.

"Mary?" he asked.

"Mmm, yes?" she replied softly.

"Keep your eyes closed for a moment longer," he said.

Her eyebrow arched in curiosity, but she complied, allowing him to guide her around. She didn't notice him lifting his hands to enter a command on his watch.

"All right, you can open them now," he whispered, his voice smooth and warm in her ear.

She lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed in shock.

Their song faded a bit, blending more into the background. He stopped dancing with her, but kept her in his hold as she slowly turned around in wonder.

Downton Abbey, her family home, looms before them, the image of it is remarkably real, the detail of the gargoyles and spires stretching up into the black night above drawing her attention. The lights are on inside, and she can just imagine her parents presiding over a lovely dinner. Maybe some of the neighbours have been invited. She imagines good food, good wine and good conversation and her heart lurches. She's been to the far reaches of the galaxy and yet Yorkshire is still home, even though she lived there for less than half her life.

She frowned as she noticed the air grew colder, and as she glanced around, she realized that they're supposed to be standing outside. She hugged herself slightly, rubbing her arms as if she needed to keep warm. It must be winter.

There was a hiss from above her and she looked up, the pitch black of the ceiling giving it a height that she knew was just an illusion. Her eyes widened as she made out tiny white flakes floating in the air and falling slowly towards her. Reaching out her hand, she caught a few, the cold bits melting to water almost upon contact with her warm skin.

"Snow," she laughed, shaking her head. "I don't believe it."

"It's mostly mist that's been frozen not quite to the point of becoming ice," he commented, coming to her side. "It took some doing to get the settings just right. I gave myself a huge headache, I'm afraid."

"No doubt you think it's worth it," she smiled, looking over at him.

"Do you like it?" he asked, nodding towards Downton. "It's been so long since you had a chance to spend Christmas holidays there, I thought you might want to see it."

"It's perfect," she nodded. "The place doesn't look a day over four hundred years old."

He laughed.

"Can you show me the inside?" she asked, a funny smile on her face as she took in the building before her.

"I think you've seen plenty of it in VR already, haven't you?" he teased.

She blushed and looked over at him before turning back to the house. "I suppose, though I never went to so much detail as you've done here."

He nodded. "We'll have to work on that."

She frowned at his words, some meaning within them made her immediately suspicious. Turning to face him, she looked at him closely. "Why did you do this?"

"To give you a glimpse of home," he replied. He reached out and took her hands in his, his blue eyes remaining on her the whole while.

Her mind blared warnings at her but she didn't pull back from him.

"Mary, I must apologize to you," he said.

She arched her eyebrow. "Apologize? For what, pray?"

He laughed ruefully. "Many things. I suppose as good a place to start as any is to apologize for what you had to go through while I was in stasis. I can only imagine how difficult it must have been for you, as well as for Sybil and everyone else. I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain and frustration, though I'm glad that it all came good in the end, obviously."

She nodded slowly. "It was horrid, but you're here now, so it was all worth it."

"Besides that, I must apologize to you for our affair," he continued.

Her hands tensed in his hold. "You wish to apologize for that?"

He shook his head. "I'm not apologizing for our being together. I could never be sorry for that. The circumstances were less than ideal, to say the least, but it wasn't because of you. If I ever made you feel as if you were some dirty secret, or just my mistress that kept my bed warm, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to seem as though you were just convenient or a welcome distraction. You were never that."

She swallowed, her stomach fluttering. "Thank you for saying that. Is that all?"

"No," he answered, taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to submit a transfer request when we get back to Earth. I'm not leaving the _Andromeda_."

Her eyes bulged. "You're not?"

"No. I'm staying here," he confirmed. "I was wrong about contemplating leaving before. It was an easy escape, I thought. It would give me some distance and a chance to start over, perhaps learn from my mistakes."

"What happened to change your mind?" she asked, not entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"The idea lost its lustre the more I was able to think about it," he said. "Starting over with a new ship, new crew. Having to get used to them, them getting used to me, it's a lot of extra work. I've already put in so much time and effort here, walking away from it seems wrong."

"That's understandable. There's no guarantee that another crew would adapt to your style of command the way this one has," she muttered.

"I would make it work if I had to," he nodded. "I have more important reasons to stay, though."

Her pulse jumped. "Such as?"

He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. Holding them to his chest, he smiled at her. "You, Mary. I don't want to be apart from you."

Her mouth fell open.

"I was wrong, utterly and completely wrong," he confessed. "I was wrong for neglecting Lavinia, but I was wrong for mistreating you as well. I felt guilty for not being loyal to her and when she died, I was ashamed because I never loved her the way she deserved to be loved and I felt horrible that she would never get to have that with someone better."

She pursed her lips. Matthew was an absolute wreck after hearing of Lavinia's death. It took them two weeks to return to Earth and he came to her for comfort. She let him talk and cry until he passed out each night from sheer exhaustion and she felt an odd sense of pride that he had come to her when he needed someone.

"Matthew…" she began.

"No, please," he interrupted her. "You were there for me, Mary. You were there when I was at my lowest, and after the attack, you were there for the eight months I was in stasis. You chose to be with me. You chose to fight for us."

She nodded, the warmth in his voice overwhelming her.

"I turned you away because I thought I would be dishonouring her memory if we carried on," he sighed. "But that was unfair to you and disrespectful of all that you've done. Lavinia left me. She left me because she recognized that we didn't belong together, that we would be happier with other people. I was so broken that I didn't want to believe her, but that's changed now."

"How so?" she asked, her voice quiet as if she was afraid of breaking some spell if she spoke any louder.

He smiled. "I love you, Mary. I want to be with you. I don't want to forget what we shared. I don't want to run away as if what we did was wrong. It was wrong of me to cheat on Lavinia and I will have to live with that. But, it could never be wrong to love you, and no matter what comes, I'm choosing to trust in that, to trust in us, just as you did."

She stared at him, not entirely sure she had heard him correctly.

"Say something, please," he urged her, concern beginning to slip into his eyes.

"What do you expect me to say to that?" she asked.

"I don't expect anything," he shook his head. "I would hope that it would make you happy."

"Happy?" she exclaimed, seizing her hands back. "You told me it was over between us. Twice. Now you come to me and tell me that you love me and I'm supposed to be happy?"

He grit his teeth to stop the response that immediately came to mind. She stepped back from him, her eyes clouding over in anger.

"This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go!" she snapped. "We were just supposed to fuck and that was it! Break-up sex! That's what we agreed upon! There was no mention of dressing up in fancy clothes, giving me expensive champagne and playing with my emotions by taking me to Downton for a stroll through our memories!"

"Mary," he called, raising his hands in front of him.

"You don't get to do this!" she snarled. "My happiness, my well-being, my feelings are no longer your domain or your concern! You forfeited every right you ever had to speak of such things when you turned me away mere moments after you woke up. Do you have any idea at all how much I died every day of those eight months waiting for you to open your eyes? Do you know how gutted I was to have to say goodnight to you each evening, not knowing whether in the morning Sybil would tell me we had to give up? I gave everything of myself and more to bring you back and you threw me over the first chance you got!"

He recoiled as if she slapped him. The truth cut him deeper than any blow possibly could.

"If you had never recovered, you would have left me with the memory of you telling me it was over between us and that you were going back to Lavinia. Did you ever try and understand how devastated I would have been to know that we parted on such terms?" she demanded.

He let out a defeated breath and nodded.

"You've got a nerve," she accused, her lips curled in fury. "Everything you've put me through and you dare think that one 'I love you' is enough to have me fall into your arms."

"I don't expect you to fall into my arms," he retorted, trying to keep himself composed. "I don't expect anything from you. I didn't expect break-up sex. You were the one who brought it up. I'm not asking for your forgiveness because you're right – I have no claim, nor any right to your heart anymore. But I had to tell you. I had to tell you how I felt because, as you said, I couldn't leave things the way they were. I couldn't leave you believing that you were at fault in any way for what happened between me and Lavinia and I couldn't leave you believing that I don't love you. What you choose to do now is your choice alone and I will abide by it. I love you and I want you and that's what tonight was all about – trying to show you where we've been, yes, but also to let you know that there's still a future for us if you want it."

She scoffed and shook her head. A few tears spilled down her cheek and it only angered her more to cry in front of him. She wiped her face quickly and kept her glare on him.

"Well, now I know and now you know that it's far too little, far too late," she sniffed, spinning towards where she thought the door was.

He ended the program and his study returned to normal. She stormed out and headed for the foyer.

"Far be it from me to give you any advice, but I wouldn't give up on that transfer request just yet," she said quickly, not even bothering to look back at him.

He followed her out, at a loss as to what else to say. Everything he wanted to tell her had been spoken and her answer had been deafening. Usually, when they argued, he relished getting the last word in, as did she. More often than not, he let her have the final say, if only because he knew it was mostly for appearances. When he was sure that he had gotten through to her, that she understood his point, even if she didn't agree with it, allowing her a token response at the end was no great loss. He liked to think it was another example of how he knew her better than anyone else, how he could understand her moods and when to push back and when to concede.

The only thing he knew now was that there was no winner tonight.

She paused on the threshold of his front door, almost as if she was waiting for him to say something else. When he didn't, she was gone, headed for the lift and away from him.

He watched her go, the knowledge that he had at least tried of no consolation at all.

* * *

Matthew almost ripped his tuxedo numerous times in his desperation to be rid of it. After what happened tonight, he'll always feel stifled in it, as though the luxurious fabric is choking the life out of him the way Mary's departure stole all the air out of his suite. He eventually got the jacket with its blasted tails off, the vest and shirt, buttons and cufflinks flying across the bedroom to be retrieved some other time and the stupid bow tie. He randomly thought that if he had worn a proper suit from this era, Mary would be in his bed right now recovering before another round of make-up sex.

If only clothes were the deciding factor.

He stood in the bedroom for far too long debating whether to take a shower, a bath or to just become ridiculously drunk. A bath would encourage his wallowing far too much so he chose a shower and as the water streamed down on him, he leaned against the wall and contemplated his future.

Mary wasn't wrong when she told him to still consider his transfer request. It was meant as a final cutting remark spoken in anger but there was a reasonable argument to be made for why remaining on the _Andromeda_ was a bad idea.

Mary was his second-in-command. Once he resumed active duty, they would be working closely together just as before. They are both dedicated professionals, two of the best and brightest in the fleet. They could easily make it work, but he didn't know if he would be satisfied with being her commanding officer and nothing else.

They grew up together and will always have a bond. With his parents gone, he has no family left besides hers, so even if he left for another ship, they will cross paths again, even if it's rare. He tried to imagine being on a mission in some far-off star system and receiving word that she was engaged to another man. The very prospect just in theory was disheartening to him. How brutal would it be to witness it firsthand?

The response jumped into his mind before he could even consider it. About as painful as Mary having to watch him introduce Lavinia as his fiancée, surely.

By the time the air dryers finished with him, he still hadn't come to a decision. Now is probably not the best time to be making career and life choices anyway, but the longer he lingered on the question, the longer he'll feel adrift and aimless. Even if Mary had taken him back, the next while wouldn't be entirely smooth for them. They've been apart for so long now that they aren't used to being together anymore and all their old habits would need to be relearned. As fun as that would be in the bedroom, they would have to adapt to consulting each other again, thinking of each other, including each other in their plans and routines. Mary was probably the most independent woman he knew. Having her make room for him again would not be easy, and to suggest it wouldn't be easy would only annoy her.

But none of that would matter ultimately because they would be together, and even arguing and fighting with her is preferable to what he is facing right now – a life without her in it.

"You fucking idiot," he muttered, shaking his head at his reflection before heading back out to the bedroom.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Mary remarked coldly, standing on the other side of the bed.

He blinked in shock. "Mary. What…"

"You will never take me for granted ever again, do you understand?" she growled, stalking towards him. "You will never question my commitment to you. I've proven myself above and beyond any possible expectation and then some."

He nodded slowly, still unsure what in the blazes she's doing here and why she even came back.

"These moods of yours," she continued, drawing closer and closer. "You will not keep them from me. You will not feel guilty or ashamed or miserable without me knowing about it. You're mine, which means we share everything – good and bad. Your penchant for being a martyr and sacrificing yourself for the good of others without telling anyone ends now."

He gulped and stared at her with a mix of fear and arousal. She just said he was hers. Was that a rhetorical comment or merely speaking in the hypothetical?

He didn't have time to contemplate any of this because she was soon face-to-face with him and her hands took hold of his freshly shaven cheeks and even though her eyes are fiery, he didn't want to look away.

"I will not be second best to another woman's ghost," she hissed. "Remember her. Honour her. Respect her memory by all means. She is not to enter here. I know that sounds selfish but I truly believe she wanted you to be happy, which means you must let her be at peace."

He reached up and rubbed her wrists, keeping her hands on his face. "You are second to no one."

She allowed herself a slight smile at that, arching her eyebrow as she shook her head almost in resignation.

"God, I love it when you beg," she whispered, a full-on smile brightening her face.

"I love you," he declared once again.

"I love you too," she nodded, her voice tinged with need. "You better not have forgotten how to kiss me in the past eight months."

He pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers, determined to prove to her he hadn't forgotten a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, February 2119**

He gulped and stared at her with a mix of fear and arousal. She just said he was hers. Was that a rhetorical comment or merely speaking in the hypothetical?

He didn't have time to contemplate any of this because she was soon face-to-face with him and her hands took hold of his freshly shaven cheeks and even though her eyes are fiery, he didn't want to look away.

"I will not be second best to another woman's ghost," she hissed. "Remember her. Honour her. Respect her memory by all means. She is not to enter here. I know that sounds selfish but I truly believe she wanted you to be happy, which means you must let her be at peace."

He reached up and rubbed her wrists, keeping her hands on his face. "You are second to no one."

She allowed herself a slight smile at that, arching her eyebrow as she shook her head almost in resignation.

"God, I love it when you beg," she whispered, a full-on smile brightening her face.

"I love you," he declared once again.

"I love you too," she nodded, her voice tinged with need. "You better not have forgotten how to kiss me in the past eight months."

He pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers, determined to prove to her he hadn't forgotten a thing.

 **Chapter 8:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, February 2119**

Mary blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the bedroom. She let out a long breath, then another, taking her time to slow her pulse and feel normal enough to fully wake up. Her dreams had been quite vivid and she blushed at the thought of them now. Minutes went by while she stared at the wall and listened to herself breathe. There was no rush. She had arranged to be off-duty this morning, expecting break-up sex with Matthew to have worn her out.

She smiled before sitting up, having never been happier to have her plans derailed.

Stretching her arms out, the feel of his dress shirt against her skin was warm and comforting. For the past eight months she had worn one of these to bed and usually little else, the only thing she could do to try and keep a piece of him with her while he was in stasis. Now that he was back, she expected to continue the same trend, though perhaps not all the time.

He usually preferred that she sleep naked.

She laughed to herself, covering her face in blissful happiness. Just days ago, she cringed in sadness and groaned in anger at the mere thought of Matthew Crawley. This morning, she could think of nothing else but him.

' _Incoming call'_

Lifting her head, she grinned at the display on the far wall lit up with a call from the man himself.

"Connect," she ordered, sitting up and smiling when his face appeared. "Hello, darling."

"Hello," Matthew nodded, his eyes brightening when he saw what she was wearing. "I was wondering where that shirt had gone to."

She arched her eyebrow and ran her fingers along the open neck and down towards the curve of her breast. "I'm sorry that I didn't return it to you. Would you like it back?"

He shook his head, a playful smirk on his lips. "No, you can keep it. It suits you."

"It's a bit big, but I like it, rather," she shrugged. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Yes. Though not nearly as well as I could have, and I woke up alone, much to my dismay."

She smiled. "You went to bed alone as well, if I recall."

"Another disappointment," he noted, looking at her intently.

"Well, your restraint was most impressive," she remarked. "And appreciated."

He smiled. "Mary, I would never force you to do anything, you know that."

She felt a warmth spread through her at his earnest words and tender expression. "Matthew, I was more than willing to sleep with you last night, but that was when I thought we were having break-up sex, something meaningless, really. Now that we're back together, I just…I want our next time to be perfect, and last night just felt…"

"There were a lot of revelations last night. It was all quite heavy," he finished, nodding in agreement. "I know that we can't just pick up where we left off before. It's likely going to take us some time to develop the way we'll be with each other going forward. I can wait."

"I don't have a specific time in mind," she shook her head. "I know it's been over eight months since we were last together so I can understand you being eager."

"I hope that you're not contemplating waiting for another eight?" he asked.

She laughed and covered her mouth, shaking her head at him before dropping her hand and replying. "No, I don't expect it will be that long."

"Then we'll wait," he assured her. "Just having you in my arms again last night, well, it was very nice."

"As nice as nice can be," she agreed. "Matthew, I'm not doing this to punish you. I hope you know that."

"I do," he nodded. "If anything, you're punishing yourself just as much, if not more."

She arched her eyebrow at his cheeky smile. "Truly? How so?"

His blue eyes turned dark with a knowing confidence that she hadn't seen in over eight months. Just as always, it flared her arousal with shocking intensity.

"Those VR programs of yours might tide you over well enough, but I'm quite certain that being with me in the flesh would shine by comparison," he drawled, quirking his eyebrows at her knowingly.

She swallowed and hoped that his loose fitting shirt disguised the more obvious signs of how he was affecting her.

"Maybe it would. I'll suppose I'll just have to see," she allowed. "For now, join me for breakfast, won't you?"

He grinned. "I'll meet you at the Captain's table in the main cafeteria."

"No," she corrected him, smiling mischievously. "Come to my quarters. I'd like something more private, just the two of us."

He smiled cautiously. "Very well. Shall I wear my uniform or something more casual?"

Her eyes strayed for a moment, realizing for the first time that he was also sitting up in bed for this call and that he seemed to still be wearing what he wore when he saw her to the lift and kissed her goodnight last night – his boxer briefs and nothing else.

"It's not a formal officers' meal, Matthew," she replied properly before arching her eyebrow. "Come as you are."

* * *

"Syb, you all right?" Tom asked. "Your eggs must be cold. You've barely touched them."

"I'm fine," Sybil replied, poking at her eggs with her fork listlessly. "Sorry. I'm just thinking."

"About something medical and too complex for your Irish Mick husband to understand?" he probed, giving her a smile.

She rolled her eyes and reached across the table for his hand. "No, not at all. I was just thinking about Matthew."

"Ah," he nodded, patting her hand before going back to finishing the last of his black pudding. "And what about your big brother, exactly?"

"I just don't know what he's going to do, where he's going to go," she shrugged, sipping her tea. "I can't imagine this ship without him."

"If you ask me, I don't think he's going anywhere," he mumbled as he ate.

She looked at him curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch," he replied. "Mary's here. You're here. Alex is here. I'm here. He can't walk away from all that very easily."

"That's what I thought, but he's intent on putting in a transfer request once we reach Earth," she sighed.

"Yeah, but that's another problem he's got," he noted.

"How's that?" she questioned.

He swallowed a mouthful of his breakfast before continuing. "If he was to put in a transfer request, your father would want to know why. That is a conversation Matthew doesn't want to have, believe me."

She blinked in surprise. "That's a very good point. Papa would pry and Matthew's excuse of wanting a change wouldn't wash. An interrogation with Papa is the last thing he would want."

"Exactly," he nodded. "He's going to stay, I bet."

"I hope so," she shook her head, setting her fork down and giving up on breakfast.

"Well, now that one crisis has been averted," he stated, smiling at her. "Let me tell you all about how much fun we're going to have when we get to Dublin. Kieran rented a van for the camping trip so we get to all pile in together for the trip up to the country!"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. Still, she paid attention and did not offer any protest as he described all that was planned for their visit to her in-laws.

* * *

"You're going to be evaluated once we reach Earth," Mary noted. "I tried to put them off for as long as I could, but there's great interest in your return, as you can imagine."

"Robert has been messaging me every day," Matthew sighed, taking a sip of milk. "I don't know what insight I can offer. You and Sybil did all the heavy lifting. I was just lying there."

"We've submitted all of our reports already. Now they want to poke and prod you to see how you stood up to eight months of stasis," she replied.

"I feel no different," he shrugged. "I get a backache every once in a while but that's probably more to do with adjusting to exercising regularly again. I fear all these doctors and scientists are in for a big disappointment."

"Well, just get it over with. I should hate to see you kept in an examination room during the entirety of our leave like some sort of test subject," she stated, taking a bite of her croissant.

He smiled. "What concern of it is yours how I spend my leave? Did you have something planned for me?"

She arched her eyebrow and gave him a playful look before going back to her breakfast. "Perhaps. It will all depend on your availability."

He chuckled and spread strawberry jam over his toast. "Other than what we might get up to, what are you thinking for the two weeks that we're back? Please don't say you're going to stay onboard."

"No, although I'd probably prefer it," she shook her head. "Mama is coming to London and she'll be hosting a dinner that we're all expected to attend, including you. I haven't made any plans beyond that. I didn't really put my mind to it until now."

He nodded. "Well, while I do not want to push, I think it would be good for us to take a trip together."

"A trip?" she questioned.

"Yes," he nodded. "I think we should go away and just spend time getting to know each other again, without any responsibilities or people pulling us in so many different directions."

She paused, considering his request.

"Unless you don't want to," he said. "Maybe it's too soon."

"Why don't we wait until we're back and we can make our plans then?" she suggested. "Even if you get through the tests and reviews quickly enough, we'll need to stay in London for the first week for Mama's party. Once we get through that, my schedule is open, so we can decide what we want to do and where we want to go at that point."

He smiled at her with his eyes full of mischief. "Does that mean you'll come away with me?"

She swallowed and looked down at her plate. "I will consider it. It will need to be a proper trip, though. Don't think you can just bring me to some hotel and keep me locked up as your little sex slave for a week."

He coughed on his milk and tapped his chest several times.

She grinned and speared a pineapple wedge in triumph, elated to have thrown him off-kilter.

"Did you get that from one of your VR programs, or is it a scenario in your mind that you haven't managed to act out just yet?" he asked once he composed himself.

She blushed and did not look up at him. "Maybe you'll find out sometime if you're lucky."

"I look forward to it. Ever since last night, I find that I'm looking forward to all sorts of things," he teased.

She met his bright eyes and raised her chin in challenge. "You could always give yourself relief, as I'm sure you know. That is, erm, if you aren't already."

She swallowed and looked away again.

"I'm not," he declared, drawing her eyes back to him again. "I don't want to, not like that."

"Why?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

He grinned knowingly, as if he had caught her out. "It's as I told you. The VR programs are great and I did enjoy them with you before, but I'd rather have you in the flesh after so many months without you."

She nodded, her pulse and arousal jumping.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable," he muttered. "That's not my intention."

"No, you're not," she shook her head. "It…it feels…flattering to hear that you still want me after so long."

"I do want you," he nodded, his eyes raking over her. "Very much, and I'm not just talking about…well…sex."

She grinned at his sheepish expression.

"Moments just like this one, darling," he shrugged. "Spending time together, being in each other's lives. I think that's partly what helped me come around, when I realized just how much I would miss this with you, this closeness. It's just, well, it feels right."

She could only reach for her orange juice, a stupid smile still on her face.

"Since we're two weeks away from Earth and I still have those tests to face, I don't think I'll come back to active duty until after our leave is over," he continued, taking a bite of his toast.

She blinked and looked at him curiously. "I see. Well, that's probably wise."

"It isn't as if the ship isn't in very good hands," he nodded. "A bit more time to myself to get fully used to being back will do me good."

"And when you do come back, how do you see that transition occurring?" she asked lightly.

He smirked. "You want to remain Captain."

Her eyes widened at how direct he was. "You know that it's always been my ultimate goal."

He nodded. "I won't patronize you by pretending that I don't want my ship back. I obviously was quite comfortable with you as my second-in-command and it would be easy to go back to that structure."

"That's true," she agreed. "I would want Anna to remain as a Commander, though. She's earned it and I won't drop her down in rank when she hasn't done anything wrong."

"I agree," he nodded. "While I don't believe that any officer should lose his position as a result of an injury, so long as he can return to full capacity, perhaps we can work out a change in responsibilities."

"How so?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"The Admiralty will expect me to return as Captain. If I don't, they'll wonder why I'm even on the ship at all. I want to be up front with you. I am the Captain of this ship. However, we don't have to be so rigid that we can't delegate some of the Captain's responsibilities to you. You've already shown that you can handle the position. There's no reason why you can't continue with overseeing administration of the crew and the bridge, for example, while I focus on the fighter squadrons and mission strategy."

She nodded slowly, considering his scenario. "You would want to keep the final say in all matters, though, surely?"

He shook his head. "We've always made decisions together, haven't we? That shouldn't change. With Anna as Commander, we can have another opinion to help us come to a consensus if there's any disagreement."

She arched her eyebrow. "You're saying that if Anna and I outvote you, you'll go along with what we say?"

He blinked. "Erm, in certain areas, yes."

She smiled. "You're quite adorable when you squirm, you know."

He rolled his eyes.

"Let's just focus on getting back home and enjoying our leave. We can iron out the details of your return to power afterwards," she stated.

"Fair enough," he smiled.

He reached across and refilled her glass of orange juice. It was nothing more than basic courtesy, really, but she smiled all the same. He was thinking of her, taking care of her. She raised her glass and nodded to him before taking a sip.

"Would you be able to join me in the gym later this afternoon?" he asked casually. "I find that I hate working out alone far more than I used to."

She nodded. "I can meet you before dinner once my shift is done. I must warn you, though, now that we are a couple once more, that won't spare you another punch to the face if I think you deserve it."

He chuckled and nodded, reaching for another slice of toast. "I'll take my chances. If I deserve it, fire away."

She couldn't seem to stop smiling, even as she focused on her meal and not his playful eyes and gorgeous lips. He's so right. There's something about the way they are with each other, the way they can banter back and forth over breakfast and discuss subjects as wide-ranging from the new engine specifications to the latest player that Matthew's beloved Manchester United football club have signed. It's a bond that Mary has keenly missed for over eight months, something that couldn't be replicated with Anna or her sisters. She was never just his mistress, the woman he was cheating on his fiancée with, no matter how he might have thought he treated her as such. Their bond goes back to when they were children and no matter their mistakes, it has only strengthened over time.

They talk and tease and flirt and laugh and it's all so glorious that when he rises to leave so she can get dressed and ready for work, she feels disappointed.

"Thank you for breakfast," he smiled, walking with her to the door. "It's the best meal I've had in eight months."

"A basic fry-up is hardly something to rave about," she smirked.

"I wasn't speaking of the food, though it was fine," he said, looking at her knowingly. "I was referring to the company."

She rolled her eyes. "Ought I to be concerned that now that you're once again my partner, you feel you have the prerogative to utter the sappiest lines?"

He smiled and nodded. "It is my prerogative and I am quite happy to make use of it. There's something else that I am now permitted to do once again that I am immensely pleased about."

"And what is that?" she questioned.

"This," he drawled, lifting her chin gently with his fingers and leaning in to give her a sweet kiss.

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, feeling the light touch of his mouth to hers. A faint moan reached her ears and she blushed realizing it was hers.

"Have a good day, darling," he whispered, his blue eyes filling her vision. "I love you."

She stared at him for a moment before blinking and composing herself. "You, too."

She watched him go, a ridiculously childish bubbling sensation seizing her chest. The feeling remained with her as she showered and changed, her smile never leaving her face until she reached the Command Bridge and willed herself to appear serious.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that you could have gotten back together sooner if you'd offered the break-up sex beforehand?" Sybil pondered.

Mary rolled her eyes and busied herself with her sushi. "I'm not saying that at all."

"Why did you decide to take him back, though?" Edith asked, stirring her miso soup with a pair of chopsticks. "He said that his guilt over Lavinia remains. Who's to say it won't flare up again?"

"It probably will," Mary nodded, dipping her sushi in the wasabi and soy sauce and eating it before continuing. "The important thing is that he acknowledged that it was wrong to use her memory to keep us apart and that he promised that he won't allow it to come between us. I don't want him to forget about her, but I don't want him to resurrect her every time we argue, either. He says that he won't and I trust him."

"That's a significant turn from just last night," Sybil noted. "You seemed eager to throw him over as soon as you were done with him."

Mary smirked. "Well, he convinced me otherwise. Even when we were together before, we argued and fought. I'm not having any illusions that everything will be golden this time around."

"You two argued?" Edith asked, giving Sybil a knowing smile. "Never noticed that."

"Edith, dear, bite me," Mary said sweetly.

"Sorry, darling, that's Matthew's job now," Edith retorted.

"Brilliant!" Sybil cackled and clapped her hands.

"Really, though, about the whole no sex thing," Edith continued.

"There isn't a 'no sex thing'," Mary frowned. "We didn't sleep together last night, that's all."

"Why ever not? He begged you to take him back. That must have been so hot," Sybil noted.

Mary looked over at Edith. "Why has she never swooned over Bertie like this?"

"Bertie isn't exactly someone you swoon over," Edith shrugged. "He's more of an acquired taste. He still tenses up whenever Sybil gives him a hug."

The sisters laughed knowingly at that.

"We've been back together for less than 24 hours," Mary remarked. "We're just going to take our time to get to know each other again, get used to being a couple once more. There's no timetable on anything. We might have sex tonight or we might not. I'm just taking things as they come."

"That's fair, just don't get caught up in your own head, darling, please," Sybil warned. "You and Matthew were always so careful and almost calculating before. Maybe this time you ought to just go with your feelings a bit more. There's nothing to hold you back, really, or nothing that should."

"I'm well aware of my feelings, thank you," Mary replied. "Besides, we can't carry on like lovestruck teenagers. We're still the captains of this ship. That brings a responsibility with it, both publically and in private. We need to behave appropriately."

"Well, that sounds the exact opposite of romantic," Edith grumbled.

"Agreed. What's the problem? Matthew's quarters are isolated on a private floor with sound dampening fields all around. You needn't hold back at all," Sybil advised.

"And on that note, I must sadly end this lovely chat," Mary declared, getting up from the table. "I have a duty roster to complete with Anna for tomorrow."

"Are we still having dinner tonight?" Sybil asked. "The eight of us, now that Matthew is once again invited?"

"I don't know," Mary frowned. "I'll ask him. We're having a workout beforehand."

"Now _that_ does sound romantic, in a wonderfully filthy way," Edith smiled.

Mary rolled her eyes and left to the sound of her sisters laughing.

* * *

"I need some advice," Matthew said quietly.

"You know, whispering doesn't actually help me give you advice," Alex replied, leaning towards him a bit. "It just makes it much harder for me to listen to what you're saying. It's not like anyone can hear us."

Matthew frowned and quickly glanced about, making sure no one was in earshot. The other pilots were strapped into their simulators and the engineers were observing them from the viewing station above. Crew members were circulating around dealing with maintenance on the drones and the hangar was noisy with activity.

"All right. It's about Mary," Matthew continued.

"I figured that much. You've been back together for less than a day. You can't already have questions, can you?" Alex joked.

Matthew glared at him. "I do, actually."

"All right, sorry," Alex smiled. "Go ahead."

"Remember when you and Anna were engaged? You told me that she wanted to wait," Matthew stated, still glancing around to make sure they weren't overheard.

Alex smiled and nodded. "She did, yeah. What about it?"

"Well, how did you deal with that?" Matthew asked.

"It was difficult at times, but it's not as if we didn't have any intimacy at all. We just didn't have sex," Alex explained. "Why?"

Matthew sighed and looked down at the floor.

Alex blinked. "What? Mary can't possibly…"

Matthew frowned at him. "She just needs some time…for that. I don't know how long, but I just don't want to do anything wrong. I don't really know why she wants to wait, but I don't want to put her off by saying something inappropriate or doing something unwelcome."

Alex shrugged. "If anyone is capable of not doing something inappropriate, it's you."

Matthew shook his head. "Seriously, though."

Alex chuckled and patted Matthew on the shoulder. "From the very little that I know about women, just try and make her as comfortable as possible. When Anna and I finally did it, she told me that she was never intimidated by me, she just wanted our first time to be special because it meant more to her than any of her previous relationships."

"Mary said something like that this morning," Matthew nodded.

"She also told me that she didn't mind that I was sometimes desperate for her," Alex continued. "She actually liked it. It made her feel sexy and powerful. Mary's a very confident woman. She doesn't need any positive reinforcement, I'm sure. But, given your history and how significant it is that you're back together again, she probably thinks that your next time together is more important than before, and she's probably right."

"Right," Matthew agreed. "So, I need to give her space and let her decide when the time is right, while also letting her know that I don't want to wait, but that I will wait. That sounds easy."

Alex laughed. "It's not easy, and it gets no easier, as you well know. Still, I'm sure you think she's worth it."

"She is," Matthew nodded.

* * *

"This poor girl, all she wanted to do was find out if the new diffusers were working properly and this one has to absolutely badger her over what the proper definition of a diffuser is, what configuration is used on our fighters and the precise technical specifications. She was on the verge of tears," Anna laughed, shaking her head.

"She was not on the verge of tears!" Alex complained, taking a sip of wine.

"You made another one cry? That's at least four this month alone!" Tom exclaimed.

"She did not cry!" Alex protested.

"Actually, she did," Bertie confirmed. "She came back to the manufacturing bay with puffy eyes, I thought."

The table burst out laughing. Anna pinched her husband's arm.

"I'm sorry for wanting the crew to be properly informed and educated on what they're talking about," Alex grumbled.

"A worthy goal, Alex," Mary agreed. "Perhaps with a bit less crying and destroyed self-esteem next time."

"Yes, Captain," Alex deadpanned, giving his wife a pout.

The conversation remained lively as another wine bottle was emptied and quickly replaced. Matthew smiled and looked around at the three other couples gathered together. They used to do this regularly, at least once a month. The eight of them took over a private room in one of the ship's lounges or using one of their suites and spending an evening eating, drinking and making merry. It was difficult to arrange with everyone having different schedules and it not being advisable to have most of the senior staff off-duty at any given time, but they made the effort. When he was in stasis, they had to carry on without him. When it appeared he might be leaving the ship, these group meals ended altogether.

Now here they were like old times. He looked over at Mary having an animated conversation with her sisters. This was comfortable, as if he had never left.

"Sure we can't talk you into coming along for the Branson family camping trip?" Tom asked, interrupting his musings. "It's been so long since you were in Ireland."

Matthew looked over and smiled as Sybil rolled her eyes before going back to her conversation with Edith and Mary.

"Aren't there strict rules on who is allowed on those trips? I thought you had to be a blood member of Clan Branson or be married to one," Matthew asked.

"Nah, that's just something we made up to keep people from tagging along," Tom scoffed. "We'd love to have you and Mary come with."

"I'm not so sure how willing Mary would be to go camping," Matthew smirked, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, you're right," Tom nodded.

"Thanks, but I think we'll pass this time," Matthew replied. "There's a bunch of Navy stuff I need to deal with when we get back. Besides, we'll all be together at Cora's party."

"Yeah, nothing like a House Grantham party," Tom whinged. "Ow!"

"Don't talk shit about my family," Sybil warned him before going back to her conversation.

"How does she do that?" Tom winced, rubbing his arm.

"I have no idea," Matthew chuckled. "Better you than me this time."

"Yeah, I heard you didn't survive the Jane Austen marathon entirely unscathed," Tom grinned.

"She will fight anyone who dares speak against her beloved Mr Darcy," Matthew grumbled.

"Hey!" Sybil warned, glaring at both of them.

Matthew and Tom each threw up their hands immediately.

Sybil eyed them for a moment before looking away.

"As I said," Matthew smiled ruefully.

Tom nodded and they raised their glasses in understanding.

"It's good to have you back, mate," Tom smiled.

"It's good to be back," Matthew answered.

* * *

The party broke up eventually when they were all sufficiently drunk that carrying on further would become dangerous. After their usual mass exchange of hugs and cheek kisses, they all retired back to their quarters, each of the couples headed to different parts of the ship.

Matthew reached for Mary's hand as they left the lounge, a smile on his lips at the feel of her fingers in his.

She smiled back before pulling away once they headed out into the hallway.

He glanced at her with a perplexed look.

"Someone might see us," she explained.

He frowned further. "And? Is our getting back together a secret?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's hardly a secret. Half the ship probably already knows. However, we can't be seen to be fawning all over each other. Even at this hour we're going to run into people."

"Holding hands is fawning now, is it?" he questioned.

Before she could reply, they passed a junior engineer who greeted them before going on his way.

Mary looked at Matthew knowingly. "There. See?"

"See what? Would he have been scandalized to see us holdings hands?" he replied.

"No," she huffed as they reached the lift. "But why draw attention to ourselves unnecessarily."

"Why, indeed?" he muttered. "Captain's quarters."

 _'Crawley, Matthew Reginald. Access confirmed,'_ the computer replied.

"Executive level," Mary called.

 _'Crawley, Mary Josephine. Access confirmed,'_ the computer chirped and the lift went on its way.

Matthew looked at her in confusion.

"I'm on the early shift tomorrow," she explained. "I need to get some sleep."

"Ah, right," Matthew nodded, glancing away and looking at the display on the wall showing news headlines and sports scores. "How long are you on mornings, exactly?"

"The rest of the week," she replied, glancing down at the floor.

"The rest of the week," he repeated. "I see."

She frowned and pursed her lips, keeping her eyes away from his.

"That was fun," he stated. "The dinner. I expect there will be some hangovers in the morning."

"I'm feeling quite buzzed myself," she smiled. "It was fun, though. I'm glad you decided to come along."

"Well, a good meal and good wine was just what I needed after our workout," he laughed. "I was careful about your punches, but you didn't tell me that you had improved your kicks."

She grinned. "Well, now you know."

"You drove the point home rather well," he said pointedly.

 _'Executive level'_ the computer announced.

She frowned. "My, that was fast."

"This is you," he said needlessly. "Well, good night."

She turned as he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Good night."

She stepped out of the lift and glanced back at him. They shared a smile before the door closed and he went on to his quarters. She walked the short distance to her suite and went inside, a frustrated grimace on her face as she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"The following crew members are going to Bora Bora," Anna stated, swiping her finger on her tablet.

Mary sighed as the information came up on her screen. She filled out the approvals and uploaded the data once completed. "Bora Bora. Well, that sounds just about perfect."

"This is our first return to Earth in almost a year. Everyone's quite excited, I think," Anna noted.

"So they should be," Mary agreed. "We've been traveling non-stop for the past three weeks since we left Praxis. Earth can't get here soon enough."

"How is everything going with Matthew? He came over to ours for dinner last night," Anna asked.

"He mentioned it," Mary replied. "I was busy with another conference call. I didn't see him at all yesterday, actually, and barely saw him much the day before that."

"Early shift is a bit of a pain," Anna nodded.

"It is, yes," Mary sighed. "I always worry that I won't get enough sleep beforehand. It sort of creeps up on you how soon we have to wake up."

"Alex kicked poor Matthew out as soon as we finished dessert," Anna smiled. "He hates it when I go to bed before him, or without him for that matter."

Mary smiled knowingly. "He's a keeper, your husband."

"That he is," Anna nodded. "Did you at least get to talk to him before you went to bed?"

"No," Mary frowned. "We messaged during the day, though."

Anna smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure he's happy to hear from you, even if it's over messaging."

"I think he's getting a bit impatient, to be fair," Mary muttered. "It's been almost a week since we've been back together and nothing much has changed, really. I just can't seem to find a decent block of time for us without interruption."

"He must understand," Anna assured her. "He was in this position before."

"Yes, but he always seemed to make time," Mary complained. "Anyway, enough about that. Let's keep on with this."

Anna nodded and looked back to her tablet. "This next batch is mainly people staying in England."

Mary nodded and skimmed over each report before approving them and sending them on.

* * *

The purpose of working the early shift was that the entire evening would be freed up. This was the theory anyway. For a captain of the largest ship in the fleet, getting to leave the bridge once a shift was over was a rare occurrence, and getting to switch off and be free of all responsibilities until the next morning never happened. Mary had to constantly be available, even if the likelihood of there being anything that would require her immediate attention was remote. Traveling at ultra-lightspeed, the _Andromeda_ never stayed still long enough to get into any trouble and there would be no stopping until they arrived on Earth.

So it was that Mary didn't reach her quarters until well past her usual dinner hour after having dealt with administrative matters surrounding the leave of the crew during their three weeks on Earth and issues large and small. She wasn't tired. Work generally invigorated her, regardless of how mundane the task. She had reached the pinnacle of her chosen field and that alone motivated her to continually exude the confidence that such a position deserved.

Her thoughts strayed to what to have for dinner when she came into her large living room and stopped short. She had to glance around to make sure she hadn't gone into the wrong room by mistake.

For one thing, her dining table was set with the fine china and silverware that Mama gave her before the _Andromeda_ left Earth on its maiden voyage. Her dining table is rarely set at all, since she usually eats alone and often just gets her food delivered.

For another, the most delectable aroma was coming from the covered dish sitting in the centre. She smelled tomatoes and herbs and home, a scent that made her warm inside and instantly melted whatever stress from work that she dragged in with her.

Most peculiarly, though, is that the man who apparently went to the trouble of putting all of this together was sleeping soundly on her sectional.

Smiling to herself, she crept over to Matthew's prone form, her stockinged feet gliding across the carpet silently. For a moment she just looked down and admired him. A stubborn lock of blond hair was lying across his forehead, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. A wave of panic seized her as his tranquil face reminded her of the months he spent in stasis, but then she noticed the rise and fall of his firm chest and all is well again as she just watched him breathe.

Her eyes eventually traveled past his chest, past the strong arms crossed over his hard stomach and to his long legs framed now by elegant trousers. He looked more like himself now, the weight and muscle that he lost in stasis almost entirely restored. He seemed so at peace that she was reluctant to wake him, but she really wanted to see what he made for dinner and so she sat down at his side and leaned over to kiss him softly.

He hummed and his hands reached up to slide over her back. They held her in place while he kissed her back, his tongue swiping at her lips. She laughed in response.

"Hi, he mumbled smiling up at her when she draws back.

"Hi, yourself," she grinned. "Did you do all of this?"

He nodded. "I knew you were going to just get take away or something equally unhealthy. At least for one night, you'll have a proper meal."

She laughed. "Actually, the offerings from Food Services are quite nutritious, you know."

He smiled. "Apologies. I should not have spoken ill towards them."

She reached out and caressed his cheek. "Take away meals are adequate enough, but I much prefer the company that goes along with this dinnner."

He turned and kissed her hand.

She helped him up from the sofa and left him to go freshen up. When she came back out, a generous portion of veal cacciatore on rice was waiting for her, the steam still rising from the hot dish.

"It almost smells exactly like Mrs Patmore used to make when we were younger," she smiled, nodding to him as he held out her chair for her to sit down.

"I tried to get as close to her recipe as I could," he stated, placing her linen napkin across her lap before taking his own seat. "I even let out a few token curses here and there while I was cooking."

She laughed and waited for him to pour the wine.

"Funny story, this is a Pinot that I actually picked up on Praxis. It was a gift from the councillors," he explained. "They couldn't take their stocks with them so they let me have a case of this."

She lifted her glass and took a deep sniff of the red liquid. "Mmm, that's lovely."

"What shall we toast to?" he asked, raising his own glass and looking at her adoringly. "New beginnings?"

"That's rather overdone," she replied. "How about to timely rescues?"

"Timely rescues?" he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded. "You saved me from the terrorists on New Byzantium, we evacuated the colonists on Praxis and here we are."

"All the result of you bringing me back," he added. "I like it. To timely rescues."

They clinked glasses and each took a sip, their eyes remaining on each other.

"How was your day?" he asked, cutting into his veal.

"I managed to clear everyone's leave requests," she replied, taking a bite of her food and humming pleasantly. "Mmm, darling this is delicious."

He smiled. "That must have been quite the task. It usually took me far longer than that."

She nodded. "Anna and I ploughed through it. I was quite determined to wrap it up in one go."

"That's quite impressive," he noted, taking a sip of his wine. "Good on you."

"Yes, well, I was motivated, rather," she swallowed, looking down at her plate. "Clearing the list has freed up part of my morning tomorrow."

He blinked at her comment.

She lifted her eyes and looked over at him intently. "It's also left tonight entirely clear."

"I see," he nodded slowly. "That's good. You deserve a bit of a break. You've been keeping long hours for over a week now."

She took up her wine glass and kept his gaze as she took a sip, her tongue reaching out to lick her lips. "I think so. I'm looking forward to a very relaxing evening."

He pursed his lips and went back to his food.

She smiled and returned to hers.

Dessert was a slice of key lime pie that they shared on the sofa. She sat back against him, resting her head on his shoulder, the pie plate on his lap. She alternated between feeding him a piece and tasting one herself, his arm holding her close. They spoke softly, mainly about some of the latest news from Earth and their schedule for the first week back in London, which was now becoming more and more clear. It was easy and comfortable and when he set the empty plate aside, she turned and snuggled against him, reveling in his warmth and his familiar scent as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

He stroked her back up and down, the thin material of her uniform smooth beneath his fingers. The feel of her body against him was wonderful, stirring his arousal but also filling him with a quiet calm. She really was here. She really was his again. When they had toasted earlier to 'timely rescues' he felt there was a further point left unspoken. She had saved him just in time, not only by removing the venom but also making him see that he couldn't live without her. Lady Mary Crawley never pleaded with anyone. It wasn't her way to urge him to take her back. By remaining true to herself, despite how much pain he had caused her, she showed him all the qualities he loved in her, showed him everything he would be giving up. He knew that if he hadn't made a move they would still be separated today and that was fair. She had already done more than enough to save them. She had brought him to the brink and he finally let himself take the last step back to her.

Back to where he belonged.

His eyes widened when he felt her small hand slip beneath his shirt and massage his stomach. He waited for her to say something or look up at him but she didn't, just carrying on, her fingers dancing across his skin.

"Does this feel good?" she asked quietly.

"Mmm, very much," he swallowed.

"And this?" she asked, her hand moving up to tease the sensitive tips of his chest, giving each of them a light squeeze.

"Yes, very good," he grunted, tensing up a bit initially before enjoying the feel of her playing with him.

"What about this?" she continued, her voice thickening as she moved back down across his abs to his belt.

"Mary," he sighed, her hand fondling him through his trousers.

"Do you like this?" she purred, turning her head to kiss his neck. "Do you like it when I put my hand on you?"

"Yes," he rasped. "Mary, we don't have to…"

"Shh," she silenced him. "We're not doing anything yet. I'm just getting used to feeling you again and you are letting me."

He nodded, breathing deeply as she continued to massage him.

"I want to see you," she whispered, kissing her way up to his ear and back down to his pulse point. "Can I take you out?"

"Yes," he hissed. "Whatever you want."

She chuckled darkly against his skin, her hand making quick work of his belt and zipper.

He lifted up slightly to push his trousers and underwear down to his knees. A moan left his mouth when he watched her lick her palm slowly before reaching down and taking hold of his bare flesh.

"Mary," he sighed, his head falling back as she stroked him slowly.

"Are you getting hard for me, Matthew?" she asked lightly. "You feel so big."

"Mary," he grunted. "God, that feels so good."

She smiled with confidence. "I've missed your cock so much," she drawled, kissing his neck. "You were right. My VR programs do not do you justice at all."

He looked down at the wicked sight of her working on him before turning his head to stare at her dark eyes.

"You've been so patient," she drawled, kissing him lightly. "So good with me, even though I know how badly you want it."

He nodded dumbly, his mouth hanging open.

"Well, we have all night, darling," she smiled between kisses. "Whatever shall we do?"

He swallowed. "Mary, I love you so much."

She blinked at his earnest declaration, her hand stilling for a moment.

"I don't want you to think that you owe me anything," he shook his head, his voice sounding choked and needy. "Not this. Not ever. If I ever made you feel that this was all that was important about us, I'm sorry. You're so much more to me than…"

"Than a good fuck?" she arched her eyebrow teasingly.

"Yes," he coughed. "Yes, so very much more, my darling."

She kissed him, sliding her tongue against his briefly before pulling back.

"Thank you," she nodded. "I appreciate you telling me that, but I already knew that, darling."

He stared at her as she resumed her attentions on him.

"The way you look at me, even when we weren't together," she continued, nipping at his jaw. "I feel so sexy when I'm with you."

"You are," he gasped. "God, you're the most incredible woman I've ever known."

She laughed. "I think you might be a bit biased, darling, but thank you."

"Mary," he said, his voice full of reverence. "So good."

"I had a bit of a revelation today," she continued, glancing down at his lap and grinning before returning to his face. "I was so caught up in making our first time since getting back together as perfect as possible that I lost track of what was truly important. I kept imagining where we do it, how we would do it, when it would be best. I spent more time planning to have sex with you than actually getting to it."

He chuckled briefly before groaning in pleasure, his hips moving in concert with her hand now.

"I realized today that the perfect scenario has always been right here waiting. All that we need to make it perfect is the two of us together," she smiled sheepishly.

"All we'll ever need, my darling," he nodded.

"I do enjoy the VR, the roleplaying, the props," she said suggestively, smirking at his delirious reaction. "We'll get to all that eventually, but tonight, all I need is you."

"Mary," he breathed, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

"Bedroom," she ordered, giving him one last stroke before she stood up from the sectional.

He grunted in protest and followed her, struggling to not trip as he threw off his trousers, boxer briefs and socks.

She laughed and led him to the bedroom, smiling at the sight of him naked from the waist down. Going in first, she walked over and sat down on her bed, nodding her head for him to come stand before her.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered before taking hold of his hips and leaning over to lick his length.

He groaned and hurried to remove his shirt.

"Watch me," she commanded, keeping her eyes on his.

"Mary," he groaned as she closed her mouth around him, taking him in before pulling away. She moved back and forth, swallowing more and more of him with each pass, her hands on his hips holding him in place.

He struggled to stop himself from reaching for her braid and tangling his fingers in her hair. The sound of her allowing him down her throat sent him reeling.

"Did you miss me going down on you?" she asked, releasing him and letting her hands take over. "Did you miss being in my mouth?"

"Yes," he nodded vigorously.

"You taste so good," she teased, licking him again. "Even better than I remember."

He grit his teeth to control himself, her words pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

She kissed her way up his body as she stood up, her hand still stroking him. Swiping her tongue in his mouth, she gave him a sultry stare before turning around.

"Would you mind?" she asked lightly, pulling her braid over her shoulder.

He took a deep breath and reached for the clasp of her uniform, undoing it and pulling the two halves apart along the hidden seam. Her alabaster skin was slowly revealed to him and he kissed his way down her spine, smiling as he felt her shiver.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, kissing his way back up to her shoulder and reaching around to ease her uniform down her arms and to her hips.

She undid her bra and tossed it aside.

"I've missed you so much," he whinged, fondling her breasts with knowing experience.

"Matthew," she moaned, wiggling her hips to work her uniform down her legs. She stepped out of them and reached up to wrap her arm around his head.

"Keep your stockings on, please," he asked.

She laughed and nodded, her eyes closing as his hands on her breasts stoked her arousal. Arching her back, she pressed her bottom wickedly against him as she slipped her panties off.

"Anything you want, Mary," he promised, kissing her shoulder. "You're the boss."

"Fuck me," she snarled. "It's been so long. Fuck me, Matthew."

"That's what you want?" he questioned, pulling her back against him.

"I know that's what you want," she laughed. "You don't want to be gentle with me, do you?"

"I'll do whatever you…" he began.

"Matthew," she scolded him. "Fuck me and make me feel it."

He grinned and spun her around, his mouth seizing hers in a fierce kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his chest, opening her mouth to allow him complete access.

They fell to the bed, scrambling around until she was lying back against the pillows. He laved his tongue across her breasts, his hand reaching down between her legs to stroke her before he slipped two fingers into her centre.

"Matthew!" she keened, spreading her legs and arching towards him, a delicious heat spreading from the two points he was manipulating on her body. His blue eyes stayed on hers, making all manner of dark promises. She could only nod, the delights held in his stare making her embarrassingly aroused.

He removed his hand and made a show of licking his fingers before he raised up and took hold of her thighs. Lifting her legs to his shoulders, he smirked and pulled her towards him.

"Yes!" she cried, her head falling back as he thrust inside of her. She was so slick that he pushed through easily, her body adjusting to him with shocking speed.

His rhythm quickly built up until he was giving her all of him with every plunge. She reached out and grabbed hold of the duvet, moaning as he hit deeper and deeper, his angle touching all of the spots that he knew she loved.

He leaned forward and bent her legs back, opening her up to him. His hips were relentless, the lewd slap of their bodies seeming to spur him on. His face was almost beastly, glaring down at her with a heated hunger that made her gasp.

"Fuck me," she chanted, nodding her head with every forceful shove. "Fuck me, Matthew! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

A depraved thrill set her mind aflame as she shouted louder and louder. He rewarded her with harsh grunts and even stronger lunges, her name murmured from behind his gleaming teeth.

"Yes! Yes! I'm going to, you're making me, oh fuck, Matthew!" she wailed, seizing up as her release blazed through her. He relented a notch, reaching down and rubbing her swollen spot, prolonging the bliss that had her flying.

When she was finally able to open her eyes, he lowered her legs and leaned down, kissing her as his hips continued to move against her. She reached up and grabbed on to his back, keeping him close as she moaned into his mouth.

"I want to feel you fill me," she whispered, drawing a harsh grunt from him. "Fill me. Claim me. Make me yours again, darling, please."

"God, Mary," he groaned, lifting up on his arms and picking up his pace again, soon slamming into her without heed.

"Give it to me, yes!" she moaned, their filthy words so unlike them and yet so familiar from all of their many times together before. She had never acted like this for anyone else and she knew it was the same for him. The thought filled her with a wicked sense of pride, a dirty rush that only she could undo the prim and proper Matthew Crawley like this.

"Turn over," he rasped, sitting up quickly and flipping her legs to the side.

She moved to obey, folding her knees beneath her and lifting her hips. Her arms reached out in front of her and found the edge of the mattress, taking hold just before he spanked her and took her hard from behind.

"Ah!" she cried, tossing the pillows away as she fell forward. He held her hips up, driving into her and reaching further than before. His hand snaked along her back and grabbed hold of her braid, tugging back and making her arch just enough that his every thrust pressed against the spot inside of her that drove her wild.

She whimpered as the knowledge that he was going to send her over again filled her mind. Desperate that he have some pleasure, she squeezed him, firing a litany of vulgar words for good measure. He countered by spanking her again and yet again when she moaned in response. She held out for as long as she could but his hand slipped around and found her spot and she almost passed out from the force of her climax.

"Mary," he shouted finally, her legs giving out as she fell flat to the bed with him on top of her.

She squealed as she felt the hot pulse of him inside her, gasping as he let go completely and gave her all he had.

He managed to turn them on to their sides, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close. She flexed her hips, grinning as he remained within her, their bodies warm and spooned together.

"You're not tired, are you?" she questioned, smirking at him over her shoulder. "That would be terribly disappointing."

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Don't play with me. You'll regret it."

"Will I?" she teased, grinding back against him. "What are you going to do? After being in stasis so long, your stamina is probably down to nothing."

He tightened his hold around her. "Mary, do not…"

"It isn't as if you've got the energy to go again," she pressed. "Why, if you tried, you might have a heart attack."

He reached up and pinched her breast, smiling when she couldn't stop a moan from leaving her lips.

"You did say we had all night, didn't you?" he demanded, his tone sending heat straight to her core. "And even into tomorrow morning?"

"You're bluffing," she breathed heavily, her eyes shutting as his other hand reached between her legs and stroked her. "You can't last that long."

"Try me," he threatened. "You're going to scream yourself hoarse tonight, Mary."

She moaned when he leaned forward and bit her earlobe lightly.

"I went easy on you the first time," he rasped, licking her neck. "I won't anymore."

"Well, that's a relief," she retorted. "Those spankings were laughable."

He flipped her on to her back. Despite his rough demeanour, she smiled as he cradled her neck and carefully swept her braid behind her so as not to have it tangle beneath them. Looking up into his greedy eyes, she felt her arousal soar once again. This man, this man who she almost lost, first to poison, then to grief, would do anything she asked of him and she knew that for certain. For all their posturing, if she told him to stop, he would. If she said she was tired of their animalistic game he would back off immediately and go back to the sweet, loving Matthew she always knew. Other men lusted after her. Evelyn worshipped her. Tony coveted her. Even Kemal Pamuk wanted to have sex with her upon their very first meeting. She could easily see it in his eyes. Matthew was so very different. He had grown up with her, seen her at her absolute worst and supported her to be her very best. He loved her, all of her, and he made her want to do things that she had never imagined doing for any man.

All the very most wonderfully bad things.

"So if I turn your beautiful ass red, it will endear me to you somehow, will it?" he joked, leaning down and kissing her.

"Matthew," she mumbled against his lips, her legs parting as his hand drifted down to stroke her.

"If I dominate you into total submission, that will prove what a great man I am?" he mused, kissing her again and easing his fingers inside of her again.

"Some would say," she gasped, turning her head into him as he built her up slowly and deliberately.

"Well, I say it's been forever since I made you cum in my mouth," he stated, kissing her and sliding his tongue intently against hers. "And that just won't do."

Her eyes widened as he shifted between her legs and placed a warm kiss on her stomach.

"Sound dampening fields off," he ordered, looking directly at her as her mouth fell open in shock.

 _'Sound dampening fields off. Command confirmed. Crawley, Matthew Reginald, Captain,'_ the traitorous computer confirmed.

"Let's see how smug you are now, my darling," he grinned, pushing her thighs wide and moving his mouth over her.

A dark thought came forward that she couldn't shake as she felt the dangerous sweep of his tongue.

Let them hear.

* * *

"Love, come on!" Alex called. "You're going to miss it!"

Anna frowned as she emerged from the bedroom, her hair tied up in a towel.

"Sorry that I'm late, my Lord," she curtsied before sitting down on his lap. "I was delayed in the shower."

He grinned and gave her annoyed face a quick kiss. "I didn't hear you complaining when we were in there."

"I'm surprised you could hear anything with all the noise you were making," she shot back, shifting her weight to get comfortable and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Entirely your fault," he smiled. "Does your Mum still have that washroom in the basement, by the way?"

She slapped his chest. "What did I tell you about us having sex in my Mum's house?"

"Twice on Monday and once every day after that?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe, if you behave and are polite to her, I could convince her not to give up her bridge night during our stay."

His eyes lit up. "A night, you say?"

She smiled and nodded. "She and the girls head over to the community centre from 6pm to 10pm. We'd be alone by ourselves for a good four hours."

"In four hours, we could…well, four hours is quite a lot of time," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Only if you're good, hon," she reminded him.

"I will be the most dazzling gardening conversationalist your Mum has ever seen," he vowed.

She laughed and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder as they stared out the window.

The bright lights of the stars whizzing by soon calmed from the frenetic swirl of ultra-lightspeed to the calm pinpoints of normal space. Staring out the window, they looked upon a small blue ball in the distance.

"You know what's crazy?" he asked. "When I graduated from the Academy, I couldn't wait to get my first assignment. I didn't care what it was as long as it was on a ship that was leaving Earth. I figured that with all the worlds out there in the galaxy, there had be somewhere better than this place. Somewhere more exciting, cleaner, with exotic alien races and enlightened thinking, somewhere that would make me forget about this little speck over there."

She hummed and nodded.

"Years later we've been to so many planets that I can barely remember them all," he shook his head in wonder. "Yet nowhere feels like Earth. Nowhere feels quite like home."

"Because I'm here?" she added, kissing him softly.

He grinned and nodded. "Especially because you're here."

She laughed and let him pull her into a warm kiss as the _Andromeda_ crossed the remaining kilometres towards Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, February 2119**

The bright lights of the stars whizzing by soon calmed from the frenetic swirl of ultra-lightspeed to the calm pinpoints of normal space. Staring out the window, they looked upon a small blue ball in the distance.

"You know what's crazy?" he asked. "When I graduated from the Academy, I couldn't wait to get my first assignment. I didn't care what it was as long as it was on a ship that was leaving Earth. I figured that with all the worlds out there in the galaxy, there had be somewhere better than this place. Somewhere more exciting, cleaner, with exotic alien races and enlightened thinking, somewhere that would make me forget about this little speck over there."

She hummed and nodded.

"Years later we've been to so many planets that I can barely remember them all," he shook his head in wonder. "Yet nowhere feels like Earth. Nowhere feels quite like home."

"Because I'm here?" she added, kissing him softly.

He grinned and nodded. "Especially because you're here."

She laughed and let him pull her into a warm kiss as the _Andromeda_ crossed the remaining kilometres towards Earth.

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Royal Star Navy Headquarters, Whitehall, London, England, Earth, February 2119**

Mary bit down on her knuckle yet again before admonishing herself. She returned her hand to the side of her face and pursed her lips shut, breathing deeply. The nervous flutters in her stomach continued, along with the litany of fearful thoughts in her mind.

 _'It's fine. It's fine. He's fine.'_

Her eyes narrowed and another frown creased her brow.

 _'Shouldn't he be finished by now? This has been going on forever.'_

Her eyes wandered from the assistants standing off to the side watching their monitors to the staff circling about and taking notes on their tablets. They were all so engrossed with their tasks, barely giving the patient a second glance, and even when they did look at him, it was with the sterile detachment of scientists dissecting a lab animal. The doctors pointing and whispering to each other received her most pointed glare, however. It was almost as if they wanted something to go wrong with Matthew so they could have something to observe and comment on.

 _'Hurry the hell up, won't you?!'_

"They're about halfway through," Sybil told her quietly. "They need to keep him under for a while longer to see how his body reacts."

Mary nodded slowly, her face still dark with concern as she watched Matthew and the monitors showing his steady heartbeat. "I know that he's all right. It's just…"

"I know," Sybil nodded, her own voice shaking slightly. "I hate seeing him lying down, too."

Mary glanced over at her sister and nodded before reaching for her hand.

Sybil did not let go until Matthew woke up again and was ushered out of the examination room.

* * *

The walk down the familiar hallway was short, but not nearly short enough for Mary's liking. She desperately wanted to be done with the day and be as far away from here as possible. When they first arrived hours ago, Matthew told her to leave and that he would be all right, but that only made her want to stay even more. The interviews weren't particularly noteworthy and his initial measurements and tests didn't bother her at all. When they administered the anaesthesia and put him under, though, she became decidedly anxious.

Now, having seen him wake up and give her a confident smile before he went to get dressed, she felt a bit better. Her guard would not be let down entirely, however, until they were out of the complex. It wasn't just that she was nervous seeing all the doctors and staff going over him. She knew that he hated it, too, though he was far too stoic to complain or even mutter an objection. Matthew was fiercely stubborn about always appearing strong, for his crew, for her, for anyone who identified him as a captain. The poisoning was a shocking reminder of his own mortality and having to talk about it and relive his eight months in stasis was horrible for him. She needed to get him out of here as soon as possible, for he would only suffer in silence otherwise.

"Be nice," Sybil warned when the glass doors at the end of the hallway slid open to allow them through.

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Mary smirked.

"Captain Crawley, Lieutenant Crawley," a perky assistant nodded to them. "The Admiral is waiting for you. Go right on in."

Sharing a knowing frown with Sybil, Mary stepped through into the large inner office. She smiled when she saw Matthew sitting in one of the three chairs in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Mary, Sybil. Hello! Come in, come in," her father smiled from behind his large desk, waving them towards the chairs next to Matthew.

Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham and Admiral of the Royal Star Navy, was still keeping well in his old age. His brown hair was greying only slightly and he seemed as lively as ever. In his youth, he rose to the rank of Captain of a destroyer before Mama made him accept an administrative position in London when Edith was born. Though he would never admit it, he much preferred being part of Command, rather than out exploring space. Politics suited him better and lately his main goal was using his position as Admiral to exert influence in Parliament.

"Hello, Papa," Mary nodded, taking the middle seat. "I trust that you have everything you need now from Matthew and we all can leave?"

"We'll be studying the results for a few days, but it seems that the initial findings are there were no marked changes in your physiology," Robert told Matthew before looking over at Mary. "I want to talk about how this all was handled."

"How this was handled?" Sybil questioned, sitting down next to Mary.

"Indeed," Robert confirmed. "As happy as I am that Matthew has come back to us, keeping Command, keeping me in the dark was not the proper way to deal with this."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"It was reckless what you did," Robert continued. "The flagship of the fleet is supposed to set an example for all to follow. By placing Matthew in stasis and not informing Command, you not only ignored the hierarchy of the Navy, but you also behaved in a cavalier and unacceptable manner."

"We informed you that he was being held in stasis," Mary noted,

"For the purpose of preserving his body to be brought back to Earth for burial," Robert snapped. "Apologies, Matthew."

"Understood," Matthew replied, watching them all carefully.

"Papa, we had no choice, surely you see that," Sybil protested. "Matthew was still alive. We had to try to save him."

"Yes, of course, my dear," Robert nodded. "But involving us from the beginning would have been much smarter. When you decided to…"

"I decided," Mary interjected. "It was my decision alone. Sybil was carrying out my orders along with everyone else. I don't want any of them held responsible."

Robert looked at both of his daughters before leaning forward and folding his hands together on his desk.

"You ought to have informed us of your intentions," Robert said calmly. "We could have helped you."

"You would have ordered us to bring him back here," Mary shook her head.

"The facilities and resources here are superior to that on any spacecraft, including the _Andromeda_ ," Robert frowned.

"Yes, but not for treating his condition. We would have lost valuable time bringing him back here and more traveling back and forth from the planets we searched to find a cure," Mary scoffed. "You read our reports. Keeping Matthew in stasis only slowed the spread of the venom. It didn't stop it entirely. We needed to monitor him constantly and have him available for Sybil to try different treatments. Bringing him back here was not an option."

Robert huffed. "Mary, there are rules…"

"I don't give a damn about rules," Mary shot back. "Not when it comes to the safety of my crew."

Robert grunted and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mary…"

"Robert," Matthew spoke up patiently. "Everything that Mary and Sybil did was experimental. This was uncharted territory and an emergency situation on top of that. They did what they believed was best in the circumstances. Every case in future will be weighed individually, I expect. Their reports can be studied along with my test results and a protocol can be determined from that to guide any unfortunate incidents going forward. There's no point arguing about process now. They should both be commended for their initiative and dedication. I know that I owe both of them my life, as well as everyone else who helped out. Who was told and who ultimately receives the credit now is of no consequence, wouldn't you agree?"

Mary arched her eyebrow and looked at her father pointedly.

"Very well," Robert nodded tightly. "And yes, I am proud of both of you. That was never the issue. You all know how there are whispers about all three of my daughters being assigned to the flagship."

"Since when did you care about some useless gossip?" Mary asked.

"I don't care," Robert grumbled. "But we shouldn't just flaunt our family status either. Each of you has succeeded on merit, yet all it takes is one incident like this for people to think that we do as we please and that we have no regard for Navy procedures. You don't want that kind of scrutiny."

"That's fair," Matthew nodded, looking at Mary.

"I don't believe that our careers are nearly as controversial as that, but for the sake of appearances and to not make life more difficult, I'll keep all of what you say in mind," Mary allowed.

"That's all I ask," Robert said, raising his hands.

"Thank you, Papa," Sybil nodded, rising from her chair. "If that will be all?"

"Yes," Robert answered, standing up and coming around to them. "I'll see you and Tom later for dinner?"

"We'll be there," Sybil said, giving her father a quick hug.

"Mary," Robert called. "I'm glad to have you back home. It's been quite a while and we've all missed you. We've missed all of you."

Mary rolled her eyes and hugged him. "Please don't go all sentimental on me. Mama is bad enough."

Robert chuckled and shook Matthew's hand. "I'll see you all later, then."

They said their goodbyes and left the office as quickly as possible without running.

 **Grantham House, St. James Square, Belgravia, London, England, Earth, March 2119**

"Do you ever get used to it?" Alex asked, glancing around at the splendour of the ballroom and its occupants. Staff circulated around with hors d'oeuvres and drinks. A small orchestra was set up in one corner playing lively music. There was a large stone fountain in the centre of the room programmed to let loose a coordinated light and water show every few minutes. Acrobats were hanging from the ceiling performing all manner of contortions and tricks.

"I'm still not and I've been going to these things since I was four years old," Matthew shrugged, nodding as he accepted two champagne flutes from one of the servers and passed the second to Alex.

"I don't even remember what this is in celebration of," Alex shook his head.

"The official reason? It's a hospital fundraiser," Matthew replied, scanning the room and seeing some vaguely familiar faces amongst the throng of laughing and smiling guests.

"And unofficially?" Alex probed.

Matthew smiled knowingly at him. "Cora always has other reasons. To keep the Grantham name at the forefront of Society, for one, to catch up on the latest gossip, for another, and to have all of her daughters on display."

Alex frowned. "What's the point of that? Sybil and Edith are both married, and Mary…"

"I don't think she's looking to arrange a match for Mary, if that's what you're implying," Matthew chuckled. "I've seen this before. It's all to remind everyone of what the girls have achieved. Being in the Navy doesn't carry the same amount of prestige with everyone in Society. It wasn't long ago that becoming a doctor or successful businessman was considered far more prestigious than joining the Forces."

"Indeed," Alex nodded, frowning as he recalled some of the derisive looks that Anna received when they first started dating. No one ever expected her to reach the heights she had and wrote her off as forever plodding along as a low-level officer. "I'm surprised that Lady Grantham considers such opinions important, however."

Matthew shrugged. "There are still some ancient attitudes that refuse to die despite all the progress we've made. I think that Mary and her sisters enjoy these events and see them for what they are – a chance to get dressed up and have a night of fun amongst family and friends. Anything that happens beyond that is more Cora's domain."

"And what about you?" Alex asked. "What's in it for you?"

Matthew grinned. "There was a time when I sort of hated these things. Everyone can be so fake and act like they're your best friend when all they really want is for you to fawn over them despite them doing very little to deserve it. With all the people clamouring for Mary's time, I don't get much time with her, either. Still, her family has been my family for so long that it would feel strange to no longer have this. Given how close I came to throwing it all away, I actually am quite happy to be here."

Alex nodded and sipped his champagne as he glanced to the far end of the room.

"Well," he noted playfully. "Prepare to be even happier."

Matthew frowned before turning and looking in the same direction.

Mary stepped into the ballroom flanked by Sybil and Edith and it seemed that every set of eyes turned to fix upon them. They were each dressed differently, hardly ever wanting to coordinate their ensembles. Sybil wore a more casual green cocktail dress that was designed as much for comfort as it was for fashion. Edith chose a more traditional blue gown and had her hair done in soft curls gathered to one side. Mary's dark red dress had one strap, leaving her other shoulder bare. The silhouette was form-fitting, sweeping past her chest to pinch across her waist before flaring slightly over her hips. A high leg slit allowed her to walk more easily while also making the silky material shift and shimmer as she moved. Rather than the long, tight braid that she favoured on duty, her hair was let out and fell down her back.

Matthew swallowed at the sight of her.

As the orchestra continued to play, the crowd parted for the Crawley sisters before surrounding them again as friends and opportunists alike stepped forward. There were hugs and kisses, exclamations of 'you look fabulous!' and 'it's been far too long!' and dozens of photographs taken with mobile phones and watches. At one point Cora joined them and they seemed to command the centre of the room, the Countess ensuring that the fountain was behind them in every shot to give that extra touch of opulence.

He watched on and marveled yet again at how easily Mary carried herself amidst the mob, seeming to recognize everyone even if she didn't truly know them, varying her laugh and smile by degrees depending on who she was dealing with. It could have been overwhelming to see so many people pressing the flesh with his girlfriend, to say nothing for the legion of handsome men who delighted in claiming a piece of her back or shoulders. He resisted the urge to head over and draw her away. Their relationship had to be about trust and she would be hugely disappointed in him for appearing insecure or uneasy just because she was the centre of attention.

Before posing for yet another photo, Mary turned and looked in Matthew's direction. He blinked in surprise when her eyes found his, picking him out of the crowd as though she always knew where he was from the moment she arrived. She arched her eyebrow and smiled at him and her entire face seemed to brighten. He nodded and raised his glass to her. She laughed before turning back to greet the next forgettable guest.

"Should we go and rescue them?" Alex asked.

Matthew shook his head. "Go and find your wife. I should mingle. It's important for a man in my position to keep up appearances with his adoring public."

"Aye, Captain," Alex laughed before stepping away and heading to where he last saw Anna.

Matthew sipped his champagne. The night was still young and he knew Mary would be at his side soon enough. He set out towards an older couple that he remembered from one of the last parties and put on his best schmoozing face.

* * *

Mary smiled as another man held up his mobile and pointed the camera at them. His hand snaked across her back and around her side, tucking in just below her breast before he took their photo.

"Thanks, Mary," he beamed, kissing her on the cheek before releasing her so he could post the photo to all of his social media accounts. "Great to see you."

"And you. Thank you for your support and please enjoy the party," she muttered, turning and leaving him before he could try and strike up a conversation.

She had lost Sybil and Edith in the swarm. They likely had found Tom and Bertie by now and escaped to a safer perch. Though she wanted to reach Matthew and have a strong drink, she carried on as an elderly woman greeted her and began regaling her about the challenges of being a woman in command of a crew of men.

"Half of them want to kill you. The other half want to sleep with you!" the woman scoffed. "In my day, I often needed to be escorted back to my quarters lest I be cornered by some overheated fool!"

Mary smiled and nodded politely. As the eldest daughter, she felt a nagging sense of obligation to represent her family, more so than her sisters did. When she was a child, Mama envisioned her taking over for her one day as the family matriarch, serving as a hostess and power broker behind the scenes while her husband pursued a more traditional and prestigious career. It was an archaic notion that they all found rather offensive, particularly Sybil, but Mary did agree that it was important to maintain the family status with events like this. Whether it was wining and dining politicians to support her father's initiatives in Parliament or entertaining businessmen to win favourable contracts for the Navy, the art of acting in Society remained a necessity for their sort of people and Mary had been raised to handle it with elegance and aplomb.

Besides, she always told herself that the sooner she got through such trials, the sooner she would be back on her ship and off doing what she truly loved.

"Mary."

She turned around at the sound of yet another person calling her name. Arching her eyebrow, she forced herself to smile as a shorter woman with short brown hair approached her.

"Mabel," Mary nodded, trading air kisses with her. "So lovely to see you."

"And you," Mabel Lane Fox replied, raising her glass to Mary. "It's a lovely party."

"Thank you. Mama has outdone herself I believe and we're going to raise so much money for those who truly need it," Mary answered, taking a sip of champagne as she pondered what Mabel could want.

"Yes, yes, so wonderful. I understand that you ran into Tony a few months back?" Mabel continued. "He mentioned that he saved you from rather tough spot."

Mary smiled tightly and nodded. "He provided support while we commandeered a slave ship, yes. I was pleased to see him."

"I'm sure that he was pleased to see you," Mabel laughed. "Particularly when Matthew wasn't around at the time."

"Have you seen him? He's here tonight," Mary deflected.

"I said hi a few minutes ago," Mabel nodded. "He does look a bit like a lost puppy, the poor dear. Without you to help him navigate these parties, he's a bit out of his element."

"He's fine, I'm sure," Mary answered. "He's far more adept with people than he lets on."

"Perhaps. It's easier for him with you to rely on, though, I expect. Lavinia was quite hopeless at this sort of thing," Mabel smirked. "How fortunate that he had you as his number one to accompany him on his travels across the galaxy. No finer a woman could he have as his work wife."

"The entire crew plays a role in the proper functioning of any ship, particularly the flagship of the fleet," Mary said smoothly. "It doesn't come down to two people."

"No, of course not, but it can't hurt that you and Matthew have such a long history of working so closely together. It also can't hurt that you have such a handsome Captain to serve under, either," Mabel tittered shrilly.

"Such things make no difference when on a mission," Mary retorted, keeping her smile while she slowly seethed inside. Her previous relationship with Matthew before he met Lavinia was common knowledge but she wasn't going to volunteer any information about what had transpired since, or even recently, to a gossip monger like Mabel. The woman still blamed her for Tony calling off their engagement over a year ago, she was sure, and the only reason she even tolerated her at all was because her family were long-time supporters of Mama's charities.

"No, of course not, but it makes the dreary days and nights in space a bit easier to bear, doesn't it?" Mabel laughed. "Well, always good to see you, Mary. It's so much fun when you choose to drop in and visit us back here. I always marvel at how a rare sighting of you can inspire such adulation amongst the masses. You would think that no one ever did anything noteworthy in the lengthy period that you were away. Let's get together before you leave again, yes?"

"Enjoy your evening," Mary smiled tightly, barely leaning forward to give her fake kisses.

She watched Mabel saunter away, her eyes narrowing as the woman went to engage with a group of supposed friends. Mary and Matthew weren't the first Navy couple to have an affair. Spending months away from Earth and loved ones and working in close quarters tended to lead to all manner of vices, for better or worse. They were one of the few who now had a chance at an actual relationship free from stigma or scorn, but she didn't pretend that there wasn't constant rumours about them from back when Lavinia was still alive. There would always be women like Mabel who delighted in sinking their claws into her out of jealousy or some perceived slight from the past. She couldn't be bothered to care. Still, the idea that some thought of her as a slut who lured Matthew to her bed while he was engaged to another woman was infuriating. If anything, it was he who had seduced her. Between the two of them, he was far more wicked than his prim and proper exterior belied. However, his position in Society wasn't so lofty that besmirching his reputation would count for anything. No, it was far more scandalous to portray her as the whore who couldn't keep her hands off of him.

"Have a lovely chat with dear Mabel?"

She smirked and turned as Matthew appeared at her side. He traded her champagne for a much more potent vodka Martini and she nodded in thanks.

"The woman still thinks that I broke up her idyllic vision of being married to Tony with two children and a fancy home," she rolled her eyes. "She really needs to let that go."

He laughed. "I don't know if she will so long as he still pines for you."

"Darling, it's the 22nd century. No one pines for anyone," she scolded him.

"Is that so?" he questioned. "Well, what term do the kids use now to describe that feeling when you want to be with someone so badly that it seems you can't breathe without them near?"

She swallowed as his blue eyes locked in on her, the deep timbre of his voice making her shiver despite all the people around them.

"What word best captures the feeling of wanting someone so badly that you would do anything – anything – just to see her smile?" he continued.

She was staring wide-eyed at him now like some stupid schoolgirl entranced by the handsome older boy, but she didn't even care.

"Is there a more modern definition for when you crave someone so desperately that you don't care for propriety, that you imagine doing all sorts of things to them and almost can't control yourself in their presence?" he drawled.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered, glancing at his mouth as she licked her lips subconsciously. "Tony will never have me."

"Why not?" he asked, an almost arrogant smirk on his face.

She arched her eyebrow and held his gaze. "He doesn't deserve me. I don't just accept any man who thinks he's worthy or is thirsty for my body. I decide who I want to be with."

His expression softened at her biting comment and his dark stare turned warm. "You're right. Any man would be lucky to have you and Mabel needs to find someone worthy of her, rather than concern herself with what might have been."

She smiled and reached out to smooth her hand over his chest. "She does and good luck to her. What becomes of her, though, isn't my concern. I have much bigger fish to fry."

He chuckled and nodded. "What great duty does Lady Mary Crawley have to attend to next?"

She leaned in closer to him. "Trying to find somewhere private to escape to so that I can give my boyfriend a proper kiss."

She laughed as his face lit up.

"Well, your bedroom is upstairs, isn't it?" he suggested.

She shook her head. "Will we be able to stop at just a kiss if we go up there?"

He smiled wryly. "I can try. Won't you be missed, though?"

"Not if you're quick about it," she challenged.

He nodded and quickly downed his drink, his eyes staring at her all the while.

She smirked at his boldness.

"I think I'll go and get another drink and maybe go for a bit of air," he declared.

She smiled. "I might take a bit of a stroll myself."

They shared one last teasing look before he turned and left.

* * *

"That's the view from your bedroom?" Sybil exclaimed, looking at the photos that Anna was sharing with her and Edith's mobile devices. "That's gorgeous! I would never want to get up."

Anna nodded. "That's partly the point. We're going to start trying in Italy."

Sybil grinned and squeezed Anna's hand. "Well, if you're not pregnant by the time you get back it won't be for lack of effort. That villa is fantastic and the setting is so romantic."

"You'll be getting way more than Sybil will on her camping trip, that's for sure," Edith laughed.

"Sad but true," Sybil grumbled.

Anna laughed sympathetically. "At least you've got some alone time now. Mum stayed up an extra two hours last night just to chat with us. I thought Alex was going to throttle her at one point and I wouldn't have stopped him."

They nodded in understanding and took some sandwiches when a server approached them.

"Has Mary mentioned anything about where we might be off to next?" Sybil asked.

Anna shook her head. "I don't believe we have orders yet, actually. I imagine now that Matthew's back, we'll be sent to patrol a trade route – something easy, hopefully."

"Yes, please," Edith sighed. "I hate having to be combat ready, never knowing if we'll have a battle around the corner. It puts everyone on edge, even those of us who aren't directly involved in the fighting."

"Try having your husband be part of the squadron," Sybil complained. "I almost killed him myself when he lost that last drone. Even now all these years later, in those first moments when they leave the hangar, I still feel like I'm going to throw up."

"It doesn't really go away, I'm afraid," Anna admitted. "I at least get to talk to Alex when he's linked in, but sometimes that's almost worse because I'm always afraid that I'll distract him too much."

Edith shook her head and raised her glass. "To being a Navy wife."

"It's a good life if you can get it," Sybil echoed, clinking glasses with her and Anna.

"Wouldn't trade it for the galaxy," Anna laughed.

* * *

In the end, a kiss was all that Mary and Matthew managed.

Neither of them wanted to settle for just a kiss, despite their earlier promises. The moment he closed the door to her bedroom she pressed him against it and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Being back in London meant countless appointments and meetings, as well as separate accommodations – he at a hotel and she here at her family home. As a result, they barely saw each other.

Not that distance or time played a huge part in their need for each other. They had been reunited now for mere weeks and every moment spent together seemed to make them demand more. Lust and passion weren't all they craved, either. They messaged each other and video called late into the night like teenagers. It was as if they wanted to make up for the eight months of separation as quickly as possible by being in touch as much as they could. After watching his prone form for so long, just seeing him with his eyes open was precious to her.

"Mmm, Mary," he sighed, his hands reaching down her dress and cupping her bottom.

"Just a kiss, remember?" she teased, her hand reaching down to grasp him through his trousers.

"Who are you reminding? Me or you?" he asked, breaking contact just enough to speak before seizing her lips again.

"You," she breathed, unbuckling his belt and throwing his trousers down his legs. "Restrain yourself."

"You're making that quite difficult," he gasped as her hand slipped past his underwear and took hold of his bare length.

"We can't fuck," she whispered, stroking him just the way he liked. "People will hear."

His head fell back against the door and he sighed as she kissed his neck. "We must be discrete, yes."

"Can you be?" she hissed against his throat. "I have my doubts."

"And you?" he retorted, kissing her again before groaning as she squeezed him a bit more firmly. "You love to be loud."

"You love making me be loud," she added. "Mmm, you're so big, darling. So nice and hard for me."

"Mary, fuck," he moaned. "So good. You're so good at this."

"Goodness, what a testimonial," she laughed. "And just from using my hand. What will you say when I put my mouth on you?"

"God," he growled, gritting his teeth as she continued.

"That's what you want, isn't it? To have me on my knees worshipping you while the party goes on downstairs, everyone oblivious to you defiling me in my own bedroom?" she teased.

"Mary…" he snarled, his eyes snapping open and glaring at her heatedly. "Bed. Now."

"Make me," she taunted him.

He moved to pick her up.

 _'Lady Mary, Lord Grantham requests your presence.'_

"Fuck!" she whinged, glancing at the summons on her watch display before burying her head against his chest.

 _'Captain Crawley, Lord Grantham requests your presence.'_

Matthew groaned and looked at his own watch before he kissed the top of her head in frustration.

"What could he possibly want now? The party isn't even halfway done," Mary complained, stepping back from Matthew and smoothing out her dress.

"His timing is impeccable," Matthew sighed, leaning back against the door.

She smirked as she looked him over. His trousers were pooled at his feet, his underwear bunched around his thighs and his arousal still swollen.

"I'm sorry, darling," she said genuinely, kissing him quickly. "I hate to leave you in such a state."

"No, you don't," he grumbled, pulling his clothes back up and righting himself. "You love seeing me dishevelled like this."

She smiled at the obvious bulge in his trousers. "You do look a sight."

He frowned. "Darling, mercy, honestly."

"I'm sorry, truly!" she laughed, kissing him again. "Just think about something horrid."

"Hell," he muttered, opening the door and escorting her out into the hallway.

They headed downstairs and past the ballroom to the library. Robert was reading over a tablet when they arrived.

"Papa?" Mary called. "What is it?"

"Ah, Mary, Matthew!" Robert smiled. "Enjoying yourselves so far?"

"We were, yes," Matthew nodded.

"We are," she smiled, giving Matthew a warning look. "Mama has outdone herself again."

"She has," Robert agreed. "Some of those acrobats and the way they twist themselves around, I ask you."

"What did you need to speak to us about, Papa?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I have your new orders," Robert informed them, passing the tablet to Matthew. "I thought you should see it straight away so you can plan the rest of your leave accordingly."

Matthew turned the tablet so that Mary could read it with him.

"New Byzantium?" she exclaimed. "You're sending us back there? Why?"

"The recent unrest has shown the government that remaining independent may not be in the best interest of the citizens," Robert advised. "We're going to begin negotiations for an affiliation arrangement. The _Andromeda_ will carry the delegation there and support the talks."

Matthew frowned. "A diplomatic mission? Is it necessary for us to be involved?"

Robert nodded. "It is, Matthew. New Byzantium has great strategic importance. We've been battling the Americans and Canadians to bring them into the fold. After your last visit, I believe we have better leverage to have them pledge themselves to the UK, but we must put forward a show of strength to best represent ourselves."

"Which is why you need the flagship," Mary muttered, glancing at Matthew. "Who else will be attending?"

"I've managed to secure exclusive negotiating rights for the time that you'll be there. You won't need to worry about other factions for now. With any luck, Evelyn will close the deal while he's there," Robert replied.

"Evelyn?" Matthew repeated. "He's leading the delegation?"

"He is," Robert confirmed. "He's already quite well connected there and we believe he will give us a friendly face to show to the government."

"He did arrange for our last visit," Mary noted.

"What about the insurgents? What's happened to them?" Matthew asked.

"The government has been trying to negotiate with them, though the group who held Mary hostage remains in prison," Robert answered. "They would be foolish to try anything while you're there."

"Which is exactly why they might," Matthew frowned. "What is our engagement authority?"

Robert looked at Mary for a moment before replying. "At your discretion, Matthew."

Mary blinked.

"We have unfettered access?" Matthew questioned. "I can't imagine that the New Byzantium government will appreciate us flying sorties over their city."

Robert nodded. "Don't do anything without proper consideration, of course, but the safety of the delegation and your crew is your highest priority. If anything goes wrong, pull them all out. Use whatever force you believe is necessary to guard everyone during the talks. We want this to go smoothly, but we won't be caught out again."

Matthew nodded. "Very well. I expect we'll have more questions once we receive the full briefing."

"Of course. We can speak again closer to the end of your leave. Mary?" Robert asked.

"Yes, Papa," Mary nodded. "Understood."

"Excellent," Robert grinned. "Well, enjoy the rest of the evening and the rest of your leave. We'll have the _Andromeda_ looking brand new by the time you are ready to depart. The flagship must make a good impression, after all."

"Yes, of course," Mary nodded. "Thank you, Papa."

"Very good," Robert said, waving them away.

Matthew turned and followed Mary out of the library and back down the hall.

"What do you think?" Mary asked quietly.

"He's not telling us something," Matthew stated. "One doesn't send the flagship to escort a diplomatic delegation. These could all be just preliminary discussions for all we know. Why assign the _Andromeda_ specifically?"

"It must be that the insurgents aren't nearly as under control as he thinks. I don't believe that Papa would deliberately mislead us, but it may be that he wants additional muscle to show the government that we aren't to be trifled with, while also not raising the paranoia that sending a full complement of ships would do," she replied.

"Whatever the reason, we'll need to be careful," he said. "I would like to know what is really at stake in these negotiations, however. What are we getting out of it? Securing the allegiance of a key outpost is valuable, of course, but why would the U.S. and Canada be so interested as well? There are plenty of colonies to go around."

"A very good question," she agreed.

"Anyway, we're on leave. Let's keep that all in mind for closer to our departure," he suggested.

She smiled. "Very well. Whatever shall we do with the rest of our leave?"

He smirked. "Well, I seem to recall that you promised to go away with me for the next week."

"Did I? I seem to recall that I said that I would consider the idea if you made it worth my while," she replied.

"Well, I have a plan to dazzle you, my darling," he teased.

"You are setting a rather high bar for yourself," she said, arching her eyebrow. "I am not easily impressed, as you know."

"I'm well aware," he chuckled as they returned to the ballroom.

"So? What is your grand plan, Captain?" she asked, taking his arm as he led her towards the far side where her sisters and their friends were gathered.

"Later, darling," he replied. "Let's enjoy tonight first."

 **Private Villa, Positano, Italy, Earth, March 2119**

"More wine?" Alex asked, smiling down at his wife.

"Please," Anna nodded, looking up at him through her dark sunglasses.

He poured the Chianti and set the bottle back on the table. Leaning down, he gave her a soft kiss before going back to his seat.

"This is incredible, isn't it?" she asked, gazing out to the bright blue waters of the Tyrrhenian Sea. "It feels like time stands still here."

He smiled in agreement and sipped his wine. Their villa was secluded, built into the cliff and surrounded by fragrant olive and lemon trees. Tourists and locals played in the beaches far below and cars wound their way along the narrow ancient streets. The two-storey home was centuries old and though it contained all the modern conveniences, they were tucked away and hidden as much as possible. Technology barely intruded into life here. For their meals, they went into town and bought fresh pasta and vegetables from the market, or dined at small restaurants that had no menus and served whatever was caught and picked fresh that morning. He even rented a Ferrari convertible so they could drive up and down the coast. The television and computers remained off and they barely glanced at their watches.

"You look smug," she noted, leaning back against her chair and smiling at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied. "I'm sitting on a gorgeous sun-drenched terrace enjoying a lovely meal with my beautiful European wife."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to look back out to sea. They had a private pool on the level below and predictably, he urged her, no, begged her to embrace the old European tradition of going topless while swimming. Since there was little risk of being seen, she indulged him, wearing nothing but her thong. Topless swimming then led to topless sunbathing and now topless eating, apparently. She would need to put a stop to this before he became too comfortable with the idea and before she did as well.

It didn't help that he barely wore anything more than board shorts and sandals since they arrived. Even on their forays to Positano and the neighbouring villages he put on just a tank top or left his shirt unbuttoned. Her husband has a deceptively lean and athletic body, only truly revealed when he wore very little clothing, such as right now, his tanned arms and chest on full display. He's putting on a show for her and she's eating it up quite freely. It's just the two of them here in this beautiful paradise. The weather is sunny and warm enough without being hot as summer. The odd breeze comes through and everything is easy and relaxed.

"What do you think of going back to New Byzantium?" he asked, returning to his salad.

She sighed and reached for a slice of focaccia. "I thought we weren't going to talk about work while we were here?"

"We weren't going to take calls about work," he corrected her. "We can still talk about work with each other."

She shrugged and swallowed a bite of the fresh bread. "I'm not thrilled about it and neither is Mary. Still, escorting a diplomatic mission shouldn't be too difficult. We just need to be on our toes, is all, given what happened last time."

He nodded. "Matthew wants us to use our own vehicles and double the security drones. Apparently, we have clearance to fly patrols as we see fit. That would help a lot, I think."

"Unless the insurgents aren't intending to take hostages this time, but disrupt the talks in a more profound way," she muttered.

"We'll prepare as best we can and trust in our training," he nodded confidently.

She sighed and sipped her wine. Months later, she barely ever thought about the abduction anymore, but hearing that they were headed back to New Byzantium brought the same trepidation back that she felt when they were being held captive. The image of Alex with a gun to his head burst into her mind unbidden every so often and she had to pause to quell the dread in her stomach and calm her pulse.

"Come here," he called.

She blinked and looked over at him curiously.

He nodded, his eyes serious.

She set her wine glass down and slipped around the table to him, not at all caring that she was wearing just her skimpy bikini bottoms.

He took hold of her hips and helped her onto his lap, his one hand rubbing up and down her bare back while the other took her fingers and kissed her rings.

"We're going to be fine, love," he assured her. "Nothing will happen."

"Promise me that you'll be careful," she whispered, leaning towards him and touching her forehead to his. "Nothing wild. No flying off to try and go after anyone. Just guard the delegation and that's it."

"I promise," he replied, kissing her softly. "You must be careful, too. Napier will probably want the senior staff to attend the talks with him."

She smiled and nodded. "With Matthew back now, they'll probably leave me on the ship to supervise a certain reckless pilot and his squadron."

He grinned. "Are you saying that I lack discipline, Commander Smith?"

"You need to be reined in from time to time," she teased, kissing him again. She purred when she felt his arousal stiffening beneath her. "Learn how to take orders."

"Hmm, well, I am always very respectful of the chain of command," he drawled, his hand moving to cup her breast. "What you say goes."

"You only do what I say when you want something," she laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Even if that was true, which it's not," he objected, kissing her shoulder. "My exemplary record speaks for itself, doesn't it?"

"Your exemplary record, eh?" she smiled, humming as he licked the top of her breast.

"Best pilot in the fleet, you know," he murmured, kissing his way back up to her mouth. "The numbers don't lie."

"Mmm, I bet you make all the girls want you with your barrel rolls and smooth moves," she teased, pressing against him and capturing his mouth.

"Maybe. I wouldn't know. I've only got eyes for one woman," he answered. "The hottest girl in the galaxy."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly. "You just want to fuck me out here, don't you?" she laughed sultrily, grinding her bottom against him. "You're insatiable."

"Some wives would be flattered if their husbands wanted them all the time," he noted.

"This wife is flattered," she smiled. "She just still can't believe a man would want her nearly as often as you seem to."

"Well, I will need to do my utmost to reassure her," he said, drawing her down for another kiss. "That…she…is…the…sexiest…woman…in the galaxy."

She laughed and rubbed against him again. "You make a very strong argument, hon. I might even be willing to let you have a go here on the terrace."

"Sex _al fresco_?" he questioned between kisses. "What would the neighbours think?"

"Thankfully, we don't really have any neighbours," she said. "None who can see us anyway."

"And what if they can hear us?" he asked, fondling her bottom through her boy shorts.

"As long as we don't say anything in Italian, we should be good, hon," she said, licking his lips. "Come on and show me how the best pilot in the fleet fucks his wife."

He laughed and picked her up. She held on to his shoulders as he carried her over to the nearby outdoor sofa, their lips locked together all the while.

 **Diamond Suite, Hotel de Paris Monte-Carlo, Monaco, Earth, March 2119**

Matthew leaned back and let his head rest against the cushion. He closed his eyes, the soft music lulling him to a peaceful calm. The water was hot all around him but soothing, and the bubbles lapped at his arms, almost a soft caress as he sank a bit lower into the tub.

Something as simple as enjoying a bubble bath was unheard of months ago. He had no recollection of being in stasis and what that felt like. There was a gap in his life that his mind was aware of, that he couldn't fill in. Life had gone on without him and now he still felt as if he was catching up a bit, reconnecting with both the people around him and all that he had missed.

Such as enjoying a lovely break relaxing on the French Riviera.

He opened his eyes and gazed out the large window. The Mediterranean sparkled in the distance, the clear blue sky stretching on forever. He saw lavish yachts floating in the water and the Prince's Palace and the Old Town off to the side. He wasn't one to lie on a beach for a week. What precious little vacation time he had needed to be spent productively. However, he wasn't against a bit of pampering in the middle of all the touring and sightseeing.

"Aren't you looking comfy and spoiled?" Mary smiled, coming into the spacious bathroom.

He turned his head and smiled at her. She was wearing her silk robe, her hair down and loose.

"Aren't you looking gorgeous?" he replied, reaching out a wet hand to her. "Join me?"

"I would love to," she nodded, leaning over and kissing him. "Maybe later. Can you come out? I want to show you something."

He frowned slightly. "You can't show me whatever it is here?"

She arched her eyebrow. "I'm afraid not. Come."

He shrugged and stood up, the water falling down his body.

She smiled and gazed over his fit body quite shamelessly.

"Towel?" he asked.

"In a moment," she replied, licking her lips and looking him over.

He chuckled and patiently waited for her to have her fill.

"Here you are," she said finally, handing him a large fluffy towel. "I'll be in the living room when you're ready."

He wiped himself down before stepping out of the tub. A quick pass under the dryers took care of the rest before he grabbed his robe and headed out to their suite.

She was standing in front of the large wall that served as a display screen when he found her. Her fingers swiped across her tablet, her eyes narrow in concentration. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, hello," she smiled, leaning back against him.

"What did you have to show me, exactly?" he asked, playing with the tie of her robe.

"Not that. Not yet," she laughed, turning her head and kissing him. "Later, I promise."

"I quite like it when you promise me things," he said, kissing her back.

She laughed. "Is that right? You like it when I promise you that you're going to get to fuck me and make me scream your name later, do you?"

"Merciless," he growled.

"Look who's talking," she teased, kissing him one last time. "Sit down, please."

He sighed and took a seat on the sofa behind them.

She stepped away and touched her tablet. The wall before them lit up with the image of a man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a rather arrogant smirk on his lips.

"Who is this and why am I looking at him?" he asked.

"This is Kemal Pamuk, the Minister for Immigration in the New Byzantium Parliament," Mary explained. "He's Evelyn's main contact in the government and a bit of a man of influence over there."

He nodded. "All right, and what is so noteworthy about him?"

"He's quite ambitious. The immigration file won't keep him occupied for long. He's already part of the President's inner circle and he's likely to climb higher. He has a reputation for being womanizer, using charm to get what he wants as much as political influence," she continued.

He shook his head and waved his hand in indifference. "Again, this matters because?"

She took a deep breath. "I went on a bit of a date with him when we were last there."

He frowned and looked away from Kemal Pamuk's face to Mary. "You went on a date with him?"

"A bit of a date," she repeated.

He didn't seem appeased. "And what bit was that?"

"It wasn't an official date," she muttered. "He offered to show me around and I agreed. We had dinner, chatted, and went to a bath house."

"I'm sorry, what?" he said cautiously.

"Nothing happened," she shook her head. "Men and women are kept apart for the treatments and when we did meet up we were both fully clothed."

"Fully clothed in a bath house?" he repeated.

"Well, we were wearing robes," she clarified.

He frowned and looked over the silk garment she currently had on that barely went down to her knees.

"They were longer than this one," she rolled her eyes. "I didn't show him anything is the point."

"All right, so you went out with the Immigration Minister alone," he remarked, sounding as if the words were distasteful to him. "And nothing happened?"

"I don't think he would have been against something happening, but no, nothing happened," she nodded.

"And have you spoken to him since?" he asked.

She looked down at the carpet. "Yes."

"When and why?" he asked, his tone suspicious.

"When we left New Byzantium, he told me that he wanted to get to know me better. He messaged me soon after, but I ignored him until…"

"Until I rejected you," he finished, shaking his head.

She nodded. "I didn't have any feelings for him, really, but I didn't see anything wrong with speaking to him at that point, so I did."

"I see," he mumbled. "And now? Do you have feelings for him?"

She scoffed. "Of course not! Would I be here with you if I did?"

He rolled his eyes. "So why are you telling me this?"

She came over and sat down beside him. "I'm telling you this because I want to be honest with you from the very beginning. I don't want any secrets between us. You were in stasis for eight months and I was loyal to you. That doesn't mean there weren't those who tried to make a pass from time-to-time and I want you to know everything that happened so you have no cause to doubt me."

He took her hand in his. "My darling, I have no right to question anything that you did during that time. I was in stasis, but I had also told you before that it was over between us. Whatever you chose to do from that point on, you owed me nothing. I don't doubt you. It's just annoying to hear about all the men who are after you, that's all."

She smiled and nodded. "I know, but I don't ever want you to wonder because I know you do."

"Well, it isn't as if you didn't have admirers even when we were together," he smirked. "I was afraid you might slip and fall on the drool from all your suitors the other night at Cora's party."

She laughed and slapped his chest lightly. "Stop it. You're so oblivious to the women swooning over you I suppose?"

"Not oblivious, no, but they don't matter to me," he replied.

"And Kemal and Tony and anyone else doesn't matter to me either," she stated. "You are all the man that I need."

"That almost sounded like you being sentimental," he joked.

"Well, we can't have that. I have a reputation to uphold," she replied, leaning in and kissing him.

He pulled her closer and played his tongue against hers.

"So I will need to put up with Mr Pamuk trying to charm you when we reach New Byzantium, will I?" he asked.

"Most likely," she answered, turning her head so he could kiss her neck. "I don't think it's proper protocol to go around telling foreign dignitaries that you're my boyfriend."

"It is none of his business, yes," he agreed. "But if he tries to take you out to see the city and visit a bath house again, I am going to confine you to quarters."

She laughed. "That's rather chauvinist, isn't it? I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"You are, yes, but I'm sorry, I like thinking of you as mine," he growled against her skin.

"Well, lucky for you that I think of myself as yours as well, then," she said, closing her eyes and holding him close.

"Mary," he breathed, reaching down and pulling her robe open.

"I'm yours, Matthew," she drawled, pulling him back up so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm all yours. Your woman."

He groaned and kissed her.

"Matthew?" she moaned.

"Yes, darling," he croaked, his hands slipping insider her robe to run over her warm skin.

"I believe you promised to take your woman out shopping today, didn't you?" she asked.

He blinked and leaned into her shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Yes, I think that's true. You would pick now to bring that up, wouldn't you?"

"Well it's getting late in the day," she said lightly. "I do need a few hours at least."

He sat back and gave her a wry look. "Very well. Let's go."

She grinned and kissed him. "Remember, darling, I did make you a promise and I do keep my promises."

He smiled and nodded. "What was that promise again?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up. He groaned at the loss of her weight upon him and eventually stood up as well.

She touched his chest lightly and gave him a playful look. "When we get back, you get to fuck me like you own me."

He coughed in shock, his eyes bulging.

"Come along, Matthew. Time to get dressed," she declared, turning around and heading to the bedroom.

"Temptress," he mumbled, shaking his head and following behind her.

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, March 2119**

"The British delegation are arriving on the _Andromeda_ next month, as you requested, Minister."

"Thank you," Kemal replied, staring out the window at the vibrant lights of the city. "That will be all."

"Good night, Minister," the assistant bowed.

"Good night," he answered, not bothering to turn around and acknowledge her presence as she left.

He looked out across the city, watching the vehicles flying about, the neon lights of the entertainment district beckoning to the crowds that streamed through. Over the years, New Byzantium had become the must-see destination in this sector, drawing ships from across the galaxy and races of every kind. This was a place where one could be anything and do anything, or at least that was the image they presented.

"Minister."

"You're late," Kemal stated.

"I had to wait for the staff to leave so that I wouldn't be seen."

"The easiest way to arouse suspicion is to act suspiciously," Kemal replied, keeping his back turned. "No one knows you here. I've seen to that. Don't try and sneak around."

"Yes, Minister."

"Your instructions are in the packet on the desk," Kemal continued. "Destroy them once you've memorized them. I don't want any transmissions or communications to trace back to this office."

"What's this? Some kind of tablet?"

"It's paper," Kemal informed him. "Ancient Earth technology that still comes in handy when you want to write something down without it being saved and stored away to be discovered at an inopportune time."

"This is a lot of ordnance to put together."

"You have a month. Surely, that's enough time?" Kemal noted.

"This is a very complicated target."

"Don't waste my time with posturing. I'll double your fee if you're successful. If you're not, no amount of money will help you," Kemal warned.

"It will be done."

"Good night," Kemal said.

"Wait a minute. Who's this?"

"Lady Mary Crawley. She'll be part of the British delegation. I want her spared," Kemal ordered.

"That will depend on how close she is to the blast zone."

"Make it happen. Your success depends on her remaining alive," Kemal informed him.

"Yes, Minister."

Once he was left alone again, Kemal smiled and looked over to the bath house where he had brought Mary on her last visit. He recalled her shapely body spread out on the lounge chair, her eyes closed and chest rising with each breath. He had kept himself under control back then – barely. Next time he wouldn't need to be so cautious.

"God save the Queen," he grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously:**

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, March 2119**

"Don't waste my time with posturing. I'll double your fee if you're successful. If you're not, no amount of money will help you," Kemal warned.

"It will be done."

"Good night," Kemal said.

"Wait a minute. Who's this?"

"Lady Mary Crawley. She'll be part of the British delegation. I want her spared," Kemal ordered.

"That will depend on how close she is to the blast zone."

"Make it happen. Your success depends on her remaining alive," Kemal informed him.

"Yes, Minister."

Once he was left alone again, Kemal smiled and looked over to the bath house where he had brought Mary on her last visit. He recalled her shapely body spread out on the lounge chair, her eyes closed and chest rising with each breath. He had kept himself under control back then – barely. Next time he wouldn't need to be so cautious.

"God save the Queen," he grinned.

 **Chapter 10:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2119**

Matthew slowly opened his eyes and looked lazily up at the stars above. He spent a while just lying still and watching them, bright streaks of light crawling across his vision. The ship was cruising in the lower range of ultra-lightspeed, fast enough to reach their destination in the mandated three weeks, but without putting too much of a strain on the engines and still allowing a brief glimpse of the scenery outside.

He took a deep breath, a small smile brightening his face. Though the ceiling of his bedroom was not actually a window, he enjoyed having the view of space projected on to the smooth surface. It was soothing and a bit humbling to see just how vast the galaxy was as they traveled through it, every point of light another faraway star system with its own planets and, in some cases, inhabitants. It was far easier to find perspective when one had actual proof that Earth and humans were not the centre of the universe.

Now nearly two months since he had come out of stasis, he was beginning to feel more normal. Being back on Earth had helped him reset and focus on what he needed to do to once again take the reins as Captain of the ship. When the crew returned from leave, he returned to active duty. Sitting in his usual chair on the bridge felt awkward at first, even though the crew adapted to his presence seamlessly. He wasn't there often, keeping to himself, mostly, not wanting to disrupt the process that had worked so well while he was incapacitated. Most of his time was spent in the hangars with Alex and Tom, overseeing the squadrons and joining in with pilot training. He wasn't decided yet on just how many flight missions he would take on. It wasn't usual for a Captain to leave the ship. Still, he liked the solitude of being in the harness and linked to his drone, his mind clear of everything except flying.

Turning his head, he grinned at the sleeping beauty next to him. Well, he didn't want solitude all of the time, to be fair.

Mary lay on her side, facing away from him. Her long brown hair fell down behind her, a few loose strands and the odd tangle making her seem much more real to him. They always fell asleep spooned together and sometimes broke apart in the night. He raised up slightly and took his time admiring her, his eyes lighting up as he lifted the blanket a bit to steal a peek at her naked bottom.

Ever since their trip to Monaco and the Riviera there was an added comfort between them. He didn't know whether it came with just the time spent together or some new understanding they had forged, but he was grateful for it. Being with her away from the ship and on vacation reminded him of how much he had missed her, missed just having her close, her presence.

She had gently told him to quit apologizing for turning her away before and to get over it, and he had, but his regret and embarrassment turned to quiet gratitude, a happiness that he had not let her slip away. They fell back into their comfortable rapport so easily, able to tease each other and debate and argue without reservation, even spend time apart during the day before coming back together at night holding no grudges or concerns. Everything was permitted and they seemed to revel in the openness they now shared.

His fingers ghosted up her arm and softly pulled at her shoulder, turning her on to her back. She swallowed and breathed, adjusting to the new position, her eyes remaining closed.

He smiled devilishly and ducked beneath the blankets.

Her skin was warm from sleep, soft and pliant beneath his lips. He kissed her knee, then her thigh, moving slowly and deliberately upwards as he settled between her legs. She moved her hips in small circles, still clinging to that lovely space between sleep and lucidity but responding to his touch all the same.

Her scent enflamed him, the proof of her arousal making his daring thoughts turn all the more lustful. He was well aware of just how wicked she could be in bed, her cold and careful demeanour in public nothing but a false front when she was with him in private. Still, to know that her desires matched his, that she was just as willing as he was to indulge in all the dark fantasies that he was sometimes ashamed to admit, filled him with a drunken sense of wonder and confidence. Men who wanted her wanted to possess her and claim her as a trophy for their own egos, thinking her beauty and aristocratic upbringing meant she was docile and demure. He knew the truth. She could be just as demanding and ravenous as him, if not more.

It all started with a soft kiss, a touch she might not even have felt if she wasn't already hot with anticipation. She pursed her lips, trying to stifle the moan threatening to leave her throat. It wouldn't do to encourage him just yet. He was already delirious knowing how turned on she was, surely. She hadn't refused his morning attentions once since he started the ritual back in Monaco. Yet, she was certain that he would stop if she told him to. This was hardly him taking advantage of her. It was more accurately her luring him in.

She couldn't help but marvel at how different things were between them now. It wasn't just the incredible sex. They were free now. There was no sneaking around, no fiancée to avoid, no fear that this was tenuous or fleeting. She was more sure of having his love than when he was engaged to Lavinia, and she was more certain of how much she loved him than during the first time they dated when they were younger.

His tongue drew her open and she had to grit her teeth now, thankful that his head was still covered by the blankets so he couldn't see her face twist with the effort to contain herself. God, that wicked mouth of his was so bloody good. His large hands parted her thighs and she let him, her limbs still boneless in his grasp. He gave her slow strokes, ruthlessly keeping her suspended in that beautiful dreamland where everything felt so much more intense. She could picture him behind her closed eyelids, his blue eyes, his smiling face, his roguish lips and tongue plundering her depths. She could swear this was something out of one of her VR programs if it didn't feel so incredibly, incomparably better.

"Matthew," she hissed, unable to stop herself as he pushed a finger inside of her. Her hands moved down and found her breasts, fondling herself while he picked up his pace. When he added a second finger, she lifted her hips, moving with him now, all pretense of being asleep gone.

"You taste delicious," he drawled and she blushed, the wanton need in his voice almost sending her over right then. She opened her eyes and gasped, harsh breaths spilling from her parted lips.

He had moved the blankets down his shoulders, revealing himself to her. Their eyes locked, his mouth continuing her blissful torture. Her pulse raced at how depraved she must look to him, hair disheveled across her pillow, mouth agape, eyes dark with want while her fingers played with her breasts and her legs spread lewdly. Her rational mind found the entire scene scandalous. A proper Lady did not open herself up like some willing whore to allow a man to feast upon her. The darkness within her loved it all. Let him worship her, devote himself to her pleasure.

It was the least he could do after what she did for him last night.

Her eyes fluttered shut when he moved up and flicked his tongue across her spot, three fingers now pushing inside of her and touching exactly where she wanted. The familiar tightening in her stomach urged her on and she canted her hips towards his eager mouth, the promise of a mind-numbing release drawing ever closer.

"Matthew," she mumbled, her back arching. "So close…I'm so close…"

His free hand squeezed her ass as he kept building her up.

Her eyes shot open and found his. Through her delirium, she felt wet fingers circle beneath her and probe lightly.

Her breathing quickened as she teetered on the precipice.

He watched her closely, his one hand continuing to thrust while his other teased and waited.

"Do it," she rasped.

Her eyes shut and she threw her head back when he obeyed, a moan, long and loud, flying from her as she went over. It hit her in waves, heat and shock and sheer pleasure shaking her. He slowed down only slightly, letting her ride it out before he kissed her and drew back.

She watched him through half-closed eyes, groaning when he made a show of licking his fingers, his eyes staring at her all the while. He crawled up her body and she opened her arms to him, bringing him in close and savouring the taste of his kiss.

"Good morning, Captain," he whispered, turning them over so she could snuggle against him.

"Mmm, good morning," she replied, making herself comfortable. "That was a most enjoyable wake-up."

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "You're just too irresistible, I'm afraid."

"No doubt the fact that you insist I sleep naked contributes to that," she remarked, arching her eyebrow at him.

"I don't insist. It's merely a request," he replied innocently.

"Well, perhaps I will choose not to honour your request tonight, then," she stated.

He face fell. "If you prefer."

She laughed and kissed him lightly. "You're so very easily teased."

He shrugged and smiled at her. "It seems that I have very little restraint where you're concerned."

"That's good to hear," she smiled. "I can't say I have much myself, especially when you are being so very attentive."

"I aim to please, my Lady," he smirked.

She reached up and caressed his face. "Was this why you moved the staff meeting to after lunch? Expecting to have your wicked way with me this morning, did you?"

"I thought everyone could use the extra preparation time," he answered seriously before smiling again. "And no, I wasn't expecting it, but very much hoping so."

She laughed as he kissed her neck. "We need to shower, darling. You smell like sex and sweat."

"As do you. It's quite alluring," he noted.

She slapped his chest. "Shower. Now."

"Very well," he sighed, sitting up. "Shall we?"

She smiled and took his hand, slipping out of bed and leaning against him as they headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be in good spirits when they convened for the senior staff meeting. Alex and Anna were already seated, whispering to each other and laughing. Edith was standing next to Sybil, the two of them watching the display on the wall showing some video of cats dressed up in period costume that they had found. William Mason sat near the back, fidgeting nervously.

"Let's get started," Matthew declared, pulling out Mary's chair for her and helping her sit before taking his own place at the head of the table. "I want to go over our arrival on New Byzantium."

Everyone took their seats as the entire table lit up. A projection of the massive city emerged before them, turning slowly so that everyone could see.

"I don't like the location or configuration of their port," Matthew noted. "It's far too enclosed and with too few exit routes. I would rather we dock outside the city and use shuttles to ferry the delegation back and forth."

"Can we do that?" Sybil asked.

"No, unfortunately," Mary shook her head. "We already used the port the last time we were there. To avoid it this time would be an insult to the government."

Matthew frowned. "So, since we must dock there again, we'll need to use the squadrons to keep us and the delegation protected at all times, while still maintaining propriety."

Mary smiled at his choice of words.

"The New Byzantium air force is basic at best," Alex noted. "We won't need to worry about them getting in our way. There may be some people surprised to see us patrolling."

"We'll stay on the perimeter mostly. It shouldn't be too disruptive. Mr Mason?" Matthew called.

William swallowed and touched his tablet. Several drones appeared above the display of the city.

"By using satellite drones, we can increase the range and magnification of the ship's sensors," William mumbled. "The fighters will also be reconfigured so we can track data as you patrol. The location of the delegates will be monitored at all times, as well as vitals and local video and audio."

"So we'll see exactly where they are and what they're doing, even from the ship," Anna noted.

"Yes, erm, exactly, yes," William replied.

"Anna, you'll have the bridge while Mary is with the delegation," Matthew said. "There are some dinners and events that we must attend, but that is when we'll have to be the most vigilant. If the insurgents are planning anything, those would be the most likely times to strike."

"I've looked at the venues. They're all in the city centre and there isn't very much clearance for fighters to escort you," Alex commented pointing to a group of buildings lit up in blue. "Security drones will be with you but they didn't exactly work last time."

Mary frowned at the mention of their abduction.

"We'll have teams on the ground at the ready," Matthew said. "The key will be to try and detect and intercept the threat in advance if we can. If it ends up being a confrontation at close quarters, we'll have to trust in the drones and the government forces. We can't bring an army in with us. This is supposed to be a peaceful negotiation."

"What would the insurgents gain from disrupting the negotiations?" Sybil asked. "I thought they took Mary, Anna and Alex because they wanted to draw us here."

"Their plan, if you can even call it that, was to overthrow the government," Mary stated. "They wanted our intervention, but not our direct involvement. If we sway the government to ally with us, we'll effectively have control of this entire region, as well as the trade routes. They have a vested interest in making sure that doesn't happen."

"Why would the New Byzantium government want this either?" Edith asked. "What's in it for them?"

"Hard to say," Matthew shrugged. "Closer ties with Britain, or any Earth government would increase commerce, particularly tourism. Security would be enhanced since we would bring more of our forces here. Beyond that, I can't say. Our government sees a lucrative opportunity. Theirs, I'm not so sure."

"That's for Evelyn and his team to deal with," Mary noted. "We just need to keep them safe."

"And ourselves while we're at it," Anna remarked.

"All right, let's try and run some simulations with the new scanner configurations. Alex, let me know what patrol formations you think would be best. Sybil, see what works better for you – monitoring vitals of the delegation from the Infirmary or being up on the bridge. Anything else?" Matthew asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Right. Thank you, all," Matthew nodded.

* * *

Evelyn rubbed his hands together, glancing about as he wandered down the hallway. He was greeted by crew members every so often and gave them a dignified nod. Though none of them knew who he was, his uniform and stripes denoted his rank and they gave him the token salute that he was due. He appreciated the effort. Anything to distract him at the moment was most welcome.

Her door loomed in the distance and his pulse jumped slightly. He frowned and chastised himself for acting like a schoolboy. He was an ambassador and the most important man on this mission! She was working for him, technically. There was no need to be nervous.

His eyes widened and his stomach churned when her door opened and Captain Crawley emerged with a smile on his face.

"Evelyn!" Matthew exclaimed in surprise. "Hello."

Evelyn swallowed and nodded, his throat suddenly dry. "Matthew. How are you?"

"Well, thank you," Matthew replied. "What brings you…ah, you've come to see Mary?"

"Yes," Evelyn replied a bit too quickly. "Yes, if she's in?"

"She definitely is in," Matthew replied, smiling a bit too cheerfully under the circumstances, Evelyn thought. "Come, I'll walk you through."

Before Evelyn could protest, or escape, Matthew turned back and the scanners quickly detected him and opened the doors to Mary's quarters.

"Matthew, no!" Mary called from within. "We can't just spend all day and night cooped up here doing nothing but…"

"Mary, Evelyn is here," Matthew spoke up, bringing the man through the foyer and into the living room.

"What? Oh! Evelyn! Hello!" Mary recovered, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I was wondering when you might come by."

"Yes," Evelyn muttered, smiling tightly at her. "I was quite busy with preparations. Still am, really."

He averted his eyes and looked down at the carpet. Mary was wearing her uniform, or the skirt at least. Her jacket was slung across a chair, leaving her in just a thin sleeveless crop top that was far more form-fitting than he knew standard uniforms to be.

"Well, I'm sure you have plenty to catch up on," Matthew declared, giving Mary a knowing look. "I'll just be on my way. Evelyn, I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"Yes, Matthew, of course," Evelyn struggled, not quite looking up at him.

"I'll see you out, Captain," Mary said sweetly. "Evelyn, please have a drink and make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a moment."

"All right," Evelyn mumbled, heading over the bar and briefly considering pouring himself something quite strong.

Mary walked with Matthew over to the foyer and glanced back to make sure they were out of sight before she gave him a punch to his shoulder.

"Why did you bring Evelyn in here?" she demanded, her voice low and sharp.

"He came to pay you a visit," Matthew grinned. "I was only being courteous."

"You should have left him to ring to be let in," she scolded him. "What if I hadn't been dressed yet?"

"Then I suppose you would have given him the thrill of his life," Matthew nodded.

She punched him again, harder this time.

"I knew you were dressed!" he chuckled. "I made sure before bringing him in from the foyer. Come on, darling, you know I would never do that to you. I quite like that I'm the only one who gets to look and touch."

She rolled her eyes.

"Your guest is waiting, darling," he joked.

She shook her head at him, her eyes narrow. "Why are you so eager for me to visit with someone who has been in love with me for years?"

"He's been infatuated with you for years, there's a difference," he replied. "Are you saying that I shouldn't trust you?"

"No, of course not," she scoffed.

"Good, because I do trust you. I trust you implicitly, Mary," he smiled, his eyes never leaving hers.

She swallowed. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"Don't get me worked up like this before going to talk to Evelyn," she hissed.

He laughed and kissed her softly on the cheek before moving to her ear. "But that's why I am so trusting in you, my darling. How could I not be after what we just did mere minutes ago?"

"Matthew," she growled in warning.

"Was I good to you?" he asked, his voice at its deepest and seductive best. "Did I make you cum for me?"

"Stop it. You know very well that you did," she wanted to be angry but it came out more as a purr, which only made her more bothered.

"How many times?" he demanded.

"Matthew," she bit back a moan.

"How many?" he pressed.

"Twice," she choked out.

"Ah, yes, now I remember," he growled. "A pity that Evelyn didn't show up earlier. He might have gotten an eyeful."

"Go," she ordered, shoving him back.

He smirked and kissed her hand. "Be nice to him."

"I'm always nice to him," she retorted, arching her eyebrow.

He smiled knowingly and left.

She rolled her eyes and took a moment to calm herself before going back into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn," she called, putting on her most courteous smile and coming over to him.

He handed her a glass of soda water with lime and nodded as he raised his own glass. "He's just as charming as ever."

She laughed and took a sip of her drink. "He is. Now, how are you? I hope you've settled in well enough?"

"The _Andromeda_ is more comfortable than any other ship I've ever been on," he replied, going over to sit down with her on the sofa. "It's nicer than some flats in London."

She laughed and nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. We need you rested and in top form for the negotiations."

He smiled. "I'm sure it'll all be fine. The talks won't be difficult, I imagine."

She looked at him curiously. "Do you think so? I thought they would at least evaluate all of their options before making a decision. Won't they want to speak to the Americans and Canadians at a minimum?"

He took a sip and shrugged. "Our offer will be far better for them. Military support is probably even and we have a distinct advantage."

"And what is that? Our impeccable British manners?" she teased.

He laughed. "Yes, there's that. On top of that, though, we are the only true power that can help them with their ore deposits. They would be foolish to turn us down."

She blinked. "I see. Yes, there's that, of course. Still though, the Canadians are known for their mining technology. Wouldn't they be a strong competitor?"

He nodded. "They are quite strong, yes, but their expertise is mainly with different fuels. We have far more experience with Element 8000 and the government knows it."

She took a sip, looking away to process the information. Element 8000, or Starfire as it was more commonly called, was one of the more rare substances in the known galaxy. It was considered the 'perfect matter' for its ability to be crafted and blended for use in a myriad of applications. Starfire helped power the ship's engines, was grafted on to the ship's armour and particles of it were even woven into Mary's jewellery. It didn't exist on Earth, which made it even more in demand.

"They must be demanding a steep price from us for access to such treasure," she noted.

"It's nothing compared to what we can do with it," he smiled. "Their technology isn't as advanced as ours. We estimate that the planet holds over a hundred times more volume than what they've projected. It's one of the biggest troves in the galaxy."

"A hundred times?" she repeated.

He nodded with excitement. "We don't think the Americans or Canadians even know the full extent of it. That's why we have to lock it up."

"And you believe you have the ear of the government?" she questioned.

"You've met Kemal," he nodded. "Not only are we on good terms, he understands the advantage of having ties with us. He's been working towards nurturing our relationship for over a year now. He's on our side."

"And what does Mr Pamuk gain from this alliance?" she asked.

"What do you think? We don't forget our friends, do we?" he stated. "He's a very important man to have in our corner. He's powerful and only gaining more influence."

"And we will support his rise," she remarked.

"Tacitly, yes," he agreed. "The true extent of the ore deposits won't be kept secret forever. When they determine just how much we've fleeced them, there will be push back. Having Kemal in the government to smooth things over will help immensely."

She nodded and sipped her water.

"Kemal is looking forward to seeing you again, by the way," he added. "He was quite pleased to hear you would be attending the welcome dinner with me."

She smiled. "It will be good to see him again. Our last visit was unfortunately cut short."

He nodded. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Thank you," she replied. "How have they been handling the insurgents?"

"Kemal assures me all will be made safe," he answered. "There will always be protests and opposition. Not everyone has the foresight to understand that progress is necessary and inevitable. We have no reason to fear. New Byzantium was built on tourism and being a haven for visitors. With the flagship of the fleet behind us, no one would dare try anything."

She smiled politely and took another drink.

"Now, enough about work," he smiled. "I was hoping that I might convince you to give me a tour. I haven't seen the entire ship yet."

"Of course," she nodded. "We can take your group and get everyone through in one go."

His smile faded slightly. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

Alex frowned as he looked at the simulation model of New Byzantium floating before him. On cue, miniature fighters representing his squadron swooped in from the left and circled the city in an organized patrol formation.

"Pause," he called, freezing the drones and the city in place.

He tilted his head and looked at the arrangement of the fighters from several angles.

"Display combined scanning range," he ordered.

Large green spheres glowed around each drone and spread out across the city.

"That's too close," he shook his head. He reached out and pointed to one fighter and it lit up at his touch. He moved the fighter over and down before doing changing position of some of the other drones as well.

"Play from the beginning," he commanded, sitting back on the sofa.

The simulation ran again, this time with the scanners covering more of the city.

"Better," he mumbled.

His hands dropped down to his lap to idly stroke the pair of thin legs resting across his thighs. His fingers traveled down to her feet and tickled her soles lightly.

"Stop!" Anna whinged, looking up from her tablet at him.

"What?" he asked, looking over at her in confusion.

"You know what! Stop tickling me!" she complained.

"I'm massaging your feet," he objected.

She frowned. "You're tickling me and you're distracting me from my lovely show. Besides, you're supposed to be working."

"I am working!" he stated. "I just increased the efficiency of our scanning by 12 per cent."

"Well done. Keep going," she sniffed, going back to her tablet.

He huffed. "Why are you watching Alderian soap operas? They aren't even in English."

"There's subtitles," she replied, her face still blocked by the tablet. "Quit bothering me and get back to work."

He shook his head and turned back to the display. "Send simulation to Captain Crawley."

' _Simulation sent,'_ the computer confirmed.

"There. All done," he declared.

She lifted her tablet and looked at him suspiciously. "That's nice, but I'm still watching my show."

"Love, I thought we were spending the day together," he noted.

"We are spending the day together. We're on the same sofa, aren't we?" she replied, hiding her smile with the tablet.

"You know what I mean," he grumbled.

"Thirty-seven more minutes and this episode is over. Now hush," she snapped.

"After this one's over, you'll just want to watch the next one," he whinged.

"Then the sooner you let me get on with it, the sooner I'll be done, won't I?" she retorted.

"I suppose if I had four arms and flaming red hair like Mr Dumb Ass on your show, you'd actually pay me some attention," he snarled.

"It's Dumazzone," she corrected him. "And he has blue hair now. He just changed it last episode and he looks even more gorgeous."

He sighed. "I thought this was our 'on' day."

"It is," she nodded. "Tonight, you're on."

"Until then, it's Alderian soap operas, apparently," he frowned.

She lifted her tablet and looked at his petulant face. Setting the device aside, she slipped her legs away from him and sat up on the couch.

"Hon," she began, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You're far more likely to get me pregnant if I'm relaxed and into it, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at her carefully.

"And how relaxed and into it do you think I'm going to be if you deny me my show and annoy me all afternoon?" she questioned.

"Not very," he muttered.

"Exactly," she kissed his cheek. "Now, be a good boy and massage my feet and let me watch my show. I promise that no four-armed alien, no matter what his hair colour, gets me nearly as hot as you do."

"Promise?" he challenged.

She laughed and nodded. "I do. It's just a bit of mindless fun, that's all. Better?"

"No, but I suppose I can hang on for tonight," he smiled.

"Good. No more whinging and maybe I might wear that collar that you like so much," she teased.

His eyes went wide as she kissed him quickly and settled back down on the sofa. Her legs returned to his lap.

"I don't feel any massaging going on," she noted.

He swallowed and rubbed her feet, his imagination close to bursting.

"Men," she muttered to herself, smiling and going back to her show.

 **Millennial Hall, Royal Palace, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

Matthew took another sip of wine and blinked to stop himself from having more. He was already on his third glass and it was only halfway through the meal. Between the speeches, the entertainment and the usual glacial pace at which these formal affairs moved, he had to drink to keep himself awake and for something to do. Before leaving the _Andromeda_ with Mary, Evelyn and the rest of the delegation, he had taken the appropriate medicine to limit the effects of alcohol, but he reminded himself that pacing was important as he looked around the room.

In the spirit of encouraging amicable negotiations, the two sides made sure to mix before taking their seats, not wanting to appear as if they were divided into separate factions. Accordingly, he was sitting nowhere near Mary, who was on the other side of the dais in the middle of the head table with Kemal Pamuk and Evelyn, while he was sitting with the Minister for Agriculture and her junior assistant. Since there was very little agriculture to speak of on New Byzantium and its surrounding area, the Minister was drinking and gossiping away, leaving Matthew effectively on his own.

His brow furrowed for a moment when he heard Mary's laugh. He had told her that he trusted her and he did. The weeks of watching Evelyn follow her around the ship and stare dazedly at her were annoying, but once the Viscount left them alone, she more than made it up to him. He knew he had nothing to be concerned about, however, meeting Mr Pamuk for the first time raised his guard.

The young minister was like any other politician with his disarming manners and clever words. He thanked Matthew again for his crew's intervention the last time they were here and greeted Evelyn as an old comrade. His warm smile and kiss on the hand to Mary were courteous enough to seem normal, yet with just enough of a hint of something else to linger in the memory. He was smooth, this one, knowing exactly how to behave to remain within the boundaries of his station while still making it clear he was more than just a government representative. He wasn't just Evelyn's ally, but a friend to Britain. He wasn't just an acquaintance to Mary, but possibly more.

Matthew disliked him from the beginning.

It was unfair to say anything to Mary. She had been upfront with him about her first meeting with the Minister and it was part of her role to mingle with Evelyn and Pamuk tonight. It wasn't as if this was the first time a man dared to flirt with Mary in front of him, and given all they had been through, he couldn't claim any moral high ground when it came to how she responded to such attentions. No, his concern wasn't so much what would Mary do, but what was Pamuk's agenda? If all he was after was getting Mary into his bed, that was no threat. Matthew didn't see the man as being a lustful fool, though. There was a calculating nature beneath his pleasant façade, a sense that everything he did, every smile, every word, every laugh and touch was deliberate and part of some overall plan. This proposed alliance was about money and lots of it, and that was motivation enough for some, but just as Matthew believed that Pamuk wasn't just looking to lure Mary into a quick tryst, he also thought the man wasn't only about making some quick cash. The millions that could be funnelled his way from the exploitation of Starfire was nothing to disregard, of course, but men like him didn't just want money and women. They were after power above all else, control over all they surveyed.

Kemal Pamuk wanted to be a king.

Matthew tried to ignore Mary's laugh and looked around the grand hall. The old building featured soaring columns that met a dome of coloured glass high above. There were statues and displays lining the walls, row upon row of them that stretched up to the sky denoting grand moments in the history of both the colony and the region back on Earth from which it received its name. He felt as though he was sitting in a temple or museum, the air charged with tradition and importance. It was a bit refreshing to see the government valued its past and didn't just build towering behemoths of metal and flashing lights.

From their arrival, all had proceeded without incident. The security presence was noticeable, but not oppressive. After two days of getting acclimated to their surroundings and installing Evelyn and his delegation in their hotel, the official beginning of talks kicked off with a formal greeting and the exchange of gifts and pleasantries. With Evelyn and his team off to preliminary meetings, Matthew and Mary were able to go back to the _Andromeda_ and oversee the deployment of the satellite drones and the squadron patrols. They were left alone for the rest of the day until it was time to get dressed up for tonight's dinner.

"More wine, sir?" the waiter asked, coming to Matthew's side.

He looked over at his glass with just a swallow left in it.

"Thank you," he nodded.

* * *

"The Deputy Premier is taking a hard stance on some of the issues," Evelyn noted, taking a bite of his vegetables. "I do hope it's more for show than anything else."

"There will need to be compromises," Kemal replied, glancing over at Mary and smiling knowingly. "You can't expect us to just give in on everything. Isn't the fun in the fighting back and forth?"

She smiled and sipped her wine.

"I think we're being more than reasonable and we're prepared to give a little, but not too much," Evelyn replied.

"The people here aren't looking for a saviour, Evelyn," Kemal stated. "Most would be comfortable keeping our independence. The government recognizes the benefits of aligning ourselves with an Earth power, but we won't lose our identity."

"I highly doubt we're forcing you to start taking afternoon tea and driving on the other side of the laneway," Mary remarked. "It seems to me that New Byzantium is receiving most of the advantage here, and there ought to be some acknowledgment of that."

"How so, Lady Mary?" Kemal smiled. "Do enlighten me."

She smiled and nodded. "This is an important colony, we all know that. You sit in a most favourable location and your reputation as a destination for traders and tourists alike speaks for itself. Ultimately, however, you're a colony of merchants, a place of commerce. You've always relied on your reputation as a safe haven to guard against any unsavoury elements infiltrating here."

Kemal nodded slowly. "All true."

"We know that is a naïve position to take now," she continued. "Whether it be insurgents, terrorists, smugglers or slavers, New Byzantium is vulnerable. You require a strong presence to deter anyone who might want to cause harm as well as encourage visitors to continue to flock here. We can provide that. The might of the British Navy is well known."

"If what you say is accurate, we could achieve the same result by hiring security details," Kemal replied.

She laughed. "Mercenaries? You don't honestly believe that is comparable, surely?"

"Maybe not," Kemal allowed. "However, I like to know the true motivation of a man. At least with a hired army, they make no apologies over what they want."

"And neither do you, do you, Kemal?" Evelyn chuckled.

Kemal kept his eyes on Mary. "No, I don't."

"Beyond our armies, there is far more that we offer," she added. "Your immigration problems remain, you have issues with providing healthcare and education to such a transient population and your expansion plans have been derailed by infighting and competing interests. We have the resources to assist with all of that, bring some structure and process to everything."

"You English and your strict adherence to everything being done in an orderly fashion," Kemal laughed, shaking his head.

"Of course," Mary nodded. "There's truly no other way."

"Perhaps," Kemal conceded, smiling at her. "I like to think there's room in all things for spontaneity. Sometimes, letting go and seeing where fate might lead can be most enjoyable."

"Mr Pamuk presents a very glossy view of fate," Evelyn smiled. "Sometimes, allowing life to dictate what is to happen can lead to painful results."

Kemal nodded and smirked at Mary. "Sometimes, one must endure a bit of pain to achieve satisfaction."

"If you're content with the way things are, what do you wish to achieve from these negotiations?" Mary asked.

"I believe that a closer relationship with you would be most beneficial," Kemal nodded. "It must be a true alliance, though. We are not in these talks to become British subjects. That is why I say that we must both give and take, come together to build for the future, to create something worth having."

"How poetic," Mary smiled, sipping her wine.

"With visionaries like Kemal to work with, I remain confident that these talks will be productive," Evelyn agreed.

"Do you have a vision for the future, Kemal?" Mary asked.

Kemal nodded. "I have many visions, Mary. To me, the future looks bright, indeed."

* * *

"We could use a sniper. Wait for them to leave for their shuttle. There's plenty of open sightlines."

"It would be too easy for them to extrapolate our location from the trajectory of the shot. Security is at its tightest when they're coming and going. When they're inside the venue is when they believe they're safe and they relax their guard."

"We have two agents inside the hall now. They're only equipped for abduction."

"No, tonight is reconnaissance only. We've got enough on the patrol movements and guard shift changes. We'll give them a few days of peace before we strike."

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2119**

"All right, let's hear it," Mary sighed, removing her earrings and placing them on the jewellery tray.

"Hear what?" Matthew called from the bedroom.

She looked herself over in the mirror's reflection one last time before rising from her vanity and going out to join him.

"I'm ready for my scolding," she declared, going over to her side of his bed and slipping beneath the blankets. "What incensed you more? My laughing with Evelyn or dancing with Mr Pamuk?"

He frowned at her before settling down against the pillows. "I wasn't incensed. You were doing your duty."

"Duty doesn't usually involve flirting and dancing," she noted.

He closed his eyes. "You're entitled to have your fun. Would you prefer that I keep you shackled and prevent you from speaking, rather?"

"Obviously not," she scoffed.

"Exactly. So why should I scold you? It would annoy you that I'm being possessive, so I shall not," he replied easily.

She rolled her eyes. "You're no fun."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You don't need to make me jealous to get me riled up. I'm quite ready to ravish you as soon as you give the word."

She grinned. "I know. I just do very much enjoy feeling your furious eyes on me."

He huffed and quickly grabbed her.

"Matthew!" she squealed, laughing as he brought her into his hold and kissed her fiercely.

"Enjoyed yourself hanging around those idiots tonight, did you?" he demanded.

She laughed and wriggled in his grasp, kissing him back at every opportunity. "Fine! Fine! No, no I didn't!"

"You're bloody right, you didn't!" he snarled. "Politicians. They're fools, the lot of them."

"Be kind," she smirked, turning to straddle his hips. "You want those fools to do their work quickly so we can leave this place."

"Highly unlikely," he grumbled, stroking her back, his fingers ducking beneath her silk camisole to massage her bare skin. "They have to put on a good show to make it seem as if they fought hard to work out a deal."

"Yes, I suppose that's right," she shook her head. "We'll be here for at least a week, probably two."

"Mr Pamuk seemed as dazzled by you as I expected," he stated.

She nodded. "The man is relentless and has the most ridiculous innuendos. Still, we can't underestimate him. I feel as if he hasn't shown his hand yet."

"Isn't it straightforward? He helps us sign this deal and we support his rise to power," he explained.

"I thought that was the way it would play out as well," she agreed. "There's something more, though. I can't quite describe it but he seems all too smug for someone who is supposed to be on our side. He and Evelyn were sparring quite often tonight. It was strange."

"Well, they were clearly competing your for your regard. Men do strange things for such a valuable prize," he joked.

She frowned and pinched his chest. "It wasn't only that. He has his own priorities, that's for certain. The question is how much does it mesh with ours?"

He blinked. "What did Evelyn tell you about the Starfire again?"

She paused in recollection. "He said we estimate it to be far larger a deposit than the government does. Why?"

"If the ore is what swings this deal in our favour, what makes this a win for us, we had better be right about it. What if Pamuk knows far more than he lets on?" he suggested.

She frowned before her eyes widened. "What are you saying? Kemal knows that there's more ore than the government believes?"

"Possibly," he nodded.

"That would make him drive a harder bargain, or at least try and broker a better deal for his side, but Evelyn said they don't have the resources or technology to exploit the reserves on their own," she said.

"Yes, but what if he doesn't actually care about any of that?" he suggested. "He doesn't strike me as someone who loses very often in negotiations. If he hasn't mentioned the ore yet and he's going along with Evelyn's plans for the most part…"

She blinked. "Maybe he knows that there's actually less ore than Evelyn thinks."

"Exactly," he said. "How does Evelyn know? He's never been here. There's never been any survey teams sent here from our side. He's relying on scans and the last time we were here, our scanners were mostly unreliable."

"Having a foothold in this sector is still worth something," she remarked. "The Starfire is a bonus, really."

"I doubt that your father would agree, otherwise he would have told us about it from the beginning," he replied. "We need to do some digging, figuratively and literally."

"We could use the squadron patrols as an excuse," she nodded slowly. "Maybe even fly out to where the insurgents' underground base was and go from there."

"It may be that Evelyn is right, but since we're here, let's try and get a better idea of what we are actually dealing with," he suggested, moving his hands down to her waist.

She nodded and smiled. "You know, darling, I was expecting that you would be enraged when we got back here."

He looked up at her as she pulled her camisole up and tossed it over her head.

"I thought you would want to punish me for my shameless behaviour," she teased, shaking her hair out so it fell down her back.

"I should think you'd be insulted if I claimed to treat you as my property," he mumbled, his eyes falling to her bare breasts.

"Maybe, but I don't want you to be entirely indifferent, either," she replied, circling her hips slowly upon his lap.

"So I shouldn't be a possessive brute, but I also shouldn't stand for you paying attention to other men? You can't have it both ways," he frowned.

"I can if I want to," she drawled, arching her eyebrow and running her fingers up her sides and across her breasts.

"And do you? Want to?" he swallowed.

She grinned and leaned down, licking his face slowly. "I suppose there's only one way to find out, darling," she whispered.

He grunted, his hands reaching around to cup her bottom.

"Why don't you show me who I truly belong to?" she purred. "Fuck me and make me say your name."

He reached up and took hold of her hair, drawing her back so she could see his fierce eyes glaring up at her.

"Remember that you asked for it," he warned.

She moaned as he flipped them over and put her on her back.

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"Falcon-1, hold position. There should be a passage off to your left," Anna advised, frowning at the display in front of her.

"I see it, Command," Alex replied, turning the lights of his drone towards the cavernous tunnel carved into the rock. He pivoted the craft in mid-air and eased it over, avoiding the outcroppings and heading further underground.

What few Starfire mines were operational around the colony were small and rudimentary. The British plans were to bring in large mining platforms that were much more efficient and could run around the clock. It took two days for the _Andromeda_ crew to gather surface samples and compare them with the existing scans to see where the larger deposits were supposed to be located. Once they mapped out the surrounding area, they sent the fighters out to explore further, which brought Alex's drone to a vast underground network of caves, tunnels, grottos and pools. So far, he had managed to fit into some tight spaces, but the trove of Starfire ore that was supposed to be a few metres below had yet to show itself.

"Command, I'm moving into position to take the shot," he advised.

"Copy, Falcon-1," Anna answered.

"Mr Mason, ready on scanners," Matthew called, surveying the scene from his chair on the platform above Anna's station.

"Ready on scanners, Captain," William answered.

"Let's hope we find something of note," Mary frowned, standing at Matthew's side.

"Falcon-1, you are free to proceed," Anna stated.

Alex brought up his targeting computer and pinpointed two areas further down the tunnel.

"Firing probes one and two," he announced, pulling the triggers.

The missiles blasted from beneath the wings of the fighter drone, lighting up the dark cavern and blazing a trail as they curled into the distance.

"Two kilometres to target zones," William called as everyone watched the large screen on the command bridge showing the missiles tracking through the tunnel.

"Falcon-1 pulling back," Alex relayed, turning the fighter around and heading back from where he came.

"One kilometre, eight hundred metres, six hundred, four hundred, contact," William called as the missiles buried themselves in the rock far below, punching craters and unloading their payload of thousands of tiny probes.

"Telemetry is coming in, signal strength is strong and holding," William announced, watching his monitors.

On the screen, a large green field began to spread as the probes fanned out and sent their signals back to the ship. Mary and Matthew watched closely, their eyes glancing over to the data scrolling across the side of the large display that filled one wall of the bridge.

"Starfire ore is confirmed," Anna stated, watching her display.

"The concentration is low," Mary muttered, frowning at the screen. "Isn't this supposed to be one of the larger deposits?"

"Mr Mason, cross-reference the readings against the estimates we have," Matthew ordered.

"I already did that, sir, it's holding around 17 per cent of the previous estimate," William responded.

Matthew looked at Mary in concern. "17 per cent. That's practically nothing, barely enough to cover the cost of bringing all of the equipment and setting up processing stations."

Mary nodded. "It doesn't bode well certainly."

"Ms Smith, recall the squadrons and give out the next set of test sites," Matthew commanded. "We have to go through at least half before we bring our findings to Ambassador Napier."

"Aye, Captain," Anna replied. "Falcon-1, surface and proceed to secondary site. Coordinates transmitting now."

They all watched the viewscreen as the drones left their positions and moved off across the desolate terrain.

* * *

"I hope that today didn't discourage you too much," Kemal smiled, walking casually beneath the bright lights of the entertainment district.

"Negotiations always take time," Evelyn shrugged. "I think some of your fellows are being overly difficult for the sake of posturing, but that's not surprising. I just hope they don't believe it will be an effective strategy."

"Your reputation for not being easily intimidated precedes you, Evelyn," Kemal chuckled. "I told you. Allow them their theatrics. We're making progress. That's all that matters."

"We've got agreement on the minor details, yes, but eventually we're going to have to tackle the major issues, if only to say that we have," Evelyn shrugged. "I'll let them beat their chests for a while more, but not for too long."

"Fair enough," Kemal nodded.

"Where are we off to now?" Evelyn asked, glancing around at the nightclubs, restaurants, lounges and other businesses still open so late into the evening. "That bar from last night was quite fun."

"Because the bartender was a tall brunette?" Kemal joked.

Evelyn smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

"You can admit it to me, Evelyn," Kemal laughed. "It isn't as if your feelings for Lady Mary aren't entirely transparent."

"Mary and I have history. Our families have known each other for generations," Evelyn explained. "I will always have great affection for her."

"Great affection. That sounds like something a friend would say," Kemal shrugged.

"We are friends, quite good friends, in fact," Evelyn huffed.

"And are you so content to remain so? Is being her friend all that you wish?" Kemal challenged.

Evelyn frowned. "What do you care?"

"You're my friend, Evelyn," Kemal stated. "I look out for my friends. When I see a friend suffering, I try and help."

"I'm hardly suffering," Evelyn protested.

"You're suffering from being stuck as Lady Mary's friend," Kemal countered. "Allow it to go on for much longer and that's all you'll be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evelyn demanded.

"No woman enjoys being a mind-reader and you're not being up front about your feelings," Kemal noted. "Mary is an assertive woman. She respects a man who has ambition and knows what he wants. What is your plan? To be nice and eventually she'll just fall into your arms?"

Evelyn scoffed. "No."

"You don't have a plan because you're afraid of rejection," Kemal pressed. "That's why you'll never win a woman like her. You need to step up, be more proactive."

"And how do I do that?" Evelyn frowned.

"Show her that you're far more than just a polite friend," Kemal replied. "Make her see you in a different light and she will consider the possibility that you could be more than just a friend."

"You make it all sound so easy," Evelyn shook his head.

"Many things in life are easier when one is willing to actually make an attempt," Kemal said.

Evelyn looked at him suspiciously.

"Here we are," Kemal declared, nodding towards an ornate set of double doors. "Let's go in and chat more about the new you."

"What's this?" Evelyn asked, looking up at the building.

"It's one my favourite bath houses," Kemal explained. "It's quite relaxing. A few hours in here and all your worries will melt away, I promise you."

Evelyn looked over the place carefully for a moment. "Have you brought me here before? It seems familiar."

"Most buildings in the district look the same after enough drinks," Kemal chuckled. "No, this is your first visit, unless you've been out on the town without me?"

"No, I wouldn't know where to begin," Evelyn shook his head.

"Good. So, allow me to show you some of our unique hospitality. I expect they must have a masseuse with long, dark brown hair," Kemal smiled.

Evelyn frowned at him before throwing his hands up and heading through the doors. "Why not? I may as well try it since I'm here."

"That's the spirit," Kemal nodded, putting his arm around the ambassador's shoulders and ushering him in. "We'll clear your mind of everything that's troubling you. You'll love it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously:**

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"It's one my favourite bath houses," Kemal explained. "It's quite relaxing. A few hours in here and all your worries will melt away, I promise you."

Evelyn looked over the place carefully for a moment. "Have you brought me here before? It seems familiar."

"Most buildings in the district look the same after enough drinks," Kemal chuckled. "No, this is your first visit, unless you've been out on the town without me?"

"No, I wouldn't know where to begin," Evelyn shook his head.

"Good. So, allow me to show you some of our unique hospitality. I expect they must have a masseuse with long, dark brown hair," Kemal smiled.

Evelyn frowned at him before throwing his hands up and heading through the doors. "Why not? I may as well try it since I'm here."

"That's the spirit," Kemal nodded, putting his arm around the ambassador's shoulders and ushering him in. "We'll clear your mind of everything that's troubling you. You'll love it."

 **Chapter 11:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

Alex blinked several times as the pilot's chair turned and brought him back upright. In the moments after coming out of the link with his fighter drone, he had to take care to calm his breathing and his pulse, as well as become acclimated to normal light. The simulator was designed to place them in the optimal position for comfort and control, which meant spending most of the time lying down almost on flat on his back. While in flight, his eyes were focused on the displays filtered into his helmet, everything else blocked out so he could not be distracted. Staring at screens for such a prolonged period left him slightly dazed when he was released back to the hangar.

"You all right?"

He raised his head and his eyes widened in surprise as Anna lifted his helmet off and removed the sensor pads from his temples. He normally took care of all of that himself once his arms were free of the control sleeves, but he was content to allow his wife to attend to him now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing here? Checking up on you, clearly," she replied with a smile.

"You didn't have to come down," he smiled back. "We don't get Commanders around here very often. Senior staff don't like associating with us roguish pilots."

"With good reason from what I understand," she retorted. "A bunch of heathens, the lot of you, although I think the rest of them can be excused. They're just following their Lieutenant Commander's lead."

He chuckled and breathed slowly as she toweled off his face and stepped back.

"I finished my shift while you were out on mission," she explained. "They called me down here to make sure you came in this time. You've been pushing quite hard these past few days."

"We won't finish our sweep of the known deposits if we don't hurry up," he grumbled, stretching his arms out before setting his feet on the floor and standing up. "Anything else on the scans?"

"Still working, but it's pretty obvious that Viscount Branksome's information is quite inaccurate," she shrugged, reaching up and unzipping the top of his flight suit a little. "Matthew and Mary are preparing their report. We should have all the results in for tomorrow."

He undid the suit to his waist and pulled his arms from the sleeves, allowing the top of the suit to gather around his hips.

She smiled at the tight shirt that framed his chest and arms.

"A base layer," she noted. "That's quite smart of you. It must help keep you cool beneath the flight suit and be comfortable, as well."

He frowned at her wryly. "Fine. You were right."

"Could you say that again?" she asked, bringing her watch up to his mouth. "Just want to make sure I record it."

He grabbed her wrist and kissed the back of her hand before whispering into her watch. "Memo record - Commander Smith seems quite obsessed with her husband's underwear."

 _'Recorded memo,'_ the watch computer voice beeped.

She rolled her eyes and pinched his cheek playfully. "You're such a fool."

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ugh, you reek," she joked, elbowing him in the side but not leaving his hold.

"You love it," he smiled as they walked down the hallway to the lift. "The scent of an honest day's work. You admire my diligence, don't you?"

"You're heading straight to the shower when we get home to diligently scrub off," she declared.

He huffed. "Not without you, I'm not."

She frowned at him as they entered the elevator. "Executive level. Are you saying that I need a shower?"

"You always take one when you come off shift," he replied easily. The computer chirped and the elevator hummed as it moved through the decks of the ship.

She rolled her eyes. "You think you know me so well, don't you?"

"Well, I am your husband," he smirked.

She raised up towards his taller frame and kissed him quickly. "You are, aren't you?"

"Good of you to remember," he said sarcastically.

She nodded before her gaze turned serious. "Did everything go all right out there? You seemed tense at times and your pulse was above normal range every so often."

He grunted and shook his head. "Watching me, were you? You're supposed to be paying attention to the data of all the pilots."

"I'm your wife. Of course, I was paying close attention to you. Now answer the question," she stated firmly.

He sighed. "There's something that we're missing, probably many things. This all just doesn't make sense. How could our estimates be so off? Besides that, why haven't the mining rights become more of a sticking point in the negotiations? They're basically an after-thought."

"All of the money here is in tourism," she replied. "The location makes it ideal for a military base for this region also."

The lift reached their level and he escorted her off and down the hall towards their quarters.

"Everyone knows that, yes, but mining Starfire is nothing to dismiss," he countered. "It's non-existent on Earth and all governments know that, including the other side. Even if there isn't as much of it here as we think, there's still enough to demand a hefty price for it. That doesn't seem to be a high priority item for them."

"It's possible they underestimated the value, just as Viscount Branksome seems to have overestimated it," she suggested leading him into their suite.

"Maybe, but from what Matthew tells me, Minister Pamuk and the other negotiators on their side aren't likely to make such mistakes. They've been independent for decades. You would think they wouldn't give that up lightly, or on the cheap," he shrugged.

"Mary and Matthew will submit their report and the delegation will decide how to best use it," she said. "They still need us more than we need them. New Byzantium is a prosperous colony, but it isn't as if the Commonwealth is desperate for them to join. They, on the other hand, have far more problems than they let on. Whether it's insurgents or unhappy residents, if this place gains a reputation for being unsafe and volatile, their tourism numbers will plummet. If we become involved officially, that will be a ringing endorsement across the galaxy that all is well here."

"Maybe," he agreed.

"What do you care anyway?" she asked, heading through the living room and down the hall to their bedroom. "Is it truly important to you that these negotiations are successful?"

"I'm not heavily invested, no. However, I don't like coming all the way out here on a mission and leaving empty-handed. Since we escorted the delegation here, I would like to think that all of this effort would result in something tangible."

"Whether the negotiations are a success or not is out of our hands," she smiled at him. "We're not politicians or diplomats. We're here to do a job, to keep everyone safe, that's it."

He shook his head and followed her into the bathroom. "I suppose."

She laughed and unzipped her top. "Do you honestly need to feed your ego by taking a bit of credit for the outcome of these negotiations?"

He smirked and deliberately dropped his eyes down to her bra. "You're right, love. My ego already has plenty to be most pleased about."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Get in the shower. You'll get no action from me until you wash properly."

He smiled at her before slowly pulling his shirt over his head. "Yes, ma'am. Are you quite certain you'll be able to keep your hands to yourself, though?"

She grinned and watched him strip naked before her. "I'm not you. I actually have some self-control."

"If you say so," he nodded and walked past her and into the shower. The jets turned on as he stepped past the sensors and she was treated to a show of the water running down his back and over his tight ass.

She bit her bottom lip and ogled him for a while longer before removing the rest of her clothes and joining him.

* * *

"I've been thinking," Matthew stated, looking up from the display and across the table at Mary.

"Always a dangerous proposition," she smiled, arching her eyebrow at him.

He frowned. "Are you ever going to stop using that tired joke?"

She shrugged. "Are you ever going to stop letting it affect you?"

"This report," he continued, looking back down at the display and moving some of the virtual documents around between them. "Perhaps we shouldn't transmit it to Evelyn directly."

She looked at him curiously. "Why ever not?"

"He's staying in a hotel arranged by the New Byzantium government," he noted. "Who knows how secure it actually is?"

"We swept the entire floor, as well as his room quite thoroughly," she noted. "We can't call him back to the ship unless it's an emergency. It would look strange, and besides, his itinerary is quite full. We've been relaying messages and documents to him all through his stay."

"His room may be secure, yes, but what if someone is monitoring the network connection? They could grab any message to him out of the air and we wouldn't even know," he commented. "Everything we've sent him so far has been innocuous for the most part. This is far more private and confidential."

"You're being paranoid," she shook her head. "It's highly unlikely that anyone on the colony has the technology to hack into our lines. The transmission channels are entirely safe, darling."

"As far as we know. Still, this is quite critical information," he replied. "It will likely change his entire strategy in these talks. I think it's better if we bring it to him ourselves. That way, we minimize the risk that it could be intercepted or copied from the data feed. It's an easy enough trip for us to make."

She mulled over his point before nodding slowly. "All right. I'll let him know we're coming to see him but won't tell him specifics. It's not out of the ordinary that we would be meeting during our time here."

He smiled and went back to his work. "Good."

"I still think you're being overly cautious, but I could use a bit of a break from the ship. Between the patrols, the data analysis and writing this report, we've been at it for days," she shook her head.

"Very true. I feel as if I've barely seen you for the past three days," he smiled.

"That's because you haven't," she scoffed, arching her eyebrow. "You didn't even wake me up when you came to bed last night."

"I didn't want to rouse you," he apologized with a smile. "You looked so peaceful sleeping there tangled up in the blankets."

"I wanted you to rouse me," she grumbled. "I even went to sleep naked."

"I noticed," he grinned.

She huffed and went back to her work.

"All right, we can meet with Evelyn tomorrow and grab a bite somewhere, how about that?" he suggested. "You'll have my complete undivided attention, I promise."

She smiled while still looking at her display. "I've got an even better idea. His schedule shows that he's in meetings until late afternoon tomorrow, which gives us some time. I'll arrange a spa visit for us."

He chuckled. "What? A spa visit?"

"I told you that the bath houses here are quite renowned," she nodded. "We can take an hour or two for a soak and a massage. Anna can manage without us for a while now that the report is finished. You'll love it."

He looked at her skeptically. "I don't see how I'll enjoy having some stranger clutching and grabbing at me."

She rolled her eyes and moved her fingers over the display. "Don't be such a baby. I'll be right there. I won't allow anyone to take advantage of you, don't worry."

He smirked wryly. "Thanks."

She smiled. "We'll have a couples treatment. I read about it when we arrived. It sounds divine."

"All right," he nodded. "We're going to that place you visited last time?"

She shook her head. "No. It was quite nice, but I want to try somewhere new, somewhere that I pick out."

He grinned at the thought that she purposefully was avoiding going back to the bath house where Pamuk had brought her before.

"Thank you," he said warmly. "That does sound like fun."

She smiled at him and went back to booking their reservation.

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"Our government will not tolerate the type of military presence that you are suggesting, Lord Branksome," the ambassador sneered across the table. "You want a full-size base together with a dedicated port and your own independent resource links. New Byzantium has always been a neutral and peaceful destination."

Evelyn remained silent and allowed his staff to engage with their counterparts first. The room was tense as they were getting into the more contentious points of the negotiations and he didn't want to reply to the accusations from the other side right away. The situation called for calm rather than emotional jabs back and forth.

His eyes moved over the other side of the table, observing the reactions of the New Byzantium government delegation. It was apparent that all of them were a bit perturbed to be involved in these talks. From his review of their profiles, all of them were born here and valued their independence from Earth and its nations. It was understandable that they would resist establishing formal ties with any foreign government, no matter how insignificant those ties might ultimately prove in their daily lives.

"We aren't coming here to establish a police state. We want our presence to reassure the people and deter those who would do them harm," one of Evelyn's junior officers chimed in.

He nodded and remained silent. While they would not admit it yet, Britain had no interest in subverting or assimilating New Byzantium culture and history. Control of the shipping and trade routes, taxation of the burgeoning tourism industry and acquiring mining rights were Evelyn's main goals. What flag flew on government buildings and what anthem played in the schools didn't matter. However, he couldn't lead with the economic objectives. He had to threaten the government with the prospect of sweeping change before pulling back on his demands to make it seem as if he was conceding something to them to receive something far more valuable in return.

Given how worked up his opponents were at the moment, it was shaping up as almost too easy for him to get what he wanted.

"How do we ensure that security improves and the people can feel safe if we do not at least establish some foothold here?" he asked, quieting the banter immediately. His eyes moved from one delegate to another before continuing. "We can have ships in orbit or place our bases far from the city, if you like, so that they're out of the way and unseen. What does that accomplish, though, beyond lengthening the precious seconds that it would take to react to any emergency? You don't want us to intrude in the lives of your people. I understand that. I agree with it. But how can we truly help stabilize matters here if we aren't at least making the attempt to become part of the community? Remember, once an accord is reached, Britons will travel here to settle. We aren't looking to conquer. We have a vested interest in trying to help."

His opposite number scoffed and looked away, sitting back in his chair and glaring at his colleagues. Evelyn remained quiet, allowing his words to linger over the room.

He so enjoyed the view from standing on the moral high ground.

"This seems an appropriate time for a break," Kemal declared, looking around the table. "The issue of British military deployment is a sensitive one all around but I think everyone appreciates what we're trying to do – bolster the safety and security of the citizens without compromising the free and unfettered nature that gives New Byzantium its character. We can resume after the break on the topic of streamlining the education system and our side will prepare some options on the military question for tomorrow."

"Very good," Evelyn nodded, speaking up before anyone could object.

"All right, then. Let's say fifteen minutes," Kemal advised, rising from his chair.

Evelyn remained seated and perused his tablet while everyone else headed out to grab some refreshment and air. He smiled upon seeing the message from Mary that she and Matthew would be joining him at his hotel after the meetings wrapped up. Spending time with her was just the thing after an arduous day of negotiations. While Matthew being there also wasn't ideal, it wasn't as if the Captain was bad company, really.

"Once we wrap up today, there's a small little diner that I want you to sample," Kemal smiled, coming to his side. "It's not much to look at but the kebabs are outstanding."

Evelyn smiled and nodded. "That sounds enticing, but I'll have to decline, or at least push it back until later. Mary and Matthew are coming to see me."

Kemal quirked his eyebrows. "Are they? Well, bring them along. The more, the merrier."

Evelyn smiled and shook his head. "I think I'll pass on that. They already had to spend time with you at the welcome dinner."

Kemal huffed in mock indignation. "You wound me, Evelyn. Are you trying to say that they don't enjoy my company?"

Evelyn laughed. "No, they like you well enough, everyone does. We have some business to discuss, is all. I will mention your diner to them when we're finished, but I expect they will already have plans."

"How unfortunate, for me and for you," Kemal shrugged.

Evelyn frowned. "I have nothing against Matthew. He and Mary have history together and I respect that."

"Of course, of course," Kemal nodded. "However, that might be your problem, Evelyn. You're a bit too respectful. A woman likes to be pursued, as I keep telling you, boyfriend or no."

Evelyn huffed. "You're speaking nonsense."

"Fine, fine," Kemal held up his hands. "Do give them my regards and let them know about the diner, yes. Maybe if they come along to eat with us, they can be convinced to visit the bath house with us as well. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Evelyn blinked in surprise. "The bath house? Oh, right, that place you keep telling me you're going to show me."

"Yes," Kemal nodded. "Finally you'll get to visit tonight. You'll enjoy it, I promise. Nothing relaxes quite like a proper dip. You'll see."

"I've been to spas all across the galaxy," Evelyn shrugged. "I can't see how this will be that much different."

Kemal chuckled. "Trust me, Evelyn. The experience will be truly mind opening."

* * *

"Mary, be careful," Matthew warned. His hands slid over her hips, keeping her steady as best he could. She was floating on her back in the bubbling water, her arms spread out to her sides. He had a glorious view of her bare breasts and the rest of her body, the skimpy black thong barely qualifying as clothing. He was hardly wearing much more himself, but at the moment he was more concerned about her falling beneath the water and coming back up sputtering.

She opened one eye slowly and arched her eyebrow at him. "I'm perfectly all right, darling. You've got me, don't you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Always."

She closed her eyes and grinned. "And just think, you were reluctant to come along at first."

"Well, this is unlike any spa experience I've ever had, to be fair," he noted.

She laughed, keeping her eyes closed. "So you're saying that if I had told you in advance that I'd be going topless, you would have been more eager?"

"It would have helped convince me, yes," he replied.

"Men. You're so predictable," she smirked.

He shook his head and chuckled. Mary was always proud of her body and never a prude. She had grown up with two sisters and a watchful mother, which meant her urge to rebel manifested quite early on. Going to the male-dominated Academy only encouraged her unapologetic nature and independent spirit. She was hardly an exhibitionist, but here in their reserved private room, she saw no need to be inhibited. If not for the ban on swimming naked, she probably wouldn't even bother with the thong.

"You're staring," she smiled, eyes still closed.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all," she replied lightly. "I did my fair share of staring at you while you were in stasis."

He laughed wryly. "I was a bit puzzled as to why I had to be topless the entire time that I was lying in there."

"For entirely medical reasons, I assure you," she laughed. "Don't worry though, Sybil never saw anything besides your bare chest. Well, there the one time that we gave you that sponge bath."

"Naughty minx," he growled, pulling her towards him.

She laughed and opened her eyes just as he hugged her to him and kissed her soundly. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, the water lapping at their shoulders.

"You love it," she purred between kisses. "The idea of me touching myself while thinking of you all those nights. I bet you have the videos of all my confessions stored away so you can listen to them whenever you want."

"As hot as they were to listen to, I still much prefer hearing it directly," he teased, his hands moving down to cup her bottom beneath the water. "And I am immensely pleased to have that privilege, by the way."

"Matthew," she warned, turning her head to allow him to nip at her neck. "We can't. If we were caught, it would be a scandal."

"Says the woman who is wearing practically nothing and has been tempting me since we got here," he grumbled.

"Look who's talking, or more accurately, grinding against me?" she retorted, flexing her hips. "I thought men experienced adverse effects in the pool?"

"Only one way to find out if I measure up, I suppose," he said cheekily.

Before she could answer, a chime sounded in the room.

"What a pity," she smirked, letting go and stepping back from him. "Time's up."

He groaned as she made her way over to the deck and lifted herself out of the water. Glaring up at her, he shook his head in frustration while she toweled off and slipped back into her robe.

"Come on, darling. The relaxation room is up next," she called, heading for the door.

"Hopefully, it's equipped with a cold shower," he muttered, getting out of the pool and snatching a towel on his way after her.

The next room was colder but not uncomfortably so. Air jets dried them off properly and they had a moisturizer treatment which ended up with them more throwing lotion at each other than actually rubbing it on. When they were sufficiently cleaned and hydrated, they settled down on a large day bed, snuggling together automatically as if they were in his quarters on the _Andromeda_.

Technically, they were his quarters but the line between what was his and what was hers had blurred over the past weeks. They spent most nights in his suite, it being a bit more private and removed from the rest of the ship. She had taken over her old closet once again, as well as most of the ensuite bathroom. It had become understood that they would meet in his rooms each day when their shifts were over and it wasn't uncommon for him to arrive home to see her reading on the sofa or watching a movie. He quite liked coming home to her and welcoming her home on those occasions when he returned first. They hadn't really discussed moving in together. It just happened, so perfectly natural that it didn't need to be planned.

He took a deep breath, noticing the floral notes in the air and the soft music wafting around them. There were dancing lights shaped like animals and shooting stars that passed overhead, everything coordinated to be distracting enough to lull the senses, while not so noticeable as to dissuade conversation or other pursuits for the couple taking advantage of the room.

"Mmm, you've become rather quiet," she noted, resting her head on his chest.

"Just enjoying the mood," he replied.

"The purpose of this room is to calm the body and mind," she explained. "The hot and warm pools help soothe any lingering aches and pains that the massage wasn't able to get to, and cleanse the spirit. By the time you get here, you're completely at ease and are supposed to feel brand new."

"And what comes next? Having a kip?" he smiled.

"Possibly. I think the purpose is to encourage couples to be able to speak freely," she added.

"Do you have something profound to say?" he questioned.

"No, what about you?" she asked carefully.

"Why do I get the impression that my answer may be far more important than I realize?" he suggested.

"Not at all," she mumbled, not looking up at him. "I'm just explaining what I learned about bath houses here, that's all."

He nodded. "What do you think I would want to speak freely about?"

"I don't want to put words in your mouth," she objected, albeit weakly.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "What's on your mind, darling? Tell me, please."

"I've just been thinking about Anna quite a bit lately," she sighed.

He smirked. "Wasn't expecting that, but all right. What about her?"

"She and Alex are trying for a baby," she replied.

"They are," he nodded. "Does that concern you?"

"It doesn't concern me. Sybil says she checks out fine and she should be pregnant soon enough," she shook her head. "It will just be strange to be without her when it happens. We've been together since elementary school. I don't know if a day has gone by without us at least messaging each other."

"True. It's a ways off, though, before she leaves. Well, six months or so at least once she conceives. She'll want to stay longer, but he won't allow it, I expect. Before you know it, Edith and Sybil will probably be joining her in motherhood," he chuckled.

She took a sad breath. "I know. Our group will be splitting up."

"I imagine that Cora can't wait for one of you to give her grandchildren," he smiled.

"Obviously. She was only shamelessly dropping hints about it when we were home," she scoffed. "At least I won't need to feel the brunt of it for a while yet."

"And why ever not? You could beat your sisters to it if you liked," he joked.

She lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "Edith will be the first, if I were to hazard a guess. Sybil likes to talk tough, but I imagine she's getting a bit broody herself."

"And you're not?" he smiled.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "You know how things work in my family. Children out of wedlock are most definitely not permitted."

He nodded. "That's a separate question, though."

"And what question are you asking me, then?" she arched her eyebrow.

He grinned, undeterred. "First, I'm asking you if you want children."

She looked away and rested her chin on his chest, thinking it over. "Yes, I do. Someday."

"And how many children do you see yourself having someday?" he continued.

She sighed. "Now that, I do not know. I think Edith wants three because that's what we've known growing up. Sybil probably only wants only two for the same reason. I tend to change my mind between one and three based on my mood. 'Healthy' would be a good start."

"Well said," he nodded.

"What about you?" she dared. "Does being an only child make you want more or less?"

"I think there's always a curiosity about having more than one," he admitted. "But the idea that having two or more automatically means they'll have friends for life is a bit naïve."

"That's true," she rolled her eyes. "It's a wonder that Edith and I didn't kill each other at some point growing up."

"I think I'd like one at least," he nodded. "Boy or girl doesn't matter."

"And what if your wife wanted more than just one?" she questioned.

He reached out and touched her cheek, drawing her eyes to him. "What my wife wants, my wife gets."

She swallowed, unable to look away.

"I know that I've never made it easy for you to believe this, Mary, and I don't want to make any great proclamations while we're lying here in a bath house," he frowned wryly.

She laughed and nodded for him to go on.

"I love you," he declared. "I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I know we've only been back together for a short time but that's how I feel. I don't expect anything from you and I won't impose anything upon you either. But if you are wondering about the future, wondering what will become of us with everyone leaving and everything changing, I'll be right here, with you always. You can rely on that."

She let out a long breath and grinned, nuzzling against his hand. "That wouldn't be just a line to get me to have sex with you in this bath house, would it?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Do you think me capable of that, truly?"

She laughed. "I've learned that you are capable of a great many things, not the least of which is turning the cold and careful Lady Mary Crawley into a blubbering sap."

He grinned and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm yours, Mary, for as long as you want me."

"Careful, darling," she whispered. "I just might ask for forever."

He lifted up and drew her to him. "That suits me perfectly fine."

She kissed him, her hand moving up his jaw and into his hair. Their tongues played together in a familiar rhythm that was both thrilling and comforting in how easy it was. Leaning into him, her breasts pressed against his chest, she moved her other hand down and into his robe to grasp him.

"Matthew," she breathed.

He chuckled thickly between kisses. "We have to meet with Evelyn."

She whinged but didn't stop the kisses or her hand. "Let's get it over with then, quickly."

"Did you have other plans for us?" he asked playfully.

"I most certainly do," she said sultrily. "The sooner that we deliver our report, the sooner we can get on with them."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

They lingered for a while longer, their kisses and caresses bringing them close to behaving entirely inappropriately several times. She stroked him to full arousal before drawing back and pausing. He fondled her breast and quickened her pulse before easing up. Their lips and tongues and teeth grew more daring and possessive. Finally, with a reluctant groan she sat up, one last fiery look that promised pure debauchery later before she got out of bed.

* * *

He was a bit surly as he dressed, an empty complaint about Evelyn and duty mumbled under his breath before he emerged proper and presentable once more. He waited in the lobby for Mary, a quick scroll through his watch showing him that they hadn't missed anything during their brief sojourn.

"I trust you enjoyed yourselves, Captain Crawley?" the female receptionist smiled politely.

"Quite, yes," he nodded.

"Was this your first time in a bath house?" she asked.

"In this type of one, yes," he confirmed. "My, erm, Lady Mary has visited one before on her last trip to New Byzantium. She went to Cloud City."

The attendant blinked and smiled knowingly. "Ah, yes, the government house."

He quirked his eyebrow curiously. "The government house?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's what we call it. Government officials always go there, almost exclusively. They use it to entertain their guests."

"I see," he replied. "Well, it is a nice gesture to show visitors a taste of the local culture."

She laughed. "That's true. I knew someone who worked there once. She said that they use rather creative treatments and everything is quite secretive. I guess it might be inconvenient if it got out as to what private discussions are had there between dignitaries."

He nodded. "I suppose so."

The receptionist went back to her work and Matthew glanced about, waiting for Mary to emerge. His eyes wandered to several small black lenses placed inconspicuously in the corners of the ceiling.

"Do you have cameras everywhere?" he asked.

She smiled knowingly. "No, sir. In the public areas, yes, but we aren't permitted by law to have cameras in the private rooms or the change areas. It's similar to hotels."

He looked at her. "There are no cameras in any hotels here?"

"Not in the rooms, no," she shook her head. "Lobbies and hallways, yes, but there are strict privacy rules so that our visitors can feel at ease when they're here."

"I see," he replied.

"All set?" Mary called, coming out of the change room.

He smiled at her and offered her his arm. "Ready."

She took his arm and gave him a mischievous look. "Off we go, then."

They nodded to the receptionist and left the bath house.

* * *

Evelyn frowned as he looked at the report. The numbers and charts floated in the air before him along with video of the patrols by Alex and the other _Andromeda_ pilots that found very few deposits of Starfire. He stroked his chin in contemplation, his eyes flicking back and forth as if he was searching for some grain of hope amidst the harsh truth that Mary and Matthew had brought to him.

"It's rather shocking to see, we know," Matthew suggested, watching the ambassador closely.

"It is," Evelyn replied curtly, not looking at him.

"This will change a few things, but overall your objectives remain the same," Mary noted. "There are still benefits to reaching an accord here. The tourism revenues, the strategic position…"

Evelyn smiled tightly and finally glanced over at them. "Indeed, my dear. You are right, of course. Well, I'm pleased that you brought me this information now. Better to know it before negotiations got too far along."

"Our thoughts, exactly," Matthew nodded. "We felt it important to deliver this to you in person rather than transmit it, given the sensitive nature."

Evelyn blinked and looked away from Mary to Matthew for the first time. "Do you think there is a security risk here? Surely not?"

Mary looked at Matthew before stepping forward to Evelyn. "You're perfectly safe here, but we know how Kemal and others don't give you much space. We didn't want to send the report to you without being absolutely certain that you would be able to view it in privacy."

Evelyn took a deep breath and turned away from the report. He went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. "Yes, your foresight is most appreciated. It will take me some time to digest all of this, but the mining rights aren't on the agenda for a few days yet, so we ought to be fine in the long run."

"Until then, we'll proceed as normal. There's no need to share this with Mr Pamuk or even any of your delegation, I think. The less people who know about it, the better. We've limited the specifics to our senior staff only," Matthew advised.

Evelyn took a long sip of his drink, his face still twisted into a scowl. "Yes, yes, I agree. Speaking of Kemal, he wanted me to invite you both to dine with us tonight. Apparently, there is a rather desolate diner somewhere that serves scrumptious kebabs to hear him tell it."

Mary smirked at Matthew. "Captain?"

Matthew frowned at her a moment before composing himself and looking at Evelyn. "Thank you, but we ought to be getting back to our ship. We have dinner amongst the senior staff most nights."

"We do?" Mary questioned innocently.

"We do, yes," Matthew smiled at her, his eyes fiery. "It will be a great disappointment to skip it."

She nodded. "And what is on the menu for this dinner? I know it's been planned so long in advance but I seem to have forgotten."

Matthew grunted. "Well, I believe the starter is a cooked goose of some sort. The main is fish."

"Fish? What kind, again?" she continued.

"The slippery kind that is ridiculously difficult to catch and doesn't know when to just give up the fight," Matthew answered through gritted teeth. "They can be quite annoying."

"A fish that's annoying? Well, that sounds a rather odd choice," Mary commented.

Evelyn looked at both of them in confusion.

"Thank you, Evelyn," Mary said finally. "Give Kemal our regrets, please. I expect we will see him at next week's events. Do let us know if you have any questions at all about the report."

Evelyn nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Have a pleasant evening. Do try and get some rest, won't you? We don't want you to wear yourself out," Mary smiled, coming over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Evelyn grinned. "I'll see you soon.

"Evelyn," Matthew nodded, coming over to him.

"Matthew," Evelyn replied politely. "Good night."

"Good night," Matthew answered before ushering Mary out the door.

Once he was alone, Evelyn turned back and glared at the report, the fury boiling inside of him distracting him from the laughter that was coming from the hallway.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"There you are, my sweetness," Tom smiled, placing the plate down in front of Sybil.

"Thank you, kind sir," Sybil grinned, sipping her wine while her husband took his seat next to her. She breathed in the warm scent of the chicken and herbs. "Wow, not Shephard's pie for once."

"I don't only make Shephard's pie," he scoffed, taking a sip of his beer. "Don't get too used to me cooking, either, understand? Alex says we're back out on patrol tomorrow."

"Above ground this time, let's hope," she sighed.

"I only scraped the wings going through that one cave. It wasn't so bad," he shrugged.

"I think everyone in maintenance loves you for keeping them busy," she smirked.

"They gave everyone in the squadron Christmas presents, not just me," he frowned.

"No they just gave you the biggest one," she noted.

They each nibbled at their food, enjoying the music playing and the chance to have a proper dinner at home for once.

"Any idea where we're going after this?" he asked, reaching for a roll.

"Once we bring Evelyn and his delegation back to Earth? No idea," she answered. "There will be a debrief with Papa and any other officials who have questions. I don't think they've given us orders beyond that."

"They'll want to put a spin on whatever deal he makes and have a photo op with the press and all that," he shook his head. "Politics. Your father lives for it."

"It's in our blood," she shrugged. "The Earl of Grantham has sat in the House of Lords for centuries and even beyond that, our family has always been involved as powerbrokers in Britain. Whatever he's up to, he can't help himself, really."

"I suppose," he agreed. "Your Granny was doing deals right up until the very end."

She smiled at the memory of Violet Crawley. "Anyway, I expect the next mission will be a lengthy one. It's rare that we see Earth so often in such a short time. They'll probably keep us out for at least six months."

"I wouldn't mind something other than an escort assignment," he noted. "It's boring. We're just sitting around here while that lot has meetings and gabs away."

"You would have the whole thing sorted in hours, would you?" she teased.

"Not hours, but it wouldn't take me two weeks, I can tell you that," he huffed. "What's taking so long, honestly? Either they want our help or they don't, yeah?"

"We're hardly offering our help unconditionally," she replied. "And they won't just accept us without stipulations either. I think Evelyn is doing a great job so far. Usually, these things are marred by impasses and breaks. He's kept the talks going."

"Well, good, but I still don't see what the holdup would be, unless they really don't want to join us, or we don't really want them," he said before taking a forkful of chicken.

She frowned. "Why would we come all the way out here if we didn't want them to join us?"

He chewed several times and swallowed. "Fine. Maybe they don't want to join us. Maybe they're just putting on a good show for the Yanks and Canadians, who knows?"

"I think their interest is genuine, but they're entitled to make the best deal they can," she said, taking a sip of wine. "That Minister, Kemal Pamuk, he's on our side. He's friends with Evelyn."

"If he helps get this whole thing wrapped up soon, he's a friend of mine, too," he huffed.

"Why are you so impatient, beyond that being your natural state?" she asked. "As you say, it's been quite easy since we arrived. We've barely had anything to do."

"This isn't my idea of a vacation destination," he grumbled. "Too many lights. Too much going on. The place never sleeps. It's like being in a nightclub all hours of the day."

"That appeals to some people, clearly," she smiled.

"Maybe when we were younger," he shrugged. "I'm quite glad to have those days behind me."

"Oh?" she smiled. "Your days of heading down the pub with your mates are over and done with, are they? No more showing up with your pilot's jacket and sunglasses on and making the girls swoon?"

He grunted and looked at her entirely unimpressed. "Go on and have a laugh. It worked on you, didn't it?"

She laughed. "It seems that I took driving my parents mad a bit too far."

"You're a bloody riot, you know that?" he rolled his eyes.

She reached across and squeezed his hand. "Don't be angry. You haven't been complaining that we've had so much more time together since we left Earth, have you?"

"No, that's been most welcome," he smiled.

"It has," she grinned at him knowingly.

* * *

"We should have dinner at some point, you know," Matthew muttered.

"With all of the senior staff?" she teased, kissing his neck before moving down to his shoulder.

"No," he scoffed, frowning at her, his hands moving up and down her bare back. "And not with Evelyn and Pamuk, either."

She laughed and kissed his chest. "You can't still be upset about that. I was only joking."

"At my expense," he huffed. His pique melted rather quickly as she bit lightly into his sensitive flesh before soothing it with her tongue.

"Well, who else was there? I couldn't rightly have a go at Evelyn," she noted, kissing and licking a path across his firm stomach.

"I wonder why it's always me that feels the brunt of your barbs," he mumbled.

"Isn't it obvious, darling? It's because you know quite well that I will always make it up to you," she smirked, sliding down the bed to crouch between his legs.

"Mary," he breathed, staring at her naked body poised over him. She kept her eyes on his as she lowered her head, her ass raised behind her just the way he liked.

"I've been rather belligerent lately, haven't I?" she teased, reaching out and taking him in hand. "So very naughty, yes?"

He groaned as she stroked him, drawing him closer to her all the while.

"Allow me to make amends, Matthew," she drawled, licking her lips. "Allow me to do my wifely duty to you."

His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something when she closed her lips around him, any reply swallowed up in a moan.

She relaxed her throat and took him deep, her braid keeping her hair back so he could have a full view of it all. Her arousal tightened as she felt him swell in her mouth and tasted him on her tongue. She had never done this for any other man and now, for the first time, she dared to believe that only he would have this privilege for the rest of her life.

It thrilled her to her core.

"Fuck, so good," he grunted, staring at her with his mouth open.

She moved her hips side-to-side, delighting in his eyes following along. Everyone knew Matthew to always be reserved and collected, the perfect officer, someone who favoured logic and analysis over emotion and gut feelings. He had a reputation of being thorough and deliberate in everything he did, which was true to a point. She was able to captivate him, draw out the animal in him that no one else got to see. He brought out the temptress in her, a side that she was always afraid to indulge, except with him.

"I love your cock," she whispered, looking at him hungrily and licking his full length. "Don't hold back, darling. We have all night and I want to taste you."

He groaned as she took him back in. He gasped and growled, his fingers tightening into fists at his sides. Her fingers crawled up his thigh before cupping and squeezing him lightly.

"Mary!" he snarled, rising up and taking hold of her braid.

She moaned in response as his hips bucked and he took over her rhythm. His free hand snaked down her back and slapped her raised ass. She squeezed him more firmly and laced her tongue around him with just enough pressure.

"Fuck!" he shouted, throwing his head back and giving in.

She hummed triumphantly and swallowed him down, his hands in her hair making her shake and clench her thighs together.

He pitched over to his side, his pulse hammering in his chest. Watching her raise up and arch her eyebrow at him before taking a deep gulp and licking her lips made his arousal lurch anew.

"You're amazing," he rasped, grabbing hold of her and giving her a hard kiss.

She grinned as he turned them over, rolling her on to her back and lying down against her side. He expected him to move on top of her, but he didn't, instead he closed his mouth over her breast while sliding his fingers down her front.

"Matthew," she breathed, arching her back and offering herself up wantonly to him. His hand slid between her legs and she gasped as he fed her two fingers easily.

"I love it when you're wet," he growled, moving up and kissing her softly.

"I'm wet for you," she sighed, closing her eyes and burying her head in his shoulder. "Oh fuck! Get me there, darling, please."

The sound of his fingers thrusting in and out of her filled the bedroom. She worked her hips in time with his hand, grinding on him greedily in search of her release. He pressed on her with his thumb and soon she was panting and begging for the bliss that was so ever close.

"You're mine," he snarled, his arm across her shoulders pulling her in. "Forever."

"Forever," she hissed, closing her mouth over his shoulder and squealing as she went flying.

He held her to him, his scent and taste flooding her senses as she rode out the waves crashing through her. They stayed like that for minutes, warm bodies pressed together, breathing raggedly and holding on to each other. He stroked her hair away from her face. She massaged his side before cupping his bottom playfully. They didn't speak, just remaining wrapped together from their limbs to their joined eyes.

When she calmed somewhat, she noticed his hard arousal pressed against her thigh.

"Mmm, already?" she teased, kissing his neck. "I'm quite powerless to resist you now. Have me however you want."

"However I want?" he questioned, his hips pushing against her leg in response.

She laughed and nodded against his chest. "We're both off tomorrow morning. I arranged it earlier. We have all night to fuck as often as you want."

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "You did that? When did you switch us around?"

"Shortly after you told me you wanted to marry me," she laughed, keeping her eyes closed and breathing him in. "I felt it called for a proper celebration tonight."

"I will, if you'll have me, darling," he whispered.

"You must say it properly," she drawled, her voice thick and heavy. "I won't answer unless you get down on one knee and everything."

"I will, but not now," he nodded. "I've been thinking of that moment since we were teenagers. I want to do it right because I only want to do it once."

She laughed happily and snuggled against him. "Very well. Just this one time, I will permit you to surprise me."

"Thank you, wife," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Not officially, not yet," she corrected him, raising her head to look up at him mischievously.

"Doesn't matter. I shall think of you as my betrothed all the same," he countered.

"Well, then," she kissed him lightly before turning and raising up to her hands and knees. "In that case, why don't you claim me properly?"

He kissed her shoulder and moved around to kneel behind her. His hands closed around her hips and he leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck.

"You know, a male likes to mark his mate so all the world know she's his from that moment onward," he stated, his tone making her shake.

She turned her head and kissed him. "Mark me, darling. Make me yours."

She cried out when he pushed inside, her head dropping down to the pillow and her hands clutching the blankets. He drew her back slowly before pulling out and thrusting in again. After several gorgeous strokes, he was buried entirely. He held still, bending over her back, his breath warm on her skin.

"You're so deep," she gasped. "So fucking full."

He grunted and gave her a short sharp thrust.

"Matthew," she whimpered. "Fuck!"

He lifted off her back and kneeled behind her. One hand reached out to take hold of her braid, while the other steadied on her hip. "Get ready," he warned with a choked voice.

She moaned at the feel of the first hard pump followed by the second and third, and soon she was practically shouting as he went faster and faster, pulling on her hair and snapping his hips against her ass. Every thrust seemed to drive the air from her lungs and spread sheer heat through her. She arched her back at his urging, her breasts swaying as she rocked in time with his fierce direction. She squeezed around him and pushed back, surprising him as she joined him in rapture.

"Mary," he growled, bringing his arm to wrap across her chest and draw her up to her knees. The new angle caught her unprepared and she moaned at the feel of being impaled and stretched so incredibly upon him. Still he pressed on, aided now by her sitting position, the two of them moving as one. His hand moved over her hip and she gasped just before he rubbed on her spot.

"Matthew!" she called as he sent her over again, his hips unrelenting in working her up and down upon him. The depraved sound of her riding him sent her spiralling towards another peak.

He turned her head and kissed her hard, their tongues dueling while their hips continued the same frantic rhythm. His ragged breaths soon signalled that his control was slipping and she picked up her pace now, determined to finish with him.

"Give it to me," she gasped into his mouth. "I want it. I want all of you."

He grunted harshly and for a moment he worried that he would be stuck teetering on the brink as his legs seemed to tense up. She wouldn't allow it, grinding her ass against him on each stroke until he pulled her down on him hard and snarled as he emptied inside of her.

They sat together until their legs began to prickle with numbness. He eased them on to the bed and rolled away from her, but only slightly. They needed to go and clean up but they were both boneless. She turned and curled into him, one leg wrapping across him.

"I love you so much," he said shakily, rubbing her arm and kissing her forehead.

"I love you, darling," she answered, closing her eyes. "Until death do us part."

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

Kemal walked down the dark hallway and stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. He looked down at his watch and checked the time before pressing his finger to the bio scanner and walking into the room.

"Minister Pamuk," the operator nodded as he came in and looked at the monitors.

"How is our friend doing?" he asked.

"He's been under for an hour now," she replied. "Vitals are all stable and activity in the thalamus is particularly high."

"Good, good," he nodded. "And let's see what his dreams are tonight, as if I even needed to ask."

The operator smirked as she changed the display on the large screen before them.

' _Oh Evelyn, fuck me!'_

Kemal smiled and shook his head at the sight of Mary tied to the bed and writhing in ecstasy. Her lover wasn't in view since it was being seen from Evelyn's perspective, but her cries made it entirely obvious who was fucking her.

"Oh, Evelyn, so entirely predictable," he laughed.

"She must be quite the woman," the operator noted.

"She is," he nodded. "But it's the fact that this fantasy is so deeply rooted in his subconscious that makes it so easy for us to use it as a conduit to his thoughts. What have we found out this time from the ambassador?"

"You'll be interested to see this," she replied, swiping her fingers over the virtual keyboard.

The display changed to Evelyn's hotel room. Mary and Matthew were standing next to him and a glowing display of charts, numbers and text was floating in front of them.

' _Whatever estimates you're working with, they're wrong,'_ Mary advised.

Kemal smiled. "Clever girl."

"What do you want us to do to him?" the operator asked.

"Wipe the memory of this visit," he ordered. "Send the rest of the data to my office and give him a full treatment. I'll go in and get him after the pedicure."

"Yes, Minister," the operator confirmed.

Kemal took one last look at the display. One screen showed Evelyn sleeping peacefully, an attendant rubbing down his shoulders. A pleasant smile was on his face as he dozed. On another monitor, Mary was now bent over with her hands tied behind her back, moaning from her lover's thrusts.

"That's it, Evelyn. Have at her. Fuck her raw. You've got all night," he laughed before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously:**

 **New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"You'll be interested to see this," she replied, swiping her fingers over the virtual keyboard.

The display changed to Evelyn's hotel room. Mary and Matthew were standing next to him and a growing display of charts, numbers and text was floating in front of them.

' _Whatever estimates you're working with, they're wrong,'_ Mary advised.

Kemal smiled. "Clever girl."

"What do you want us to do to him?" the operator asked.

"Wipe the memory of this visit," he ordered. "Send the rest of the data to my office and give him a full treatment. I'll go in and get him after the pedicure."

"Yes, Minister," the operator confirmed.

Kemal took one last look at the display. One screen showed Evelyn sleeping peacefully, an attendant rubbing down his shoulders. A pleasant smile was on his face as he dozed. On another monitor, Mary was now bent over with her hands tied behind her back, moaning from her lover's thrusts.

"That's it, Evelyn. Have at her. Fuck her raw. You've got all night," he laughed before leaving the room.

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Commemoration Hall, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

 _'_ … _a new era in the glorious history of New Byzantium, where we will announce to the galaxy that we are reaffirming our ties to our home planet…'_

Alex took a deep breath and once again glanced around at the crowd seated around him, His fingers shifted across to Anna's thigh and lightly smoothed over her skirt.

"Behave yourself," she whispered, stilling his hand while her eyes kept looking up to the long stage where another dignitary was making a speech about the accord reached between New Byzantium and Britain.

"I am well-behaved," he growled back. "I'm simply bored, that's all."

She smirked but did not look at him. "Yes, I know you hate these things, but we need to endure it for appearances. You're an officer. Act like one."

"For how much longer?" he asked through gritted teeth. "This is the fifth speech we've heard already."

"I understand that 28 is a lucky number here," she answered, smiling when he groaned in response.

"You must be joking," he grumbled.

"Maybe. You'll just have to behave and see," she replied, turning and giving him a mischievous glance before looking back up the stage.

He sighed and shook his head before following along once again to the speaker. His hand remained on his wife's thigh, their fingers now laced together.

* * *

"Alex is dying over there," Tom whispered gleefully, his eyes bright as he glanced over at his friend's disgruntled expression. "He hates speeches and what not."

"And you love them, do you?" Sybil smirked, elbowing her husband in the side lightly. "Did you not just ask me how much longer this was going on for? For the tenth time?"

"It could not have been more than the fifth," he shrugged. "Anyway, my mood is much better now that I know I'm not the only one suffering."

She rolled her eyes in the trademark Crawley manner. "Considering what's at stake, it's hardly asking too much to sit through a few speeches and what not. This was our mission, you know, to help broker a deal."

"We're the escort," he replied. "Evelyn and his team are the ones who did the deal. I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't expect him to be able to pull it off on this visit. I thought it would be months before anything was agreed to, and that they would want to speak to the Canadians and Americans first."

"He must have done something to truly impress them," she noted, looking up at the stage where Evelyn was seated in the front row next to the New Byzantium Minister, Kemal Pamuk.

"Whatever he did, it means we get to leave this place finally, so for that I am grateful," he nodded.

"I suppose," she sighed. "I shall miss the bath houses, though."

He frowned and looked at her in confusion. "Bath houses? Since when did you visit any of them?"

"I went to a few of them, actually," she answered. "They were all quite good, but I discovered Jordan at one of the smaller ones. His hands…my goodness. Just thinking of what he did to me gives me chills."

His mouth fell open as he stared at his wife in shock.

A slow smile spread across her lips as she kept her eyes on the speaker.

"You are in so much trouble when we get back to the ship," he murmured, crossing his arms over his chest and looking back up at the stage. "Jordan, hey? I got something to give you the chills."

It was all she could do to not burst out laughing as she reached over and squeezed her husband's hand.

* * *

Matthew applauded politely as the speaker wrapped up his remarks and waved to the crowd. He glanced around the hall, the soaring pillars around the perimeter majestic and imposing, drawing his eyes up to the large coloured glass dome that topped the chamber. It was a building seemingly made for grand occasions, and in the history of the colony, perhaps there was no grander event than this one – solidifying a formal alliance with the British Empire.

He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze back down to the stage. Dignitaries and officials were seated all around he and Mary, their row and seat position directly related to their political status, it seemed. Ministers and diplomats who wanted the most face time and to take the most credit were in the first two rows. The junior officers and those who were important enough to not have to sit in the audience were behind them.

If he had his choice, he would rather have been way in the back, standing even so as to make a quick exit. Representing Britain was part of his duty as Captain, as was wearing the stuffy dress uniform he had on now, but it was one of the more annoying duties that came with his position.

He glanced to this right where Mary was seated elegantly with perfect posture as always. Of course, she had eschewed the standard Captain's uniform for a much more comfortable blue dress that complimented her figure while allowing her to breathe far easier. Unlike him, she had the luxury of pinning her rank stripes to any outfit and making it instantly a uniform.

"You're staring," she whispered, her eyes on the dais to the left of them.

"I am not," he objected, keeping his eyes on her.

"Don't look at me like that," she scolded him quietly.

"Like what?" he questioned, his eyes bright with mischief now.

"Like you want to do something entirely improper right here on this stage," she retorted.

He brought his hand up to rub his face, effectively covering his mouth as he leaned towards her ever so slightly.

"Control yourself, won't you?" he snapped with mock disapproval. "We're representing all of Britain. Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself."

She suppressed an eye roll, but only just.

* * *

 _"That's the last speech."_

 _"Teams report in."_

 _"Alpha team in position."_

 _"Bravo team in position."_

 _"Delta team standing by."_

 _"Sight lines?"_

 _"Clear."_

 _"You have authorization to fire on sight. The procession will come out towards the street. Allow them all to get outside and pose for photos first. We want the power players to make it outside of the building before we move."_

 _"Copy."_

 _"Copy that."_

 _"Understood."_

 _"Expected arrival in ten minutes."_

* * *

Alex frowned as he looked out across the street to the surrounding buildings. The sun shone brightly overhead in a cloudless sky and there was a calm silence over the area. The surrounding busy downtown blocks had been cordoned off and security drones were posted at various street corners.

Taking out a pair of sunglasses from his inside coat pocket, he brought them up over his eyes, the heads-up display immediately initializing once they detected his retinas.

"Take those off!" Anna ordered. "We're posing for photos."

"It will take close to an hour to set up these photos," he replied, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the tall office tower before them. "Standard procedure, my love."

She rolled her eyes before pressing her earpiece.

"We're outside. Patrols report in," she called.

"Falcon 7, here. The street is clear, Commander."

"Falcon 5, reporting. We have the usual crowds gathered at the barriers and onlookers in the office windows. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Falcon 4, Commander Smith. The exit route is secured and roads are empty."

"Hold position and keep watch," Alex commanded. "We should be leaving within the hour."

"Copy that, Lieutenant Commander. We can't set down in the streets with all these buildings around. We have eyes on you."

"Understood," Alex nodded before switching off his communication link. He pressed a small button on the side of his glasses and looked up at the top floor of the office tower. "Magnify."

"You aren't going to scan every floor of that thing," she grumbled, touching his arm. "We're almost done here. Just focus."

"I am focusing," he answered, his glasses zooming up to the roof and giving him a thermal image as well. "I'm focused on making sure this all goes smoothly."

She could only shake her head and glance back to see if Mary and Matthew had emerged yet.

* * *

"How many of these politicians and diplomats do you think would be useful in a fight?" Sybil asked, walking down the steps to take up position several rows behind the dignitaries.

"Not many," Tom shrugged. "Hardly any of them have military service experience. That's why they have security drones."

"Yes, that's true. I'm only asking because none of them seem to be armed," she continued.

"They're politicians, love, not soldiers," he replied. "I'd be shocked if anyone here is even trained in combat beyond the six of us."

"Well, I don't like those odds," she frowned. "Having to protect everyone in case of an emergency with just us six is not a fun prospect."

"Security is everywhere. We wouldn't have to do a thing," he shook his head. "Besides, the insurgents have been beat down from what we were told. Who is going to care about some boring photo op?"

* * *

"Congratulations, Minister," Matthew nodded, giving Kemal a polite smile as they came out into the sun.

"Thank you, Captain," Kemal smiled. "It is a fine day, a day of history and accomplishment. I'm proud to have seen it."

"You played no small part in it," Matthew noted. "You and Evelyn worked well together from what I saw."

"We do, yes," Kemal agreed. "We both understand the value of having a mutually beneficial relationship, where both sides win."

Matthew quirked his eyebrow in amusement. "Both sides winning? That's rather unlikely, isn't it?"

Kemal chuckled. "You're a cynic, are you, Captain? You don't believe that it's possible for both sides to benefit in an accord?"

"It's possible," Matthew acknowledged. "However, in my experience, each side is focused on getting what they want, often at the expense of the other."

"Ah, well perhaps in more adversarial situations, yes," Kemal noted. "However, if both sides are genuine in wanting to reach a deal, rather than looking out for themselves only, both sides can emerge far to the good."

"And you believe that's what you and Evelyn have made happen here?" Matthew asked lightly. "A mutually beneficial partnership?"

"My world and my people are much better off, yes," Kemal replied. "I trust that yours are, as well."

"We are always looking to expand," Matthew said. "Evelyn seems in favour of the deal, so it must be good for us."

"Precisely," Kemal nodded. "And yes, it most certainly is. Excuse me, Captain."

"Minister," Matthew nodded and watched as Kemal went around to the front and shook hands with various politicians. He had an easy manner and was able to smile and laugh in a way that drew out similar reactions from those around him. When he reached Evelyn, the two of them hugged as old comrades before Kemal greeted each one of Evelyn's staff with a pat on the back and firm handshake, congratulating them on a job well done.

"Did you have a pleasant chat with the Minister?" Mary asked, coming to Matthew's side.

He looked over at her teasing smile and gave her a wry laugh. "Just keeping up appearances, darling. How are you?"

"Tired. Hungry," she shrugged. "Thank God it's just the photos left and we can be back to the ship."

"Lady Mary Crawley desperately wanting to leave a function early?" he gasped with mock surprise. "It is a new era, after all."

"Hush, you," she scolded him, arching her eyebrow sharply. "No one need remind me of what duty requires, however, I have other plans."

"Other plans, you say?" he smiled, looking at her knowingly.

She arched her eyebrow and leaned towards him. "Yes, other plans. Keep having a go at me and they won't include you."

He snorted. "As though you could exclude me from that sort of thing."

She laughed and shook her head. "I was without you for eight months, darling. I believe I'm quite experienced at making do without you."

He rolled his eyes before lowering his voice to a deep almost growl that never ceased to affect her.

"Exactly. You had to make do before, but I'm here now, and you will never be alone ever again, Lady Mary. So do make room for me in your plans, because I assure you that you are entirely ensconced in mine," he informed her.

She swallowed and bit her bottom lip briefly. "Plans for this evening, you mean?"

He grinned. "Plans for forever, my darling."

She blushed slightly and looked away, trying to hide the smile blooming across her face as they stepped down towards their assigned positions for the photo.

* * *

"How's the lighting?"

"Lighting is fine. Glare from the sun is minimal."

"Do we have a wide enough angle to get everyone?"

"Back rows need to squeeze a bit."

"I'll send Ari over to tell them. Ari!"

He smirked and watched as his boss barked orders at the young underling. The boy jumped and went running to comply, nervously beckoning those standing in the back row to move closer so they could all fit in the shot. He shook his head at the boy's antics. What was he scared of? No one in the back row was important anyway. There was no need to be intimidated. They were all a bunch of lackies for the big fish standing in front and grabbing all the attention.

He looked back down at his tablet and scanned across the group, pretending to be doing something productive as he waited for the photographer to be satisfied with the shot so they could get started. These assignments were usually pretty easy, almost point-and-shoot when they had decent weather like today. He preferred weddings, himself. More females.

Smiling to himself, he panned over to a cute blonde standing a few rows in. She was short, but her perky face and bright eyes still shone through. Her hair was up in a tight bun. Mmm, he would love to get his hands in there and mess her up proper. He sighed when she turned to the tall bloke next to her wearing sunglasses and laughed, her hand moving to slap his chest lightly. Figured. All the cute ones were always taken by those tall bastards.

He frowned when his screen flickered. He tapped it several times, wondering what was amiss. The display froze for a second and he pressed the power button in confusion. He charged the damn thing just this morning. It couldn't be low on battery already.

"All right, all right!" his boss called, drawing his gaze. "Eyes here, please! We're going to squeeze off a series now. Look up, yes! Look up and smile everyone!"

He looked back down at his tablet to make sure everyone was framed properly in the shot. As he watched, the screen suddenly went black.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

A shrill, piercing screech filled his ears, making him drop the tablet to the ground.

He fell next to it a second later.

* * *

"Stop it! We're about to take the photo!" Anna snarled beneath her breath.

Alex frowned and removed his sunglasses, looking at them curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"The zoom isn't working. It cut out," he mumbled.

"Well, good. Then you can put them away and not ruin the photo," she nodded.

He squinted and looked back up at the roof of the building across the street.

"Do you see that thing on the top of the building over there?" he asked. "It looks like a metal box of some kind?"

She raised her head and looked for a moment. "I can make out something, yeah. Probably for the ventilation system."

"They don't have ventilation systems routed to the roof here," he noted. "They move them along the sides of the building and vent below ground. Whatever that thing is, it shouldn't be there."

She rolled her eyes. "Alex, you don't know that. It could be nothing."

"Or, it could be something," he replied. He tried the sunglasses again but the heads-up display was still blank. "Damn."

She shook her head at her husband's antics and looked around. Truly, her feet were killing her. She was wearing high heels so she wouldn't be lost in the mass of taller bodies and her toes were beginning to rebel.

"That's strange," she said slowly, blinking for a moment.

"What's strange?" he asked, looking over at her.

"That drone across the street, there," she nodded her head towards one of the security guards posted on the pavement. "See how the light on its shoulder is yellow?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Shouldn't it be green?"

"It should be, yeah," she replied.

He frowned then looked back up at the roof of the building across the street. His eyes widened and he turned and grabbed Anna by the shoulders.

"Down! Down! Down!" he yelled before hugging her tight and dropping to the concrete below them.

* * *

 _"Down! Down! Down!"_

Every politician on New Byzantium and every diplomat and person associated with the Royal Star Navy were trained in emergency protocols. The politicians generally attended seminars every year that lasted all of an hour and consisted more of gossiping over coffee and donuts than learning anything. Most assumed that in the event of a real emergency, someone would be there to tell them what to do – first responders, security, the military – there would be someone available to deal with whatever had to be done.

When Alex's shout rang out loud and clear, all conversation stopped and they all turned around to see what was going on. For a few, the remnants of those seminars triggered a response. They fell to the ground immediately, not even bothering to wonder why. Most just stood there in a daze, perplexed as to what was happening.

Their slow reactions led to them being rocked off their feet and thrown in all directions when the blasts came.

* * *

 _"Down! Down! Down!"_

Tom turned to reach for Sybil only to find her already crouched and yanking him to the ground with her.

"Oof!" he wheezed, hitting the stairs hard. As a cacophony of shouts and sounds exploded around them, he crawled over his wife and pulled her head down, stopping her from gawking about so he could move her into a defensive position.

"Stay down!" he ordered.

For once, Sybil did what he said.

* * *

 _"Down! Down! Down!"_

Mary blinked for a split second before turning to Matthew. Neither of them said a word as their arms wound around each other and she tucked her head into his shoulder. During drills at the Academy and later on the _Andromeda_ , they were often paired together to practice manoeuvres in the event of an attack. When they were younger it was just a necessary procedure. She didn't want to work with another girl, figuring she needed to learn how to move with a taller and heavier partner in emergency situations. When they assumed command of the flagship, they made a point to attend every training session, which was onerous since they had to go to every department of the ship and not just do the executive officer session that the rest of their staff did. Each time they were paired together to show the crew how seriously they took it, but also as a bit of a tease for each other. It was a shared secret between them, lunging for each other and rolling around on the floor in front of everyone when their relationship was unknown to most.

All of that practice made them able to move on instinct now. She curled into him, holding on as he lowered them to the ground swiftly. His hand cradled her head for protection and they took the impact on their sides, sharing the blow together. They rolled in unison so that her back was against the stair and his body was shielding her as much as possible. She always detested this part of the move, arguing that he shouldn't be the one fully exposed. Sadly, the training manuals were on his side. The bigger partner was designated to be the one on top.

She opened her eyes and peered out over his shoulder, keeping herself prone against him and holding him as tight as she could. The scrambling bodies and their new position on the ground threw her bearings off, but she thought she could make out a puff of smoke from somewhere high above them.

"Brace," she told him.

He pulled her into his body even closer just before the ground shook all around them.

* * *

"Missiles," Alex spat, pulling Anna to her feet and moving as fast as he could in a low crouch. They stumbled and pushed past people running and even crawling every which way before he pulled her to him and dove behind a large concrete planter at street level. They both sat up slightly, their backs to the planter, looking around to assess the situation.

"Falcon Squadron, come in," she called, pressing her ear piece. "Fuck! Nothing."

"Pulse weapon disabling all signals in the area," he stated, craning his neck left and right to get a view of the building across the street. "That's why the drone was disabled and that's why my sunglasses didn't work. They took down communications and electronics."

"What are they using, then?" she asked, reaching down and pulling her gun from the hidden holster around her ankle.

"Rocket launchers of some kind, old configuration that doesn't use electronics. They could set the targeting sights manually and just pull the trigger," he said, taking out his own weapon. "The chargers won't work. One clip is all we have. How many shots have you got?"

She checked the energy clip on her small gun. "Ten. You?"

"Twelve. We'll have to make them count," he nodded. "Matthew and Tom will see to trying to get everyone to safety. We need to find out who we're dealing with."

She nodded and raised her gun. "I love you."

"Love you more," he answered before they both turned and pointed their weapons over the planter, each of them staring at the building across the street looking for some sign of their assailants.

* * *

"Inside! Inside!" Matthew yelled, almost shoving some of the terrified politicians towards the doors.

Two of the stone columns holding up the front entrance of the hall had crumbled, leaving dust and debris everywhere. Everyone who passed by was covered in scrapes and cuts, most were bleeding and some were hobbling. It didn't matter. He needed to get them out of the open and inside. There were other entrances to the building that they could use to escape.

"Go! Go!" Mary shouted. She kept looking around, her gun poised, wondering when the next attack would hit.

"Get in," Matthew beckoned, nodding his head towards the door.

She scoffed. "Like hell, I will."

"Mary, that's an order," he threatened.

"You don't outrank me, Matthew, so you can fuck off," she countered, seizing a shaking underling by the shoulders and pushing her on. "I'm staying."

"Stubborn," he mumbled, glowering as he continued the evacuation.

"Chauvinist," she shot back.

"I am not a chauvinist!" he objected, glaring at her. "I'm trying to protect you!"

"My place is out here, by your side," she fired back, not even looking at him as she ushered more people along. "Did you want Anna and Sybil inside as well?"

"Ideally, yes," he acknowledged.

"Well, that's not happening. We're staying," she warned, pushing the last of the stragglers towards the doors.

"Fine," he conceded, checking his gun. "Stay close to me."

"You stay close to me," she replied, coming over to him and crouching behind a column.

He shook his head before raising his gun and looking out to the street, ignoring the bodies lining the stairs as he searched for where the next attack would come from.

* * *

"Anything?" Anna asked, her voice tight.

"Nothing on the roof," Alex replied, keeping his head low and behind cover. "They could have used a remote to launch the rockets."

"That building is full of people," she remarked, seeing people staring and pointing from the windows. "If they spill out on to the street, we'll have absolute chaos."

"Hopefully, they're being evacuated out the back or being locked down," he answered, frowning as he looked over to an alleyway next to the building and across to the empty lobby.

"Our attackers could easily slip in with the evacuees," she shook her head. "We would have no way of identifying them from the pack."

"At this point, I don't care," he grumbled. "So long as there are no more missiles to contend with. We're easy pickings out here."

She stared wide-eyed over at the entrance to Commemoration Hall. Sybil was assisting medical staff to clear some of the victims away from the stairs and also treat the wounded. Tom stood by, gun at the ready. Mary and Matthew were coming forward, urging Sybil to hurry while keeping watch themselves.

A whine from overhead had them both look up. The Falcon Squadron drone fighters circled around and zeroed in on the roof, hovering in position.

"Does your earpiece work yet?" he asked.

She tried to raise the fighters but received nothing but static. "Still nothing."

"They're on reserve fuel now. They can only give us nominal support down here without risking hitting innocents," he said. "Let's help Sybil and Tom get the injured inside. We're not going to catch our assailants today with just two handguns."

They rose to rejoin the others when they heard a rumble from down the street.

"Contact!" Alex called, grabbing Anna's hand and sprinting from cover up the stairs towards one of the stone columns.

* * *

"Get them out of here! Now, Sybil!" Mary yelled, flattening herself against the column and taking a quick glance around it.

"It's a tank," Matthew grunted, looking out from his position. "We're horribly outmatched."

"Now, darling, where's your sense of adventure?" she teased, arching her eyebrow at him. "Positive mindset, remember?"

"Very well, I'm positive that we're horribly outmatched," he shook his head. "Our guns won't even scratch that thing. Let's hope the fighters can get a clean shot at it before it gets here, though they won't be able to do much better if it has any kind of armour."

The thump of laser fire rang out from above them.

"I'd say they've got the range," she noted as the tank came to a shuddering halt, the initial blasts damaging its treads and singeing the heavy armour plating.

"We've got to get in behind it," Alex said, coming over to their side. "There are no rear-facing weapons. They'll need to deploy whichever troops are inside if they want to charge the building and take any captives."

"Capacity of that thing is a dozen troops or more," Matthew replied. "You want to face that?"

"If we don't draw them out, that canon will level this entire building and the other ones around," Anna added. "If they don't want hostages, they could cause huge casualties."

They all crouched down as the boom of the tank canon rang out. The emergency staff scrambled to bring the remaining bodies inside, Sybil and Tom pulled back along with them as more debris rained down over everyone.

"What's the play?" Tom asked, panting heavily as he reached their position.

"You wouldn't happen to have an anti-tank weapon handy, would you?" Matthew asked, smiling at Sybil.

"Sorry, darling. I left it in my other dress, I'm afraid," Sybil replied wryly.

"Our weapon clips," Mary suggested, looking over at Matthew. "We can detonate them."

"From the outside, it'll barely make a dent in that thing," Matthew shook his head.

"But from the inside, it could be lethal," Alex nodded.

The bombardment from Falcon squadron continued, keeping the tank pinned down but doing little to damage it. The heavier weapons carried by the fighters were useless as the blast radius was too large for such an enclosed area. Any blast would take out the tank and most of the surrounding buildings and people along with it.

"I don't like a plan based on one shot," Matthew told Alex grimly. "What if you miss?"

"It's me," Alex shrugged. "But I hear you. Any other suggestions?"

"The security guards," Anna said, blinking in thought. "They're all still posted along the street."

"But they're not receiving signals," Tom pointed out.

Anna shook her head. "They have internal power, just like our guns. Their link back to central control may be down, but they can still function as individual units."

"If we manually switch them over," Alex nodded. "That could work. Gives us something a bit stronger to throw at the tank than our guns."

Matthew glanced at Mary before they all ducked with another wave of debris raining around them from the shaky beams overhead.

"We'll draw their fire," Mary nodded. "You go and get us some reinforcements."

"Basic protocol only, just get them on that tank," Matthew added. "If they can draw the troops out, six on twelve isn't nearly as bad odds as us against that tank."

"Let's do it," Sybil declared.

Matthew looked over at the tank. "Go now!"

Matthew and Mary fired at the tank to draw its attention. Alex and Anna took off along the side of the building. Sybil and Tom joined in the cover fire when they saw Alex and Anna had moved a fair distance away.

The tank canon whirred as it turned towards them.

"Go!" Mary yelled, getting up and running.

The canon boomed and the column that she had been crouched behind splintered into dust. The roof above the entrance shuddered but held.

Mary and Matthew ran down the steps, continuing to fire at the tank, while Sybil and Tom took up position further back, giving the tank multiple targets to consider. Choosing to follow Mary and Matthew, the canon tracked them before barely missing them as they dove past a planter that was obliterated in their wake.

"That was too close," Mary huffed.

"Come now, darling, where's your sense of adventure?" Matthew chided her. "Positive mindset, remember?"

"I'm positive that if we make it out of here alive, you are going to regret having a go at me," she snapped, drawing her gun and firing at the tank again.

"Mary, this is no time for foreplay, come on!" he rasped, picking her up and urging her on as the tank continued to fire in vain after them.

* * *

Once they cleared the building, the street was eerily calm. People weren't allowed anywhere near the building, which made the empty street bizarrely serene. Anna rushed to the nearest drone and snapped open the access panel on its side.

"Can you get it up and running?" Alex asked, pointing his gun at the tank down the street while she worked.

"It's going to be rudimentary at best, but yeah, I've got it," she answered. "These are older models than what we're used to. Very basic interface."

With a loud hum, the security drone snapped to attention. Taking a large step forward, it locked in on the tank and began plodding down the street towards it.

"There's one. Let's get some more," she said, racing across the street to the next silent guard.

"Keep moving! Keep moving! The transports are at the back!" Kemal shouted, waving for the crowd of wounded to push on to the back of the building.

"Minister, we have everyone accounted for except for the crew of the _Andromeda_. They're still outside," an aide said, coming over to him.

"Casualties?" Kemal asked.

The aide shook her head. "Twenty so far."

"Damn," Kemal spat. "Go. Get on the transport."

"Yes, Minister," the aide nodded and left to join the others.

Kemal looked at the line and took a deep breath before turning and heading in the opposite direction. When he neared the front lobby, he ducked into a side corridor and opened the maintenance closet. Pressing his thumb to the pad on a large case, he tried to control his breathing. The case opened with a hiss, revealing a large energy rifle inside together with multiple clips.

Hefting the weapon and checking the targeting scope, he activated the rifle and it purred to life. Grabbing several clips and tucking them into his jacket pocket, he closed the case and closed the closet.

"Time to be a hero," he smirked, running down the corridor towards a side exit.

* * *

Matthew got off another shot at the tank before he rose to his feet and sprinted out across the street. The planter that he and Mary had been hiding behind was obliterated in a hail of concrete seconds later.

"The City works department is going to be incensed with us," he shook his head. "We've destroyed most of their planters."

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him. Here they were, covered in dust, scratches and bruises all over, running and dodging a bloody battle tank while firing back with nothing more than handguns that were doing no damage at all.

She was loving every second of it.

They both glanced up at the sound of explosions from down the street. Looking out from their cover, they saw six security drones advancing on the back of the tank, blasters firing. They were barely doing any damage, but they were also unopposed as they closed in.

"They did it," he smiled. "Let's circle around. Keep low."

She followed behind him as they ran back across the street, the tank momentarily distracted and unable to focus on them.

* * *

Anna and Alex stayed off to the side, watching on as the security guards attacked. The tank was stuck, its treads destroyed by the bombardment from Falcon Squadron and its canon only able to fire forwards. It was hardly an ideal standoff, but if they could isolate the threat here while the politicians were evacuated, it would be a success.

With a creaking groan, the bay doors at the back of the tank opened like a giant maw, the shadows and darkness inside revealing nothing.

"Get ready," she muttered.

A storm of blaster fire leapt out from the opening. The security drones, programmed to simply march forward while firing, were hit squarely and pummelled. Their armour and programming had them continuing the advance, but the six guards were quickly being chipped away piece-by-piece.

Alex and Anna crept along the pavement and took up position on the flank. Their only chance was to hit the troops as they came out of the tank. The superior firepower of the enemy would make a direct fight impossible.

From the other side of the street, Mary and Matthew took up a similar flanking position, guns at the ready.

"Make your shots count," Tom said, coming around to Alex's side.

"They'll have armour," Alex replied. "Aim for their legs if you can't get a clear head shot."

The troops came forward, yelling and screaming as they continued to fire on the security drones. They were a motley group, dressed in old battle gear that didn't seem to fit any particular uniform. They could be part of the insurgent group that took Mary, Alex and Anna hostage months ago, but there was no time to evaluate that.

"Fire!" Alex snapped.

His first shot hit the lead gunner in the side of the head, dropping him to the ground instantly. More blasts came from Anna, Sybil and Tom, as well as Mary and Matthew from the other side. The troops bunched up, tripping and stumbling over the fallen soldiers in the front. They dove for cover and pointed their guns haphazardly at the new threat.

* * *

"Down!" Matthew yelled, hitting the ground just as a stream of blaster fire sailed past.

The remaining soldiers ran out of the tank, sweeping past the last security drones and firing indiscriminately at whatever moved around them. While their aim was terrible, their superior weaponry kept everyone pinned down, and no one dared to try to fire back.

"We've got to draw their fire!" Matthew shouted. "I'll move down. When they fire at me, hit them!"

Mary nodded, taking a deep breath and readying her gun.

Matthew spun and fired a shot at the soldiers before moving to cover. The soldiers followed him with their blasters as expected.

Mary rose up just enough to get the targets in her sights. She emptied her full clip, taking down three of them.

The remaining two turned their guns towards her.

She tried to duck down before they fired and shut her eyes.

Blaster fire rang out.

She slowly opened her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest. She looked around and realized she hadn't been hit. What was more, there was no sound of gunfire anymore.

"All clear! All clear!"

She raised her head and looked as several military guards came running up the street to secure the area. The enemy soldiers were all either dead on the ground or being taken prisoner. Overseeing everything, with a large rifle in his hands, was none other than Kemal Pamuk.

"Minister," she called, coming over to him. "Kemal…"

"Mary," Kemal nodded. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I believe so," she nodded. "What happened?"

"I took them by surprise, thanks to you and your crew keeping them occupied. A very brave thing you all did. I will make sure that the government is well aware of your efforts on our behalf," Kemal nodded, looking up as Matthew came over with Alex and Anna.

"Captain," Kemal smiled.

"Minister," Matthew replied. "That was some impressive shooting."

"It's all in the equipment, really," Kemal smiled, patting his rifle. "It practically shoots itself."

Matthew looked at the rifle curiously for a moment, trying to understand what he had just seen.

"We should get back to the ship," Alex recommended, looking at Anna.

"We'll need to see how everyone is," she agreed. "Probably just some scrapes and nothing more, but adrenaline tends to mask the true extent of injuries."

"Yes, please," Kemal nodded. "My men will deal with these terrorists and the politicians have been evacuated thanks to your intervention."

"And the casualties?" Matthew asked.

"At least twenty," Kemal shook his head gravely. "I'm afraid that Evelyn didn't make it."

Mary gasped in shock. "What?"

Kemal sighed in despair. "He was standing right next to me when the attacks came. I got up and tried to rouse him but he wasn't moving. He had shrapnel through his chest. There was so much blood, I…"

He stopped and swallowed. "The medics advised me once they got him inside and tried to revive him that he didn't make it."

"Oh God," Mary whispered.

"We'll need to make arrangements to get him and our delegation back to the _Andromeda_. Sybil…" Matthew mumbled.

"I'm on it, Captain," Sybil answered before turning and heading back to Commemoration Hall with Tom.

"We'll go and see if communications are back up and get a transport here," Alex advised.

Matthew nodded and he and Anna left.

"I need to speak to the police officers," Kemal announced. "I am sorry for your loss. Evelyn was a dear friend to me."

He reached out and touched Mary's shoulder. She looked at him and nodded, clasping his hand briefly before he let go.

"Captain," Kemal nodded.

"Minister," Matthew replied. "Thank you, again."

"Of course," Kemal said. "Thank you."

He left them and headed off to speak to the guards gathered around.

"Evelyn…" Mary whispered.

"Come on," Matthew said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go and see him."

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

Mary sat at her desk, rubbing her temples as the stirrings of a massive headache continued to grow. She took deep breaths before reaching for her glass of water, her vision blurry as she looked out to the blinking lights of evening New Byzantium through her window.

The doors of her office slid open and Anna came through, walking over and taking her usual seat on the other side of Mary's desk.

"How is everyone?" Mary asked blandly.

"Tom has a separated shoulder," Anna replied. "Sybil was incensed with him for not saying anything before. He'll be fine by tomorrow but I think he's in for a few days of grief at home."

Mary couldn't even muster a smile at that. She only nodded.

"Everyone else is fine. How's your ankle?" Anna asked.

"I'll live," Mary sighed, not looking at her.

"How was your call with the Admiral?" Anna continued.

Mary shook her head. "Not good. Papa and Viscount Branksome have been friends since they were children. He feels responsible for placing Evelyn under our care. I can relate."

"You know that there was nothing we could have done," Anna said softly.

"That's what everyone says, yes," Mary nodded. "I doubt that will ease his family's pain, though."

"What about you?" Anna questioned. "How are you feeling about Evelyn's death?"

"I'm sad," Mary nodded. "Probably not as sad as I should be, which makes me even more sad. I was quite a horrible friend to him, you know, if you can even call me that."

"I don't agree with that," Anna objected.

Mary shrugged. "I should have kept our relationship entirely professional, told him that we couldn't be friends when it was obvious what his feelings were for me. I let him flirt with me and be in my presence when there was never any hope that we would ever be together the way he wanted us to be. I was quite cruel to him, I think."

"I think he would disagree," Anna countered. "I think if given the choice of being your friend and never getting to be anything more, or being nothing but acquaintances, I think he would have chosen to be your friend every time."

Mary smiled wanly. "You're probably right. That still doesn't change the fact that I played with his feelings far too often. You know how much we corresponded while Matthew was in stasis. Evelyn was always a safe outlet for me, someone who wasn't nearly as threatening as Tony, for example. I liked having his attention, knowing that he was besotted with me. I used him to feed my petty ego, and now he's dead."

"What does Matthew say about all of this?" Anna asked.

Mary shook her head. "The same thing everyone else says – that there was nothing we could have done more to protect him. I'm not talking about the rockets, though. I'm talking about what I could have done long before."

"Ambassador Napier died doing the job he loved, and he achieved a magnificent feat just beforehand," Anna stated. "The alliance that he brokered will be a fitting legacy for him."

Mary sighed. "If it goes through. There are rumblings that some of the moderates in the New Byzantium government may not vote in favour of the agreement now that this has happened. The hardliners are suggesting that associating with Britain is why they were attacked."

Anna frowned. "That's preposterous."

"The attackers were a splinter group of the same insurgents we encountered before," Mary noted. "It's a stark reminder that not everyone wants us here. The government can't be pleased. It won't look good at all to the public. We'll be characterized as warmongers, rather than partners, particularly since everyone knows that our military presence here will increase dramatically."

"What happens next?" Anna asked.

"Papa wants us to remain here while the aftermath is sorted," Mary replied. "Kemal says that there will need to be a strong push to temper the protests within the government. He wants us to present a united front, show that we are still interested in working together."

"Without Evelyn, that means the duty to represent us falls to…" Anna began.

"Matthew and I, yes," Mary confirmed. "He won't be pleased. He hates being put on show."

"And you don't?" Anna commented.

"I do what I must," Mary nodded. "If it's to save Evelyn's legacy, as you call it, I'll lobby, charm, threaten and compel every politician in the parliament if I have to. We can't have this deal die, not now."

Anna nodded. "You should try and get some sleep."

"You, too," Mary answered, finally turning and looking at her best friend with tired eyes. "You're dismissed, Commander. Good job down there today."

"Thank you," Anna nodded. She rose from her chair but paused at the door.

"I'm going, promise," Mary told her.

Anna nodded and left her office.

Mary sipped her water and looked back out to the window. She sat there quietly, eventually frowning to herself when no tears seemed to come.

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"The latest poll numbers, Minister," the aide said, coming into the living room and passing Kemal a tablet.

Kemal scrolled over the information on the screen and smiled. "Down ten points. Lovely. That's more than I expected."

"There is talk already of needing support from the other parties to prop up the government through the vote on the agreement with the British," the aide continued, unbuttoning her shirt and letting her hair down. "Our contacts have been instructed to ensure that it is known you were the one to broker these side deals."

"Make sure the information isn't leaked right away," he replied. "We want a bit of a panic before we begin to fix everything, or make it look as though we're fixing everything."

"Yes, sir," she nodded, smiling at him as she walked over to him. She removed her shirt and lowered herself to her knees. "Will there be anything else, Minister, or should I say, President-elect?"

He grinned and tossed the tablet aside.

She undid his trousers and eased them down to his feet together with his pants. Shuffling forward, she dutifully took him into her mouth and began attending to him vigorously.

He fisted his hands in her hair and made her choke on him, delighting in the sound of her gagging around him again and again.

"That's it," he hissed, his eyes dark and menacing. "Take it all, Mary."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Many apologies for the extreme delay in posting this chapter. Life has been a bit less kind as of late, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. Normal publishing will hopefully resume shortly. A heartfelt thank you to my readers who have reached out to me and checked up on me. Your support is greatly appreciated and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously:**

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"Make sure the information isn't leaked right away," he replied. "We want a bit of a panic before we begin to fix everything, or make it look as though we're fixing everything."

"Yes, sir," she nodded, smiling at him as she walked over to him. She removed her shirt and lowered herself to her knees. "Will there be anything else, Minister, or should I say, President-elect?"

He grinned and tossed the tablet aside.

She undid his trousers and eased them down to his feet together with his pants. Shuffling forward, she dutifully took him into her mouth and began attending to him vigorously.

He fisted his hands in her hair and made her choke on him, delighting in the sound of her gagging around him again and again.

"That's it," he hissed, his eyes dark and menacing. "Take it all, Mary."

 **Chapter 13:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

Darkness.

Mary kept her eyes shut tight, the murky black behind her lids drawing her in, covering her like the layers of a blanket, warm and thick.

Darkness.

She swallowed. Her teeth clenched behind her sealed lips. It was the darkness of space, or the deepest oceans back on Earth, where even light could not reach, unending and all-consuming.

Darkness.

She could lose herself in it, forget herself in it, put away all duty and memory, give in to the addictive power of it, the lure of being just a body, a being floating in it, nothing but her senses left. No title. No name. No responsibilities.

No guilt.

Darkness.

A flash of light drew a harsh breath from her throat. She shifted, searching for some anchor and finding nothing. With no vision, she felt the rub of silk over her closed eyes, the twist of lace around her neck, the dig of the rope around her wrists. Her blood roared in her ears as it pounded through her veins, her pulse racing from her exertions. She licked her lips, panting now as she could feel a sheen of sweat along her back. Turning her head slightly, she called out to a room that she could not see, her voice a hiss of a prayer.

"Harder, Matthew! Harder, please!"

She heard his answering grunt, felt one large hand grasp her hip tighter while the other pulled on her braid, making her arch her back and raise her head to the ceiling, a delicious ache along her scalp that added to the burning between her legs.

"Mary…"

"Take it!" she growled in response, shutting out the note of concern in his voice. She wouldn't have his worry or his pity. She wanted only dominance and punishment, the unrelenting force of his hips driving her to oblivion.

"Fuck me!" she begged. "Fuck my…"

The rest of her plea was lost in a long wail as he groaned and increased his pace. She tried to buck back against him but his strength was too much, too perfect, exactly what she craved. She was sore and weak from being ridden hard, her knees and his grip all that was holding her up at the moment. His hand moved from her hip up to cup and fondle her breast and she moaned anew, the added stimulation sending her over yet again, her hands pulling uselessly at her bonds.

"Yes! Yes!" she whimpered as she shook again and again.

"Mary!" he shouted, his hips losing their cadence, each thrust now driving her forward, plunging into her as deep as he could go.

She opened her mouth to beg him again but no words came out. All she could do was squeal and yell and finally smile as he drew her to him and let go, the searing heat of him filling her and drawing one last peak from her spent body.

He lowered her gently to the bed, his ragged breath washing over her. Her hands were freed from behind her back, her arms rubbery as she stretched out. The blindfold came next, though she kept her eyes closed even after he removed it. She lay on her side, boneless and exhausted, her heart hammering in her chest, her mouth open and gulping in air.

"We need to clean up," he said smoothly, kissing a trail up her spine. "And probably change the linens again."

She hummed lazily, not caring for how dishevelled she must appear or what a mess they surely made. Her braid was mostly undone, stray tendrils stuck to her face.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Mmm, very much so," she purred. "You beast."

He scoffed. "You're sure that everything is fine?"

She blinked and opened her eyes, not looking at him yet. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

He frowned. "No reason. I've just noticed that you've been particularly adventurous as of late."

"Are you complaining?" she teased, turning around and arching her eyebrow at him. "You enjoyed tying me up. You certainly enjoyed spanking me."

"I did, and I do," he nodded. "I just wonder what the motivation is, that's all."

"Is wanting to have hot sex with my boyfriend not motivation enough?" she laughed, sitting up and steadying herself for a moment while her head spun. "Speaking of which, I have another scenario for us to try when I can get feeling back into my legs again."

He looked at her cautiously. "You do? What's that?"

"I was thinking that I could be the prisoner about to be sentenced, and you are the corrupt judge with my fate in your hands," she grinned, leaning over and kissing his neck. "And you make me earn my freedom."

He gulped audibly, his arm reaching around and stroking her warm back. "That is quite creative."

"I have a pair of handcuffs we can use," she drawled, running her hand over his chest. "You shackle me and use my body for your pleasure. Anything you want. Everything you want. I'm completely helpless and have to take all of it, in every way you can imagine."

He grunted in response.

"Can we have a soak first, though?" she asked. "I must recover before you have your wicked way with me again."

"Right," he nodded. He lifted her in his arms and carried her from the bed towards the bathroom. She curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. As he brought her to the bath, he glanced at her with concern, a slight frown on his face before he stepped into the tub and the water jets activated.

 **Downton Abbey, Yorkshire, England, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

Robert sighed as he came into the library, his frown lessening only just. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a whisky and water. Raising the glass to his lips, he took a deep breath as he looked outside the large windows at the green fields of his family home that stretched to the horizon.

"I take it your call did not go well?" Cora asked from her seat on the sofa. She scrolled to the next page of the book on her tablet before raising her head to look over at her husband.

"No, not at all," he replied, shaking his head and turning to face her. "Not that I expected it to. The man is a wreck, and of course he is."

"Losing his wife just two years ago and now Evelyn," she remarked, shaking her head. "Well, it's a wonder he's even able to function."

"I don't know how well he's functioning, to be fair. He hasn't been to work at all since the news of Evelyn's death and no one's seen him at the club or the races. I'm glad that he's answering my calls but there's so very little I can tell him."

"Has Sybil completed the autopsy?" she asked.

"Not yet," he replied. "I told her to take her time. All of them have been through such an ordeal. I imagine the details will not be of any comfort."

"I always liked Evelyn. He was so well mannered and diligent. Mary has had far worse suitors, to be sure," she shrugged.

"I wouldn't say he was much of a suitor, really, but he was a friend of the family and a fine diplomat. We are all worse off for his loss," he nodded.

"Well, at least everyone else is safe and sound. I hate that they were all down there together," she scoffed.

"Edith wasn't. She was safe on the ship," he noted.

"You know what I mean," she frowned.

"My darling, I am just as eager as you to see a grandchild grace these halls, but I need not remind you that we both agreed it would be some time in coming. All three of them have soaring careers. Mary isn't even married yet," he said.

"One can still hope," she replied.

"My Lord," the butler called from the doorway.

"Yes, Carson?" Robert answered, turning towards the servant.

"A subspace call for you, my Lord. I've transferred it to your office," Carson informed him.

"Excellent," Robert nodded. He turned to Cora and took another sip of his drink. "I've got to take this. Are we still heading out tonight?"

"Rosamund is expecting us in London for dinner so I would say yes," she nodded.

"Well, just make sure that Mama is ready to go. She tends to dally when it's time to travel," he advised.

"You need not remind me of that," she rolled her eyes.

He smirked and set his drink down on the table before leaving the library and crossing over into his office. Closing the door behind him, he came over to stand in the centre of the room on a the raised platform.

"Answer call," he stated.

The computer beeped and the lights of the office darkened. Projectors hidden in the walls beamed across the room and lit up the image of Robert's caller.

"Minister Pamuk," Robert nodded.

"Admiral," Kemal smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you for taking my call."

"Of course, of course," Robert said. "How is the aftermath?"

Kemal frowned. "The poll numbers are quite dismal, I'm afraid. A significant segment of the population favours renegotiation, but a fair number want to scrap the deal altogether."

Robert sighed again. "And what about within Parliament?"

"The conservatives were never in favour of the deal to begin with so they're predictably up-in-arms," Kemal replied. "There are the usual calls for the President to step down, but I think there is enough support to keep the deal alive. We just need a bit of a push to reassure everyone and rebuild confidence."

"I agree, but how to go about doing that?" Robert asked.

"The main resistance to the alliance is based on a fear of losing our identity, our traditions, what makes us unique," Kemal advised. "If we were to show that the British not only respect our way of life, but encourage it, that may appease enough of the representatives and the population so that the deal can continue without too much debate."

"I won't negotiate on the military terms," Robert shook his head. "It's important that our presence in that sector be made clear."

"Yes, of course," Kemal nodded, smiling politely. "I was thinking more a symbolic gesture."

"Such as?" Robert asked curiously.

"What we are asking the people to accept is a new relationship with Britain, a partnership, one that is expected to last for many lifetimes. We are essentially asking the people to commit themselves to an Empire that they know very little of," Kemal explained.

"So you've said," Robert nodded. "How do we make them more comfortable with the idea, then?"

"By showing them they have nothing to fear, and that they can actually embrace this new relationship," Kemal smiled, bringing his hands together in front of him.

"And how would you do that, exactly?" Robert questioned.

Kemal smiled. "By letting them see that this isn't just a political accord, but a true partnership."

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"End examination," Sybil called, shaking her head as she removed her VR headset and set it down on the table. The capsule containing Evelyn's body sealed back up and she left the surgical suite to head back to her office.

"Get me Captain…" she called, before pausing steps into her office. "Oh. Hello, darling."

"Anything?" Mary asked, getting up from her seat and coming over to her sister.

"I'm done," Sybil confirmed, kissing Mary on the cheek before going to sit down behind her desk. "Evelyn suffered an impact to the head. There is a good chance that he was unconscious when the shrapnel pierced his chest.

Mary cringed. "So he wouldn't have felt any pain, then?"

"Very little, if any," Sybil nodded. "The shock from the explosion and any concussion or trauma that he may have suffered…well, it would have been quite fast, I think."

Mary nodded slowly and looked down at her hands.

"Have you spoken to Papa?" Sybil asked.

"Yes," Mary replied. "He says that Evelyn's father is a mess, understandably so. I sent him a message saying he could call me if he wanted to. He sent me a thank you note back but that's it."

"I can't imagine he is in a talkative mood," Sybil noted. "It was a complete coincidence that Evelyn happened to be standing where he was when the attacks came, you know."

"I know," Mary nodded. "I'm more worried about saving this deal. If we lose that as well, his death will seem even more pointless."

"What news on that?" Sybil enquired. "Matthew said there have been talks?"

"Minister Pamuk is trying to keep everything together," Mary replied. "He's been calling in favours, negotiating behind the scenes and doing all he can to push the accord through Parliament. I'm feeling rather useless, really. I just hope that whatever he has planned will work."

"He seems quite sure of himself," Sybil remarked. "From the little that I've seen of him, he's always rather confident."

"He is, yes," Mary agreed. "We have to trust him, trust his judgment. These are his people, his connections. Plus he's on our side. He and Evelyn were the ones to get the deal done."

"And what about his feelings for you?" Sybil asked. "I understand he sat next to you at several dinners."

Mary rolled her eyes. "He does like me, I suppose. There isn't any time for that sort of thing when you're dealing with a political crisis. Anyway, I've done my best to be friendly but distanced from him so that he doesn't get the wrong idea."

"But you haven't told him about Matthew," Sybil pointed out.

"No, we both agreed that we wouldn't say anything. It isn't as though it's anyone's business," Mary said.

"I don't think that Minister Pamuk is the type to be deterred by a boyfriend anyway," Sybil laughed.

Mary arched her eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, he just seems to be rather full of himself, that's all," Sybil said. "A man like that wouldn't be put off just because a woman has a boyfriend. He would probably see that as a challenge more than anything."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well, he doesn't know that I have a boyfriend. Anyway, it's hardly important. He's focused on the accord, not on me."

"Fair enough, but he strikes me as a multi-tasker. He seems to be involved in many things all at once," Sybil commented.

"He's a politician and a well-connected one at that," Mary said. "It's his ability to be involved in numerous matters that will serve us well, or let's hope so, anyway."

"Indeed. All right, I'm just going to finish up my notes and we can go," Sybil stated.

"Go on. I'll see you in the cafeteria," Mary said, turning and leaving the office.

Sybil frowned as she watched her sister leave.

* * *

"If we fold the wings in and move thrust to hover speed only, that would allow easier travel in tight spaces," Alex noted, pointing his hand at the virtual drone fighter projected over the table in front of them. The figure changed as he directed and he sat back to evaluate it with narrow eyes.

"Your manoeuvrability would be compromised significantly, and you would be vulnerable to surface fire. You'd basically be floating," Anna noted, running her fingers over her tablet. The scrolling numbers next to the fighter changed from green to red.

"Yeah, that's right," he shook his head. "It would be like trying to fly a dirigible."

She frowned and looked over at him. "Sorry, a what?"

"A dirigible," he repeated, reaching over and spinning the fighter around lazily. "Twentieth century Earth airships. They were basically large floating vessels full of gas that were able to lift off and cruise through the air at rather low speeds. They had virtually no manoeuvrability."

"A dirigible," she stated. "All right, then."

"What?" he asked, glancing over at her smirking face.

"Nothing. It never ceases to amaze how much useless information you have stored in that head of yours, is all," she shrugged.

He frowned. "I'd rather know about the history of aircraft than remember the names of all the members of your favourite Trivorian boy band."

"Mmm," she smiled, glancing away. "Tristan and Forean can serenade me anytime."

"Right…" he grumbled. "So back to actual work…"

"If we must…" she sighed.

"I am sitting right here, you know," he whinged. "Can you please save your juvenile fantasizing for when your husband isn't present?"

"I generally fantasize about my husband when he isn't present," she teased. "There's no need to fantasize when he's right in front of me, now is there?"

"Nice try," he scoffed.

She laughed and slapped his arm. "Look, why don't we consider using probes? We can update their firmware to provide you with basic VR control, outfit them with a standard weapons and scanning package and low level shield upgrades. You'll be able to use their eyes, they can easily move through streets and alleys and they'll have basic crowd suppression capability."

He stroked his chin as she swiped the fighter figure off the table and replaced it with a modified reconnaissance probe.

"No way that thing can stand up to a tank," he noted.

"No, not on its own, but a squadron could keep it occupied until we bring in reinforcements. All we want is to be able to police an area with something more than our handguns," she replied.

"We could have contingency programs in case of another pulse attack wiping out our signal connection," he nodded slowly.

"Or better yet, we deploy them connected to a base drone – a heavily armoured robot that has signal boosting so that even in the event of a pulse attack, the group can still maintain a connection to the pilots," she explained, changing the figure and showing four probes with signal lines headed back to a vehicle.

"Worst case scenario, a pilot could swap into the base drone and control the group until signals are re-established," he commented. "That's not a half bad idea."

"Don't act so surprised, now. I didn't make Commander on my looks alone, you know," she joked.

"I'm not surprised that you came up with the idea," he clarified, smiling over at her.

"Just disappointed that it wasn't yours?" she retorted.

"Not at all. I like to think that we're a team and I helped you a little bit," he answered, turning towards her.

"I suppose we are, yes," she smiled, slapping hands with him. "Let's figure out what specifics you want on them before we present to the senior staff. We can probably outfit the lot onboard. Components should not be difficult to source."

They turned back to the display and Anna brought up a list of weapons and scanning devices for them to peruse. They each picked out different items and moved them over to the probe, attaching them and deleting them as they went, continuing to argue over the merits of each.

* * *

"The people are very concerned about their traditions," Robert explained, his face looking grave even in virtual reality. "We need to appear as partners, not conquerors."

"We've sacrificed quite a lot to make this deal happen. Surely, they know that?" Matthew replied, sitting up straight in his chair.

"They know the details of the attack, yes, but remember that they lost people, too," Robert replied. "To them, it's a harbinger of what is to come, and it makes them nervous."

"And gives fuel to the extremists to rile up dissent and cause trouble," Mary noted, shaking her head.

"Exactly," Robert agreed, glancing over at his eldest daughter. "We need to appeal to their sense of history, show that we not only respect where they come from, but that we will not seek to erase all of their past."

"Is it truly that important to them?" Matthew questioned. "The Ottoman Empire ruled almost a thousand years ago on Earth. Besides some influences here and there, how strong a bond to they really have with that era?"

"The bond is as strong as it is convenient," Mary shrugged. "Their architecture, their food, even their flag all bear some ties to that time. Perhaps the younger generations don't identify with it overly much, but there are enough hard liners that can use it as a rallying call."

"I don't care about just how faithful they are to their old ways, just whether it's an issue, and I am assured that it is," Robert nodded.

"So what do we do about it?" Matthew asked. "We aren't asking them to change their flag or way of life. We already account for a significant amount of their tourism business as it is. Are they going to turn us away now?"

"No, of course not," Robert shook his head. "But we need something to appease them while we finalize the accord and have our military base and political connections established. We need the public to look forward to our arrival, rather than protest and riot."

"Sounds like we need a distraction," Matthew muttered. "What do you have in mind?"

Robert took a deep breath. "Back in the time of the Ottoman Empire, the Sultan would grow his lands through conquest. To placate the vanquished, alliances would sometimes be formed through marriage."

Matthew frowned. "The Sultan also kept slave concubines. What does that have to do with anything?"

Robert frowned. "I believe that a gesture of goodwill would go a long way to easing any tensions in the aftermath of the attacks. The public need a symbol, something they can latch on to as a demonstration that we aren't there to take over, but rather to join peacefully with them."

"What are you suggesting?" Mary asked.

"We give them a relationship, of sorts," Robert mumbled. "A couple – a Brit and a New Byzantine – an example that this alliance can work."

"What?" Matthew blurted out. "That's your idea? Parade a couple in public? That will sway the population?"

"Everyone loves a good love story," Robert pressed on. "Film and television romances are very popular in New Byzantium. They see their colony as a paradise. An attractive couple coming together, uniting two peoples, it's quite alluring."

"And who would be the couple, exactly?" Mary asked. "You're going to get actors to be your shining lights?"

"No, that will seem far too contrived. They're too smart for that," Robert shook his head. "We need two people who seem authentic."

"You need two people who they know on some level, but who seem as though they actually could fall in love and be a genuine couple," Matthew stated. "This is entirely bizarre."

"Be that as it may, I believe that we have such a pair. Minister Pamuk has volunteered. He's young, rather good looking from what I am told, and his profile is quite high," Robert said. "Moreover, he has ancestry tracing back to the Ottoman Empire and his record for respecting history and culture is prolific."

"Yes, he's a big fan of bath houses," Matthew remarked.

Mary shot him a warning glance. "That's rather generous of him."

"He wants the deal to happen. Obviously he is very invested in it. On top of that, Evelyn was a good friend of his," Robert continued.

Mary looked down at her hands. "That's true. They got it done, the two of them."

"Right," Matthew said, looking at Mary curiously before turning to Robert. "So we have Minister Pamuk as the boyfriend, as it were. Who will be his paramour?"

Robert swallowed before looking away. "I believe that Mary would be a suitable candidate."

"WHAT?!" Matthew almost shouted.

Mary looked at her father with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Mary is quite well known," Robert said tightly. "Her name was all over the news during the abduction and she's been visible during these negotiations. There are websites dedicated to what she wore on each day and everyone saw that she was involved in the defence at Commemoration Hall. The people know her."

"All of us were there," Matthew pointed out. "Why not Sybil or Anna?"

"First off, they're both already married, which is well known," Robert countered. "Second, it doesn't play as well. Mary is a Captain of the flagship in the fleet. The idea that she would be romanced by an up and coming star Minister in the government is far more appealing than if it was anyone else in that position."

"Romanced," Matthew said sceptically. "You're going to televise their dates live, are you?"

"Matthew," Robert frowned.

"This is the grand plan?" Matthew demanded. "This is the strategy that will secure the alliance? Parade Mary and Minister Pamuk around like some television couple? This is what the braintrust back home and here have come up with?"

"There will be a publicity campaign, lobbying in Parliament and town hall sessions," Robert replied. "All of the normal diplomatic avenues will be pursued. You know as well as I do that the general public cares very little for that – the nuance, the details, policy. They want something they can hold on to, something understandable and relatable, not a sheet of facts and figures. A few weeks, several appearances here and there, just enough to fill the headlines until we get the deal ratified."

"And then what?" Matthew asked. "Will there be a convenient breakup with television interviews and scheduled crying?"

"Then the lustre will fade and all will be forgotten. We'll be established there by then so we can deal with any opposition through the normal channels. However, the public will already be onboard and when they see that they have nothing to fear, Minister Pamuk and Mary need not continue the show any longer."

"I don't like it," Matthew said. "We're supposed to be partners. A healthy partnership doesn't begin with a lie."

"It isn't a lie as much as it is a show," Mary said. "The idea is to give them an example of what our union could be. It's similar to if we have a cultural exchange or a sports competition. The people want to understand what the new world will look like. This is a way to show them."

Matthew looked at her incredulously.

"I'll leave it with you to contact Minister Pamuk and discuss the details further," Robert concluded. "Mary, it's your decision. I know you'll consider all the relevant factors at play. Good day."

"Good day, Papa," Mary nodded.

"Matthew," Robert called.

"Robert," Matthew replied drily.

Before the Admiral's image had even faded, Matthew rose from his chair and leaned on the table towards Mary.

"You cannot possibly be thinking of actually entertaining this farce of an idea," he snarled.

"It's my job to consider all alternatives, as it is yours, as well," she replied.

He laughed sarcastically. "Well, now that you mention it, perhaps I'll romance the Minister. That will give the people an eyeful for certain."

She rolled her eyes. "Be serious."

"I'm giving this idea all the seriousness that it deserves. It's absolutely mad to contemplate," he frowned. "Surely, you see that?"

"What I see is a good man has died," she glared up at him. "A good man who gave his life to Britain in the pursuit of a deal that now hangs by a thread. If I need to smile and wave for the cameras and exchange pleasantries with Kemal to save it, then it's hardly asking very much at all."

"Hardly asking very much at all?" he blinked, his voice almost a yelp he was so shocked. "And how far are you willing to take this charade for the good of Britain and New Byzantium? What part are you willing to play to see this deal through?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I find it rather convenient that the man who wanted you from the moment you arrived here has volunteered to be your pretend boyfriend, and went so far as to speak to your father about it," he explained. "We know quite well that Robert did not come up with this on his own. Someone pitched it to him, someone persuasive, someone who has his own agenda. Guess who that might be?"

"You're being ridiculous," she frowned. "Kemal has far too much at stake in this deal to put his personal feelings ahead of it. It must succeed for him to continue this rise through the ranks. He wouldn't risk that for some pretend dalliance."

"Unless he isn't pretending at all," he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" she demanded.

"Do you honestly think that he's going into this with the intention of keeping you at arm's length?" he railed. "It's an excuse. He wants you. He still wants you. He saves the deal and has you on his arm. A rather nice haul, I would say."

"And you think that I'll just fall into his arms and into his bed so easily, do you?" she snapped, rising to her feet. "This is politics, Matthew! This is my decision and my body, thank you. I'm debating whether to go along with the idea or not, but I will not be anyone's consort. It seems that you think I'm so easily lured that I would spread my legs for the good of the Empire. Is that it?"

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, darling, of course not. I'm just worried, that's all."

"You don't trust me," she declared. "You don't think that I can carry out this assignment without falling prey to some handsome young thing. Just because you seduced me doesn't mean that just anyone can, you know."

"I know that!" he fired back.

The door chimed.

"Come!" they both said curtly.

The doors slid open and Anna and Alex stepped into the conference room, both of them immediately looking warily at the scene before them.

"The prototype interface is ready for testing," Anna said quietly, looking over at Mary in concern.

"We have all the pilots ready and the operator for the base drone standing by," Alex added.

Matthew and Mary kept their gaze on each other for a moment, neither one blinking.

"Captain Crawley will be down shortly to strap in," she said finally, not taking her eyes off of him. "Thank you, both."

Anna and Alex looked at each other cautiously before leaving the room.

"This isn't over," Matthew warned. "Not even close."

"It's over when I say it is," she replied. "And that will be when I have made my decision on whether I will be going ahead with the plan or not."

He exhaled so harshly that his nostrils flared.

"Go," she nodded towards the door. "Everyone is waiting for you."

He shook his head slightly before turning and leaving the room.

Mary closed her eyes for a moment and sighed before turning and heading for the window. She rubbed her arms as she looked out on the port, the towers of the city centre looming in the distance.

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

Kemal stood beneath the air dryers, breathing deeply as the jets wiped the water off his body and a mist of moisturizer and lotions soothed his skin. His preferred blend of fragrances filled his lungs and he sighed in contentment. Most people showered quickly, using the technology to be in and out and on with their day. He preferred to take his time. Ideally, he would go down to the State-controlled bath house for his usual pampering, but most days did not afford him such a luxury. His in-home bath was more than adequate for his purposes.

He smiled and opened his eyes, looking at himself in the reflection of the mirror, his toned body meeting with his approval. He ran his hand over his stomach, checking for any loose patches of skin or fat and finding very little. Keeping himself in top shape was an arduous task involving exercise, nutritional supplements and the odd surgical procedure, but he was quite pleased with his appearance and it had paid off many times over. He had charmed his way up the ranks of Parliament, to the point that his re-election was a mere formality whenever the people went to the polls. No one dared to even run against him, and when he decided which minister portfolios he wanted, he was generally given them without fuss. Finance or Healthcare was the next natural step up, but he was impatient now. There was a bigger seat for him to fill, the biggest one of them all, and he was determined to have it.

"Mary," he grinned, taking hold of himself and stroking his length slowly. The British Captain was no more special than any other number of women that he had eyed over the years, but the circumstances of her arrival could not have been more perfect. He had changed his plans and changed them again over the past months and now it appeared that Fortune was smiling upon him. The government was teetering, various factions were moving in, and a steady hand was needed. The people were growing suspicious and restless, and they needed assurance. Who better than the Honourable Kemal Pamuk to stand up and give them not only the leadership they needed, but a golden couple to adore and follow? It was pure genius.

"You sweet thing," he grinned, his arousal soaring as he pictured her pale skin, her sharp eyes and those long legs. Centuries ago, his ancestors had been vanquished by hers in what was then called the Great War. It signalled the end of the Ottoman Empire and the beginning of the decline of his homeland into an unstable and conflicted country, a mere member of a larger Europe, rather than the ruling dominant force they once were. To take a white British beauty as his chosen one would be poetic in its symbolism.

He remembered back to their visit to the bath house, when he had access to her mind, her subconscious. He had not discovered any political secrets, but he saw hints of something far more valuable. There was a darkness within her, a rebellious streak that was amorphous and vague, but very much present, buried deep down under layers of her aristocratic upbringing and Academy training. He recognized it from having seen other women's scans and seeing how their behaviour changed with a prompt here and there. There was a vixen within Captain Mary Crawley that was waiting to be unleashed, an addictive side to her personality that she usually ignored. He loved unearthing such secrets in women, showing them that they could be both prim and proper in public, and depraved in private with him. This would be his sweetest conquest yet.

 _'Incoming call…'_

He frowned for a moment, his mood interrupted by the communication. He blinked and grinned when he noticed who was calling. Grabbing a robe and throwing it on, he walked out to the living room and took up his glass of wine.

"Hello, Mary," he nodded, activating the call.

"Hello," Mary replied, her image materializing on the large display that filled the entire wall. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all," he shrugged. "I apologize, but I was just in the bath. It's been such a hectic few days that I just now have had time to unwind, but only a little."

"Of course," she nodded. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he assured her, casting his eyes downward for a moment. "In times like these, I like to keep busy so I don't have a moment to dwell on…well, you know."

"Yes, yes, I do," she replied quietly.

"I must apologize, Mary," he continued, looking at her.

"Apologize?" she frowned. "For what?"

"I expect you are calling because you spoke to the Admiral…about the proposed plan? I am sorry to put you in that position. The administrators here are rather insistent, I'm afraid," he sighed.

"Administrators?" she repeated.

"Yes. You see we have an entire department dedicated to image management and marketing and such," he explained. "All of us are tightly controlled – what we say, where we go, even what we eat and wear. We had a few scandals in the past and the government does not want anyone stepping out of line. It was that department that came up with the idea of you and I presenting ourselves as a couple."

"I see," she replied. "That sounds quite stifling."

"It can be, but that is the price we pay to serve our people," he waved his hand. "Besides, I have received a rather dapper wardrobe as a result, so I can't complain too much."

She laughed at that.

"I am sorry for bringing you into this, Mary. I completely understand if you should refuse," he said.

"No, that's not it," she shook her head. "Well, I'm still considering it, but I haven't refused."

"That is all I can ask – that you give it proper thought," he nodded.

"Don't you want me to accept?" she questioned.

"I do, yes," he acknowledged. "However, the entire idea is quite abhorrent to me. I should like to think that I can win a woman on my own merit, rather than having her be ordered to spend time with me."

She smiled and nodded. "Well, I am sure that the next one who comes after me shall be more authentically impressed by you."

"I can only hope," he grinned. "Take your time, Mary. I want you to be sure of this. I won't press or push, and should you say no, I shall not hold it against you. I respect you a great deal and admire you for all that you've done."

"Do you think it will work? This…idea…of us?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "It's an inexact science trying to predict the will of the people, but I can't imagine they won't be impressed by you. Truly, they already are. The only question is whether they would actually believe that a woman like you could be at all drawn to a man like me."

"Oh, Kemal, you don't mean that," she smirked. "You're a bit of a star, aren't you? I'm the foreigner. They'll think that I'm trying to get my hooks into you."

He laughed and shook his head. "I expect the first few headlines would be something along the lines of _'Why him?'_ "

She laughed. "Well, I shall think it over and get you my answer."

"Good," he nodded. "And have no fear. If you do decide to go ahead, we will plan everything together. We will be partners in this. Whether it is a fake relationship or not, I was raised to treat women well, and I will do so with you."

"Thank you," she nodded. "Good night, Kemal."

"Good night, Mary," he smiled, raising his wine glass to her.

Once Mary's image disappeared from the screen, he went over to the window and looked out on to New Byzantium far below. Taking a sip of wine, he savoured the taste before swallowing.

"You're mine, you fucking beautiful white bitch," he laughed.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"You're low, Tom," Matthew snapped. "Rise to heading 720."

"Bugger," Tom grumbled. "There's hardly any space in here."

"That's the point," Alex chimed in. "We want to be able to move around in tight spaces."

Each of them watched through their VR headsets, moving their probes down the alleyway behind the simulated building.

"Contact!" Matthew called.

A group of soldiers came running down the alley and opened fire.

"Fucking hell," Tom snarled as his probe sent a flare over top of the enemy group.

"Switch to weapons," Alex growled, firing several smoke grenades into the fray.

Matthew launched his probe into the smoke, the laser sights of his guns reaching out through the haze. In a flurry of simulated blaster fire, he pivoted around and took out the entire group, sending the last soldier down with a shot through his head.

"All clear," Matthew announced.

"Uh, this was a submit and capture mission, yeah?" Tom questioned.

"Was it?" Matthew asked. "Ah well, we can use the same strategy and just arm with concussion electric shocks next time."

Alex frowned as the simulation ended and they each disengaged from the interface. Their three piloting rigs brought them back up to a sitting position and turned so they could exit and stand up. The three of them met up after they were out and unwrapped from their harnesses.

"You all right?" Alex asked, looking over at Matthew. "It's not like you to forget the mission objectives."

"I didn't forget them," Matthew shook his head. "We've been cycling through how many simulations now? We should have more than enough data on the probes' capabilities. Tom, you had room to hover, right?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit tight turning corners, but I can manage. I don't know if we can fit more than three of us in a space like that, though, at least not without having more higher up," Tom replied.

"Well, I think they'll work," Matthew concluded. "How long to retrofit them all?"

"For a squadron of ten with two base units, a couple of days, I'd say," Alex answered.

"Good. That should work," Matthew nodded.

"How much longer do you expect we'll be here?" Tom asked.

"A while," Matthew sighed. "Command is working with their Parliament on a strategy going forward to help sell the accord to the public. I expect it will be close to a month that we need to be here, maybe longer."

"Great," Tom rolled his eyes. "And what do we have to do as part of this strategy?"

"You? Nothing," Matthew said. "We don't want to ruin our chances by putting your Irish mug in the forefront."

"Yeah, well my Irish mug doesn't want any part of that lot anyway," Tom countered. "All right, I'm done. Later, lads, yeah?"

They wished Tom good night and he left for the showers. Matthew and Alex went over to the monitors to review the data from the simulations.

"What's really going on?" Alex asked. "Your mind was all over the place in there. Those kills at the end were rather…aggressive."

Matthew sighed and shook his head. "You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"Not after I saw you and Mary at odds," Alex replied.

"We're often at odds. You've seen us fight worse than that," Matthew scoffed.

"I have, but not for some time," Alex noted.

"Well, perhaps we're just getting caught up. I was down for eight months, you know," Matthew sniffed.

Alex frowned at him.

"Right, that was a bit much," Matthew acknowledged. "We had a call with Robert. They've come up with a plan to try and ease the agreement through Parliament and sell it to the people."

"And the plan is?" Alex asked.

"The plan, if you can even call it one, is for Mary and Kemal Pamuk to pretend to be romantically involved, to present this image of a couple for the people to fawn over, the personification of the union between our peoples," Matthew growled sarcastically.

Alex blinked in surprise. "That is some plan…"

"My thoughts exactly," Matthew huffed. "It's ridiculous."

"And what does Mary say about this ridiculous plan?" Alex asked.

Matthew snorted. "What's even more ridiculous is that she's actually considering it."

"Well, it is her duty to do so," Alex noted. "It's a directive from Command, after all."

"Yes, but the final decision rests with Mary," Matthew clarified.

"And not with you?" Alex questioned.

Matthew sighed as they glanced over the simulation data floating before them. "She has made it clear that it will be her decision and hers alone."

"I suppose that's fair. It isn't as if you consulted her when you took that spy mission on Sortos," Alex shrugged.

"That was hardly the same thing," Matthew frowned. "I wasn't ordered to take up a fake romance with anyone for that mission."

"You almost had to. What was the name of the Prince's daughter, again?" Alex thought aloud.

"Stana," Matthew answered. "Her name was Stana and there was no romance."

"I don't think that Mary was too pleased with how you had to escort the Princess to that celebration ball, if I recall correctly," Alex continued.

Matthew snorted and turned away from the monitor. "What are you trying to say? I should allow this? I should be all right with my girlfriend posing as though she belongs to another man?"

"I'm not saying you should be all right with it, but this isn't about you and your girlfriend, it's about a mission to save the deal between two empires," Alex answered. "You can disagree with the plan and still support Mary and her right to go through with it, is what I'm saying."

"How would you feel if Anna had to pose as the lover of Kemal Pamuk?" Matthew challenged. "Would you be all supportive still?"

"I would be angry, yes," Alex nodded. "But I wouldn't allow my anger to alienate myself from my wife. Mary is likely conflicted over this as well. Don't drive her into the arms of another man by being a complete idiot about it."

Matthew took a deep breath and scowled as they headed to the locker room. "It seems to me she's going to be in another man's arms whether I drive her there or not."

"Then you must trust her to know herself and know her heart," Alex replied. "You can't shield her from every man and woman who lusts after her. That would encompass most of the…"

Matthew glared at him.

"It's a lot of people, I'm just saying," Alex stopped himself, raising his hand. "Come on, Mary has been chased after since before we were in the Academy. You've always been able to deal with that. Do it again now."

"I just thought that we were past all of that, the whole charade of Mary being nothing more than a pretty face, a trophy," Matthew grumbled.

"She's far more than that, yes, and that's why you shouldn't have anything to fear," Alex advised.

"Right," Matthew muttered unconvincingly.

* * *

When Matthew finally arrived back at his quarters, he found Mary standing up and staring at the television projector, a frown on her face. The news anchor was standing in the middle of the living room, waving his hands and looking serious.

 _'The government is having a difficult time keeping the uneasy alliance in Parliament united. The much maligned accord with the British has flared years of discontent with the President's leadership, such that some extremists are calling for his resignation. The cabinet continues to present a united front, sticking to their position that the way forward for New Byzantium is through a partnership with the British, however it is looking more and more likely that this administration may not survive to see the fulfilment of that pledge…'_

"Sounds like the situation is getting more and more tenuous," Matthew commented, coming into the room and undoing his jacket.

"The government is struggling worse than we expected," Mary shook her head. "End broadcast."

The news program vanished and Mary went over to the bar to fetch her glass of wine. She poured Matthew a cup of sparkling water with lime and brought it to him.

"Thank you," he nodded, taking a long sip of the cold drink.

"I spoke to Kemal today," she advised, turning and heading over to sit down on the sofa.

"Did you?" he replied evenly. "And what is his view on things?"

"He echoed much of what Papa told us," she answered. "He said that there is internal pressure within the government to move ahead with the plan. That's who thought of the idea in the first place – some image management department they have."

"I see," he nodded.

"So, it wasn't Kemal's idea," she continued. "He's just as much a pawn in this as I am."

"I doubt that," he grunted, coming over and joining her.

She frowned at him.

"Regardless of the origin of the idea, I'm sure he's hardly vexed by having to play your boyfriend is the point," he explained, sipping his water.

"Are you jealous?" she asked. "You know that you have no need to be."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, measuring his words for a moment. "It's not that I'm jealous of Kemal Pamuk. I just don't see this being as successful a gambit as others do, I suppose."

"I don't know how successful it will be, really," she agreed, setting her wine glass down.

"But you're willing to try," he noted. "You're going to do it."

She reached over and took his hand in hers. Swallowing tightly, she finally looked up and held his gaze.

"I love you," she declared. "You know that."

"You've proven that more than you ought to have had to," he acknowledged.

"We're not politicians, and we're not diplomats," she explained. "We're here to represent Britain but there is so very little we can do. We can't make speeches or negotiate with ministers, lobby for votes or debate the merits of the accord."

"That's what Evelyn was here for," he mumbled.

"Yes," she nodded. "And now he's dead and for whatever reason, this plan is what has been put forward to save his legacy. I must do everything in my power to help. This is something I can do. This is a role that I can play, and if it works, then his death will still be a tragedy, but it won't be entirely in vain."

He looked down at their joined hands.

"I'm not asking you to approve," she said softly, leaning towards him. "I'm not asking you to be all right with it. You're angry and disappointed and I understand. You think this is all unfair and it is. But…"

"You feel it's something you must do all the same," he finished.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."

He brought her hand up and kissed her fingers.

"If he tries anything with you, I'm going to kill him," he promised, looking at her intently.

She smiled. "He won't, and if he does, I'll be fine. I can handle some skinny politician."

He smiled for the first time since the conference call with Robert. "Skinny politician?"

"Yes, he's quite scrawny, isn't he? And he has a bit of the look of a rat in his face," she noted.

He grinned. "He does, yes."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "You can't possibly think that I would ever, ever be attracted to Kemal Pamuk, do you? He's not entirely not my type."

"I don't know," he admitted. "I don't generally ponder what other men you might be attracted to."

She chuckled and turned towards him, sliding across his lap and straddling his hips.

"Well, I'm rather partial to blonds," she said, arching her eyebrow before she kissed him again. "Blonds with blue eyes that I could get lost in, power and authority oozing from every pore."

"Oozing?" he repeated, his hands moving to her hips.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded. "The type of man who doesn't get caught up in petty displays of strength or acts possessive because he knows just how good he truly is, and how mad I would have to be to even think of another man over him."

"I'm good, am I?" he teased, he pulling her towards him slightly.

"Mmm," she grinned, flexing her hips. "So very, very good."

They kissed, holding each other close as her tongue slipped past his lips. She purred into his mouth at the feel of his arousal against her, and her fingers moved to undo his shirt.

"Do you know what else I find attractive in a man, darling?" she asked, kissing her way over to his ear.

"What's that?" he grunted.

"It's rather shallow of me, I know, but I absolutely crave a man who knows how to fuck the hell out of me and leave me a panting, sweaty mess," she whispered, licking his ear playfully. "Someone who makes me scream myself hoarse yelling his name."

He groaned as she rubbed against him provocatively.

"What I would do for a man like that," she growled against his skin. "What I would let him do to me."

"Mary," he breathed.

"Yes, my darling?" she asked, kissing his neck.

"Hands behind your back. Now," he ordered.

She bit her lip and hurried to obey.

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"She's agreed," Kemal nodded, looking out the window. "I'm going to visit the _Andromeda_ to meet with her and she'll be brought her by the end of the week."

"We can arrange for various photo opportunities – we'll start with the two of you being spotted heading into Parliament together, then gradually work in meals and dates out and about in the city," the assistant stated, swiping her fingers over her tablet.

"I want the first two weeks to go smoothly," he commanded. "Ensure that her suite is down the hall and away from mine. Fill it with various tokens from Earth so she'll feel more comfortable."

"Their crew will want to inspect it in advance, most likely," the assistant warned.

"Let them," he smiled. "Nothing will be happening in there anyway."

The assistant nodded. "When shall you bring her to the bath house?"

"The third week, once the buzz and gossip reaches its height," he replied. "What did the analysis of her last visit show?"

"She's going to be difficult to get through to," the assistant replied. "However, we expect with enough visits, reprogramming should be straightforward eventually."

"We'll have a small window. Make sure you can accomplish it over three sessions at most. We likely will only get two shots at it – once for suggestion, and a second for embedding. I dare not risk having to invent excuses to bring her back numerous times," he explained.

"There will be a detail assigned to her, I expect," the assistant stated. "What about them?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I can get her away from her chaperones long enough to carry out my plans. Once she's on my side, it will be too late for them to do anything."

"Yes, Minister," the assistant finished, putting her tablet away.

"Now, where is your friend?" he asked, a devious smile on his lips.

The assistant bowed her head submissively. "She's tied up in the bedroom waiting for you."

"Good. Go on in and get undressed. I'll be with the two of you shortly," he nodded.

"Yes, Minister," the assistant acknowledged before turning and walking away.

He looked back out to the evening scene below him, the bright lights of the Entertainment District glowing like a living mass before him, pulsing with energy and promise.

"Lady Mary Crawley, First Wife," he said softly, a grin filling his face. "Now that does have a ring to it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously:**

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, April 2199**

"She's going to be difficult to get through to," the assistant replied. "However, we expect with enough visits, reprogramming should be straightforward eventually."

"We'll have a small window. Make sure you can accomplish it over three sessions at most. We likely will only get two shots at it – once for suggestion, and a second for embedding. I dare not risk having to invent excuses to bring her back numerous times," he explained.

"There will be a detail assigned to her, I expect," the assistant stated. "What about them?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I can get her away from her chaperones long enough to carry out my plans. Once she's on my side, it will be too late for them to do anything."

"Yes, Minister," the assistant finished, putting her tablet away.

"Now, where is your friend?" he asked, a devious smile on his lips.

The assistant bowed her head submissively. "She's tied up in the bedroom waiting for you."

"Good. Go on in and get undressed. I'll be with the two of you shortly," he nodded.

"Yes, Minister," the assistant acknowledged before turning and walking away.

He looked back out to the evening scene below him, the bright lights of the Entertainment District glowing like a living mass before him, pulsing with energy and promise.

"Lady Mary Crawley, First Wife," he said softly, a grin filling his face. "Now that does have a ring to it."

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Waterpark Community Housing, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

"What our government is all about are projects like this one – renewal, improvement, reinvestment in our communities. There are large scale matters that dominate the headlines, yes, but ultimately we are here to serve the people – all people – and to try and make their lives better on a daily basis while also managing the long term future of this great colony. This residential area has been transformed through our partnerships with companies, interest groups and advocates and this is the result – a new, clean and modern housing development where people can not only live, but grow with their families. We campaigned on a promise to break down barriers of all kinds, and this is an example. Our construction subsidies built this place. Through our grant program, families of all economic levels can live here and thrive here without the threat of eviction or reprisal just because times might be tough for them. This is their home and I am honoured to welcome them all here."

Polite applause rang out as Kemal Pamuk smiled and nodded at the end of his speech. He stepped away from the dais and shook hands with the gathered dignitaries before heading over to a console placed on the stage. The setting could not have been more perfect for the unveiling. The skies above were a brilliant blue with not a cloud to be seen. Brilliant sunshine lit the area and a soft breeze caressed the tall trees all around them. Pausing while the cameras zoomed in, he pressed a button and a series of fireworks went off in the background above the gleaming apartment complex.

The cheers grew louder at the sight.

Mary smiled and applauded along with the crowd, watching from her spot on stage just behind the dais. Kemal continued to work his way along the rows, shaking hands with everyone in turn and sharing a laugh with some. Eventually, he reached her and grinned as he leaned in.

"I hope you're not too bored," he said quietly.

"Not at all," she smiled back at him. "That was very inspiring."

"I'll pass along your praise to my speech writers. My first draft just said 'here you go' and that was it," he replied.

She chuckled at that.

"Minister! Minister Pamuk!" voices called from the assembled journalists.

"Duty calls," she teased, arching her eyebrow at him.

"It always does," he shrugged. He reached down and squeezed her hand lightly before turning and going back to the dais.

She watched on as he fielded questions. He stood at ease, his crisp suit perfectly pressed with a splash of colour in the tie and matching pocket square. He had chosen red, the same colour as her dress. His answers were smooth and detailed, as though he anticipated every query, even the difficult ones over the construction delays and protests that had plagued the project. Every so often he threw in a joke or two, and ended each answer with a smile and a nod. She found herself captivated along with the rest of the crowd. It was literally impossible to take her eyes off of him as he commanded the session with a sort of grace, as if he wanted nothing more than to be right here in this moment answering questions.

"Minister, I have a question!" someone called.

A murmur hissed through the crowd as a tall man wearing a heavy coat and worn shoes shuffled forward. He clearly did not look like a journalist, and his eyes darted here and there suspiciously.

Kemal raised his hand to stop the security guards who had begun to move in response.

"Yes? How may I help you, sir?" Kemal asked.

"I was turned down for one of these here apartments, you see? I got two kids and they need a place to stay and when I heard about your fancy programs and your nice buildings here, I put in my name and all, but didn't get in. I want to know why. I want to know where me and my kids are supposed to live now!" the man sneered, his voice shaking more and more as he spoke.

"This is hardly the time or place to…" an aide spoke up, coming to Kemal's side.

"No, it's fine," Kemal shook his head. "Come forward, sir. We can look at your application and see if we can do anything about it."

"Right now?" the man asked in shock.

Kemal smiled and nodded. "Why not? You've got the entire Housing Department gathered here. We ought to put them to work."

The journalists laughed nervously at that, wondering if Kemal was being serious.

"Right this way, sir," Kemal beckoned, smiling and waving his hand. "Don't worry, I'm not in Parliament so I don't bite."

A guard came over and ushered the man towards the stage.

Kemal came out from around the dais and sat down at the end of the stage. He called for a tablet and his aide provided him with one. When the man approached, he ran his fingers over the tablet and searched for his application.

The journalists and politicians looked on as the exchange continued. Kemal asked the man questions and he answered, and other officials stepped forward when they were called for. Soon, Kemal smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you, Minister! Thank you, sir!" the man exclaimed gratefully.

"Thank you," Kemal smiled. "I'm sure that your kids will like it here."

A guard led the man away towards the apartment complex.

"Well, anyone else? We've got a few units left available," Kemal asked. "I'm quite sure that none of you qualifies for a rent subsidy, though, judging by the fine clothing I see all of you wearing."

The journalists laughed while the cameras continued to film. Eventually, Kemal's aides succeeded in having him stand back up and stop answering questions. He waved to everyone and shook a few more hands before returning to Mary.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She slid her hand around his arm and nodded before he escorted her off the stage. Rather than lead her back to the fleet of cars waiting for them, he turned down a walkway and headed for the apartment buildings.

"We aren't heading back right away?" she asked.

"Not yet," he shook his head. "I want to take a bit of a walk."

"Ah, so the cameras can see you with your new British girlfriend?" she smiled.

He laughed. "No. I didn't have time to look around before so I just want to get a quick view of the place."

"Ah, well it is rather nice for a housing development," she nodded. "It's a bit of a change from your penthouse suite, though."

He smirked. "I suppose it is. And what about your rooms? Are you comfortable? Settled in yet?"

"They're very nice, yes," she replied. "I have been in them for a few days now. It didn't take me long to feel at home."

"Good, I'm glad," he smiled. "As strange a situation as this is, I want you to be taken care of, Mary."

"Thank you," she nodded. "And it isn't so strange. I'm growing used to it, actually."

"Careful, Mary," he quirked his eyebrow teasingly. "You might fool me into thinking that you're actually enjoying my company."

She laughed and held on to him as they neared a park area between the buildings. "I'm tolerating your presence for the good of the British Empire. How's that?"

"I'll take it," he retorted easily.

They came to a large flower garden that had been freshly planted ahead of today's unveiling. He stopped and crouched down, examining a large red flower with triangular petals.

"I don't think I've ever seen a variety like that," she commented.

He looked on for a few more moments before rising up again.

"They're Byzantine peonies, native to this region," he answered. "They were my mother's favourite. I asked that a bunch be planted here. They're rather expensive and require constant maintenance, but I was quite adamant about it."

"They're very beautiful. I'm sure that the tenants will appreciate them," she said.

"I hope so, but that wasn't my real motivation," he admitted, offering her his arm again as they resumed their walk. "I wanted to have a piece of her here in a way."

"Why here, exactly?" she asked.

"We used to live here when I was a child," he replied, his eyes glancing up at the buildings. "Apartment C54. It was the worst place in the world, and also the best."

She blinked in surprise. "You lived in social housing?"

He nodded. "After the man who impregnated my mother abandoned us, she moved us into here. It was a ghetto back then. Drugs, gangs, gun fights, prostitution, you name it. I saw all of that everyday just going to and from school."

She shuddered. "My goodness."

"Mom never complained, at least not in front of me," he continued. "She made it seem like this was the perfect place to live for us, and at the same time she made sure I was protected. I think the gangs were terrified of her, so they left me alone."

She smiled at the memory. "It must have been so satisfying for you to finally get her out of here."

He sighed and shook his head. "She never got out of here. She died shortly after I left for university. She had a bunch of health problems that she never told me about. I think that once I made it into school, she felt her work was done, so she finally let go to rest."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He smiled wanly and looked up at the sky. "I miss her everyday. I suppose in some small way I'm still that boy trying desperately to impress her and live a better life, a life away from where we used to be."

"Well, you've succeeded in that and then some," she noted. "I'm sure she would be so very proud of all you've accomplished, especially being so young for a cabinet minister."

He laughed and smiled at her. "Thank you. You didn't know her, though. She was very strict. She would probably tell me to get my ass moving and keep pushing to the next goal."

"I can relate to that," she laughed.

"Yes, I imagine the Admiral is quite a taskmaster," he stated.

"He is, but Mama is far worse," she smiled. "She sends my sisters and I messages with veiled comments on what we ought to be doing with our lives."

"There isn't much higher you can go," he smiled. "You're already a Captain."

She nodded. "Career-wise, I think she's satisfied with all of us. It's the rest of it that worries her."

"Such as?" he questioned.

"The usual," she sighed. "Marriage. Children. Being a supportive wife and mother is her definition of a woman's highest achievement."

He laughed. "Something tells me that you disagree."

"Well, I do want those things for myself someday," she allowed. "I'm not looking to define myself as only that, though."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Mary, I am quite certain that no one is going to define you as anything other than what you want them to."

"Thank you. I do hope you're right," she nodded.

"Trust me," he said warmly as they headed back towards the cars. "I know all about strong women."

She grinned at him as they reached the waiting vehicle. He held the door open for her and let her get in first. Before following behind her, he looked over and smiled for the cameras posted nearby.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

"And here are the schedules for the shifts over the coming two weeks," Anna stated, swiping across her tablet.

"Right," Matthew replied, looking at his own tablet as the information scrolled across.

She glanced over at him as he perused the data. "It's essentially what we did last week, and the week before that…"

"I see, yes," he nodded, still reading along.

"We can always move on to the next item on our list, Captain," she advised. "This should be sorted, I would think."

"I'm sure it's fine but I'll just make certain. It won't be long," he answered, his eyes never leaving the tablet.

"Yes, sir," she nodded, waiting patiently while he carried on.

After several minutes, he finally gave a nod of approval. "Right, that's sorted. Next item?"

She smiled in relief and swiped across her tablet again. "We have the patrol reports that you requested. There hasn't been any activity at the known sites were the insurgents were camped previously. I ordered the government files on the attack and the follow-up reports. They haven't found any real leads since the initial cull."

He nodded slowly. "So we're no closer to actually putting names and faces to the attackers beyond just the label of insurgents."

"It would not appear so, no," she agreed.

 _"Captain, there is an incoming transmission from Captain Crawley…"_

Matthew looked up at the mention of Mary.

"I can give you some privacy," Anna commented, closing her tablet.

"Hang on," he replied, raising his hand. "What is the nature of the transmission?"

 _"It's a personal call for you, Captain…"_ the computer replied.

He frowned and took a deep breath before looking back at his tablet. "Advise her that I'm in a meeting and will speak to her later."

 _"Acknowledged, Captain."_

Anna frowned and looked at him curiously.

"What I think we should do is move on to another sector for our next sweep," he said. "Bring up a map of the surrounding area."

"Yes, Captain," she answered, moving to carry out his instructions.

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

 _"The Captain is in a meeting, Captain Crawley. He advised that he will speak to you later."_

Mary frowned at the wall display screen. "And when will that be?"

 _"The Captain did not say, Captain Crawley."_

She shook her head in annoyance. "And what important meeting is the Captain in currently that has him so very occupied?"

 _"The Captain is meeting with Commander Smith to go over ship logistics and planning, Captain."_

"Ship logistics and planning," she repeated. "Ah yes, highly important and urgent matters, that."

 _"Ship logistics and planning meetings occur daily. While they are important to the proper functioning of the ship and in setting instructions for the crew, the meetings themselves are low priority and not of an urgent nature, Captain."_

"My thoughts exactly," she grumbled. "Screen off."

Crossing her arms over her front, she wandered over to the window and looked out on to the city below. It was midday, but it may as well have been midnight for how constantly the flashing lights and bustling activity carried on before her. New Byzantium seemed to never sleep. Even when she drew the drapes closed and darkened her apartment, there remained a pulse, an energy just beyond the windows that awaited her return. It was so very different living here rather than in Matthew's quarters back on the ship.

The past week with Kemal had been busy and quite intriguing. Having a glimpse into the politics of the colony and the rest of his life proved interesting to her, surprisingly, with each day presenting new discoveries. So far, she had been a visible presence at his side but there had been no official statement released as to their affiliation. She knew that the media was full of gossip and speculation about them, particularly when their small displays of affection – holding hands, a polite kiss on the cheek here and there – showed they were not merely carrying on interplanetary business. Apparently, the Minister's love life was a frequent topic of speculation, considering that he was a young, handsome, eligible member of the elite. She learned that he had several high profile relationships with celebrities and the odd heiress. Cameras had followed them constantly but she did not yet find the attention intrusive, or even unwanted. Their plan required that they be visible and so she accepted that.

There was a certain freedom in her assignment as well, a chance to act a role and leave her normal duties and responsibilities behind. While she continued to check in with Anna and had gone back to visit the ship a few times, she was experiencing New Byzantium from a different perspective now, as a resident, rather than as a tourist or visiting officer.

The image that New Byzantium liked to present was of a vacation destination, a place where fantasies came alive and anything was possible. There was an irreverent and reckless edge to the city, one that was meant to lure people in. She now was able to see the immense amount of work required behind-the-scenes and how seriously Kemal took his portfolio, as well as how much he cared about his home.

At first, she had been wary of him, given their history and Matthew's constant warnings echoing in her head. She was on alert of him using their arrangement as a way to take liberties with her, particularly when cameras were on them and she could not openly object. However, in the days since her agreeing to the plan to pose as his girlfriend, he had been a perfect gentleman. He barely touched her at all when they were in public, and their many conversations were all suitably polite and above board. When they returned to their separate quarters in the evenings, he saw her to her door and left her alone, and often went back to work. Not one time did he invite himself in, or even suggest that they needed to spend any time together once they were out of sight.

She had noticed that there were journalists and photographers shadowing their every move, so going out on her own was a bit of a challenge. Kemal kept their daily schedule full, but only required her for official events and meals. Rather than just parade her around, however, he involved her in what transpired, often asking her for her input on policy issues and discussing problems with her that he was required to solve. He called it getting a fresh perspective from an outsider, and she found the more that she talked to him about these matters, the more invested she became, actually delving into the issues herself so she could give an informed opinion. It was fun to look forward to what each day would bring.

She arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips as her thoughts returned to Matthew. She knew this assignment would be difficult for him but he was being downright petulant as of late.

When she first arrived, he accompanied her and they scanned and swept through her apartment with several drones. There were no cameras or hidden devices, not that she suspected there would be. In the beginning, he wanted her to return to the ship each night and that was her original thinking as well, however, she began to see the purpose of staying over here. Not only was it consistent with the image of her and Kemal as a couple, but it helped establish that while she was British, she wasn't just spending time with him and returning to her ship. If the public was to take them seriously, they needed to be convinced that she wasn't merely biding her time or pretending to be interested. Living amongst them, or giving the impression that she was, would quiet many of the negative views that she might just be toying with the city's star bachelor.

She sighed and shook her head. Of course, the logic behind her decisions mattered very little when she and Matthew were sleeping in different beds each night and barely able to talk to each other during the day. To go from living together and spending practically every moment together to this was jarring. While both of them were stoic and tended not to dwell on such things when they could not control them, there was a frustrated air that now hung over their limited interactions and she didn't like it. He knew quite well why she was doing this, why this was important, not only to her, but to the Empire as well. Their situation was no different from any other working couple who left each other for separate jobs and reunited when they were able. She was growing more and more perturbed with the fact that he was perturbed.

Surely, he must understand that there was very little she could do to appease his frustrations, and that it was far better if he just let her get on with things and not try and saddle her with guilt. The little time they had together ought to be cherished, and not spent on the cusp of yet another argument.

She turned away from the window and went to the kitchen to fix lunch. She was hardly looking forward to their conversation whenever he decided he had time to talk to her.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

"Do you trust her?"

Matthew scoffed and looked away. "Of course, I trust her."

"Good answer," Sybil replied, looking at him intently. "She could have had any number of men while you were in stasis, you know."

He glared at her in disbelief. "Thanks."

"I'm only pointing out that you have nothing to fear," she explained, tucking her legs beneath her and taking a sip of her tea. "She had every opportunity to have a guilt-free, entirely discrete liaison and you would have literally been none the wiser."

"And she didn't," he sighed. "Yes, I am aware."

"So what's the problem then?" she asked, settling into a more comfortable position on the sofa. "You know that she isn't interested in that politician. She's only doing what's expected of her."

"I know that," he rolled his eyes. "I just want this entire assignment, this mission, whatever, to be over and done with and for us to be light years away from this place."

She laughed. "Darling, I know that you don't want to hear this, but the rest of us quite enjoy New Byzantium. The crew are quite happy, you must know."

"Yes, they are loving the food, and the entertainment, and the bath houses, and the football matches, I know," he nodded. "This isn't a sojourn. We're supposed to be working."

"We're not machines, and neither are you," she retorted. "As much as you like being brave for the crew, you've been through the wars lately. You deserve some downtime, just like the rest of us."

He grunted. "I'm not going to that bath house you took Tom to. You may have ruined bath houses for me entirely, come to think of it."

"Get over yourself, won't you?" she said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "We hardly did anything scandalous."

"Through some small miracle," he replied. "Anyway, the point is that I'm not much in the mood for leisure. I can't imagine why."

"Well, if being with my sister is so very important to you, ignoring her calls seems rather counterproductive, doesn't it?" she noted.

"We just end up fighting, or not really talking about much of anything," he waved his hand dismissively. "There are only so many ways to ask how one's day went, strangely enough."

"Well, why don't you try and have a real conversation, then?" she questioned.

"I want to, but invariably she's lured away for her next appearance, or she needs to go to sleep early and rest up for tomorrow's itinerary or events. I can't talk to her without the spectre of her assignment weighing over everything," he frowned. "It's quite difficult to enjoy my time with her when I imagine a timer counting down the seconds in the background."

"How wonderfully poetic," she laughed. "If only you weren't so much older than me."

"Whatever," he elbowed her lightly in the side. "We'd drive each other mad and you know it."

"Darling, you're really disappointing me, you know," she said. "The Matthew Crawley that I know would hardly let a little distance deter him from seeing the woman he loves."

"There is constant security at her building, not to mention the press," he responded. "There's no official reason for us to spend time together, so we have to maintain the ruse by staying apart. That was agreed upon in the beginning."

"My, my, I've never seen you give up so easily," she shook her head, leaning forward and setting her tea cup down on the glass table before them.

"What?" he frowned at her.

"Shh, it's starting," she slapped his arm lightly and leaned against him. "Get the chips."

He sighed and reached for the plate of French fries before sitting back and letting her get comfortable. She pulled the blanket closer around her as the familiar intro music played. The room lit up, surrounding them with a dark and foggy street in 20th century England.

"You do realize that a wizard with a tall pointy hat and a long, white beard is terribly clichéd, don't you?" he asked, shaking his head as a figure emerged and walked towards them.

"Quiet, you! This is the first of eight films so you best settle in," she snapped, watching the old wizard with rapt attention as he walked past a cat and further down the lane.

 **New Byzantium Veterans Association Charity Dinner, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

"Oh, that's simply brilliant, Lady Mary," the executive laughed, shaking his head. "Simply brilliant!"

Mary smiled and nodded before taking a sip of her wine. The rest of their table carried on their conversations while the orchestra up on stage played another lively tune.

The ballroom was abuzz with laughter, music and cheer. The dinner had been delicious and even the speeches had been mildly amusing. Many of the guests were dressed in full military regalia as befitting the occasion and in between courses, the hosts would announce another round of fundraising and another goal level attained.

When Kemal mentioned to her that they would be attending a fundraiser, she wasn't particularly enthused. Spending an evening with people she didn't even know wasn't a problem, but she expected a rather boring and stuffy affair. Having a gown prepared for tonight was rather fun, and she expected that would be the highlight for her. She deliberately chose a style and colours that were native to New Byzantium. Her hair was swept to one side, covering the lone strap of her dress and leaving her neck and shoulder bare. The fabric seemed to shimmer in the lights above, the silk flowing tightly around her with a rather high leg slit on one side. An ornate Phoenix bird was embroidered along one side, from the hem of the dress just below her knee and up to her chest. She noticed the inquisitive looks and appreciative smiles that she received when they arrived and the cameras filmed away.

"How are you managing?" Kemal asked, leaning over and speaking softly to her.

She smiled as though he had told her a funny joke. "I'm fine, thank you. I'm actually enjoying myself quite a bit. The veterans are a bunch of characters."

"That they are," he laughed. "If you do get bored, though, give me the signal."

She nodded. On the ride over, he had told her to mention something about needing to speak to the Minister for Labour as their code phrase to extricate themselves from a particularly boring or tedious situation. As the Minister himself was not attending, it was an official sounding excuse that would never have to actually be acted upon. Thus far, she had not even thought of using it.

The music changed to a faster paced song and all eyes turned to the large dance floor in the centre of the ballroom that was now lit with coloured spotlights. Cheers and clapping went up from some of the tables, and soon everyone was joining in.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at Kemal in amusement.

"It's the evening's entertainment," he answered. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he smiled. "I have a bit of a part to play, I'm afraid."

She watched as he rose from his chair and headed out to the dance floor along with several other men. The cheers and applause grew louder, everyone standing up and watching. Kemal and his companions lined up across the floor, facing away from her and her table.

High-pitched squeals came from one end of the ballroom and Mary blinked as several scantily-clad veiled women came on to the dance floor. The music suddenly switched again to a heavy drum rhythm and the women stopped and stomped their feet. Keeping their eyes locked on the men before them, they all turned to the side as one and began gyrating their hips slowly in unison. The music picked up slightly and so did they, raising their arms above their heads and so that their bodies seems to undulate in a wave from head to toe over and over.

Mary arched her eyebrow at the sight. She knew that belly dancing dated back centuries to Earth, but she had never seen a live performance before. While the costumes left very little to the imagination, the dancing itself was quite impressive, almost mesmerizing in how fluid and graceful it seemed, the women all moving together in perfect time with the music, captivating the audience with every motion.

The women crossed the dance floor with long elegant strides, their hips seeming to never stop their cadence. Soon, two women were paired with each of the men, circling them and looking up at them through their veils.

Kemal stood in the middle of the dance floor, set apart from the others. His two dance partners, if one could call them that, would reach out and touch him lightly before stepping back, constantly pressing forward and retreating, dancing round and round him as they went. The drums grew louder and the women seemed to make more deliberate steps, until they stopped and froze in place when the music paused.

Mary's eye's widened as Kemal reached forward and wrapped his hand across the back of one dancer's neck. The music began again and he drew her to him, keeping her in his hold with just one hand over her nape. They stepped together now, he leading her as they twirled about the dance floor. The second dancer stood still, watching on with the rest of the audience as different couples paired up and moved about.

The dancer in Kemal's grasp seemed to wriggle and shake, her hips moving with the music, her bare midriff shimmying from side to side. Her arms were splayed to her sides, writhing about. She seemed powerless before him, guided entirely by his will and the hand still seized about her neck.

There was a tension in the air, a palpable and growing electricity that Mary could feel. The combination of the hard beat of the music and the seductive dance of the couples made for a scene that she could not turn her eyes away from. Kemal moved smoothly and easily about with his partner, seeming to know exactly how to turn and step to keep her in his thrall. It appeared practised, something he had done previously as he was far more elegant in his dancing than his companions. There was strength and power in how he moved, as though he was showing his partner that he was leading, that he was in control.

Mary's eyes moved to the dancer. She was shorter and smaller than Kemal, particularly the way he was moving her about now. With so little clothing on, Mary could see how lithe and fit she was and her mind wandered to what she had seen and read about Kemal's former girlfriends. They were all stunningly beautiful, but moreover they seemed to share a similar look – not quite as tall as him, dark hair, and lean, just as this dancer was.

As the music reached it crescendo, she watched him dipped his partner backwards, still holding her only by the back of her neck. His eyes locked with hers and he leaned towards her. Just as the staccato finish of the drums rang out, his free hand came up and ripped the veil off of his partner, baring her face and leaving her entirely exposed.

The dancer smiled and bowed her head.

Thunderous applause rang out around the ballroom. Kemal helped his partner back upright and released her. He bowed politely in reply to her curtsey and soon the dancers left. The men all shook hands before going back to their tables. The rest of the lights came on and the music resumed a more cheerful tone and pace, as though the display they had all just witnessed had never happened. She took a sip of wine and when she looked up, Kemal had returned to her side, a smug smile on his face.

"Goodness, that was something," she noted, sipping her wine.

"It's just something I must do at events like these," he shrugged. "It's expected of me."

"That certainly did not appear to be your first dance," she commented.

He smiled. "No, I've had to do my fair share of traditional dancing in public."

"That was considered traditional dancing?" she questioned. "It seemed rather…"

"Rather?" he repeated, smiling at her.

"Rather risqué," she finished.

He chuckled lightly, keeping his voice down so they weren't overheard.

"The history of my people is rather risqué, yes," he nodded. "We are a race of conquerors, of sultans, rulers of all we see. In ancient times, the empire grew from vanquishing its rivals and taking their treasure and their women. That's where the dance originates from."

"How so?" she asked.

He smiled. "It represents the invading army arriving after killing all the men and leaving the women defenceless. They band together and beg for mercy from the victors. The dance represents the bargain between them – will they take them as wives and treat them well, or keep them as slaves or worse?"

"Is that why you had two dancers with you?" she enquired. "You've conquered more than one woman?"

He nodded. "My people believe in having numerous wives. The First Wife is the matriarch, the one who runs her husband's household. The other wives are for birthing children or serving as mistresses."

"I see. Bigamy was outlawed centuries ago in Britain," she noted.

"Officially, we do not condone it here, either," he agreed.

"And unofficially?" she asked pointedly.

He grinned. "The government tries not to intrude into the bedrooms of its people, Mary."

She nodded. "And that bit at the end? The removing of the veil?"

His eyes seemed to flash for a moment as he held her gaze. "That was the end of the negotiations. I took her as mine."

"As your wife, your broodmare or your slave?" she asked.

"That's left to the imagination of the audience," he replied.

"She seemed to smile at the end, as though she enjoyed it," she commented.

"Yes, she did," he stated, finally breaking away to sip his drink.

"That was hardly what I would expect from a politician," she smirked, taking another sip of wine.

"Are you saying that I'm boring, Mary?" he asked, turning back to her with a knowing smile.

"I don't find you boring in the slightest," she chuckled.

He nodded. "Good. I should hate to be predictable."

The music changed to a slower song and with the meal now over, many people rose from their chairs and went on to the dance floor. While the belly dancing had been frenetic and quite racy in Mary's eyes, the crowd was decidedly older. Couples were soon waltzing about to the pleasant and more staid song.

"Let's dance," she suggested, smiling at Kemal.

He blinked in surprise. "Right now?"

She laughed and nodded. "I think this song is more my speed as opposed to what I saw before."

He stood up and took her hand, helping her rise. Walking in her form fitting gown had taken some practise, but she was used to it now. Her bare leg slipped free of the dress as she went, which she supposed was the intention of the design. It seemed that much of life in New Byzantium was about enticement and drawing people in, whether it be the food, the culture, or the fashion. Following him on to the dance floor, she smiled as he brought her into hold and led her about slowly, swaying to the music with his one hand across the small of her back and the other on her waist.

"You could always give the traditional dancing a try, you know," he suggested as they turned about. "I think you would be quite good at it."

"Belly dancing? Me? Oh, no," she laughed. "I'm afraid I would likely fall and make a fool of myself."

"I doubt that," he shook his head in amusement. "You might like it, actually. It's good exercise, in addition to being quite fun."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," she smiled.

"I can teach you," he nodded.

"You?" she questioned.

"It's been a while since I wore the skirt and veil, but yes, me," he joked.

She laughed. "We'll see. It did look quite invigorating."

"It is," he confirmed, his dark eyes locked on hers for a moment before he looked back over her shoulder as they continued to dance. "Most invigorating."

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

"Play again," Alex called, staring intently at the scene in front of him.

The missile came speeding towards him. The crowd gathered around were entirely oblivious, no one even looking in the direction of the harbinger of their pending doom.

"Pause," he commanded.

"Paused," Edith confirmed from her station.

He frowned and circled around the missile, looking at the image from every angle, his mind working.

"What was the make and model of the weapon again?" he asked.

"Came from Terrax," Tom answered, coming over to his side. "At least ten years old. Ancient technology on that planet to begin with, so ten years is really closer to fifty."

Alex nodded. "Which is why it had limited electronics, limited heat signature and no targeting sights to give it away."

"It's a powder charge projectile weapon. We barely studied those in the Academy, they're so old," Tom noted.

"And yet so very effective," Alex nodded. "Buildings don't stand up well to missiles, and neither do people."

"What I don't understand is the damage," Edith called, drawing their attention. "The building seemed to stand up quite well to the missile strikes."

"I don't know if you could call that standing up quite well," Tom shrugged. "It was a shit show down there."

"Yes, but at least the majority of you lived, and the building didn't collapse," she countered. "As old as those weapons are, they still are capable of firing high explosive rounds, even fragmentation grenades. The number of hits that landed ought to have reduced that building to rubble, along with all of you under it."

"That's my sister-in-law," Tom sighed. "She really does love us, honestly."

She scoffed. "I'm only saying…"

"No, you're right," Alex nodded slowly, surveying the scene again and looking from behind the missile down its trajectory to the building below. "Why did we survive? Why was the warhead not particularly impactful?"

"Perhaps we should be grateful that we are alive?" Tom said. "It's a group of insurgents, guerrillas, they hardly have the latest technology, so why would you think they would have access to the most damaging missiles?"

"That's exactly why they would," Alex replied, glancing around the room. "Maximum damage, maximum casualties for maximum effect, sends the strongest message that way."

"What message?" Tom asked.

"That no one is safe while the British are here," Alex shook his head. "They should have levelled the place to the ground."

"So why didn't they?" Tom questioned.

Alex looked past the missile and to the crowd gathered for the photo in front of the hall.

"Maybe that's not the message they wanted to send," Alex muttered.

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

Mary sipped her wine and flicked over the floating images projected above the table before her. She moved news articles out of the way once she finished reading them and kept the source material for fact checking off to the side. Her music player continued to send soothing classical notes through the air and her eyes darted around, studying up on the next round of debate topics in Parliament while also keeping track of how many times her name was mentioned by the New Byzantium news agencies.

Two weeks into her assignment and being Kemal's girlfriend was proving to be far less boring than she expected. While she had yet to give any official interviews, there was a growing sentiment that she was different from his previous girlfriends simply because of her station within the British Royal Navy. As Papa had ordered there to be no comment given to any questions posed about her relationship with Kemal, the media was left to speculate based solely on her public record. They continually highlighted her academic achievements and how she was the highest ranking female officer in the fleet. While it was somewhat amusing to hear her praises being sung by those who didn't even know her, it lit her competitive streak as well to exceed the expectations that were growing about her.

She blinked when the door chime sounded.

Setting her wine glass down, she tied the sash of her robe a bit tighter and paused her music player and news feeds.

"Yes?" she called.

"Mary? It's me," Kemal answered through the door. His image appeared on the viewscreen on the wall, showing that he was alone.

"Ah, Kemal. Please, come in," she replied.

The doors opened and he stepped inside. He was still wearing his suit from earlier when they toured a children's hospital together. After dinner, he headed back out while she went home to a warm bath prior to her study session.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mary," he nodded.

"It's not a bother at all," she smiled. "What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to have a quick chat. I called you, actually, but your phone is in Do Not Disturb, it seems," he stated.

She arched her eyebrow. "Ah, yes. Well, I didn't want to be bothered when I was in the bath earlier."

"Understandable," he smiled.

"Please, come and sit," she smiled, motioning towards the sofa. "Would you like some wine?"

"No, thank you," he shook his head. "I can't stay long. I just wanted to let you know about something coming up this weekend."

"Yes? And what is that? Is there a summit meeting of some sort?" she asked, suddenly feeling rather warm beneath the silk of her robe.

"Nothing so important," he chuckled. "It's my birthday, actually."

She blinked in surprise. "What?"

"My birthday," he repeated. "The day that I was born."

"Yes, of course," she said. "I was just taken aback. I didn't actually know when your birthday was."

"Well, there's no reason why you ought to have," he shrugged. "Anyway, it's this weekend and I wanted you to know as it would be expected that you would be aware."

"Clearly, yes," she nodded. "Are you having a party?"

He grinned. "Something like that, yes. I actually don't know much about what's planned. I simply go where I'm told."

"I can relate," she laughed. "Well, I shall be by your side as the dutiful girlfriend, then."

"Thank you," he nodded.

"I suppose I should also get you a gift of some sort," she mused.

"Oh, I'm sure that someone will take care of that," he shook his head. "There will be a suitable leaked release at some point about how the Minister's girlfriend purchased him a suitably appropriate present of some kind. No need to concern yourself with that."

"Nonsense," she smiled. "It's your birthday and that's cause for celebration. I'll get you something."

"All right, if you like," he relented. "It needn't be anything particularly special."

She smirked. "My gift won't be special now, you say?"

He sighed. "No, that's not it. I'm sure it will be quite special, but it needn't be…I don't want you to spend too much time on it, is all."

She laughed and touched his arm reassuringly. "Understood, Minister."

"Please don't call me that," he groaned. "Well, we will find out more about the weekend's festivities in the coming days, I expect. Whatever is planned, it shall involve much embarrassment for me, I would think, so you have that to look forward to."

"Wonderful," she nodded. "I'm eagerly anticipating it already."

"Thanks," he frowned wryly before leaning towards her and kissing her on the cheek. "Good night, Mary."

"Good night, Kemal," she nodded, hugging him lightly before he turned and left.

Once she was alone again, she returned to the sofa and took up her glass of wine. Starting up her music player, she looked at the newsfeed as it scrolled along with the items that she had flagged for review. A small smile crept across her lips as she took another sip of wine, the sweet drink pleasing on her tongue.

"I need a high-end men's fashion wear store," she called.

The computer beeped and the news items disappeared as he online shopping catalogue took its place.

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

Kemal slowly removed his suit jacket and placed it on top of a nearby chair. Turning for the bedroom, he removed his tie and cufflinks and unbuttoned his dress shirt on his way to the walk-in closet. He stripped down to his boxer shorts and came back out to the bedroom once his clothes had been put away.

"How was your day?" his aide called from her position lounging in bed.

"Quite productive," he nodded.

She rose from the bed and brought his already-prepared drink over to him. He took a sip and smiled.

"I went to speak to Mary just now," he advised.

"About your birthday?" the aide questioned. "What did she say?"

"She's quite excited, I think," he replied. "She's going to get me a present."

"Aww, what a sweet thing," the aide laughed. "Well, it will certainly be quite the night for her and for you."

"Is everything ready?" he asked, taking another sip.

The aide nodded. "The bathhouse will be yours to use for the evening. We've closed all appointments and only our trusted staff will be working."

"Good," he nodded.

"She'll need to be susceptible prior to your arrival," the aide noted. "It seems that she's been in work mode for the last while. That's not helpful. Her mind needs to be more relaxed to be open to the suggestions."

"She'll be fine," he stated. "I expect that we will start seeing small changes in behaviour soon. Have you been monitoring her drinks?"

"We've been restocking her supplies each day," the aide confirmed. "She has one or two glasses of wine a night, the same vintage as well."

"Just enough to take the edge off. That's perfect," he smiled. "And the cameras remain operational?"

"We reactivated everything after the British did their sweep," she nodded. "There hasn't been much to see of note, to be fair."

"That will change, I expect," he said confidently.

"Will that be all, Minister?" the aide smiled.

He glanced at his watch. "I think I have some time yet before my next task. Have you made arrangements?"

She grinned and undid her robe. "I have a set of twins downstairs waiting for your call."

"Twins," he smiled, nodding his head thoughtfully. "I suppose I can handle three of you."

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

Mary set her empty wine glass down and took one last look out the large windows to the frenzy of colours shining below. The night life here was unlike anywhere else she had ever visited. There were businesses that operated overnight as part of their normal working hours in addition to all the entertainment operations and restaurants that carried on long into the night. It was all part of the image that one could do anything at anytime when here, and she found it quite amusing. She was years removed from the days of going to nightclubs and lounges with her friends at the weekend, and seldom did she have an evening where she didn't need to worry about duties coming in the morning. Watching the crowded streets below, she imagined all of these people heading out for a night of fun, letting the evening take them where it would, open to any possibility that life might present.

She smiled at the thought.

Eventually she turned away and ordered the drapes closed. Padding across the plush carpet in her bare feet, she came into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. The air was crisp and cool here, just the way she liked it. It smelled fresh and clean, and the large bed was warm and soft by contrast. A large mirror was placed above the dresser and she stopped to look at herself. Her hair was styled in loose waves, far more casual than the tight braid she usually favoured on her ship. She gathered it across one side, similar to how she wore it the other night at the fundraiser. Running her fingers across her cheek and down her neck, she checked her porcelain skin for any blemishes. New Byzantium was always sunny and warm, but she hadn't coloured much at all since she started living here. Her hand trailed down across the open neck of her robe, finally settling at the sash across her waist. Pulling it free, she let the silk whisper down her arms and to the floor, leaving her naked in the cool air.

Her mind wandered back to the past weeks, the people she had met during her tours with Kemal. They were mostly other politicians and nameless staff, people quickly forgotten unless she was told to remember them. One thing that seemed to constantly draw her attention was how other women would look at the Minister, however. They ranged from polite respect to obvious desire, usually based on the rank of the woman in question. Underlings were in awe of him. Junior ministers were more unabashed in their admiration, and women with any kind of status or power seemed to crave him openly. There were some who were younger than her, others older, but they all seemed to not care a whit that she was there. They continued to talk to him, fawn over him, and even flirt with him despite her presence.

She caressed her bare breast idly, a shiver going through her as she pondered the coming days. If Kemal's birthday party was going to be held at a club or hall, there would be women there pining for his attention. As it would not be a formal government affair, there were likely to be those dressed in scandalously revealing attire trying to tempt him or at least stir his interest. A frown furrowed her brow at that. She would need to think on what she herself would wear, given the amount of media and cameras likely to be watching them.

Finally leaving the mirror, she slipped into bed, the light blankets enveloping her in warmth as she settled against the pillows. Taking several minutes to slow her breathing, she stared vacantly into the distance, the myriad thoughts of the day slowly ebbing into silence.

A smirk tugged at her lips as a single thought remained. Turning slightly on to her side, she reached into her nightstand and retrieved her headset, sliding it into her ear and adjusting the accompanying transmitter on the other side of her head.

There was a pause as a blue haze filled her vision. For a moment, her pulse jumped and she felt a sense of dread fill her stomach. Soon enough, though, the haze lifted, and she smiled as Matthew appeared before her.

"Hello," he nodded.

"Hello, darling," she replied. "Is now a good time?"

"I was just reviewing some reports," he shrugged. "You're in bed, I see."

"I am," she nodded.

He frowned slightly as he looked her over. "What are you wearing under the blankets, exactly?"

She arched her eyebrow playfully. "I'd be willing to show you, if you have the time."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"I'm suggesting that you put away your reports, go get in bed and get comfortable," she answered.

He looked at her curiously, a smile eventually filling his face. "Well, I am feeling a bit tired, I suppose."

"I hope not too tired, mind," she smirked. "You're going to need your energy."

He blinked. "Am I?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded.

"And why is that, may I ask?" he smiled.

"Well, it seems to me that you haven't fucked me in weeks," she retorted. "And that just will not do."

He grinned widely. "I agree. It's entirely unacceptable."

"Well, get in bed so we can rectify the situation," she teased.

"Show me what you're wearing first," he challenged.

She arched her eyebrow. "Matthew, get in bed."

"Blanket off," he shot back, crossing his arms over his front.

She gave him smouldering look before she slowly pulled the blanket free and spread her legs for good measure.

"Satisfied?" she questioned, arching her eyebrow.

"I intend to be, yes," he nodded.

She bit her lip as arousal flared in her chest. He made a show of undressing before her, taking his time and even turning around to face away from her before he removed his trousers and pants. Once he was settled in their bed, he was as naked as she was, and her eyes could not help but take him all in.

"Tell me that you wish I was there with you right now," he ordered.

She swallowed and ran her fingers over her stomach and up to her breast. "I wish you were here with me right now, darling."

"Show me. Touch yourself for me. Touch yourself where you want me to touch you," he growled.

She moaned as she caressed her breast with one hand while the other slid down between her legs.

"Touch yourself," she shot back. "Touch yourself where you wish my mouth was right now."

He laughed darkly and reached down to grasp himself.

"Oh God," she purred, licking her lips at the sight.

Their link through the virtual reality headsets made it appear as though they were in the same room, lying in separate beds facing each other. She felt the cool air on her heated skin, her arousal mounting as she touched and stroked herself, her eyes finding his. It was nothing compared to the real thing, but after being apart for so long, it was just the stimulation she needed.

"You're mine, Mary, say it," he called.

"I'm yours," she moaned, her eyelids fluttering as she writhed in her bed. "You're mine, Matthew, say it."

"I'm yours, my darling, forever," he nodded. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you here right this very second," she rasped. "I want you to put me on my hands and knees and make me scream for you."

"The moment you get back, you're mine," he promised. "You'll do everything that I say until I'm finished with you."

"Everything you say, God, yes!" she nodded, her pulse racing.

They barely were able to form coherent words as they kept on, both of them barely able to resist losing all control as they tried desperately to prolong the moment, this piece of time where they were connected and nothing else existed or mattered. When she began spewing crude filth at him, he grunted and gave it right back, the both of them finally falling apart together in shared release.

"Mmm, feel good, darling?" she asked sultrily.

"Much better, yes," he grinned. "I miss you, Mary."

"I miss you, too," she nodded. "I love you, Matthew. You must know that."

"I do, and I love you too," he nodded. "I'll try my best to not be a complete arse over the remainder of your assignment."

She laughed at that, a delightful flutter in her stomach at the sight of him naked and sated.

"Perhaps I could make a better effort to give us some more alone time together," she admitted. "I don't like going days without knowing what you're up to."

"I don't like it, either," he agreed. "And I promise to make our time together most enjoyable."

"I shall hold you to that," she grinned. "Now, tell me about your day."

"Very well, but should you fall asleep on me, I shall be quite annoyed," he warned.

She arched her eyebrow playfully. "And why is that? Did you have something else planned for tonight?"

He nodded, his eyes dark and needy. "I'm not done with you yet, Mary."

She smiled. "Well, tell me about your day and give me some time to recover."

"That sounds like a plan," he nodded.

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

 _"Oh Matthew! Yes! Fuck me!"_

Kemal smiled and watched the bank of monitors set out before him. He moved from one camera to another, changing the angle until he found one he liked. The overhead shot from above Mary's bed gave him a full view of her naked body sprawled out on the blankets. Her hand was working over herself, her moans clear and loud as she enjoyed a session with Captain Crawley from the _Andromeda_.

Kemal still got a smug sense of pride when he was proven right. Lady Mary Crawley was more than just a beautiful woman and a smart captain. She was a minx in private, coming up with heated words and impassioned cries that would rival some of the best escorts he had sampled over the years. While it was hardly surprising that she would enjoy sex with her boyfriend, there was that same dark edge that he had picked up on before, now fully on display for him. She was passionate and depraved and dirty. The veneer of the aristocratic, prim and proper British woman hid a wanton woman beneath and he was thrilled to see it for himself.

He sighed and watched on as she continued to pleasure herself, oblivious to his cameras recording her every move. Mary was far more than just a woman who enjoyed sex, of course, but this side of her that was so opposite from the sophisticated image she presented normally in public would help him unlock the defences in her mind and bend her to his will.

All he had to do was get her into the bathhouse after his birthday party, and the programming would do the rest.

"You gorgeous English beauty, you," he chuckled, shaking his head as she flew apart on the large screen. "It's but a matter of time now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously:**

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, May 2199**

 _"Oh Matthew! Yes! Fuck me!"_

Kemal smiled and watched the bank of monitors set out before him. He moved from one camera to another, changing the angle until he found one he liked. The overhead shot from above Mary's bed gave him a full view of her naked body sprawled out on the blankets. Her hand was working over herself, her moans clear and loud as she enjoyed a session with Captain Crawley from the _Andromeda_.

Kemal still got a smug sense of pride when he was proven right. Lady Mary Crawley was more than just a beautiful woman and a smart captain. She was a minx in private, coming up with heated words and impassioned cries that would rival some of the best escorts he had sampled over the years. While it was hardly surprising that she would enjoy sex with her boyfriend, there was that same dark edge that he had picked up on before, now fully on display for him. She was passionate and depraved and dirty. The veneer of the aristocratic, prim and proper British woman hid a wanton woman beneath and he was thrilled to see it for himself.

He sighed and watched on as she continued to pleasure herself, oblivious to his cameras recording her every move. Mary was far more than just a woman who enjoyed sex, of course, but this side of her that was so opposite from the sophisticated image she presented normally in public would help him unlock the defences in her mind and bend her to his will.

All he had to do was get her into the bathhouse after his birthday party, and the programming would do the rest.

"You gorgeous English beauty, you," he chuckled, shaking his head as she flew apart on the large screen. "It's but a matter of time now."

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Paradise Vista Restaurant and Lounge, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

"You'll come out of the lift here and there will be cameras along this wall," the assistant explained, pointing to the far wall as she escorted Mary and Kemal down the long hallway. "We'll announce your arrival and there will be music and lights and applause."

"Let's try and have it be a song from this century this time, please," Kemal noted, smiling at Mary.

She grinned in reply.

"Yes, Minister," the assistant acknowledged. "Now, you'll wind your way through the crowd along this path and up to the head table. You'll pause here on the stage and wave. The guests will come forward and the music will keep playing, we'll have the dip and you'll then sit down."

Mary blinked. "I'm sorry, the dip?"

"That's my fault, I should have explained," Kemal sighed. "It's traditional here for a couple to put on a bit of a show at the beginning of the party. A dip is generally the accepted polite way of answering the requests of the guests for the couple to kiss."

"A dip," Mary repeated. "You're going to dip me, are you?"

"We don't have to," Kemal shrugged. "We can skip that part."

"The guests will expect something," the assistant chimed in. "Perhaps you can just kiss her hand, Minister?"

"Fine," Kemal nodded. "That will work."

"No," Mary protested. "A dip is perfectly all right. We aren't so old that a kiss on the hand is all we're capable of, rather."

"Mary, it's not necessary, really," Kemal began.

"I insist," Mary smiled. "I don't think I've ever been dipped before."

"So you'll do the dip, smile and wave to the cheers of your guests, then go and sit down," the assistant finished.

"Sounds easy enough," Mary nodded, smiling at Kemal.

"It'll be over before you know it," Kemal assured her.

"My, are your kisses so easily forgotten?" Mary teased.

Kemal chuckled and shook his head. "I think you'll find the consensus is that they are quite disappointing, yes."

Mary shared in his laughter before another staff member approached them.

"Minister," he called.

"Yes," Kemal nodded. "I'll only be a moment, Mary."

"Of course," Mary nodded.

He squeezed her hand before releasing her from his grasp and heading off with the staff member.

"There's always a meeting," Mary muttered.

"The Minister has some emergency strategy to review," the assistant remarked.

"Emergency?" Mary questioned. "That sounds serious."

"It's not pressing, but it is serious," the assistant replied, turning her tablet around and passing it to Mary. "The recent poll numbers haven't shown a jump in the government's approval ratings as we hoped."

Mary took the tablet and reviewed the charts. There was an increase of a few percentage points since she and Kemal announced themselves as a couple, but the overall trend was still below the ratings from before the accord between New Byzantium and Britain was signed.

"It has only been a few weeks," she mumbled, though she knew as well as anyone that polls could change in a day, let alone weeks.

"There is some good news. The Minister's approval ratings have risen, as have yours," the assistant pointed out.

Mary's eyes narrowed as she saw the increase in Kemal's numbers, as well as hers, a more recent metric that had been measured in recent weeks.

"I suppose that's something," Mary frowned. "I don't know if the people's opinion of me will sway them on the agreement itself, though."

"It will help," the assistant nodded. "It would help much more if we leveraged your popularity, but the Minister refuses to do so."

Mary blinked. "Why is that?"

The assistant glanced across the room nervously to make sure that Kemal was still wrapped up in his discussions. She stepped towards Mary and lowered her voice.

"The Minister doesn't want you to be bothered, but there are ways we can enhance your profile – interviews, charity appearances, this party tonight, for example – make the public see you as your own woman separate and apart from the Minister," the assistant explained.

Mary nodded. "And the more they warm to me, the more they may warm to the idea of my people being here."

The assistant nodded. "Exactly, Lady Mary. He feels its inappropriate to ask more of you beyond what you're already doing, so I haven't raised it."

"Leave it with me," Mary instructed. "I'll speak to the Minister."

"Yes, ma'am," the assistant nodded, taking her tablet back and stepping away as Kemal came back over to join them.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, smiling at Mary. "Apparently it's impossible to avoid work even on one's birthday."

"That's quite all right," Mary smiled, taking his hand. "You have responsibilities."

"Well, for the rest of the day and all of tonight I am going to be responsible for enjoying myself and not focusing on how old I'm getting," he smirked. "You with me?"

"Lead on," she nodded.

"Let's review the menu," he stated, turning to his assistant.

"The executive chef is standing by for you, Minister," the assistant acknowledged gesturing towards the kitchen.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

Matthew frowned in concentration, his eyes flitted back and forth across the virtual reality model of the attack on New Byzantium, recreated to painstaking detail here in the one of the ship's simulation suites.

"We know that the missile launcher was automated, fired by remote," Alex commented, pointing to the image of the office tower across the street from where they were standing at Commemoration Hall. "Targeting would have been precise."

"They wouldn't have fired at that spot unless they wanted to, is what you're saying," Matthew nodded.

"I don't think so, no," Alex replied gravely. "Which mean Evelyn could have been a target."

Matthew shook his head. "I doubt it. Why use rockets? A sniper would have done the trick far more efficiently."

"They used the rockets as the beginning of their attack. Computer, play simulation," Alex continued, pointing down the street.

The scene around them shifted as he let the simulation run.

"Hold it there," Alex called when the tank appeared down the street.

"What's the play?" Matthew asked, walking towards the tank. "Fire into the crowd, do as much damage as possible, bring the tank in with troops….to what end?"

"Hostages?" Alex shrugged. "They wouldn't need manpower if they just wanted to kill everyone."

"If they wanted to kill everyone, they could have aimed better with the rockets," Matthew muttered, looking at the tank before turning back to the stairs. "The space is far too open to contain with even the number of soldiers they brought in the tank. Let's say they get inside. Think about how many exits they have to cover, all the windows, the weak points. Once the electronic pulse effects lifted, they would be slaughtered, hostages or not."

Alex frowned. "What do you think?"

Anna came over and followed his line of sight. "I think we have more questions than answers weeks later."

Matthew nodded. "It's an insurgency group. What's their goal?"

"Anarchy?" Alex suggested.

"Anarchy," Matthew accepted. "Doesn't matter how many people they kill, they just want to cause chaos and throw Britain into disrepute. That still doesn't explain why they sent the tank."

"When we were being held captive, the terrorists used a new Ottoman Empire as their front for their activities," she raised. "They might have had a demonstration prepared once they took the building."

"You're assuming that they would want to get out alive also," Alex added. "Could be they sent a suicide squad. Hit hard to get everyone's attention, go in and take hostages, broadcast their message, then blow everything to hell."

Matthew sighed and looked around the scene slowly. "I don't know. It seems trying to make sense of it is just leading us in circles."

"Making sense of a senseless attack sounds like a futile exercise, yes," she agreed.

They watched as the simulation continued to play, each of them lost in their own thoughts and emotions. Standing as witnesses now still didn't let them forget how their heartbeats raced and every nerve was on edge during the attack, one wrong step possibly meaning the end of their lives.

"Hold it there," Matthew called suddenly. He turned and walked over to the virtual model of Kemal Pamuk. The Minister was holding his rifle aimed at the soldiers emerging from the tank. Matthew didn't need to watch the rest of the simulation. He remembered everything with startling clarity – how Mary was in the line of fire and he wasn't close enough to get a clean shot at the assailants. Only Pamuk's intervention saved them.

"I wasn't aware that government officials were trained in firearms," Anna stated.

"He spent three years in the military following school, according to his profile," Alex explained. "They don't have mandatory service on New Byzantium so he's one of the few that you would say is competent handling a rifle amongst the government officials who were there that day."

"Thankfully for us," she nodded.

Matthew circled the Minister, glancing at him from different angles.

"What rifle is this?" he asked finally pointing to Kemal's weapon.

"I don't know," Alex answered.

"It can't be standard issue," Matthew frowned, looking more closely. "The stock, the clip, the targeting sight, they're all wrong from what is used by New Byzantium military."

"New Byzantium doesn't have much of a military to speak of," she shrugged.

"Exactly, which is why a high-powered assault rifle seems out of place," Matthew replied. "Besides, where did he get it from? He couldn't have picked it up off of a security staffer. There were no heavy weapons on site from what I recall."

"What are you saying?" Alex asked.

Matthew looked over at him. "I'm saying that I want to know what this is and how it got into the hands of the Minister."

"Do you suspect the Minister of anything nefarious?" she questioned.

"No, but we just said that none of this makes sense, so if we can take one piece and make some sense of it, maybe that will help," Matthew replied. "The insurgents we can only guess about. We don't know them. We know Pamuk, so let's look into this."

"How?" Alex laughed. "We can't very well walk up to him and interrogate him about this."

"They're trying to put the attack and any mention of it behind them as much as possible so they can save the deal," she added.

"I don't want to talk to him," Matthew shook his head. "I want to find out what this rifle is and how he got a hold of it."

"I'll get on it," Alex confirmed.

"It's the Minister's birthday party tonight," she reminded Matthew. "You're invited, Captain."

Matthew frowned. "I already sent my regrets. Partying the night away with Kemal Pamuk and his adoring public is hardly my idea of fun."

"It may help maintain our diplomatic image," Alex suggested.

"Mary's got a handle on that, don't you think?" Matthew answered as he turned for the exit. "Let me know once you find out anything on that rifle."

"I will," Alex replied, glancing at Anna.

"Thanks," Matthew called as he left the suite.

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

Mary turned to her left and looked at her reflection on the screens placed in front of her. Cameras captured her image from every angle so she could see how her dress fit without spinning about. For Kemal's birthday, she had chosen a traditional gown that matched the local fashion better than what she had worn when making appearances with him thus far. The deep blue dress featured a sleeveless and backless sheer translucent bodice with intricate beading and designs that ran across her chest and down to swirl over her hip. The form-fitting silk creation featured a long skirt that flared at her knees and had a high leg slit to allow her to move comfortably. It was quite exotic looking and with her long brown hair tied up in an intricate twist, she did not appear as a British Captain at all, which was partly the point. While this was another official function, it was still his birthday party and she wanted to show a fun and playful side to the public and media.

"Lady Mary, these are the jewels that we've chosen for this evening for you," Kemal's assistant called, bringing over a long tray and holding it up in front of her.

Mary blinked in surprise as she examined the sparkling diamond pieces set out on the dark velvet.

"Oh my," she nodded. "These are quite spectacular."

"We want you to make an impression," the assistant nodded. "The other appearances called for something more conservative, but tonight you can let loose a little."

She smiled and nodded, running her fingers over the diamond earrings shaped like crescent moons. "That sounds lovely."

She put on the earrings and the matching bracelet before adjusting the choker around her neck. The final piece was a thin diamond headband that sat across her temples with a single diamond teardrop gem that was to hang down over her forehead.

"Allow me," the assistant offered, setting the tray aside and using a small stool to stand over Mary and adjust the headpiece so it sat comfortably in her hair while still holding tight around her head.

"There. What do you think?" the assistant asked.

Mary looked at her image and smiled. She looked like Royalty.

"I like it," she nodded.

"Very good," the assistant smiled. "I'll just go and check on the Minister. I updated your notes for the evening so you're aware of the itinerary and some of the symbolism behind the food, the dancing and so forth, as you requested."

"Thank you. That will be most helpful to ensure that I don't make a fool of myself," she laughed.

"You'll be brilliant, Lady Mary," the assistant assured her. "No one will be able to take their eyes off of you."

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

The assistant closed the door behind her and walked briskly through the large living room and into the bedroom, her high heeled shoes clicking on the marble floor. Kemal was standing on a raised platform while attendants moved about him, adjusting his suit and brushing it clean.

"Lady Mary is ready," the assistant announced.

"What did she think of the jewellery?" he asked, not looking away from his own reflection.

"She loved them," the assistant replied. "She didn't suspect a thing."

"Good," he nodded. "Did you test the transmission strength?"

"Well within normal operating range," the assistant nodded. "We'll give her small pulses during the evening. That should make her quite uninhibited by the time she gets to the bath house. She's studying those notes that you drafted now."

"Excellent," he smiled. "The suggestions will have a better chance to take root when her mind already accepts the basis of them as being for a higher purpose."

"I'm surprised that she doesn't find some of our traditions objectionable, considering that she is a woman in a position of power over her own people," the assistant commented.

"Centuries ago, she would have been, yes," he agreed. "The British used to colonize entire countries and tried to make them more British. Now, they are respectful to a fault in their approach. It's ingrained in her training not to question our customs and to accept them as part of our culture. That is why I pushed so strongly during the negotiations that we would maintain our own identity and not become a British outpost. She certainly won't agree with all that we do, but she will not question it."

"And that is how you expect to turn her," the assistant summarized.

"By the end of tonight, she will be on her way to becoming exactly what I want her to be," he grinned.

 **HMS Andromeda, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

 _'Incoming call from Captain Crawley….'_

Matthew looked up from the screens on his desk and glanced over at the far wall where the call from Mary was waiting. He quickly swiped his hand across the screens to darken them, then stood up and walked out into the living room and settled on the couch before answering.

"Accept call."

Mary's smiling face appeared before him. He smiled back.

"Hello, darling," he nodded.

"Hello," she replied. "I was hoping to catch you before I headed out. You're sure you can't make it?"

He sighed. "I've had about enough of seeing you on the arm of Kemal Pamuk. It would be better if I sat this one out, I think."

She paused to weigh her words. "Matthew, I know this is hard on both of us, but I was looking forward to seeing you tonight."

He pursed his lips and ignored the tightening in his chest. "Mary, it isn't as if we would have very much time together, if any at all. You're going to be watched very closely. I'll just be a distraction."

"You're a very delightful distraction, when you aren't in one of your moods," she smirked.

He huffed but gave her a playful smile. "The media would love it to see the star Minister's girlfriend caught in a compromising position."

She arched her eyebrow. "Is that so? And what position would that be?"

He grinned. "You know exactly what position, don't you?"

She smiled and nodded. "The one that you love to put me in."

"The one that you love being in," he countered.

She glanced down for a moment, still smiling. "It's cruel of you, rather, to get me worked up like this and not follow through."

"Perhaps now you know how it feels," he replied knowingly. "Those photos and videos that you send me each day are the very definition of cruel."

"I could always stop if that would help," she challenged.

"Don't you dare," he snarled.

"All right," she nodded, laughing smugly. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Your sisters are having me over for dinner," he replied. "They're taking pity on me, I expect."

"Hardly," she scoffed. "They adore you."

"And what about you? Do you adore me?" he smirked.

"Generally, yes," she retorted, arching her eyebrow. "I'm less fond of you at the moment, however, given that you are leaving me to fend for myself amongst this lot."

"I'm not fond at all of this entire situation," he muttered. "But you know quite well how to work a room."

She gave him a pointed look.

"I don't want to have a row," he shook his head, raising his hands in conciliation.

"Neither do I," she agreed.

"What is that you're wearing?" he asked.

"Do you like it? It's a traditional evening gown," she explained, stepping back so he could get a clearer view of her figure.

"It's quite intricate," he noted, trying to act unperturbed that the top left her virtually naked save for the strategic designs covering her breasts and winding down her body to the coloured skirt.

"It is, the beading is all done by hand, actually. It's quite unbelievable," she marvelled.

"That's not your jewellery, is it?" he questioned, taking in her sparkling diamonds.

"No, they were provided for me to wear," she answered. "Likely borrowed for the occasion."

"Ah," he said. "Well, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Matthew, I wish I was with you tonight. It's just that I…"

"Have a job to do," he finished, nodding tiredly. "I understand. Call me later."

"I will. Love you," she smiled gamely.

"Love you too. Have fun and be safe tonight."

"Good night. Tell everyone I said hello," she signed off.

He sighed as the screen went blank. Shaking his head, he went back through to his office and sat down at his desk. Waving a frustrated hand to turn the displays back on, he sighed and resumed reviewing the data scrolling before him.

 **Paradise Vista Restaurant and Lounge, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

Their arrival was so much different from the rehearsal.

There were barriers set up around the entrance to the tall skyscraper, crowds of people standing by as well as a mob of photographers and media drones. A visible police presence kept the onlookers under control, not that they were unruly to begin with. Kemal's fans – if a politician could have fans – were usually well-behaved, showing up to see a smile and wave from him, though he often paused for photos and autographs before his staff pulled him away.

Mary smiled as she took his hand and emerged from the limousine. She automatically nodded and waved to the cheering throng, settling in at his side as they walked towards the red carpet leading to the glass lobby. The restaurant was on the top floor, towering high above the city with brilliant views in all directions.

"You look beautiful, Mary," he said softly, leaning in and smiling at her as they strolled.

"Thank you," she replied, tilting her head towards him as she spoke. "You're quite handsome yourself, old man."

He laughed and squeezed her hand. "When a man's girlfriend teases him like that, he could say something about how he's going to punish her later."

She grinned and nodded, aware of the cameras following their every move. They always had to be careful as microphones could pick up even whispered conversations. "That's true. The girlfriend may reply that she would enjoy that."

He grinned. "Thank you for the present. You really shouldn't have. How did you know that was my favourite singer?"

"I have my ways," she smiled. "It was quite difficult locating the full set of his entire career. Apparently, some of the material was only released in limited editions. I hope you enjoy it."

"I most certainly will," he nodded. "I've been looking for that set for years and to have it now is just fantastic."

"I'm glad," she smiled.

They arrived at the glass doors leading into the lobby. Turning around in a practised move, they waved to the crowd one last time, the cheers growing louder all around them.

"To tonight," he said, turning his head and kissing her cheek.

"To tonight," she replied, smiling brilliantly and accepting his kiss as their adoring audience applauded ever louder.

 **HMS Andromeda, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

"I hope that dinner was to your liking," Sybil joked, sipping her wine. "I'm sorry that it wasn't the ten-course banquet you were going to have tonight."

Matthew laughed and took a swig of his beer. "Dinner was delicious, darling, thank you. I'll take a night in with you and the rest of them over a fancy feast for Kemal Pamuk anytime."

"How much longer do you suppose Mary will need to keep this up?" she asked.

"Until our popularity with the locals improves," he grumbled, leaning on the terrace and looking out across the port to the gleaming lights of the capital. "The plan is for Pamuk to push for a ratification vote in the coming weeks. We're just waiting for the polls to improve, really."

"What does the split in the parliament look like at the moment?" she asked.

"It's hard to say. There will always be those voting with their party positions so it won't ever be unanimous," he shrugged. "I'd say there is a group in the middle who are leaning our way. As long as they can be assured that there won't be a backlash from their constituents if they vote our way, we'll be all right."

She nodded. "So, the polls need to swing to gain them that assurance."

"Precisely," he confirmed. "The plan is working to a degree. They love Mary and they approve of her being with him. It's how that bump translates to the agreement as a whole."

"I hope it works out," she sighed. "Evelyn worked so hard. It would be so unfair for the thing to fall apart now."

He frowned and took another sip of his beer.

"I think your husband may be jealous of how much time the two of you spend alone," Edith teased, coming out on to the terrace carrying her Martini. "He sent me out here to check on you. Dessert is almost ready, by the way."

"Tell him to get his arse out here and he can pick up some pointers, then," Sybil shot back, rolling her eyes and taking another drink of wine.

"No, don't tell him that, please," Matthew chuckled.

"Don't be modest, darling," Sybil laughed, leaning into him. "Mary has told us all about what a beast you are in bed, and I did get to see all of you while you were in stasis. Most impressive."

His face flushed crimson and he glared at her, though he hugged her to him all the same. "You're absolutely incorrigible."

"She's joking, partly," Edith laughed, coming to her sister's side. "This view is quite lovely. It's nice to see it for real instead of relying on images projected on to the walls of our rooms."

"Tom and I are headed to the beach tomorrow," Sybil announced. "Apparently the water is quite rejuvenating."

"It is," Edith agreed. "Bertie usually hates swimming, but even he had fun when we went."

The sisters continued to chat away while Matthew remained silent, his eyes drifting to one of the taller buildings along the skyline. There were coloured spotlights pointed into the night sky and the top floor was lit with activity.

"Anyone up for dessert?" Tom called, poking his head outside.

"I'm in," Matthew answered immediately, turning back to the ship.

 **Paradise Vista Restaurant and Lounge, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

"Have you ever considered doing endorsements?"

Mary blinked and looked at the woman before her incredulously. Hiding her smirk, she took another sip of her drink and composed herself before replying.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"You're popular," the woman nodded. "I have clients who would love to have you associated with their products."

Mary laughed now. "I'm not here to film advertisements or appear on billboards, if that's what you mean."

The woman laughed and shook her head. "No, of course not. It would be subtle, of course. We could have you carry a particular bag or accessory; have you visit a specific restaurant or spa. There are ways for you to enhance the profile of a business without actually pitching for them."

Mary nodded in understanding. Her fashion and lifestyle choices did receive rather intense scrutiny. Whatever she wore each day was immediately analysed and commented on, and apparently, a gym that she went to one time saw a spike in memberships the following day.

"I'm quite satisfied at the moment," Mary replied evenly. "We have a lot of work to do to ensure this alliance is a successful one. Where my clothes and shoes come from isn't exactly a priority."

The woman laughed. "Nevertheless, they are important. Really, Lady Mary, think about it. The public isn't going to read over the pages and pages of the accord. They will gather their impressions of our new allies based on what they see. Right now, you're what they see. Your dress, tonight, for example. It's gorgeous, and you're seeing a positive response because you used a local designer."

Mary blinked in surprise as the woman took out her handheld mobile and showed her a headline from a popular fashion website. The commentator gushed over Mary's dress, calling it _'the look of a Queen we can all love'_. Another headline shouted _'Lady Mary sparkles in diamonds at boyfriend's birthday party.'_

"You have power," the woman continued. "Use it."

Mary arched her eyebrow and sipped her drink.

"Pardon me," Kemal interjected, smiling at the woman as he appeared at Mary's side. "Might I interest you in a dance?"

"You may," Mary smiled. She nodded to the woman and gave her empty glass to a waiting server before taking Kemal's hand and following him to the dance floor.

"Did you need rescuing?" he asked, speaking softly in her ear as the music reverberated around them.

"No, not at all," she laughed. "I was enjoying the conversation."

"Well, I shall try and keep your attention, then," he smiled.

They came out to the middle of the dance floor and began to move, the beat and rhythm fast and thrumming. The high leg slit of Mary's dress allowed her to dance unimpeded and she raised her arms and moved to the song. Her diamond bracelet sparkled in the flashing lights and she revelled in the pulse of the music washing over her.

Kemal danced smoothly and effortlessly, his steps fitting the faster tune perfectly. He kept his eyes on hers, stepping towards her before pulling back, reaching for her before moving away.

She could feel eyes upon them, knowing that everyone around them had turned to look the moment they stepped on to the floor. There were photographers and camera drones still in the restaurant from their arrival, meant to take candid shots of the party to show the celebration of the star Minister.

Her head buzzed delightfully from all the sensations flying about her. Dinner had been delicious. Kemal had explained each dish before it was presented to them, the presentation so much more elaborate and impressive than when they had their sample tasting just yesterday. She was enjoying all the attention they garnered, the cheers when they emerged from the elevator, the shouts of their names as they went up on stage, and the crescendo of applause when he dipped her and kissed her in front of everyone. It was so much fun to let loose and truly get into the party mood, so very different from the conservative and staid tone of the official functions she had attended with him to date.

She stepped towards him and turned her back to him, her arms still raised above her head, her hips shifting side to side as she kept dancing. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at his surprised expression, moving back until she felt the warmth of his chest against her bare skin of her back exposed by her dress.

"Come on, Kemal," she teased. "The cameras are watching. You should look like you're at least pretending to enjoy yourself."

He swallowed and moved his hands along her sides before they came around her waist. They soon moved in time together, his breath warm against her skin as he kissed her cheek and moved to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you, Mary. They've gotten plenty of footage of us already. We don't need to perform anymore if you don't want to," he said.

She laughed and leaned back into him, arching her eyebrow at his reaction.

"I want to dance," she declared.

"Then we will dance," he smiled, keeping her in his hold.

 **HMS Andromeda, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

Matthew glanced at the time once again, a slight frown on his face as he saw it was well past midnight and he still had not heard from Mary. He expected that Pamuk's birthday party would go well into the late-night hours but a part of him hoped the Minister's well-maintained image would have him retiring early.

Apparently not.

The media coverage and tracking of Mary's signal still placed her at the restaurant, which gave him some comfort. He didn't expect there to be any danger to her tonight, but with recent events, nothing seemed too irrational or far-fetched now. Kemal's spotless reputation was growing more revered by the day. He would be considered a high-value target for any group wanting to disrupt the government further and terrorize the masses.

But he and Mary seemed to be safe and partying until dawn.

One of the screens on his desk lit up as a message from Mary came in.

 _'Still at this party but I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you. Good night, darling. Love you!'_

He answered with a quick 'Good night. Love you' and switched off his screens. He didn't expect to have a chat with Mary tonight, but he was still hopeful they might do more than just swap messages. Shrugging his shoulders, he left his office and walked through the living room and into the bedroom.

"She's just doing her job," he mumbled, shaking his head before lying down to another fitful sleep.

 **Paradise Vista Restaurant and Lounge, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

The guests cheered as they left the restaurant, the place still mostly full even at this late hour. There was still a crowd outside when they reached the ground, cameras and media following their short walk to the limousine. Mary's ears were ringing when she settled into the spacious cabin of the car, the calm and quiet a stark contrast to the constant noise she had bathed in all evening.

"Still with me?" Kemal asked, leaning back in the seat next to her as the car moved away from the kerb.

"Of course," she smirked, glancing over at him. "The night is still young."

He laughed. "I imagine you shut down a few pubs in your time."

She nodded. "A few, yes."

"I hope you didn't find the party boring by your standards, then," he smiled.

"Not at all, it was quite lavish," she noted. "There seemed to be many references to your virility, from the food to the entertainment and the presents."

"It's a tradition amongst my people," he explained. "Every birthday is another year of siring strong sons, as was the belief centuries ago. The unforeseen consequence, of course, is that it implies that we need trinkets and prayers to be any good in bed."

She laughed and slapped his arm. "Stop."

"Don't act like you didn't think so," he smirked.

She laughed and nodded. "Some of those charms that you were supposed to use seemed rather complicated and could even hurt if you weren't careful!"

He chuckled along with her. "Sometimes we must endure a little pain in order to achieve satisfaction."

They kept laughing as the car wound it way down the streets, the Entertainment District still alive and buzzing even so well past midnight.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Mary," he said. "I know it was your duty to be here, but I appreciated your company all the same."

"It was quite fun. I enjoyed myself immensely," she stated.

"Well, I have a few more stops to make, but I'll have the driver take you back to your suite first," he informed her.

She frowned. "I thought we were heading to the bath house now?"

He nodded. "That was the plan but we've given the press more than enough fodder already. I'll have my staff leak that we went to the bath house and had a wonderful time. That will be enough."

She blinked and looked away.

"Unless you actually want to go?" he raised, glancing over at her.

She turned back to him. "I did enjoy myself there the last time you took me. It would be nice to get out of these shoes. My feet are quite aching."

He smiled. "As you wish. We'll make sure you're feeling like a new woman by the time we're done."

 **Cloud City Bath House, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

Mary stretched her arms above her head, arching her back as she felt twinges of soreness bubble along her spine. Her legs were a bit weak, her feet suffering from all the dancing she had done in her high heeled shoes.

Kemal assured her that the bath house was empty save for them and she was pleased for the exclusivity. As much as their relationship was a ruse for the media and public, there were perks to being the girlfriend of such a powerful man. Not having to deal with anyone else as she unwound from the day and evening's festivities was most welcome.

She felt the tension melt away as she let her hair down and shook her long dark brown tresses free of the twist she had held the entire night. Next came her gown, and she was careful to hang it up without damaging any of the delicate fabric. A shiver ran through her from the cool air of the dressing room sweeping across her bare breasts and down her body. Admiring her reflection, she smirked as she moved her fingers along her flat stomach and across her chest, pausing to massage the sensitive flesh and touch herself playfully.

"Mmm, if only…" she grinned, wondering if sending Matthew another naughty photo would be pushing him a bit too far. He appreciated her small tokens of affection, but she also knew that she tended to tease him too much, showing him what was still well beyond his reach while she was away on her mission.

She turned around and appraised the rest of her body, drunken pride warming her as she gazed at her slim waist, her toned legs and her tight bottom, the results of constant fitness and diet on full display.

Her smile remained when she removed her thong and changed into her robe, the caress of the silk against her bare skin luxurious and smooth. She wandered down the hall and over to the massage room, nodding politely to the three women waiting for her. Removing her robe and lying down on her front, she was soon covered in soft towels as her hands, arms and feet were worked on first, the scented oil filling the room with a floral note that caused her to close her eyes and smile.

She didn't notice that she was still wearing all of her diamond jewellery and none of the attendants made any mention of it, either.

Kemal watched the monitors attentively as Mary was turned on to her back and her massage continued. He smirked at the sight of her bare breasts that he knew so well from spying on her the past few weeks. As the three women worked her over, he grinned at the sound of the pleased sigh leaving her open mouth. The massage itself was quite thorough and therapeutic, legitimately helpful for easing away stress and relaxing a person. It also helped lower her guard so that the subliminal suggestions being transmitted to her through her diamond jewellery could take root in her brain more easily.

"The Captain seems to be enjoying herself," his attendant noted.

"She is," he agreed. "We won't know the full extent of how deep we get into her head until later, however. Is the rest of her treatment plan sorted?"

"Yes, Minister," the attendant replied. "We've isolated what memories to use and what emotions to enhance and what others to stifle. By the time she reaches the cold room, you should be able to approach her without opposition."

"Good," he nodded, looking over at his assistant darkly. "Now get me ready."

The assistant grinned and lowered herself to her knees before him. She kept her eyes on his as she reached up to undo the belt of his trousers.

"Yes, Minister."

Mary lay back against the cushion, her hair splayed out behind her. The bubbles of the hot pool jumped all around her, the water covering her up to her bare shoulders. It enveloped her, massaging her skin and surrounding her in warmth. She wiggled her toes and smiled, the seat below her comfortable and moulded to her naked body. She closed her eyes, content to doze in such a private setting.

A grin crossed her lips as she recalled the last time she brought Matthew to a bath house. It was so much fun to just spend time with him isolated from the outside world. It was there, as they relaxed together, that he told her he wanted to marry her, and she was filled with so much joy that she thought she would burst. They hadn't brought it up again since, but she was so confident now at the prospect of their future that she was in no hurry to plan anything. After so many trials that they barely survived together, to emerge on the other side more united than ever was thrilling.

"Matthew," she sighed, a hand ghosting beneath the water to caress her thigh.

These past weeks of separation had been hard on them, only catching glimpses of each other at certain functions, their intimacy limited to trading texts or the odd virtual reality session, which were steamy to be sure, but nothing compared to being together for real. She grinned at the idea of all the making up for lost time they would do once her mission was over. The travel time from New Byzantium to whichever outpost they would be assigned to next would take days at a minimum. She intended to have Anna oversee the ship as much as possible. She and Matthew would sequester themselves for as long as they could get away with.

A playful smile bared her teeth as her thoughts wandered to Kemal. God, what he would give to see her now, she laughed mischievously. He was off in his part of the spa, probably carousing with some friends, enjoying these last hours of his birthday until the sun rose.

"I wonder who he would rather be celebrating with," she joked.

The Minister was a talented politician and a wonderful conversationalist. She could see why so many women wanted him. He was handsome, rich and ambitious, and had a way of speaking that made a person feel as if she had his undivided attention.

"We do look good together, rather," she mumbled.

If Matthew had never emerged from stasis or if he had eventually transferred off the _Andromeda_ as he threatened, she would have explored her talks with Kemal further. Now, though, he would have to occupy himself with this fake relationship. She almost pitied him, being able to get so close to her as he surely desired, and yet unable to achieve his ultimate prize.

"Poor thing," she chuckled, squirming a bit from the heat of the water.

Of course, he still wanted her. That was obvious from his glances and efforts to touch her whenever possible. She shook delightfully imagining how he must fantasize about what he could do to her if only he was given the chance. They were living next door to each other, after all. How many times did he wish her good night then head back to his suite and jerk himself off to the idea of her naked body?

"So close, yet so far," she laughed, shaking her head as her eyes remained closed.

The contrast in their skin was as striking as the differences in their culture and backgrounds. She wondered if that was part of their appeal as a couple. Did the public see them and picture the native son, the olive-skinned, dark-eyed conqueror and his pale-faced, British consort? He was far too polite and reserved to admit to such a thing, she knew, but in private, did that make his blood rush? Was the idea of taking a white, sophisticated foreign aristocrat to his bed and making her his wanton slave exciting to him? She imagined that was what made her unique compared to the women he had dated before.

"He wouldn't be the first to want me because of that," she smirked, turning her head and relaxing against the cushion.

Beneath all of those tailored suits she imagined he was quite fit. His body was lithe and he moved easily. He probably had the build of an athlete, muscled and tight. Men who had a history of dating beautiful women were presumed to have significant prowess. She expected that Kemal was no different.

"He's probably quite big," she smirked, sighing contentedly as her muscles loosened.

An image appeared in her mind from earlier in the evening. The two of them danced throughout the night and unlike previous events they attended, the music was mostly fast and fun. She exhaled slowly and she heard the music in her mind, the warm bubbles of the water washing over her like the bass of the song. His hands were on her hips, guiding her back and forth. She grinded back, pressing her ass against him. His breath was warm against her cheek, his hard arousal pushing shamelessly against her as they danced. He was controlling her, fitting her to him, displaying her as his for all to see.

"Mmm, Kemal," she mumbled.

Her hands drifted beneath the water, one teasing her breast while the other rubbing lightly between her legs. She felt like she was floating, the water all around her comforting and adding to her pleasure. A pleasing floral scent drifted in the air, the music from earlier in the evening played in her ears. She was dancing with Kemal, allowing him to lead as she followed.

All felt right in her world.

 **HMS Andromeda, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

"Report," Anna called, rising from the Captain's chair and leaning forward over the console.

"Captain Crawley is still at the same position," the officer replied. "She's been there for almost two hours now."

"And Minister Pamuk is with her?" she asked.

"Yes, Commander. He hasn't left the spa since they arrived and his car remains parked outside. The driver hasn't gone in," the officer replied.

Anna stared at her display, seeing Mary's transmitter flashing.

"Well, it is his birthday. He's likely celebrating with his mates and she's tagging along," she nodded. "Two hours isn't overly long to spend in a spa. Some of their treatments last for five or six."

"We'll keep surveillance active, Commander," the officer nodded.

"Do that. Alert me once they leave and when she returns back to her suite," she ordered.

"Yes, Commander. Good night, Commander," the officer confirmed.

"Good night," Anna nodded, turning and heading for the lift.

 **Cloud City Bath House, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

Kemal glanced at his watch as he walked down the long hallway. It was nearly 4 a.m., three hours after they arrived at the spa. Dealing with the human brain, particularly the subconscious, was an imperfect science, even with all of the technology at their disposal. Each subject was different and responded to different stimuli. Delving into a person's thoughts, let alone manipulating them, was an intricate puzzle. The reward for unlocking a person's mind, however, was priceless.

He grinned. Lady Mary Crawley was an intricate puzzle, indeed, and one of the finest treasures he ever aspired to capture. Even tonight, her talents shone through so vividly. The way she moved naturally and easily through the party, greeting guests, smiling, laughing at jokes, charming her way from one person to the next. She knew how to draw attention and yet step back and allow him the spotlight. Her elegance and class were the perfect complement to his drive and ambition. The fact that she was British and exotic to the citizens here was invaluable, making her a rare bird, and he all the more noteworthy for having her by his side. A finer prize he could not imagine.

If he had more time and circumstances were different, he would use his wit and charm to seduce her properly. They had gotten along from their first meeting and he knew there was an attraction between them. Unfortunately, the presence of her boyfriend and the urgency of saving the accord with the British robbed him of the opportunity to do this without intervention. He needed to move fast to sway her and keep his momentum going. His popularity and approval ratings had never been higher. The chance to seize power that he had been carefully and slowly building towards his entire career was now upon him.

All he needed to do was grab it.

He opened the door and slipped into the cold room, sure to lock it behind him. He had the cameras turned off to ensure complete privacy. Tugging at the tie of his robe, he pulled it off and left it in a lounge chair, walking naked across the smooth tiles.

She was lying on her back with her eyes closed, the massage and hot whirlpool had relaxed her considerably and dulled her senses. He came over to her and waved his hand over her face, smiling as she did not react. Checking his watch, he saw that her pulse was moving slowly and easily, the brainwave activity showing that she was in a light sleep, soon descending into a dream state.

His eyes wandered along her body, the silk robe doing nothing to hide her wonderful curves. Her alabaster skin peeked out from the vee-neck, her bare thigh showing through the parted robe. He dared not touch her. Getting her back here would be difficult. Only the excuse of his birthday convinced her this time. They needed to use this time to lower her defences as much as possible and allow their methods to work.

He grinned, his hand moving down to stroke himself as he watched her sleep. She was still wearing the diamond headband, earrings and choker, seemingly so out of place in a spa and yet she hadn't removed them. As he watched them sparkle on her creamy skin his arousal flared. Yes, he would restrain himself now. These jewels would do their work and soon he would be able to touch her as much as he wanted.

Soon she would beg for his touch.

* * *

 _"Yes, how may I help you?" the personal shopping bot chirped merrily, smiling at Mary and waiting for her answer._

 _"I'm looking for a birthday present. It's for a man," Mary stated._

 _"What is your relationship with this man?" the bot continued._

 _"I'm his girlfriend," Mary nodded._

 _"And is this the first birthday you have celebrated together?" the bot questioned._

 _"Yes. The first of many, I expect," Mary smiled._

 _"And are you looking to convey a message of love or something more playful?" the bot probed._

 _Mary laughed. "Why not both?"_

 _"May I recommend then, this set of massage oils," the bot said cheerfully, bringing up a boxed set of vials on the screen. "They are entirely organic and hypoallergenic, designed to bring couples closer together with both medicinal and aphrodisiac qualities."_

 _"That's perfect," Mary grinned._

* * *

 _"Say something, please," Matthew urged her, concern beginning to slip into his eyes._

 _"What do you expect me to say to that?" Mary asked, glaring at him, her eyes narrow and suspicious._

 _"I don't expect anything," he shook his head. "I would hope that it would make you happy."_

 _"Happy?" she exclaimed, seizing her hands back from his grasp. "You told me it was over between us. Twice. Now you come to me and tell me that you love me and I'm supposed to be happy?"_

 _He gritted his teeth to stop the response that immediately came to mind. She stepped back from him, her eyes clouding over in anger._

 _"This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go!" she snapped. "We were just supposed to fuck and that was it! Break-up sex! That's what we agreed upon! There was no mention of dressing up in fancy clothes, giving me expensive champagne and playing with my emotions by taking me to Downton for a stroll through our memories!"_

 _"Mary," he called, raising his hands in front of him._

 _"You don't get to do this!" she snarled. "My happiness, my well-being, my feelings are no longer your domain or your concern! You forfeited every right you ever had to speak of such things when you turned me away mere moments after you woke up. I gave everything of myself and more to bring you back and you threw me over the first chance you got!"_

 _He recoiled as if she slapped him. The truth cut him deeper than any blow possibly could._

 _"If you had never recovered, you would have left me with the memory of you telling me it was over between us and that you were going back to Lavinia. Did you ever try and understand how devastated I would have been to know that we parted on such terms?" she demanded._

 _He let out a defeated breath and nodded._

 _"You've got a nerve," she accused, her lips curled in fury. "Everything you've put me through and you dare think that one 'I love you' is enough to have me fall into your arms."_

 _"I don't expect you to fall into my arms," he retorted, trying to keep himself composed. "I don't expect anything from you. I didn't expect break-up sex. You were the one who brought it up. I'm not asking for your forgiveness because you're right – I have no claim, nor any right to your heart anymore. But I had to tell you. I had to tell you how I felt because, as you said, I couldn't leave things the way they were. I couldn't leave you believing that you were at fault in any way for what happened between me and Lavinia and I couldn't leave you believing that I don't love you. What you choose to do now is your choice alone and I will abide by it. I love you and I want you and that's what tonight was all about – trying to show you where we've been, yes, but also to let you know that there's still a future for us if you want it."_

 _She scoffed and shook her head. A few tears spilled down her cheek and it only angered her more to cry in front of him. She wiped her face quickly and kept her glare on him._

 _"Well, now I know and now you know that it's far too little, far too late," she sniffed, spinning towards where she thought the door was._

 _He ended the program and his study returned to normal. She stormed out and headed for the foyer._

 _"Far be it from me to give you any advice, but I wouldn't give up on that transfer request just yet," she said quickly, not even bothering to look back at him._

* * *

 _"I really don't know what to say," Kemal smiled. "I will forever regret what you had to endure here. I hope it does not ruin your impression of our city, but I expect that it will."_

 _Mary nodded at the Minister's image on the screen. "I wouldn't say it's been ruined. There were parts of my visit that remain positive memories."_

 _"I'm relieved," he nodded. "You must let me know when you are back this way, and I shall let you know when I next go back to Earth. In the meanwhile, I'd like to keep in touch, Mary. I know you're busy but if you should ever want to talk or perhaps even meet over VR, I could show you places that you didn't get a chance to experience this time around."_

 _She smirked. "Is that an offer through official channels, Kemal?"_

 _He chuckled and shook his head. "No. It's entirely personal. I am quite impressed by you. I know you lead a very busy life, but I should like to know you better, if you're up for it."_

 _"Oh, I've never been one to close off an option entirely," she smiled. "One never knows where life could lead. I'll be in touch, Kemal."_

 _"Promise me," he demanded._

 _She smiled. "Pardon?"_

 _"Promise me," he smirked. "Say, 'Kemal, I am not blowing you off and giving you a token vow to keep in touch when I really don't mean it. I will be in touch and I am greatly looking forward to getting to know you better.' Tell me that."_

 _She laughed. "I will be in touch."_

 _"Then you shouldn't have any problem giving me your promise," he teased._

 _She shook her head. "Very well. Kemal, I do mean it when I say that I will be in touch. We will speak soon and yes, I am very much looking forward to getting to know you better, outside of official channels."_

 _"As am I. Safe travels, Mary," he smiled before signing off._

 _She sat back in her chair and thought of their fun night at the baths. It was the first time she had gotten a chance to truly relax and unwind. Kemal was right. Maintaining any kind of relationship – even it was just the odd chat here and there – was near impossible for her. Still, the idea of sharing a VR program with him and seeing if they had any real chemistry was enticing, particularly given that she had put off any kind of social life for over a year now._

* * *

"Kemal," Mary whispered.

There was a murky haze across her vision preventing her from focusing. She saw bright colours and heard murmured voices, picked out shadowy forms and caught high-pitched laughter. Her closed eyelids fluttered quickly, though all she saw were the blurry images in her mind.

"Kemal," she repeated.

He was here somewhere. She could sense his presence, so familiar and discernible amidst the chaos. She didn't know where she was. She was surrounded by a mob of strangers, but Kemal was here, and that calmed her.

"Mary."

His voice was like a beacon and she drifted towards it, the other shapes and colours fading away, leaving just the two of them together. Her vision remained clouded, but the cacophony of noise had died down entirely. There was warmth and safety and him.

"Kemal," she smiled.

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

"Thank you for everything, Mary," Kemal smiled, escorting her down the hall. "Thank you for coming out tonight. Thank you for enduring the crowds and the media. Thank you for the present. Thank you for being here on my birthday."

"Of course. Where else would I be?" Mary laughed, hanging on to his arm and leaning into him as they walked. She was feeling delightfully sated from her treatment at the bath house and the thought of curling up in her bed sounded wonderful.

"Thank you all the same," he nodded.

They reached her door and he took her key, opening the door as she leaned against him patiently.

"Good night, Mary," he smiled, his arm around her shoulders.

She tilted her head and kissed him lightly. "Good night. Happy birthday, Kemal."

"It's technically past my birthday now," he shrugged.

"Ah, well, happy belated birthday, then," she giggled, swaying slightly as she stepped over the threshold.

"Thank you," he chuckled.

She gave him a smile before closing the door.

Her suite was dark, almost all the lights turned off according to her preferred settings for this time of the evening. She kicked off her shoes gratefully and made her way down the hall to the bedroom.

Removing her evening gown was a bit of a chore, particularly in the dim lights of the bathroom, but she managed it, leaving it draped over a chair to be dealt with in the morning. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she removed the diamond headband and set it aside, shaking her hair out gratefully. The earrings and bracelet came next, but when she went to remove the choker, she found she couldn't catch the tiny snap on the back of her neck.

"Bother," she muttered, sighing as she decided to let the attendants assist her later with it.

She wandered out of the bathroom and across to her bed, slipping beneath the covers, the linens soft and cool against her naked skin. Closing her eyes, she drifted off immediately, the last thought before darkness swept her up was the feel of Kemal's hands on her hips and his body pressed to hers as they danced.


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously:**

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

She tilted her head and kissed him lightly. "Good night. Happy birthday, Kemal."

"It's technically past my birthday now," he shrugged.

"Ah, well, happy belated birthday, then," she giggled, swaying slightly as she stepped over the threshold.

"Thank you," he chuckled.

She gave him a smile before closing the door.

Her suite was dark, almost all the lights turned off according to her preferred settings for this time of the evening. She kicked off her shoes gratefully and made her way down the hall to the bedroom.

Removing her evening gown was a bit of a chore, particularly in the dim lights of the bathroom, but she managed it, leaving it draped over a chair to be dealt with in the morning. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she removed the diamond headband and set it aside, shaking her hair out gratefully. The earrings and bracelet came next, but when she went to remove the choker, she found she couldn't catch the tiny snap on the back of her neck.

"Bother," she muttered, sighing as she decided to let the attendants assist her later with it.

She wandered out of the bathroom and across to her bed, slipping beneath the covers, the linens soft and cool against her naked skin. Closing her eyes, she drifted off immediately, the last thought before darkness swept her up was the feel of Kemal's hands on her hips and his body pressed to hers as they danced.

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Euphrates Lounge, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

Anna glanced around as she was led down the long hallway. Tall windows stretched to the ceiling on one side, showing off a fantastic view of the New Byzantium Parliament buildings and the river beyond. The opposite wall was lined with bookshelves that rose just as high, row upon row of large volumes standing neatly side-by-side.

"They're the government archives," the hostess advised her, smiling as they went. "It's mainly just for show, of course. We don't use paper, however it blends well with the theme here."

"Which is?" Anna asked, keeping in step with the taller woman.

"Always honouring our heritage," the hostess nodded.

Anna looked back out to the skyline. It was peculiar that Mary had suggested this place for their usual lunch meeting. Normally they went out into the city and tried to find some hidden gem, a small place where they wouldn't be harassed by paparazzi or accompanied by Kemal's entourage. This place, while exclusive, was the domain of government officials and power brokers. It was far more formal than what they were used to.

The click of the hostess' high heels rang out through the hallway as they went. Her colourful dress and gold jewellery made Anna feel rather drab in her uniform by comparison. It was also a startling contrast to what the British officer was expecting from a private government lounge. Was this a place for working lunches or afternoon escapes?

They passed two imposing security drones guarding the entrance and she received her answer.

The lounge was a cavernous chamber with a domed roof that seemed at least two storeys high. The tables were low to the floor and surrounded by cushions rather than chairs. There was a fragrant scent in the air, a mix of floral, citrus and spice that made Anna blink in surprise. The hostess led her past groups of men and women dressed in expensive clothes eating, drinking, laughing and debating and over to a raised platform near the far wall. Mary was seated elegantly with her legs tucked beneath her. Her pantsuit was a dark red, the blazer covering a scooped neck blouse that swept down across her chest. Her Royal Navy badge was pinned to one shoulder, the insignia and rank being the only indication that she was a British Royal Navy Captain and not another well-dressed government official dining here.

She smiled and nodded when Anna arrived.

"You made it," Mary said cheerfully.

"It was a bit of a trek," Anna replied glancing around as the hostess departed. "What is this place?"

"It's the government club, or one of them," Mary replied, waving a server over who immediately poured their tea as Anna shifted back and forth to get comfortable on the cushions. "The food here is fantastic, and the drinks are quite exotic."

"You've been before?" Anna asked, taking a sip of her tea. She licked her lips slightly at the strong bitter taste.

"I've eaten here with Kemal a few times," Mary confirmed. "It's nice to be somewhere that is entirely free of the media for a change."

"Likely not free of surveillance, though," Anna noted, scanning the menu on the screen inlaid into the table.

"Yes, but at least the government is on our side," Mary smiled, moving her hand over the drinks menu and selecting a particular drink. "So, how are things back onboard?"

"Morale is high," Anna answered. "With everyone getting regular shore leave while we're here, no one can complain of being tired or overworked. We've been running efficiency tests and found some improvements. Being docked here has given us the luxury of taking entire systems apart and going over them piece-by-piece."

"I read the reports," Mary nodded. "Everyone is keeping busy, which is good."

"How much longer do you think it will be before we have some indication that the tide is turning in our favour?" Anna asked, sipping her tea.

Mary sighed. "A few more weeks at least. Kemal doesn't want to push for a ratification vote until he knows for certain that the government has more than enough support. This is the kind of thing that needs strong bipartisan support, not just a majority in favour. He wants to be able to point to the vote in the future if any future government attempts to go back on the deal."

"That sounds smart," Anna agreed. "It means we'll be here for a while, then."

"For certain," Mary said. "There will be a transition team sent once the vote is passed. Papa is putting it together now. We don't want to increase our presence here until we know that we'll be welcome."

"It all seems so tenuous," Anna shook her head. "One day opinion pieces and editorials are singing our praises, the next they're questioning our intentions."

"Building trust is never easy, nor fast," Mary shrugged.

"The public seems used to you, though," Anna noted. "Those photos and videos or you from the Minister's birthday were everywhere. They raved about you."

"It was well received," Mary smiled. "I'm going to hopefully leverage that and get us an advantage."

Anna frowned. "How so?"

"I've spoken to Kemal about raising my profile, taking a more active role," Mary advised. "Start with a series of interviews in support of a particular charity and expand from there. Let the people see that we are very much alike in our beliefs and ideals."

"And what does the Minister think of that?" Anna asked.

"He's a bit hesitant," Mary smirked. "He sees all of this as us doing his side a favour, so he bristles a bit at our doing any more work than we already are."

"It makes sense that he would want this deal to go through on its own merit, particularly given that he worked so hard on it himself," Anna remarked.

"He worked with Evelyn and the rest of our team," Mary added. "We need to show a united front now, not be seen as the overlords who are sitting back and waiting for the keys to the kingdom to be handed over."

"What charity were you thinking of supporting?" Anna enquired.

"Kemal is a donor for many causes, but there's a women's charity that I think would work perfectly. It's similar to organizations that Mama deals with back home and it carries far more sway than a charity on a disease, for example," Mary explained. "It will help my plan if I'm seen to be championing a cause that my boyfriend is already involved in."

"That does make sense," Anna said slowly.

"Anyway, I still have some convincing to do, but I think he'll come around," Mary stated.

"You sound confident," Anna remarked with a smile.

Mary laughed. "I suppose that I am where he is concerned, yes."

"So he's still interested then, all charades aside?" Anna asked.

Mary smiled and nodded. "It's quite funny, really, though I suppose a tad sad. He gets to have all that he's ever wanted, and yet not. I almost pity him. He gets to be so close to me and still not close enough."

"You sound as though you're enjoying yourself," Anna smiled.

"I am," Mary nodded. "He's pleasant company and I am learning quite a lot about how things are done here, which will help with the transition. Even though I'm pretending to be his girlfriend, that's more than he would have achieved otherwise, so he ought to be grateful for that."

"We do need him, however, to see the agreement through," Anna added.

"We do," Mary agreed. "I've always believed that he was a valuable ally to have, and I'm convinced of it more now having spent time with him in and out of the office. He's going to go far in Parliament, that's for certain. Keeping him happy and on our team is a wise move."

"Is that why there seems to be more and more photos of the two of you kissing?" Anna asked pointedly.

Mary smirked. "It was his birthday, after all. One gives a cheek kiss to one's family. If we're supposed to be a couple, we need to act like it every so often. Anyway, that's not important. If my plan goes through and the people accept our role here, all of it will have been worth it."

"What does Matthew think of your plan?" Anna questioned.

"I haven't mentioned it to him yet," Mary replied, browsing the menu. "When I have Kemal onboard, then I'll let him know. No point raising it until it's going to happen."

Anna nodded before going back to the menu.

"He misses you," Anna said after a pause. "Alex mentions that he seems rather lost when he's not on duty."

Mary shrugged. "We speak often enough. He'll manage, I'm sure."

"I expect the weeks until we leave will seem far too long for the both of you," Anna suggested.

"We each have duties to fulfill and there are many, many people counting on us," Mary replied. "All of us need to remain focused on that, not foolish sentimentality."

Anna nodded and made her lunch selections.

"Now, I have to tell you about Kemal's party. It was so much fun," Mary grinned, reaching for her tea.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

"Loosely translated, it means 'The Revenge of Heaven'," Alex explained, pointing to the three-dimensional model of an assault rifle that was slowly spinning in front of them. "Once upon a time it was a standard issue military rifle, used mainly for infantry but with a sniper package that added a reinforced stock, targeting scope and fitted barrel."

Matthew frowned as he examined the weapon closely. "This configuration goes far beyond that."

Alex nodded. "It's been entirely overhauled, only the frame remains as it was structurally sound enough to hold the rest of it, but the clip, the stock, the scope, the barrel, even the firing mechanism and electronics are modified."

"So we know it's clearly a powerful beam weapon," Matthew nodded. "How did it get into the hands of Kemal Pamuk?"

"The rifle itself can be broken down into modular components. Wherever he got it from, it wouldn't have been in one piece, I expect," Alex pointed out.

"He would have had to assemble it, which he had plenty of time to do since he made it back inside," Matthew added. "It also would allow him to hide it anywhere for easy access."

"The question is why?" Alex continued. "Perhaps he kept it with him for protection, stowed it with his security detail."

"Why just one, then?" Matthew replied. "Why not outfit his entire entourage with them if they're so mighty?"

"They are also illegal," Alex noted. "The government banned them years ago for the reason that they were too easy to modify and had become the weapon of choice on the black market."

"Is that how Kemal got his hands on one? It doesn't seem like his style, actually," Matthew shook his head.

"Wouldn't have purchased it directly," Alex agreed. "He would go through numerous channels so it would untraceable back to him."

"You don't just pick up one of these things and fire it," Matthew stated, glancing at the gun intently. "He would have had to practice."

"Would he be stupid enough to use the military range? Doubtful," Alex frowned.

"Maybe we ought to find out," Matthew said, finally looking over at him.

"I'll see what I can dig up, but New Byzantium soldiers will not be so quick to spill secrets to a British officer," Alex replied. "If word got back to the Minister, it could create problems."

Matthew's eyes narrowed. "Let me worry about that. Just find out what you can."

"Understood. Anything else?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Matthew nodded. "We have all the onboard camera video from your abduction, don't we?"

Alex frowned. "Yes, of course. Standard procedure."

"Good," Matthew nodded.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"It will help me explore a hunch. See what you can find and let me know if you get any hits," Matthew ordered.

"Yes, sir," Alex smiled before leaving the office.

"Quit it," Matthew grumbled. When Alex left, he turned back and looked at the rifle again, his mind working as he watched the blue image spin around and around.

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

"Come in," Mary called, keeping her eyes on the computer screen in front of her. Her hands were busy shifting programs around and scrolling through data. The door opened, and she heard familiar footsteps approach.

"I got your message," Kemal said, coming over and standing near her chair.

"It took you long enough to show up," she smirked, glancing up at him before going back to her work.

"Well, the colony doesn't run itself, my dear," he shrugged. "How can I help you?"

"In many ways, actually," she replied, turning to look up at him again. "Would you like a drink?"

"I would love one, yes," he nodded.

She rose from her chair and went over to the bar. He remained standing, admiring the view of her back as she mixed his drink. His eyes drifted down to her bottom, framed wonderfully by the trousers of her pantsuit. When she turned around, he didn't even bother averting his eyes, only looking up when she arrived with their drinks.

"How was your day, first of all?" he asked, sipping his fire whiskey and soda.

"Mainly meetings and studying all day. I had lunch with Anna," she replied, holding her tumbler glass of fortified sweet rum aloft.

"And how goes things on the ship?" he enquired.

"Business as usual," she shrugged. "Mainly diagnostics and such. The investigation into the attack is ongoing."

"Ah, right," he nodded, taking another sip. "And what have they uncovered?"

"Not much at all," she shook her head. "Matthew is meticulous, though. He'll keep probing until he finds sufficient answers."

"He does strike me as the diligent type, yes," he stated.

"Oh, he is," she nodded. "Quite thorough."

He looked at her curiously as she smiled and sipped her drink, looking off into the distance for a moment as if she was reminiscing.

"Well," he said, drawing her attention again. "We shall see what they turn up, then."

She agreed.

"Summoning me here was for what purpose, then?" he asked.

"I've been speaking to the people over at the Kingdom Trust," she advised.

He quirked his eyebrow. "Have you? I thought we decided that we would discuss this plan of yours to increase your visibility."

"We are discussing it," she smiled. "I simply wanted to get more information on what was needed."

"And what is needed?" he asked.

She nodded. "They are desperate for more promotion and visibility. Their fundraising campaigns have been in decline for years and their marketing efforts seem stale and dated."

"Tell me what you really think of them," he chuckled. "And let me guess – they were quite receptive to your proposed involvement?"

She smiled. "They were elated, if I do say so myself. Kemal, this is a wonderful opportunity to do some good and soften the image of the British as these power-hungry invaders. Don't you see? It would gain us the positive image we seek without resorting to yet another speech."

"What's wrong with my speeches?" he demanded.

"Nothing at all. You're very good," she said soothingly. "But sometimes the people don't have the time or willingness to analyze your every word. Sometimes they identify better with something more visceral. That's why a spokesperson can be so effective."

"I suppose," he sighed. "You must understand, though, Mary, that the residents and tourists of the colony aren't looking to be burdened with stories of women and children in need. This place is first and foremost a vacation destination and entertainment hub. People come here to escape from the rigours of their lives. Reminding them that there are those who are less fortunate and that the galaxy can be cruel may not resonate here as it would on Earth."

"You're right," she nodded. "That's why I'm planning to revamp the charity's image entirely. Playing on the sympathies of the population hasn't worked for them."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I want to make it trendy to donate to them," she nodded. "I want to reach out to the social elite and the rich regulars who come here often and have them see the advantages of donating to the cause."

He nodded slowly. "All right. And how do you propose to do that?"

"I can't give away all of my secrets so easily," she teased. "Let me go ahead with the plan and I'll show you soon enough. It's all in the preliminary phase at the moment so I don't want you being involved until later on. The purpose here is for me to stand on my own, and not be seen merely as your girlfriend."

"I prefer the term paramour, actually," he smiled. "The media were quite clever to come up with that."

She laughed and nodded. "It does have a certain cachet."

"Very well," he relented. "You may proceed, but with caution, please. Keep in mind that there are those who are still opposed to the accord and your presence here, Mary. They will try and use you to discredit me and the government. I don't want you embroiled in that brand of politics. Nothing good can come of it."

She smiled and patted his face. "So gallant of you, thank you. I'll be careful, I promise."

"And nothing goes to broadcast or distribution until I see it," he added.

"Yes, Minister," she nodded.

He smiled. "You agreed to that rather easily. I could get used to that."

She laughed and smoothed out the lapel of his jacket. "That's how a relationship works. You give me what I want, and I give you what you want."

"Duly noted," he smiled.

"Now, where are we going for dinner?" she asked lightly.

"A steakhouse down by the water," he answered. "The view is quite nice and it means the media can camp out below the terrace and still get their photos without bothering us during the meal."

"Sounds perfect," she laughed.

"You'll like it. Oh, and Mary, it's rather formal there so wear those earrings from the other night, please," he mentioned as he turned for the door. "The diamond ones. I think they would be perfect."

"As you wish," she nodded. "I'll see you in an hour?"

"Looking forward to it," he called over his shoulder. She did not see his devilish grin as he left her apartment and headed down the hall to his.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

"Increase velocity to factor 7 and take vector 47 by 15 by 3," Alex called.

"47 by 15 by 3, confirmed," Matthew replied. He flicked the throttle with this left hand and turned the control stick with his right. The drone fighter dipped and angled into a sharp dive, picking up speed as it cut through the air.

"Cave entrance on the left," Alex advised.

"I see it," Matthew nodded, following the blue line in front of him down and over towards the gaping hole in the ground that was guarded by an outcropping of rocks.

"Fuck, you cut that close," Alex shook his head, tucking his drone in behind Matthew and sweeping in after his wake.

"I'm sorry, something about the woman I love and my best friend and his wife being held hostage made it rather urgent," Matthew retorted, leveling out and speeding down the lit tunnel. "I'll pay more attention to my form next time."

Alex snorted and kept on his tail.

The tunnel widened, allowing them to move along side-by-side now. The other drones in Falcon Squadron appeared above and below them, fanning out in formation.

"Hangar up ahead," Alex stated.

"And pause," Matthew called once they entered the vast hangar bay and the vehicles, craft and soldiers of the Insurgents appeared. The simulation stilled with all of the figures freezing in place.

"Zoom on the catwalk," Matthew ordered, the main view of his helmet display zeroing in on the snipers that had turned to engage them.

"Focus on the rifles," Alex added, and the scene shifted again so that they could get a close up of the weapons used against them.

"That's not it," Matthew grumbled, shaking his head.

They ran the simulation further, following the path of Falcon Squadron as they cleared out the snipers and defenders before them in a hail of laser fire. Each time they encountered new opposition, they would pause the playback and examine each weapon. The specific assault rifle they were looking for was nowhere to be found.

"It's a very expensive weapon, even for mercenary groups and insurgents," Alex noted as they flew on towards the back of the hangar. "Though this group does appear to be well-funded."

"Pause it there," Matthew said quickly.

The simulation froze.

Alex frowned at the scene. He was shielding Anna with his body while Mary had ducked under cover. Commander Jeda stood defiantly, railing against the British who had caught her out and were now demanding her surrender. Even though it was simulation based on video captured during the rescue, it all seemed so very real, every detail recreated with sharp precision. He shuddered slightly, his mind wandering involuntarily to what might have happened but for Matthew's arrival.

"Zoom on the soldiers," Matthew commanded.

The scene shifted and the computer brought up a visualization of each weapon pointed against them. They were all sniper rifles or standard infantry guns, with no hope of doing any damage at all to a shielded fighter drone.

"There," Matthew said, a note of satisfaction in his voice.

Alex blinked.

One of the last soldiers who was standing near the back of the hangar was holding a different weapon. The computer recognized the modified stock and barrel, the larger weapon clip and the targeting scope.

"The Revenge of Heaven," Alex nodded. "There was no note in the manifest of weapons seized from the scene indicating one was found."

"Exactly," Matthew nodded. "I see two here, even, and who knows how many more might have been in the armoury that wasn't used in their haste to defend against us?"

"It was always possible that the Minister could have obtained it through other channels, but if a few were confiscated following the rescue…" Alex pondered aloud.

"He was overseeing the operation," Matthew stated. "Changing the records to hide the recovery of the weapons and diverting them to another location for his own practice and use would have been easy enough. He had the opportunity."

"All the same, what's he truly done?" Alex asked as they shut down the simulator and removed their harnesses. "He wanted to play hero. It's reckless and foolish, but possessing an illegal firearm is punishable by a fine, at best."

"You don't think it's suspicious that he happens to be using the same assault rifle that the insurgents did?" Matthew asked, wiping his face with a towel.

"You do?" Alex questioned. "Come on, you're being a bit harsh here, don't you think?"

"About what?" Matthew frowned.

"About the man who Mary is currently pretending to be enamoured with," Alex replied. "You're looking for anything to use against him."

"You think all of this is above board, all that he's done?" Matthew demanded.

"He's a douche, fine," Alex agreed. "You don't like him, fine. I don't like him, either. The situation is ridiculous, and I sympathize with you, you know that. That doesn't make him a criminal."

Matthew grunted.

"He's trying to hold together this alliance that currently stands on shifting sands," Alex continued. "If you're going to have a go at him, you better have something far stronger than he took some liberties to get himself a superior weapon to grab personal glory. If you attack their star politician, you could destroy the accord. All for what? You don't like the fact that he's cozying up to your girlfriend?"

"So, I should just let this all slide, you're saying," Matthew huffed.

"Do you trust Mary?" Alex asked.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Of course, I do. It's Pamuk that I don't trust."

"Just like you didn't trust Tony or Charles or whoever else made a pass at her in all the years that you've known her," Alex noted. "Mary can take care of herself. No offence to her but playing with men to get what she wants is hardly something new. She won't appreciate you watching her all the time and thinking she needs to be rescued. You know that."

Matthew sighed. "Yeah. She would hate it."

"If it was Anna who had to pretend to be seeing another man, I would be as furious as you are, believe me. Just be careful. Our mission comes first. Mary understands that. You can sort out your personal issues once the accord is ratified and we're far away from this place," Alex advised.

"Can't come soon enough," Matthew muttered.

They left the simulation hangar and wandered down the hall in silence, Alex wisely deciding to leave Matthew to stew in his thoughts.

 **Offices of The Kingdom Trust, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, June 2199**

"If it's one thing that I've learned from holding numerous fundraisers and running several campaigns, it's that people don't respond well to guilt or calls for pity," Mary nodded, walking along the hallway with the charity director. "You get far more of a response if they wish to help you willingly, rather than out of a sense of obligation."

"Lady Mary, that sounds wonderful," the director nodded. "However, it has been so very difficult for us to reach our audience with anything other than playing on their sympathies."

"That's understandable," Mary said kindly. "I want to focus more on how a donor can benefit from being associated with The Kingdom Trust."

"We make it a point to explain the tax advantages of donating to us," the director noted.

"That is a strong draw, however all charities can offer that same benefit," Mary stated. "We need to focus on what makes donating to this charity in particular so much more appealing."

"You make it sound so easy," the director smiled, shaking her head.

"I know that it most certainly is not," Mary admitted easily. "Through sponsorship arrangements, marketing and using high profile spokespersons, we'll raise the popularity of The Kingdom Trust in the minds of the people. We'll make them wonder why they aren't getting involved, rather than give them excuses not to."

She passed a tablet to the director, who perused it as they came into the gleaming lobby of the building.

"Most impressive," the director admitted, nodding her head as she scrolled through Mary's plans. "I must say that I never envisioned our organization being popular."

Mary laughed. "Think of it as a new era. We're going to make philanthropy a social requirement. Anyone who wishes to be considered modern and progressive will need to be onboard."

The director grinned. "I can't wait to see that. It's such a shame that you won't be with us for longer."

Mary blinked in surprise. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your obligations to the Royal Navy will clearly take you away from us quite soon, I would think?" the director answered. "I know we will be allies going forward but your ship won't be docked here forever. I just hope we can implement some of your plans before it's time for you to leave."

"I'll still be here for a while yet," Mary affirmed.

"Oh, well that's wonderful!" the director smiled. "I merely assumed that your ship would have other missions to carry out in other areas of the galaxy."

"It will, yes, but our presence here will only increase as the agreement is ratified and implemented. I'll be here quite often in any event, I'm sure," Mary said.

"Well, I expect that the Minister will be most pleased about that," the director said conspiratorially. "You make such a lovely couple, really."

"Thank you," Mary nodded.

"I've always believed that the early time of any relationship is so very crucial. Being separated from each other can cause strain. I should know. My husband was in the military for some time. Once he accepted a permanent post here, things went far better for us."

"Of course," Mary agreed. "Well, it is early, yes, but Kemal and I are very happy."

"I'm glad," the director laughed. "We have a soft spot for him. He's done so much great work here. I know some of the girls were quite shocked when they saw you with him at first, but they've come around now that they've seen how committed the both of you are. You're seemingly always together."

Mary laughed and nodded. "Trying to get him away from the office is a monumental task, I assure you."

"Well, if this campaign goes as you plan, the entire colony will be seeing a lot more of you, Lady Mary," the director said cheerfully.

"I do hope so," Mary replied, the sunshine streaming in from the skylights overhead making her diamond earrings and necklace sparkle.

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, July 2199**

"Uh, we don't need to look at these," Kemal stammered, reaching for the remote control.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mary squealed, slapping his hand away. The large projection screen on the wall displayed a young Kemal Pamuk wearing a school uniform. His hair was styled in a classic bowl cut and he was grinning despite missing numerous teeth.

"That hair is adorable," she grinned. "You really should have used this for a campaign poster."

He snorted as she swiped her hand in front of her and the next photo came up, showing a slightly older Kemal dressed in tennis whites.

"Very sophisticated," she noted, smirking at him.

"My club was rather strict about tradition. We had a dress code, even for practice. My mother didn't appreciate having to do so much laundry, but I was quite good."

"Were you? Well, I'll have you know that I was Yorkshire Junior Champion for five years running," she declared, arching her eyebrow.

"And what happened in the sixth year?" he chuckled.

"I went to the Academy," she shrugged. "I still play when I can, but it's difficult to find the time."

"Indeed," he nodded. "It's been quite a while since I played a woman, though."

She blinked and looked at him curiously. "Was your club strict about such things, as well?"

He laughed. "It was a men's only club, yes, but I would play at school or in this rich neighbourhood where some of my classmates lived. I actually paid for my first car with my winnings from such matches."

She grinned in surprise. "Now that sounds like a story."

He shook his head. "I think you've found enough dirt on me for one evening. I should go."

"You're not going anywhere," she laughed, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Tell me. You would bet on your matches?"

He groaned in protest before nodding. "Tennis here is a rich person's sport. There were a lot of spoiled kids from aristocratic families who thought they were far better than they were."

"I know the type," she remarked wryly. "So, what would you bet?"

"A few hundred lira per match," he smiled. "To them, it was a pittance, really, but for me it was a small fortune. In a typical day, I could clear a few thousand if I was on."

"I'm surprised they kept playing you," she shook her head.

"It was mainly about pride for the boys," he smiled. "They didn't want to be seen as losing to me since I didn't look like them and came from the housing projects."

"And were the women just as proud?" she asked.

He looked away and smiled mysteriously. "Uhh, well that's a different story."

"Tell me," she ordered, squeezing his hand.

He massaged her fingers as he spoke. "Well, remember that I was young and stupid at the time."

"Noted," she replied. "Are you ashamed now to have taken money from those poor girls?"

"They were hardly poor," he laughed. "No, with the women I would usually offer a different bet."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "They had to kiss you if they lost? How juvenile."

He laughed. "No, not that. I was young and stupid, but not desperate. I didn't need to force a woman to kiss me."

"Well said," she laughed. "All right, what was the sordid wager, then?"

"I would bet their panties," he replied, smiling smugly.

She blinked. "What?"

"It appealed to me more than money," he explained. "It started out as just some innocent flirting, but it was a bit of a thrill, for them as well, I like to think."

She shook her head. "And would you demand that the loser provide you with your trophy on the spot?"

He cringed. "No, most certainly not. We would make arrangements for delivery at a later time."

"And did you always collect?" she asked.

He looked directly at her eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. "Always. It was most enjoyable, for them and for me."

She groaned and reached for her wine. "How utterly ridiculous."

"Looking back on it now, it is quite embarrassing yes," he agreed. "Back then, though, for a teenager who was from a different class, who everyone looked at as an outsider, as being beneath them, well, it was a rush."

She weighed his words as she sipped her drink, her eyes wandering to the lanky young man on the screen. She recalled the photos and videos of the housing project where he grew up and how everything seemed so gloomy and broken. When she was playing tennis back at Downton, her and her friends would often make fun of any girl who came in wearing ordinary attire and who didn't have the latest racquet or shoes. It was easy to believe that Kemal was ridiculed by others back in his youth, just as it was easy to imagine his glee at defeating them.

Whenever Mary went into a meeting or negotiation on behalf of the Royal Navy, there was an element of discrimination that she had to overcome. Some of the races in the galaxy, such as the Tenshi, were advanced in their views and did not see women as weak or inferior. There were some civilizations who held women in higher regard than the males of their species. However, the majority of aliens that she dealt with still saw her as beneath them because she was human, and because she was a woman. There was an extra bit of satisfaction that came from besting those with such archaic attitudes.

"You're very lucky," she said finally.

"I know," he laughed. "My political career may have ended before it even began."

"No, that's not what I meant," she shook her head, looking over at him playfully. "You're very lucky that I wasn't around back then to put you in your place."

He blinked and smiled wide. "I was undefeated, you know. No woman came close to beating me."

"You were clearly not playing against quality opposition," she smirked.

"And if you were around back then, would you have agreed to my terms?" he asked, taking a sip of his Cognac.

"It wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have lost," she said, sipping her wine.

He laughed and shook his head before setting the glass down on the table. "How convenient for you."

"You would have asked for my panties if you won?" she repeated, staring at him incredulously.

"Your laciest pair," he smirked. "I told you, I was a foolish teenager. It was all about the conquest for me."

"Why didn't you ask for their bras while you were at it?" she challenged.

"That was usually the second part of the wager," he grinned. "Once they lost their panties, they had to bet their bras to get another chance."

She snorted and shook her head. "How crass."

"I'm just saying that's how it went," he shrugged. "It was a long time ago, but I have no excuse. I was just having fun and living in the moment."

"And what did you wager against them to entice them to consider the bet?" she asked.

"Some of them were playing to try and win their boyfriends' money back, so I would bet double if they beat me. For others, it was the attraction of being able to say they beat me when none of the boys could, regardless of how much money was involved," he recalled. "It was a thrill for them, the idea of being the one to put me in my place."

She felt a warm jolt through her chest at his description.

"You play, Mary," he continued lightly. "You understand what it feels like to be on that edge, every point so vital, every shot possibly being the difference between coming out on top, or succumbing to your opponent? Every decision possibly putting you one step closer to being the victor or the vanquished?"

Her breath caught as she nodded slowly.

"It's a bit of a shame that I was never beaten," he shook his head. "I never got to feel that rush. Every match was essentially over shortly after it began."

"We may need to play, then," she smiled. "I feel an obligation to stand up for all the women that you took advantage of in the past."

He laughed and brought her hand to his lips. "If it makes you feel any better, the media all think that you've conquered me already."

She laughed as he released her hand and rose to his feet. She followed him and walked him to her door.

"That's all for show, though," she remarked. "I want a true victory, on the field of play."

He laughed and turned to face her. "I can just imagine the trouble I would get in if people found out that I defeated a Royal Navy Captain at tennis and won a bet off of her as well."

"You keep talking as if your winning is a certainty," she shook her head. "I sent many men crying home, I'll have you know."

"Yes, but we're talking about tennis here, Mary, not your dating life," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Where do you play now, when you can find the time?"

"My club still exists, but I usually play at the government facility. It's usually empty."

"Well, we shall have to see about a match, then," she nodded.

"Fine," he gave in. "We can have a friendly match just to stretch the legs a bit. No wagers."

"Oh no, you don't get off the hook that easily," she wagged her finger at him. "If you lose, you will make a sizeable donation to The Kingdom Trust."

"Beyond what I already give?" he questioned.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"All right, fine," he nodded. "And what do I get when I win, since you are afraid to agree to the same terms as those other women did?"

"I never said I was afraid of anything," she shot back.

He laughed and held up his hands. "Mary, we can come up with something far less crass, as you say."

"No," she declared defiantly. "Since I won't lose, I'll agree to your immature wager. In the entirely unlikely event that you win, you can have my panties."

He blinked, his mouth falling open in shock. "What?"

"You heard me," she smirked defiantly. "My laciest pair, even."

"Mary, I'm going home," he stated, shaking his head and reaching for the doorknob. "You've clearly had far too much to drink. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Now who's afraid?" she laughed. "I thought you were the smooth playboy who knew his way around women?"

"Good night, Mary," he sighed, leaning in and kissing her lightly.

She returned his kiss. Before he could pull away, she reached up and grabbed him by his suit jacket. "If you win, you get my panties, and you can even take them off of me."

He coughed loudly, patting his chest to try and catch his breath.

She grinned triumphantly, crossing her arms over her front as she watched him struggle to compose himself. "Well, Minister? Not so fun being put on the back foot, now is it?"

"No," he shook his head, coughing several times. You are a dangerous woman, Lady Mary. Good night."

She laughed and patted his arm. "Good night, Kemal."

He gave her a knowing look before leaving her apartment and heading down the hall to his.

She turned away from the closed door and headed back down the hall to get her glass of wine, a mischievous smile on her lips.

He crossed the short distance to reach his own suite, a wicked grin on his face.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, July 2199**

Matthew blinked several times and opened his eyes finally, the ceiling of his bedroom filling his vision. He had turned off the viewer feature and so the drab silver metallic surface stared back at him, rather than the night scene outside.

He groaned and stretched his arms before wiping his eyes and sitting up. Glancing at his watch, he frowned before looking over at the far wall.

"Call history, please," he said.

 _'There have been no calls this evening, Captain.'_

He frowned again.

"Locate Mary," he called.

 _'Captain Crawley is in her bedroom in her apartment, Captain.'_

"Call Mary," he barked, rubbing his arm as he waited for the call to connect.

"Mmm, hello, darling," came Mary's sleepy voice. She sat up in bed and reached for a bottle of water on the nightstand.

He waited for her to finish drinking. "Mary, is everything all right? We had a date tonight."

"Mmm, I'm fine," she nodded, putting the bottle back down. "I'm sorry, I was absolutely knackered when I got home and passed out, it seems. I thought I would wake up in time for our call, but it seems I didn't."

"No, it seems not," he nodded. "How was your day?"

"Quite good, actually," she nodded, her eyes half-closed. "The marketing campaign for The Kingdom Trust is set to go live. I have a press junket set for tomorrow and the day after."

"I see," he nodded. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," she confirmed. "There's just so much riding on this, you know? If there is a spike in donations, that will validate my approval numbers and give us some hope that we're making inroads. Kemal will be more convinced that I can take a more active role, as well."

"Well, he's an idiot if he can't see what an asset you are to sell the accord on your own merit," he commented.

"It's understandable that he's worried," she smiled. "It's not easy for him to trust the fate of his colony and people to an outsider. It's quite cute how vexed he is, really."

"Cute?" he echoed.

"Yes, he's always asking for more information, more details. I've put him off over and over but after tomorrow he'll get to see all," she laughed. "I do hope he likes it."

"I can't see why he wouldn't," he shook his head. "I'm sure it will be a success."

"It has to be," she nodded. "Well, I can barely keep my eyes open. I'll call you tomorrow when I get back from the junket, yes?"

"Sure," he said tightly. "Let's try and find some time for us in the next while, Mary. It's been two weeks now that we haven't been able to have a decent conversation, it seems."

"I know, darling, but we'll figure it out," she nodded and settled back into bed. "Good night."

"Good night. Love you," he replied.

The screen went blank.

 **Women's Shelter, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, July 2199**

"I must say, Lady Mary, this is an interesting venue that you've chosen for your marketing campaign launch," the reporter noted, looking around at the large dining hall. "Usually such junkets are held at hotels or conference centres."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find the catering is up to the same standard," Mary nodded. "It was important for us to bring everyone here, so they could see the type of work that The Kingdom Trust provides, the types of services that it supports, such as this shelter. Having said that, you will note that the tone of our 'Share the Dream' campaign is decidedly positive, focusing not on the desperation of the causes that we champion, though they are in dire need, but rather the advantages and benefits of giving. Everyone in New Byzantium could do with more positivity in their lives, and we believe that The Kingdom Trust is an organization that everyone should enjoy being a part of."

"This is easily the most colourful and upbeat campaign I have ever seen from a charity, yes," the reporter agreed, looking at the promotional posters that had Mary laughing amongst a group of children and teenagers. "You look to be quite at ease here."

"I was," she said. "It was a lovely day and the kids were loads of fun to be with. So much talent and potential among them, it was wonderful to get a glimpse into New Byzantium's future and spend time with all of them."

"Speaking of the future, you're putting yourself out there with the accord still not ratified between New Byzantium and Britain. Are you concerned that some may see this as being presumptuous?" he enquired.

"Giving to a worthy cause knows no affiliations, borders or clans," she shrugged. "There will be a future between Britain and New Byzantium, that is for certain. We already make up ten per cent of the tourism to the colony. The accord, as everyone knows, is a progressive and forward-thinking step into a partnership that will benefit all of us together. I'm confident that Kemal will communicate that in Parliament and I know he is working tirelessly to do so. For my part, I don't want to wait for ratification, as if that is the official starting point for us to work together. We can start now. Forging more ties between us can only help. When The Kingdom Trust approached me, I was honoured to assist."

The reporter smiled to himself and made some notes on his tablet.

"You have a history of involvement with charities back on Earth," the reporter noted. "Why not simply continue your efforts there? Or, open a branch office here?"

She smiled and took a sip of water. "I think that there is an inaccurate view that the British are coming here to force themselves on the colony. That isn't the case. I wanted to be involved with a charity that was local to the colony, one that I could be sure would be working for the people here. There are numerous outstanding organizations back on Earth, but I was confident I could find a fit here. It's been enlightening working with them. I continue to learn a great deal about New Byzantium, and that has helped me appreciate the colony and people here all the more and look forward with great enthusiasm to the future. The Kingdom Trust has seen a decline in donations for years now. That is unacceptable given the important work we are doing. I wanted to get involved as soon as possible to help turn things around."

The reporter nodded before swiping across his tablet.

"Well, that wraps things up for me. I admit that I was sceptical, Lady Mary, but this has all been most impressive. I wish you every success," the reporter nodded.

Mary rose to her feet and bowed her head to him. "Thank you. I appreciate your time and helping us spread the word about our new direction."

An assistant came over to check Mary's hair and make-up before the next reporter came over to interview her. She had been at it since this morning, meeting with different media members and organizations, some doing live interviews broadcast to the entire colony, others asking her questions to be repeated in blogs and online editorials. She could feel the suspicions of some, wondering why she was getting so involved and what her agenda might be. She stayed on message as much as possible, and the early returns, according to Kemal's assistant, were positive.

She winced slightly and rubbed her temples.

"You all right, Lady Mary?" the assistant asked.

"Yes," Mary nodded. "Just a bit of a headache."

"We can adjust the lights. Get the glare off of you a bit," the assistant offered.

"Thank you. I'll be fine," Mary replied. "They seem to come and go."

As they set up for the next interview, she looked over and noticed Kemal come into the room. He stayed in the background and avoided the media members, his assistant waving her hand to decline any interview requests. He found a quiet corner and watched from afar, finally catching her eye and smiling.

She smiled back.

"Lady Mary, we're ready to continue," another assistant called. "How's your headache?"

Mary blinked. "Much better, thank you."

She sat down and smoothed out the skirt of her dress before nodding for the next reporter to be brought in.

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, July 2199**

"You were outstanding, truly," Kemal smiled, squeezing Mary's hand as they walked down the hall. "The media loved you. Everyone at the charity loved you. You dazzled them, Mary."

"Thank you," she nodded. "Now all I need to do is get millions of residents to feel the same way and we'll be almost there."

He chuckled. "We're pushing hard. I think we have some of the moderates swayed. If we can turn a couple of the hardliners, the rest will follow. It's going to take some time, but I'm still optimistic."

"As am I," she replied. "It's going to take a lot of work, but we'll get there."

"I must admit that I had my doubts in the beginning," he confessed. "It was Evelyn who had me come around. He was always so positive, so upbeat."

She smiled sadly. "He was, yes. His attitude as infectious."

"He cared about you a great deal, you know," he stated. "A very great deal."

She sighed. "I know. I cared about him as well, though perhaps not as much as I should have."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Thank you for coming by to support me today. It meant so very much."

"I wanted to be there. You're on my team now," he smirked.

She laughed and nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then, Minister."

He looked at her curiously and glanced at the door to her apartment. Finding his smile again, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Mary. Sweet dreams."

"Good night," she nodded, accepting his kiss before turning and heading into her apartment.

The door closed behind her and she kicked off her heels, sighing in relief as her feet relaxed. After one step into her apartment, she arched her eyebrow. There was a faint scent in the air, one that was familiar and yet out of place here. It was vanilla and rosewater and spice, and she smiled slightly in recognition.

She took another step and her ears prickled. There was a sound, soft and quiet, barely audible and yet she still could pick it up. She turned and walked slowly down the hallway, the notes growing louder as she went until she knew the song and laughed.

By the time she reached her bedroom, she wasn't surprised to breathe in the sweet scent from the room air conditioner and hear music from the hidden speakers in the walls. The walls themselves were no longer her bedroom, but instead, she saw a towering tree and lush green fields rolling to the horizon.

"And how did you get past the security protocols?" she asked, arching her eyebrow in question but grinning widely.

"The security protocols are designed to keep intruders out," the projection of Matthew replied easily. "Hacking into the simulation array for the suite wasn't difficult."

"Goodness, Matthew Crawley committing a petty crime? What is the galaxy coming to?" she teased, coming over and sitting down on the bed.

"You're worth the risk," he nodded.

She smiled and looked down at her hands. "You chose well. You know how much I love that bench under the tree at Downton, and these candles are my favourite."

"Mary, I know the last little while has been difficult for us. You've been busy. I've been busy. We've been separated and haven't had much time for each other," he began.

She nodded and averted her eyes.

"I know how important this mission is for you, for all of us," he continued. "I don't enjoy being without you. We've had more than enough separation in our lives, I believe."

She turned to look at him. "I agree."

"We'll be able to make up for everything when this is all over," he nodded. "For now, I want you to focus on what you must do and know that I support you and believe in you. I'm not thrilled with this situation and I won't ever be particularly pleased with it, but you had to wait for me for months and you did. If I need to wait for you for a few more weeks, I'll do it."

She swallowed. "Matthew…"

"Just…" he managed, smiling and looking down before returning his gaze to hers. "Just be great, my darling. I'll be here for as little or as much as you need me to."

She nodded and smiled. "Are you in your chambers?"

"I am," he replied. "I've been sitting here waiting for the proximity sensor to tell me you came home."

She laughed and stood back up.

"Well, if you're off-duty officially, there's something you can help me with," she stated.

"Of course," he nodded. "What's that?"

"I'm not quite sure that I know what to wear to bed tonight," she smirked, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. "Care to give your opinion?"

"It would be my honour," he nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously:**

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, July 2199**

"Goodness, Matthew Crawley committing a petty crime? What is the galaxy coming to?" she teased, coming over and sitting down on the bed.

"You're worth the risk," he nodded.

She smiled and looked down at her hands.

"Mary, I know the last little while has been difficult for us. You've been busy. I've been busy. We've been separated and haven't had much time for each other," he began.

She nodded and averted her eyes.

"I know how important this mission is for you, for all of us," he continued. "I don't enjoy being without you. We've had more than enough separation in our lives, I believe."

She turned to look at him. "I agree."

"We'll be able to make up for everything when this is all over," he nodded. "For now, I want you to focus on what you must do and know that I support you and believe in you. I'm not thrilled with this situation and I won't ever be particularly pleased with it, but you had to wait for me for months and you did. If I need to wait for you for a few more weeks, I'll do it."

She swallowed. "Matthew…"

"Just…" he managed, smiling and looking down before returning his gaze to hers. "Just be great, my darling. I'll be here for as little or as much as you need me to."

She nodded and smiled. "Are you in your chambers?"

"I am," he replied. "I've been sitting here waiting for the proximity sensor to tell me you came home."

She laughed and stood back up.

"Well, if you're off-duty officially, there's something you can help me with," she stated.

"Of course," he nodded. "What's that?"

"I'm not quite sure that I know what to wear to bed tonight," she smirked, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. "Care to give your opinion?"

"It would be my honour," he nodded.

 **Chapter 17:**

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

"Your scans are normal. All within acceptable ranges and consistent with your history. When did you say you started getting headaches?" Sybil asked, looking up at her sister's image on the large wall display.

"I didn't," Mary grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Anna saw me cringe during lunch the other day and decided to snitch."

Sybil laughed and shook her head. "Were you eating something spicy?"

Mary nodded. "Flying fish. It's a delicacy here that Kemal cooked for me the other night. I saw it on the menu of this spot by the water that Anna and I went to, so I ordered it. It's quite delicious, but the sauce is fairly hot."

"The Minister cooks, now?" Sybil smirked.

Mary arched her eyebrow. "He's a very good cook, yes. Why wouldn't he be?"

"No reason," Sybil shrugged. "I merely assumed he would have a kitchen staff as part of his retinue."

"He does," Mary smiled. "We came back from an event rather late and hadn't eaten a thing. He didn't want to bother ordering anything, so he made us dinner himself."

"What a hero," Sybil nodded.

"Sybil," Mary warned. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm merely pointing out that the esteemed politician with the handsome face, fit body, sharp wit and supposedly brilliant mind also cooks, apparently," Sybil grinned. "He's got quite the total package, doesn't he? If you are going to spend weeks away from your real boyfriend, Mr. Pamuk is a quite decent replacement, rather."

"He's a fine gentleman, yes," Mary rolled her eyes. "He'll make someone quite happy one day, I expect. Are we done here?"

"Drink some more water and get more sleep," Sybil replied. "That's an order, Captain. You're running yourself ragged with all of these new projects of yours, so it's no wonder if you feel a bit of a strain every now and again."

"I am not feeling strained," Mary protested. "I am also not taking on that much, thank you."

"Matthew mentioned that you woke him quite late last night," Sybil retorted.

Mary shook her head and scoffed. "That man cannot keep a thing to himself."

"Oh, don't blame him. He was looking a bit ragged at breakfast this morning, so I sussed it out of him, really."

"Of course, you did," Mary shook her head. "I will drink more water and try to get more sleep. It's not easy when you have two men to satisfy, you know."

Sybil laughed. "Truer words were never spoken."

"Tell Captain Crawley that I said hello," Mary smirked.

"Tell him yourself," Sybil replied. "Won't you be speaking with him today at some point?"

"I've got loads going on," Mary shrugged. "There are interviews and meetings for the charity campaign, as well as organizing the next set of rallies for the weekend."

"Britain and New Byzantium – Forward Together," Sybil nodded.

"The marketing people came up with the slogan, not me," Mary frowned. "Anyway, it's resonating with the public. Attendance has been sold out consistently and the approval ratings are up."

"I'm not surprised with you and Kemal always taking the stage together to play to the audience," Sybil noted.

"We do what we must," Mary said, putting on her diamond earrings. "I need to go and finish getting ready before I meet Kemal for breakfast. Have a great day, darling."

"You, too," Sybil replied, blowing her sister a kiss before they signed off.

Shaking her head, Sybil rose from her desk and went out to the examination area to greet her current group of patients. The computer continued to monitor Mary's brainwaves and vital measurements, the readings showing to be well within normal ranges.

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

"It would make our plans far easier if we could have the _Andromeda_ dispatched elsewhere," the assistant noted.

Kemal smirked. "Dispatched elsewhere? And where do you think Lady Mary will go when her ship departs?"

"She'll remain here by your side," the assistant smiled. "That's her place now, no?"

The Minister chuckled. "That sounds like the kind of stressful decision that would undo all the meticulous training we've put her through over the past months."

"Or solidify it," the assistant countered. "She's been getting treatments every day, hours of brainwaves, images sent to her subconscious while she sleeps, layers upon layers of suggestions. She ought to be ready by now."

"You've seen her brain activity," he shrugged. "Does she seem ready?"

The assistant frowned. "No."

"She's close and getting closer by the day. Impatience at this point would ruin all we've achieved," he noted. "Besides, it's helpful to keep her ship here, along with her crew. It gives her a sense of safety, of familiarity, and that, in turn, makes her far more susceptible."

"Their tracking capabilities are advanced," the assistant grumbled. "It will become increasingly difficult to mask our efforts the deeper she gets into her program."

"I have every confidence in you and your team," he grinned. "Now, is that all? I'm meeting Mary for breakfast shortly."

"That's all, yes, Minister," the assistant nodded.

"Good," he smirked, taking a quick glance at his watch. He looked back at her, a toothy grin filling his face. "Now, on your knees."

The assistant smiled and removed her robe before falling to her knees before him.

"As you command, Minister," she smiled, looking up at him as she undid his trousers.

 **Royal Palace for the Performing Arts, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

"You are playing with it again, my dear," Kemal smirked, casting a sideways glance at Mary as they walked down the aisle towards the stage.

She smiled at him before averting her eyes and dropping her fingers away from the diamond necklace sweeping down across her chest.

"Apologies," she laughed quietly, leaning towards him and keeping her voice down. "It's just so very beautiful. You really should not have."

"I didn't, to be fair," he shrugged. "The media will believe that I did, though, which is the important thing."

She nodded, sliding her hand further along his forearm. "Showering your girlfriend with expensive gifts. The rumours will fly."

"I much prefer when we receive coverage for the initiatives that you have been leading, Mary," he said. "However, the marketing people believe that we must have a few reminders about our relationship out there. They are afraid that the public will be confused."

She arched her eyebrow and looked over at him as they reached the elevated stage. "Confused? As to what, pray?"

He turned to her and placed a light kiss on her cheek in full view of the assembled guests.

"Confused as to how I could possibly have gotten you to fall in love with me on my own qualities alone," he whispered, before motioning towards the stage and allowing her to step up first.

She smiled brilliantly at him and squeezed his arm before moving elegantly up to take her usual seat just behind the dais. Applause rang out through the auditorium as Kemal followed her.

The President of the Royal Performing Arts Academy spoke first, droning on about the achievements over the past year. Highlights of key performances played on video screens around the hall. Mary's fingers found her diamond necklace again, flicking it back and forth idly as she sat perfectly straight.

"Is there any cause on the colony that you are not a patron of?" she asked, keeping a serious countenance and her voice down.

"Most of it is symbolic," he replied. "I don't do any actual work beyond showing up, nodding and smiling. The heavy lifting is done by the staff. You've seen it for yourself. We have so many tremendous workers who just want to help build a better colony for others. It's quite inspiring."

She smiled. "That sounded quite sentimental. Careful, Minister. A politician with a heart could be seen as quite weak. Don't you wish to be ruthless and cunning?"

He reached over and squeezed her hand, keeping his eyes on the speaker. "Don't you know by now, my dear? I don't have a heart."

"No?" she questioned.

"No," he shook his head, his eyes glancing over at her quickly. "You're carrying it for me."

She pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing. "Oh, how very smooth."

He nodded and looked back at the speaker. "You like that, do you? It was quite successful back in university."

"You had the girls swooning at that, did you?" she smirked, arching her eyebrow.

"Not quite, no. The lunch lady thought I was adorable, however," he remarked.

She smiled and applauded when the speaker called Kemal up to the stage to make his address.

Kemal waved to the audience and shook his head when they rose to their feet to applaud him. With a sheepish grin, he motioned for them to be seated before beginning his address. He spoke of the importance of the arts in his own life, how his mother would not have been able to afford to bring him to the symphony if it was not for the Young Musicians program that allowed him to perform on this very stage in front of thousands when he was a child.

As if on cue, a video of a young Kemal Pamuk playing the Oud flashed on the screen.

Mary laughed along with the audience.

"I was promised that all such incriminating footage was deleted some time ago," he deadpanned, casting a stern look at the President, who feigned ignorance.

Mary watched on as Kemal continued his speech, moving easily to mention government funding initiatives and corporate donor programs that everyone knew he had helped champion. She noticed that the audience seemed to follow his every word and motion as if each person in the vast auditorium was engaged in a private conversation with the man.

Her hand moved back up to her diamond necklace, playing with the gems as a familiar warmth spread through her chest. From his raised platform, Kemal appeared magisterial, presiding over his subjects, who devoured his every word and smile as if they were being blessed.

Her smile remained when he took his second standing ovation at the end of his speech, and all through the rest of the ceremony. Her hand only left her necklace to applaud and take his arm as they departed.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

"I think that she ought to have your eyes," Anna frowned, running her fingers over the tablet. "Blonde hair, brown eyes is a nice look."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes is perfectly beautiful, also," Alex replied, slowly lowering himself to a prone position, balancing his weight on his hands and toes.

"Well, we don't want her to be an exact copy of me," she shrugged. "Now, what about predispositions?"

"What about them?" he asked, grunting as he lifted one arm and extended it in front of himself while lifting one leg behind him.

"Should she be an athlete or a student? Your genetics are above average for fast-twitch muscle fibres, so she could be a runner," she noted.

"That's fine," he nodded.

"Then again, perhaps it's better if she is an endurance athlete. We could balance out the fast-twitch with slow-twitch. She could be a decathlete," she muttered.

"Anna," he sighed, holding the position for another second before he sat back up. "Don't you think you're overthinking this?"

"I want our child to have every possible advantage," she retorted. "If we get the programming right, she'll be so much further ahead from birth."

"Yeah, it sounds like she'll be winning the Infant Olympics right from the off," he shook his head. "And how exactly did we decide that we are going to have a daughter?"

"I think it's easier to have the girl first," she explained. "They develop faster. When we have our son, he'll have an older sister to look after him."

"There's nothing wrong with having two boys, or two girls, or just the one," he said, rising to his feet and wiping his face with a towel. "Don't you want to leave anything to nature? It's supposed to be the miracle of life, not a shopping checklist."

"And what if the miracle of life gives us genetic defects or worse?" she snapped. "Don't you want our child to be healthy?"

"Yes, of course, I do," he nodded, coming to her side and sitting down. "But I don't want to know everything there is to know about him or her before he or she is even born. Being a parent means loving your child no matter what they may, or may not, be capable of, and raising them the right way regardless of what they may look like."

"Being a parent is hard enough without having to deal with behavioural problems or disease," she frowned. "I just want to reduce the risks."

"The hair and eye colour of our child has nothing to do with behavioural problems or disease," he said, snatching the tablet from her hands.

"Hey!" she complained.

He kept her at bay with one arm while he flicked his fingers over the tablet. "Now, here we are, genetic defect reduction and disease control. That's fair."

"Let me do it!" she argued, punching his shoulder.

"Hair – natural selection, Eyes – natural selection, Body type – natural selection, Sex – natural selection," he recited, toggling off all the choices that she had previously picked.

"Oh, you're maddening!" she growled, kneeling beside him and lunging for the tablet.

He kept it out of her reach and wound his arm around her waist. "There we are. Our child can now be anything that he or she wishes to be, without interference or expectation, in exactly the same way that you and I were born and raised."

He tossed the tablet aside.

"You're being ridiculous," she whinged, folding her arms over her chest as he pulled her onto his lap. "You had genetic screening."

"I did," he acknowledged. "The basic set of risk prevention, which is what I've selected for our child, also. You didn't have genetic screening, love, and look how you turned out."

She scoffed. "Mum couldn't afford it. We can."

"Just because we can afford it doesn't mean we should go out and do it," he cautioned. "People had perfectly healthy and happy babies for millennia before advanced genetic screening and sperm and egg programming was invented."

"Women used to carry their children for nine months before labour, also," she frowned. "Would you like me to do that, as well?"

"No," he smirked. "Though I am looking forward to all of the lovely curves that you are going to get."

She slapped his chest as his hands drifted down to squeeze her bottom. "Stop it."

"Anna," he said, lifting her chin so she could look at him. Her glare remained angry, though she huffed and gave him her attention.

"I love you," he declared. "You are the most incredible, brilliant, beautiful and hilariously annoying woman in the galaxy. I know that our child will be lucky to have you for a mother and we will raise him or her to be the very best person that they can be. Our child will be unique and special and all our own. I don't want to pick and choose these characteristics as if we're building a project of some kind. Life can be messy and difficult and unpredictable, and that's what is so wonderful about it. It should be an adventure, not reduced to a series of bullet points."

Her frown lightened, though she still remained perturbed. "I know. I just worry…"

"My love, being a parent means worrying constantly, I'm sorry to tell you," he smiled. "Whatever our child looks like, he or she will be beautiful to us. Whatever they want to be, we will encourage it, within reason."

"Let's hope he doesn't inherit your cooking skills or else he'll be in huge trouble," she teased.

"Excuse me?" he blinked, looking at her pointedly. "My cooking skills won you over, didn't they?"

"I don't know if it was so much your cooking as it was you would always wear those tight shirts when you would cook for me," she smirked, running her hand over his chest.

"I'm nothing but a piece of meat to you, am I?" he grunted, pulling her closer.

"A most delectable one, yes," she grinned before kissing him.

One hand moved down and slid past the waist of her trousers to cup her bottom, while the other reached up and wound into her hair.

"You know what it does to me when you work out in front of me, don't you?" she drawled between kisses. "And I'm quite fertile today, which means I've been thinking about sex all day long."

"Having improper thoughts while on duty, Commander?" he teased. "That must be a protocol violation of some kind."

"Mmhmm," she nodded, kissing him lightly and snuggling against him. "A very serious one, indeed. I deserve punishment."

He laughed and moved her leg over him so she straddled his thighs. He kissed her again, groaning into her mouth as she shifted her hips against him wantonly.

"You love that, don't you?" she drawled, slipping her tongue against his.

"The thought of you thinking about having sex with me throughout the day or the thought of you getting punished for it?" he asked between kisses.

"Both," she laughed sultrily. "You love making me do everything you say."

"Only if you enjoy it, my love," he replied, sliding his hand under her tunic and fondling her breast.

"You know that I do," she nodded. "You know that I love it when you take control of me."

"Only in the bedroom, though," he chuckled. "I can't get you to do anything beyond that."

"You're ruining the mood, you know," she smirked, biting his lower lip.

"Sorry," he laughed before kissing her again.

"Oh, you will be," she promised, kissing him quickly before she moved down to nibble at his neck.

"Fuck, love," he groaned, his head falling back against the sofa.

She moved down his body, pressing kisses to his chest and stomach. His pulse was still racing from his workout and her ministrations, and she moaned as she feasted on his warm, fragrant skin.

"So good," he breathed, looking down at her smiling face as she kneeled between his legs.

He lifted his hips to help her shove his shorts down. A harsh grunt flew from his open mouth when she took hold of him and swiped her tongue all along his length.

"Eyes open," she ordered, her eyes bright and mischievous as she took him in her mouth.

"Fuck," he growled, his hands taking hold of her head as she eased more and more of him back towards her throat.

He babbled and groaned as she bobbed her head on him, his fingers sliding through her soft blonde hair. Their eyes remained locked on each other, the image before him of his wife taking him over and over thrilling and intensely arousing.

"Not yet," she teased, lifting her head and pressing light kisses to his hard flesh.

"Fuck," he complained, dropping his hands from her head.

She laughed and rose to her feet, turning around and giving him a playful smile over her shoulder.

He swallowed and watched as she slowly stripped out of her tunic and bra before bending over and slowly easing her skirt down her legs. Her panties soon followed, and he moaned anew, running his hand up her leg and over her bottom.

"Ready?" she asked, placing her hands on his thighs and rocking herself back against him.

"Yeah," he rasped, his hands moving up her body to fondle her breasts.

"Good boy," she smiled, turning her head and kissing him as she took him slowly inside of her from behind, settling on his lap eventually, writhing in his hold from the fullness of him.

He pinched her breast and reached up to take hold of her cheek, bringing her closer as his tongue slid into her mouth and kissed her deeply.

"Fuck me," she chanted between kisses, working her hips as he thrust up into her faster and faster. She was soon bouncing in his hold, her hands raised above her head and hanging on to him as he rocked her back and forth, taking complete control of their rhythm and giving her all of him again and again.

As his strong thrusts drove her closer and closer to her peak, she threw her head back and shouted, knowing how much he loved it when she was loud for him. Her own desire spiralled higher and higher as she felt him swell within her, and she went flying when she felt his release fill her up.

 **Victory Stadium, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

The vast stadium was filled to capacity, row upon row of sports fans waving their banners and shouting. Music boomed from the speakers and the videos playing on the large screens encouraged the crowd to get even louder. Underneath the stands, the two teams waited patiently in the tunnel leading out to the playing field.

"It's quite loud, isn't it?" Mary noted, leaning towards Kemal so she could be heard. Though the tunnel was relatively quiet, they could hear the din above them.

"This is for the League Championship," he replied, squeezing her hand. "It's one of the events of the year. One hundred thousand fans outside and millions more watching the broadcast."

She nodded and absently smoothed out her dress once more, playing with a phantom piece of lint.

"You'll be fine," he assured her. "It's all part of the ceremony, that's all. By the time the match begins, everyone will have forgotten about us."

She took a deep breath. In her time with Kemal, she had attended numerous functions at his side. They were mainly staid and traditional affairs, not unlike many of the events she was required to go to as a Captain of the Royal Navy. While being in a foreign land added an exotic element to the proceedings, they were all variations on what she was well used to.

This was entirely different.

She didn't quite understand the sport. It was a modified version of football, but with much different rules. What caught her attention, however, was the sheer volume of the crowd, which was now into a full-on roar in anticipation of the team presentation, and the players themselves.

She glanced to her left and right casually, trying not to linger too much as she took in the athletes. They were all well over six feet tall, and all incredibly fit. The defenders were stocky and thick, the strikers lean and athletic, but all of them seemed to be layered in muscle.

There was a growing tension in the small space. The players shifted from side-to-side, some seemed to be praying, others staring intensely ahead to the exit and the field beyond. A few were listening to music on small earbuds, bobbing their heads to some personal beat.

She swallowed and brought her fingers to her diamond necklace, a soothing breath leaving her lips as she fidgeted with the familiar gems. It was as though she was poised at the start line of some great race, the very air itself heavy with anticipation, everyone around her coiled in preparation for what was to come.

The players began clapping and shouting to each other and her pulse jumped as the noise from both teams grew louder and louder. A pleasant anthem began playing outside and suddenly she was walking, following the procession towards the field. She straightened her posture, held her chin high and marched along, the fierce roar of the crowd enveloping her as she stepped out into the bright lights of the stadium.

"Stay close to me," Kemal whispered, waving to the crowd.

She nodded slightly. The teams lined up on the field while the officials and dignitaries stood in between them. She took a moment to cast her eyes about the arena. 100,000 fans felt like a million with how enthusiastically they cheered and danced to the pulse of the music.

The players were introduced to applause from the supporters and jeers from their rivals. The Championship would be decided between the largest capital club and its eternal foe from the northern suburb. Kemal was a long-time patron of the capital team.

Once the ceremonies were over, he took her hand and escorted her to his team. The players nodded and smiled as she passed, and she returned their greetings in kind. Not for the first time, she was the only woman among the assembled group. She didn't generally pay that fact any mind, however, this time it was rather stark given the sheer physical presence of the players. Rather than continue on to the stands and up to the Royal Box, Kemal stopped on the field and the team gathered around them. She blinked in surprise, her heartbeat racing faster as the men circled around them and drew in, close enough that she could feel a warmth from their presence surround her.

"Lions!" Kemal yelled.

"Huaahh!" the players chanted in reply.

Her gasp was swallowed by the noise around them.

"We are here now to take what is ours!" Kemal continued.

"Huaahh!" the team shouted, linking arms around each other's shoulders and stepping even closer now.

"Do not even think about the infidels that oppose us today! They are nothing! Less than nothing!" Kemal urged them on. "This league, this championship, we own it! We own it all!"

"Huaahh!" the players were bouncing on their toes now, rocking back and forth. They were as one, a pulsing mass, with Kemal and Mary in the centre.

"For months we have fought, for months we have battled, for months we have won!" Kemal yelled, the players hanging on his every word.

Her breath caught, his speech seeming to turn all the men around her more menacing and powerful, as if he was casting some spell that would give them all limitless strength to unleash upon their enemies.

"Tonight, we conquer! Tonight, we feast! Tonight, we make history! Tonight, we are legends!" Kemal screamed.

"Huaahh!" the players shouted in delirium.

She was jumping along with them now, pulled into a mob of muscle and flesh, clinging to Kemal as the group seethed with energy. She could feel the press of hands and bodies around her, the roar of their chants in her ears. Adrenaline and excitement and fear filled her veins. It was so unlike the nerves she felt before battle when standing on the Bridge of the _Andromeda_. She was right in the trenches now, amongst the combatants themselves, feeling their hunger and desire and thirst to vanquish their foes and claim their spoils.

Kemal's arm came around her waist and pulled her to him. Her hand came to rest on his chest and she smiled up at him, his dark eyes seeming to blaze in the bright lights.

"Victory!" he shouted, grinning at her.

"Victory!" the players shouted back again and again, louder and louder until they were screaming.

"Victory!" she cheered, yelling to the sky above.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

The Captain's Table in the Mess Hall was located in the centre of the large room. It was a circular table that comfortably fit Matthew, Mary and all of their senior staff. While they usually used conference rooms for actual strategic meetings, they liked to eat together when possible so that the rest of the ship's crew saw them united as a group. Most crew members ate with their departments or with friends on the same shift schedule and kept to their own groups. Matthew made a point that high-ranking officers should be approachable and friendly, and at least interact with other crew members in the Mess Hall. Mary was much more adept at socializing, of course, but with her away, he did his best to greet others and say a few words.

Due to conflicting schedules, it was rare that all the senior staff ate together at once. A few would have to miss out here and there, which left the somewhat comical image of the large round table being less than full.

Or the downright hilarious sight that was on display today.

"We could have chosen a more…" Sybil frowned.

"A more what?" Matthew asked lightly, grinding some black pepper on to his pasta.

She sighed and glanced around at the twenty-two empty seats around them. "A more appropriately sized table."

"Darling, this is the Captain's Table and this is where the Captain and his staff ought to eat," he shrugged.

"Yes, that's true, however, it does appear rather…" she grumbled, stabbing her fork into her steak.

"Rather…?" he probed.

"Rather unnecessary," she nodded slowly, gesturing around them. "All this space, not to mention the place settings."

Matthew looked briefly over the table. The Hall staff had set all 24 places with the usual allotment of dishes, cutlery, glasses and perfectly folded napkins.

"Seems normal to me," he stated, going back to his food.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what are you up to this evening?"

"Not much. I'm going to review the rosters for tomorrow and might head to the gym later. You?" he asked.

"Tom's taking me to see that new show once he finishes his shift," she replied, taking a bite of her steak.

"Ah, the musical at the Royal Theatre? I've heard it's good, yes," he nodded.

"You could always come with us," she suggested.

"Thank you, but I'm all right," he smiled at her. "I would never want to interrupt date night."

She gave him a wry frown. "Please, it isn't as if we're going to be making out during the show."

"No, just during the Intermission," he teased.

She laughed. "Well, I do need to give him an incentive to stay for the Second Act."

"Exactly," he smirked. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you," she sighed. "You're running poor Anna ragged with how often you want to review the rosters, and the work schedules, and the shift changes, and the materials orders…"

"I'm merely doing my job, that's all," he noted.

She shook her head. "You're keeping yourself busy and distracted."

"If this is going to be another one of your 'go and spontaneously surprise Mary' speeches…." he warned.

"It worked last time, didn't it?" she countered.

"Darling, you do understand that when one does something over and over again, it no longer remains spontaneous?" he questioned. "It becomes just conforming to the fitness of things, doing what's expected."

"Are you more concerned about being spontaneous or spending time with your girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'm not concerned about either," he replied. "Mary knows where we stand. We've no need for gestures."

"By my count it's been almost three weeks since you last saw each other in person," she noted.

"And what of it?" he frowned. "We were apart for months before and we're still together now."

"Please do not tell me you're trying to break her record for waiting," she retorted.

"I am not," he shook his head. "She's on a mission. There is no need for me to interrupt that mission with stolen moments and secret rendezvous just to keep myself in her thoughts. We're stronger than that. When she wraps, we'll be gone from here and be able to make up for lost time, and we will."

"And when do you suppose that will be?" she asked.

"A few more weeks at most," he nodded. "The ratification vote will take place and that will be the end of our assignment."

"If the accord passes," she pointed out.

"Well, if it doesn't, we won't be staying here, that's for certain," he said.

They continued eating, she not entirely satisfied with his answers, and he hoping she would change the subject.

"Excuse me, Captain Crawley?"

They both looked up to find a young ensign with red hair and large green eyes standing nearby, her hands linked behind her back.

"Yes, Ensign?" Matthew nodded. "How may I help you?"

The ensign swallowed nervously and glanced back at what seemed to be a table of her friends who were watching on intently.

"Erm, sir, it's just that Engineering is having its Seasonal Ball next week," the young woman explained.

"Yes," he nodded. "I hear it's often quite fun."

Sybil quickly took a sip of water to hide her smirk.

"Oh, yes, it is!" the ensign agreed eagerly. "Were you planning on attending?"

He blinked. "I had not planned on it, no. Why do you ask?"

Her face seemed to flush. "Well, sir, I…that is…we…the Engineering Department…we would be most pleased if you could make an appearance, Captain."

Sybil glanced down at her lap and became quite preoccupied with her napkin.

He glanced at her in confusion before returning to the ensign. "I'll see what I can do."

The ensign grinned. "That would be wonderful! I'll save you a dance, then!"

He nodded slowly. "Fine. That sounds lovely."

"Thank you, Captain," she nodded enthusiastically. "Enjoy the rest of your dinner, sir."

"And you, as well," he replied.

Sybil remained quiet until the ensign had returned to her table and round of laughter had broken out.

"Well, she was quite perky," she noted finally.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, returning to his pasta.

"Perky. She was showing off her tits to you," she explained.

He almost choked on the spaghetti.

"She was hardly doing anything so inappropriate."

"Why do you think she had her hands behind her back?" she enquired.

"I thought she was nervous," he noted.

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Not because it happens to push her chest out."

"We are not talking about a crew member's chest," he declared.

"Are you actually going to go to the Seasonal Ball?" she questioned.

"As I told her, I wasn't planning on it, but I don't see what's wrong with popping in just to say hello," he shrugged.

"Mmmhmm, you'll be saying more than hello if she and her gaggle over there have their way," she retorted.

He frowned at her. "Her gaggle? Sybil…"

"They've probably got some kind of bet going as to which one can have you first," she muttered.

"Sybil, honestly," he sighed.

"You can be so oblivious, you know that?" she shook her head.

"I'm their Captain. That's all," he stated.

"You're an attractive man in a position of power," she replied. "Many women find that irresistible, the idea of being given orders, surrendering to another's control. It can be entirely intoxicating."

He snorted. "You think that I come across as domineering?"

She smiled. "You don't, which is what makes it all the more appealing. The quiet ones are always the wildest."

"Sybil," he rolled his eyes.

"There's a safety about you, darling," she continued. "You're a gentleman. Behaving badly for you is arousing because it's obvious you would always keep your partner safe regardless of how intense the experience."

"It's obvious?" he frowned. "I hardly think that others see me in such a fashion."

"Just as I said," she arched her eyebrow. "Oblivious."

He watched her quizzically as she ate her dinner. "What does it matter? I'm clearly in a relationship."

"That's not clear to anyone but those of us who know," she answered, sipping her water. "The crew has heard some gossip, but Mary isn't here and is dating someone else now, or so it would seem."

He grumbled and took a drink.

"You're saying you've never been tempted? Not even a little? It doesn't make you a monster, darling, just a man, that's all," she smirked.

He waved his hand dismissively. "I have a partner. If I'm going to dominate anyone, it will be her."

She laughed heartily.

He huffed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, yes, you most certainly did," she giggled. "And good on you. The two of you could use some more intensity."

"We are not discussing the precise details of what your sister and I get up to," he warned.

"Oh, I've already heard all about it," she remarked.

He rolled his eyes. They ate in silence for several more minutes, she smugly content to devour her steak, while he picked at his pasta.

"Is that true?" he finally asked. "What you said about women and being attracted to power and all that?"

She sipped her water and nodded. "It isn't the only thing. I just think that it's exciting when someone can show you a side of themselves that you weren't expecting. Feeling wanted, desired, it's a very heady experience, and makes you want to do things that you perhaps would not have contemplated normally."

He watched her closely as a mysterious smile crossed her lips before she went back to eating.

A cheer rang out from across the Mess Hall. They both turned their heads to look over at a group of crew members clapping and laughing in front of the large display screen on the far wall.

"What's that all about?" she asked.

He watched for a few moments before nodding in comprehension. "Oh, they're watching the Championship match for the pro league here. Seems that Lions has won."

"Lions?" she repeated.

"They're the capital club, one of the largest," he explained. "They were the favourite."

From their table, they could make out the wild celebrations on the pitch, the players hugging each other and dancing around in a large circle. While the volume was turned down, it was clear the supporters in the stands were cheering in full voice.

"Men and their sports," she sighed, shaking her head. "You all actually believe it means something, don't you?"

"Everyone likes a winner," he said, going back to his pasta.

 **Champions Bar, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

The music was loud, with a pulsing beat and frenetic rhythm. Colourful beams flashed all over the room, alternating with rapidly moving spotlights that would showcase different areas on the dance floor before moving on. The crowd was jubilant, ravenous, laughing and cheering constantly as the party carried on into the early hours.

Mary gyrated her hips, her hands raised above her head, her hair twirling about as she danced in glorious abandon.

It felt so wonderful to be a winner.

Following the victory in tonight's match, Kemal hosted a victory dinner at Paradise Restaurant and Lounge, the same venue where he staged his birthday party. Everyone was dressed in their elegant finery, the players looking rather cute in their tuxedos after ending the Final in a sweaty heap. Team officials, politicians and various dignitaries were in attendance, and she smiled and nodded her way through, sitting next to Kemal and cheering along with the many celebratory toasts.

Once the meal was finished and the crowd began to leave, they did their usual photo ops before disappearing into their waiting limousine. Rather than go back to their suites, they headed deeper into the Entertainment District to this nondescript basement bar with no sign above the door.

They slipped inside unnoticed, and Mary held tight to Kemal's arm, unused to the dark hallways and cramped space. They passed three more doors guarded by burly security guards before emerging into a surprisingly cavernous hall, with a dark ceiling that could not be seen through the maze off light rigs and speakers, and several granite-covered bars with towering walls of bottles at the ready.

"Now, we celebrate," he whispered to her and his deep tone and the shock of the music starting up made her pulse jump.

That was hours ago.

She had lost track of him at one point. He had gone to fetch her another drink and not yet returned. Her empty glass had been taken from her hand at one point and now she was left dancing amongst the crowd, the warm press of bodies around her only heightening her mood.

Various players had come around while she was on the dance floor. Many wanted photographs, which she gladly obliged. Their tuxedo jackets and vests and ties had long been discarded and she could feel the heat of them through their dress shirts and trousers. It was a heady mix, to be surrounded by them and to have their attention focused on her. Ever since Kemal's rousing speech at the beginning of the match, she had felt on edge, eagerly anticipating the next grand event in the evening. First, it was being captivated by the game, growing more and more excited as victory approached. Going on to the field with Kemal to celebrate with the team was intoxicating, his arm around her waist and their cheerful shouts ringing out into the night air. The dinner was more staid, but a delicious pause before the real festivities began. She felt alive, a slight thrill coursing through her at the idea of being here in this secret place at a ridiculously late hour, behaving far less like a Captain or Lady and more like a woman out for some fun.

She touched her diamond necklace as she danced, the weight of it a reassuring comfort as she moved.

Her mind drifted aimlessly, reliving the events and emotions of the evening. Her admiration for the colony and its people continued to grow the more time she spent with Kemal and glimpsed these aspects of his life. Her outlook had always been so grand, a life spent exploring the stars keeping her sights on lofty goals and always looking towards the next adventure. Here on New Byzantium, life revolved around enjoying what was right in front of them, living in the moment and drawing every ecstatic joy from each day. Kemal was as driven a man as she ever met, and yet, he also took time to enjoy himself, to celebrate with others. She had no doubt of his ambition, but his focus on making his own colony better was quite appealing. There was something to be said for having a true place to call one's home, rather than drifting from one mission to another aboard a starship.

She smiled as she felt hands on her hips and the press of a firm body against her back.

"I thought you'd gotten lost," she teased, turning her head slightly while still moving her hips.

He matched her rhythm, boldly turning her about, keeping her squarely in front of him, her back against his chest.

"The bartender was taking too bloody long," he grumbled. "I couldn't leave you out here to the mercy of these blokes."

She laughed freely, her hand gliding up to pat his cheek. "I was perfectly fine."

"So, you say," he chuckled, leaning in to shout in her ear above the din of the music. "They're all good men, but they tend to get a bit carried away at parties like these."

"What do you mean?" she asked, their bodies keeping in time to the music.

"Let's just say they wouldn't mind adding a gorgeous woman like you to their list of conquests," he said smugly, his hands tightening on her hips.

Her breath caught, her addled brain processing his implication.

"They would want me to be their…" she began.

"They like to party," he finished. "All consensual, of course, but suffice it to say their teamwork is not limited to the pitch."

She turned to look back at him, his eyes glowing in the dark. "And how would you know this?"

"I was never a participant, or a witness, if that's what you're asking," he retorted. "But I have had to reprimand the team a time or two about, shall we say, overindulging."

"Goodness, a bunch of heathens, you are," she smirked.

"Now, that's unfair," he smiled, turning her around to face him. Her hands slid up his chest and across his shoulders as he pulled her close. "I'm a gentleman."

She laughed. "Are you? Would those young ladies that you bested at tennis in your youth agree, I wonder?"

He grinned and leaned in closer. "Speaking of my tennis bets, do you remember the one that you offered to me?"

She blinked, thinking for a moment before her eyes widened in recollection. "Yes."

"You said that if I won, I got your panties," he declared, the flashing lights making his face suddenly turn wicked before her eyes.

"I did, yes," she nodded, her hooded gaze remaining on his.

"And what else, exactly?" he pressed.

"I…" she struggled, swallowing quickly. "I said that you could take them off of me."

"You did," he nodded. "Still willing to bet, or were you just teasing, as usual? Confident that you'll never have to follow through?"

She stared at him, her body still moving with his, though she seemed to be barely aware of it.

"Of course, I am," she stated finally, a shiver running down her spine. "I don't back down from my word."

He nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. I should hate for you to be predictably all talk and not willing to actually risk anything for a chance at glory."

She nodded slowly along with him. "Predictable is boring."

He grinned. "It is. Let's go and get you that drink."

She took his hand and followed him off the dance floor and towards the bar. The fingers of her other hand found her diamond necklace, playing with the gems idly as she smiled at him and watched him order her a drink.

 **HMS Andromeda, Mothership Class Spacecraft, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

The _Andromeda_ was designed to be the British flagship, the largest spacecraft in the fleet. It was not only a military destroyer, or a science vessel, or a carrier – it had to be all of those things in one. While everyone onboard was a Royal Navy crew member, they were hardly all combatants. The engineers, scientists, labourers and support staff were normal working people, and they required the amenities that normal working people required back home.

Such as a proper British pub.

The _Fox and Comet_ was far too pristine to be an exact replica of any pub on Earth, but it was familiar enough to do. With the luxury of being on extended assignment on a full-fledged colony, the majority of the crew preferred to spend their casual time in the many bars, restaurants and lounges across New Byzantium. Transports were always available to take them wherever they needed to go, and it was pedestrian for species across the galaxy to be out and about, such that their presence was hardly noticeable.

All of this made for rather empty evenings in the pub.

"Another, please, Wakefield," Matthew called, waving his hand to the bartender.

"Special Reserve 50, coming right up," the bartender called, drawing another pint before coming over and placing it on the bar before him. He swiped Matthew's empty glass away and placed it on the conveyor towards the dishwasher.

"Don't usually see you in here for this long, Captain," Wakefield remarked.

Matthew glanced quickly at his watch, the dull blue light of the display showing he had no messages.

"Nothing better to do," he smiled before raising his glass again. "Anything to watch?"

"I could probably find a replay of a United match for you," Wakefield nodded.

"Excellent," Matthew agreed, taking a long pull of his beer.

 **Private Residence of Mary Crawley, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

"Mmm," Mary moaned.

The light duvet of her bed felt smooth and soft against her naked skin. She turned her head into the pillow, her closed lids shaking slightly. Her hands seemed to move all about under the covers, over the cool bedsheets, then up along her sides before brushing over her breasts.

"Mmm," she sighed.

The air was charged around her, warm and pleasant. She saw flashes of light and colours, shapes and shadows dancing through her mind, vague and indistinct until they would suddenly morph into a vivid scene and disappear just as quickly, leaving behind just the raw emotions that hit her in waves.

She was dancing again, the heat and press of bodies around her heightening her arousal. Kemal's hands were on her hips, his firm body moulded to her back as they moved. She felt his hands move to her bare arms, sliding up and down before linking with her fingers and raising her arms above her head and holding them there. She continued to dance, at ease in his hold.

Her breathing quickened.

The dance floor became a garden. She was standing amongst a crowd of dignitaries, everyone watching her as she recited some speech, her eyes bright, her smile confident and brilliant. As she waved her hand to make a point, the shine of a diamond ring drew her gaze before she continued on. Applause rang out when she finished, and she nodded demurely, shaking hands with a select few before moving away. Kemal was there to greet her, taking her into his arms and kissing her softly.

She gasped, her eyes remaining closed.

One hand moved from her breast down across her stomach.

The garden was gone and she was in the steam room at the spa. Each time she visited the spa she had been alone, Kemal the men going off to their separate chambers while she took her treatments and relaxed apart from them.

Not this time.

Her pulse jumped as she turned on to her side beneath the duvet, one hand drifting down between her legs.

Kemal stood behind her, the warmth of the steam and fragrant air making her skin supple and smooth. His lips were on her neck and she moved to give him further access, his hands sliding up her stomach to fondle her breasts.

"Mmph," she hissed, a frown twisting over her face, her eyes still closed. The cool pillow against her cheek did little to soothe her heated skin.

Her hand found her core, not a shred of clothing getting in her way. She cried out to the empty bedroom as her obvious arousal spread across her fingers.

"Obey me," Kemal growled in her ear.

"Yes, my love," she answered breathlessly.

Shadows surrounded them, the steam parting to reveal muscled bodies and hard flesh, the faces unintelligible. They closed in on her, Kemal's grip keeping her rooted to the spot.

"You will serve us all," he ordered. "On your knees."

She smiled and nodded.

Her bedroom was filled with soft cries as her hands moved up and down her body, driving her to the surge of pleasure that she craved, her eyes staying closed all the while.

 **Private Residence of Kemal Pamuk, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

Kemal smiled and saved the scans of Mary's dreams. He monitored her vital readings, ensuring her pulse was slowing back to normal and her breathing was getting under control. Satisfied with what he saw, he ordered that the session be ended for the evening and that she be allowed to rest. They were on the verge of a breakthrough and he did not want to push any further now.

He left the control room and walked back out to the large living space of his suite. His mind wandered back over the events of the night, a warm sense of triumph filling him.

Bringing Mary back to their suites was like his own victory parade. She snuggled up to him in the limo, her head resting on his shoulder, her fingers playing with his across his chest. They spoke casually about upcoming meetings and events, appearing as the couple that the colony knew them as, even though they were now in private.

She did not release his hand while he escorted her to her suite. On the threshold, she turned and kissed him lightly on the lips without any prompting. She paused in her doorway, looking expectantly at him, and it was all he could do to not jump to the next phase of her programming and order her to strip for him then and there.

But, no. The risk was far too great. While she was more pliant and susceptible now than at any other time, he suspected that anything they did would be regretted in the morning, that she would be able to draw upon her defences once the drunkenness and mind suggestions wore off. He could not and would not sacrifice his goals for one night of debauchery, no matter how much he would revel in ruining her completely.

Besides, he grinned, staring out at the pulsing lights of his domain that stretched to the dark horizon in the far distance, the timing wasn't right.

She wasn't in her fertile period yet.

 **Euphrates Lounge, New Byzantium, Milky Way Galaxy, August 2199**

The kitchens of the restaurant were frenetic and busy from hours before open until well after close. Feeding the power elite of New Byzantium required absolute perfection in everything that was done, from the gathering of only select ingredients to the preparation of the menu and meals to the timely and flawless service of the dishes. The goal of the staff was to be as unobtrusive as possible. The clientele was here to eat and discuss the matters that would shape the future of the colony. The last thing that they wanted or needed was for some waiter to tell them her name and that she would be 'taking care of them today' or constant check-ups to see how the food tasted.

"Service, please! One salmon, one steak, one scallop, one soup, all to table 14!"

They moved with military precision, every station in sync, every component gathered at the pass so that the finished dishes were sent out exactly on time to be piping hot or suitably cool. No less than three chefs supervised proceedings so that the restaurant could be divided in thirds and even the slightest delay could be immediately compensated for.

Ironically, the buzz and activity of the kitchens made them the perfect meeting spot for anyone who wanted absolute privacy in a restaurant where every conversation was monitored, and every guest was watched. It was common for the politicians and businessmen to stop in and give their compliments to the chefs on their way out and the constant shouting between staff and stations made picking up softer talks impossible, even for the most advanced of technologies. On top of that, no one thought to put surveillance in the kitchens. If anyone was slacking, they were reprimanded by the staff on the spot. There was no need to watch anyone electronically.

"The Minister is becoming entirely too bold," she grumbled.

"You say that now?" he laughed, keeping his voice down as they leaned against the far wall and watched a nearby saucier fiddle with his numerous pots.

"His bitch is more than just a plaything to improve his image now," she spat. "He means to use her to cement his legacy."

"Of course, he does," he nodded. "Lady Mary is the shining symbol of all he wishes to show the people. With her at his side, he is not just the politician who negotiated an accord with the British."

"No, he's a conqueror," she shook her head.

"The pinnacle of leadership," he declared. "The man who brought us into a new era, with a beautiful foreign mistress at his side."

"A slave, more like," she frowned.

"That, too," he agreed. "It all makes him look regal in the end."

"Their brood of mixed brats running around, fuck," she growled. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Eliminate them, of course," he shrugged. "They need to be made an example for any other young upstart with dreams of grandeur. He thinks himself so invincible, controlling the army, quietly coercing senior staff to his banner, angling to take over ahead of the next election. It's almost a shame, really. His plans are admirable in their raw ambition and covert conniving."

"You don't think he can be used?" she asked.

"Not alive, he can't," he shook his head. "It's sad. We should have intervened earlier. His talent is unquestionable, but he's too full of himself now. He's become too dangerous."

"I wonder if we might not be making a mistake," she sighed. "I can't stand him but giving this administration another mandate hardly seems fair or preferable."

"This administration we can control very easily, as we have been doing," he reminded her. "Kemal would have been a worthy successor. We'll just have to be more vigilant with the next one we find, that's all, remember to keep him in line before he thinks he gets any ideas of his own."

"How do you want to play it, this time?" she questioned. "I'm loath to use the insurgents again."

"No, not them," he scoffed. "The public already knows them as an enemy. We gain nothing from crediting them with another assassination. We need fresh meat to throw to the population to feast upon."

"The British?" she blinked.

"Kill the accord and kill Kemal's rebellion in one stroke," he nodded. "With luck, we'll have them begging us to renegotiate. If not, we gain leverage to use with the Americans and Canadians."

"It's tidy," she agreed. "We can use their weapons, make it look like there was an element within their ranks who never wanted to be allied with us."

"A bit too clumsy," he pondered. "I think we use Kemal's own pawn against him. There was an ancient saying back on Earth – _Hell hath no fury_ like _a woman scorned_. I like that."

"Very well," she replied, looking across the busy kitchen. "Lunch?"

"That salmon looks delicious. Let's go," he smiled.


End file.
